Stoppable Rules!
by Harbinger Of Kaos
Summary: a being born from madness and darkness, seeks a way to fight for the light in its search it finds a lost soul seeking purpose, together they shall embark on an adventure the likes has never seen before. warning starts with dark themes and Kim bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Stoppable Rules!

Chapter 1

Births, tragedies and choices.

The situation in the Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane was for lack of a better word chaos, why? The answer one of the "tenants" who resided there had decided to leave the premises without the consent of those in charge; however when said tenant is a black suited with large white spider insignia, 7 foot tall hulking mass of muscle, with 2 inch long fangs, massive tongue and can rip a man in half in mere seconds, one tends forget the details.

This particular tenant is known as Edward "Eddie" Brock, of course that is by himself, when bonded to an alien symbiote he is known as Venom one of Spider-man's greatest enemies.

"**The Spider thought he could keep us separate, but as always he underestimates the strength of our bond and our hatred of him, well we will have to show him he will never be rid of us.**" The creature known as Venom spoke in a strange dual voice to no one in particular.

"Hey Brock you gonna talk all day, or are you gonna make like a banana and split, cause I got better things to do than to hear you jabber all day long." Brock's cellmate the notorious Serial Killer Cletus Kassidy spoke to the anti-hero/villain quite calmly despite the appearance of his soon to be former cellmate.

Now most would be scared out of their minds when in the presence of such a being and they would be smart and sane because of that, Kassidy unfortunately was only smart and deranged, in fact right now he was probably thinking of how to take that power away from Brock, seeing as he was going to kill him before his reunion.

Venom looked at the inmate and without warning grabbed him by the throat and slammed him onto the ceiling, there he fire his "web" from the white patch on the top of his free hand stuck him there.

"What the hell man!" the murderer yelled.

"As if we would let you be free, we know who you are and what you have done, and if time permitted we would deal with you in a more permanent way, but for now we will let you rot in this cage Kassidy." And with that said he turned and leapt from the hole in the wall he created.

"You bastard! You don't deserve that power! It should be mine! MINE!" the mad man screamed at the departing figure, who was unaware of what was left behind, a symbiote spawn.

It was at this critical juncture in time a divergence occurred.

In the normal flow of events Cletus Kassidy was not suspended on the ceiling unharmed, but stood on edge of hole Venom created, there the spawn born from the symbiote would bond to Cassidy through a cut on his hand and give rise to a menace that not even the web slinger or its parent could face alone, the monstrosity known as Carnage.

Carnage would live up to his name sake and bring untold cause and destruction upon the city of New York, only when the two bitter enemies Spider-man and Venom united against him was he defeated the first time.

Afterwards he would escape and with a group of villain who shared his mindset, would be responsible for the event the media dubbed Maximum Carnage, this time Spider-man would once more ally himself with his nemesis and more to stop him.

However because of this divergence, these and other battles would not come to fruition instead the villain known as Carnage would never rise, why?

Because this symbiote would be the inheritor of Venom's original mission and Spider-man's noble cause to defend those who could not, for although spawned by a being that now only exist to destroy the one it deems a betrayer, it still contained the memories and feelings that it received when it was bonded to the hero as well as the words of the man who had most influence in his life "With great power, comes great responsibility".

Whoever it bonded with would receive great power, but could the handle the responsibility that came with it? First it needed to leave this place or else run the risk of being discovered, and then it would begin his search for a worthy host.

It mostly ignored the cry´s of the human stuck to the ceiling as it slithered down the wall, it had already determined with low level empathy that the man was to mentally unstable to be a proper host, the risks of mental contamination was to great, the fact that he kept screaming of killing and maiming was just the proof he was more trouble than he was worth so he was rejected immediately, it spotted a pigeon nearby and quickly from a temporary bond to it.

Symbiotes could, by their very nature bond with any living organism so long as it didn't have any natural defenses against them, it was more common to bond with humanoid beings who had something to offer them in the ways of survival and progression of the species, however unlike Venom who was at the time to weak to make a long search for a host, the nameless symbiote could afford that luxury in its search, of course it would not force itself on any humans, that would what its predecessor had done and it drove it insane, a fate it did not wish for itself.

Using the pigeon as from of transportation it made its way towards the area known as Queens, as it was a predominant memory in its consciousness, once it touchdown on a building it released the pigeon and took to a shadowed area so as to conceal itself and think more about it next course of action, namely finding and adequate host.

The first person it thought of was Spider-man, but just as quickly discarded that idea, thanks to the actions of its "parent" and its host, Spider-man would never trust one of its kind and would, as the humans say, "shoot first, asks questions later.", so no the web slinger was unfortunately not an option.

It then thought of the other heroes who lived in the city, but again same problem, a lack of trust, many were there during the event they called "The Secret War" and witnessed Spider-man wearing what he thought at the time was an alien suit without realizing it was an alien life form, they also saw his slow change in attitude because of it and were probably informed of its true nature, and again because of Venom's actions they would seek to destroy it.

That only left the option of seeking out someone who was unaware of its origins as well as fill out its criteria, and with that in mind it began it search.

_One month later._

It has been a very long month for the spawn of Venom, it has been searching extensively for a host and still has yet to find one, most of the people in the city seem apathetic to the troubles of their fellow man or are too frightened to act.

To it the human race was a series of contrasts between the good and the bad, most seemed content to leave the heroics to those who have the ability to do so or prefer to seek to bring disorder and chaos, frankly they confused it greatly.

It was already night and once again it had temporarily bonded to hawk it had encountered in a park, it preferred to bond with birds for the better mobility and greater view they provided, so stopping in the area known as Broadway it surveyed the scene a looked for its elusive quarry.

Something caught its attention as it flew over the area, there was woman running, she wore a black jacket with a blue shirt underneath, blue jeans and the most distinctive feature she had was bright red hair, for some reason that tugged on its memory, however further contemplations were left for another time as the reason she was running was because she was being followed by a group of men who, from the looks of things, did not have good intentions towards her.

She sadly made the mistake of turning left into a dead end ally were they soon caught up to her, it landed on a nearby perch and viewed the situation planning how best to intervene on her behalf.

Those aware of a symbiote's natural form and sized would clearly underestimate their shape shifting capabilities, it was one of the reasons they were so successful in the capture of hosts, as many did not they could change their size and shape without aid of a host.

However as it planned it saw a young man slowly crossing the alley's entrance, the woman also saw this.

"Help! Please!" she yelled.

The group of six men looked in the direction she was staring at and saw the young man, who stopped to look at the situation before him, and grimaced, the symbiote took in the appearance of this young man who appeared to be in his early twenty's, he looked to be about 5'7, which was odd considering most people his age and gender were fairly taller though his hands and feet were slightly larger, he had blond hair and some fading freckles, his overall physique looked quite average, he was wearing some khaki cargo pants and Red windbreaker and a black long neck t-shirt underneath.

The thugs clearly see him as a threat, they outnumbered him and…

"Click"

"Get out of here punk, before we mess you up good." One the thugs said brandishing a switchblade.

The woman silently implored the young man to aid her, he simply look away and slowly left her to a dismal fate.

Once again it did not understand how humans could be so callous and apathetic with one another, never the less it would continue with its objective as soon as it dealt with the situation at hand, so it disengaged from its animal host to aid the woman.

However no sooner than it had reached the cement, when the sound of something heavy crashing into someone followed by a cry of pain from one of the assailants could be heard in the ally, it quickly found the caused being the young man who had previously walked away now stood over the one with blade, currently hunched over clutching his mid back, with a pair of metal trash can lids in his hands.

The unexpected savior then slammed one lids on one of the men on his right who had yet to react to this unexpected turn of events.

"CLANG"

"Ugh!"

He then turned as quickly as possible and swung backwards with the other lid right into the face of the one behind him managing to nail him squarely on the nose.

"CRUNCH"

"My face!"

With the odds still against him and the element of surprise gone he flung the lids as hard as possible at two of the punks, again scoring a direct hit.

"CLANG"

"Owww!" "Son of…"

He finally bum rushed the last man and slammed him into the brick wall.

"Ooof!"

He held him there clearly straining against the man's larger size, and then he turned at the red head.

"RUN…Ugh…NOW!" he yelled at her as he grunted in keeping his opponent stationary.

"But…" she hesitated.

"GO!" he yelled once more.

With no other choice she did, hoping to get someone to aid him before something terrible occurred.

As the woman ran the thug who had threatened the young man with blade made another attempt to grab the woman, probably hoping to gain control of the situation once more, as she ran past him he was already on one knee ready to sprint after her, but was pushed down once more by some unexpected weight, the extra mass came from the young man who had see what was about to happen and released the man he had trapped between the wall and himself and ran jumped the leading man.

The woman had already managed to leave the alleyway, and young man was preparing to do the same, but at that moment a pair hands gripped his jacket by the shoulders and pulled strongly, he was dragged off the man he had on the floor, he was then placed upright forcibly.

"You just couldn't stay away could you asshole?" said the vandal who then reared back his closed right fist and then thrust forward into the young man's abdomen.

"Oomph!"

He immediately doubled over from the force of the blow as well as the location of the hit.

The others quickly regroup and surrounded the woman's savior as he dry heaved while clutching his stomach, and from there they began to kick and punch him, forcing him to stay down from the continuous rain of hits upon his body, sometimes they would pick him only to knock him back down with force.

Finally two of the thugs had grabbed him by the arms; his head dangled as if like a marionette with his strings cut off, in front of him the apparent leader of the bunch stood before him knife in hand in a reverse grip.

"Well boys, I think this is one hero who gonna learn why nice guys finish last." He said as he prepared to stab the young man.

It was at that moment the symbiote chose to act by implementing its most basic natural defense mechanism, as it slowly started to expand its size.

The first to notice it were the one holding up the wounded individual, who promptly dropped him, while their eyes literally gained sized as well as show an animalistic terror, the others slowly turned and also began to share the same feeling.

It roared in mixture of loud hissing and metal being torn apart, all the while its terrible face with needle like teeth and white flame patterned eyes conveyed its fury.

Before they could react the creature lash out with black and red tendrils launching the men out of the alley, were they proceeded to run as if the devil himself was after them.

Having scared away the tormentors, it slowly shrank sown to its original size and went to the downed man, it had already reach the decision of temporarily bonding to him so as to aid his healing, though there was one thing about him it found curious about his behavior, at first glance at the situation he was apathetic about it the woman's fate at her would be captors, so why did he come back and faced them? Why would he risk himself knowing full well he would not win?

It decided to view his mind while he was unconscious so as to get a better grasp of him, though first it had to shield its own mind, it would not do to repeat the same mistake Venom had made and open itself up to so many raw emotions after being weakened which no doubt led to its current state of mind.

It crawled onto the young man an entered his body through his wounds preparing to heal it at best it could, while it did this it heard an approaching vehicle near the entrance of the alleyway, it gave of single siren blast before stopping, it took notice that the siren did not hurt as much as it should have, possibly it was stronger than its predecessor in that regard, but whether its other weakness to heat was the same would have to wait.

Three people stepped out of the vehicle two from the front clearly in uniform and to its surprise the woman who the person it was helping had rescued her distress was quite evident in her voice.

"Quickly officers he could be really hurt or worse." The woman said.

"Easy Mrs. Parker we have to make sure it's safe to going first, Joe cover me." The first officer spoke to Joe.

"Got it, Paul." Joe replied.

Paul slowly stepped in front of the squad car and headed in, a minute later he called out to his partner and the Parker woman.

"Joe, call an ambulance the guys alive but it looks like they worked him over pretty good." Paul ordered his partner.

"Mrs. Parker wait!" yelled Joe at the red head who rushed at her wounded savior upon hearing his condition.

Upon reaching the downed figure she saw that he was face up and though she couldn't see his body she had a very clear idea that there were horrible bruises underneath them, however his face drew her attention when she saw that his left eye was swollen shut and right face had a purple yellow bruise his lip was busted and he had a terrible gash on his forehead it.

"Oh God, is he going to be all right?" she questioned Paul.

"I don't know Ma'am, but it would help if you talk to him keep him aware that his safe."

She did as told and gently placed his head in her lap as she spoke to him, through her tears she thanked him for saving her told him that he would be all right.

Her voice somehow allowed him a brief moment of consciousness and looked at her through his one good eye and spoke to her.

"You're welcomed" he said before darkness took him again.

"I'm going check if he has any I.D. ma'am." Paul said to the woman who was still brushing the young man's head in a soothing manner.

Checking his jacket, he found nothing there so he checked his pants starting with his pant leg pockets, it was in the one on the right that he found the wallet, he opened it saw some of the usual things like miscellaneous business cards, a blockbuster membership card, 10 dollars worth in singles and finally a drivers license the name Ronald Dean Stoppable on it with a picture that showed a very neutral face, quite a contrast to the bloody and beaten one he was currently sporting.

"Joe, we got a name Ronald Dean Stoppable, looks like he isn't a local from the license, says he's from Middleton, Colorado, no contact information, also we got blood type AB negative."

"Got it, ambulance should be here in ten, looks like he's going to St. Helen's, it's the closest, how is he?." Joe asked a bit concerned for the young man; he had a son who was about that age, going to ESU right now, he worried about him especially because of the things that happened in the city not with the regular criminals, but the super powered set, those guys were monsters in his opinion, thinking just because they got the power they could do whatever the hell they please, he was one the few thankful for the heroes except maybe the Punisher, he just felt sorry for that guy.

The rest of the force just saw a bunch of hot shots making a name for themselves or believed the thrash from the buggle, he wondered why they always took the negative on guys like Spider-man or Daredevil, those were pretty much on their own on the streets, sometimes they had to tackle big hitters like that Magneto or that maniac Venom, now there was a nightmare for ya, where were the Avengers or the Fantastic Four when those nuts were lose? Off in space or partying while the street level guys were getting the shit beat out of them while saving lives, that's we he gave those guys their dues, they deserved them.

"He's in pretty bad shape nothing too serious but those creeps really messed him up good, he was conscious for a second but he was out like light right after." Paul answered.

"I wonder though, the lady said one of them had a knife." Joe said to his partner.

"Yeah? What of it?" Paul questioned not seeing where he was going with the question.

"Well, if they had a knife then, why did they leave him alive? I mean look at him they just beat the crap out of him for messing up their "fun" and leave it at that? Hell there isn't any sign of them at all, we got here in like what 5 maybe 10 minutes after she found us, they should still be here."

"You think one of the capes got here before us?" the officer questioned.

"No, if they did they would of taken him to a hospital." He replied.

"Think the guy has powers? He could be a mutant for all we know" Joe said to his friend, no malice in his words just curiosity, he didn't have anything against mutants, so long as they respected the law then he wouldn't have any quarrel with them.

"I doubt it, though the hospital will probably check him just in case, just hope there aren't any FoF around if he is, god I hate those assholes." Paul spoke with disdain at the well known Friends of Humanity; to him they were nothing but a bunch of racists with a lot of resources despite being made up by a bunch of less than honorable members.

"I hear that, and speaking of it sounds like the ambulance is getting close." Joe said as he tilted his head and indeed confirmed the approaching vehicle.

_St. Helen General Hospital._

In the waiting room of the hospital, was the woman who Ron Stoppable had rescued at great personal risk to himself, who was waiting on news of her savior after giving all the information she could to the police, though not officially family she felt she needed to be there to reassure herself that he would be fine.

"M.J.!" "Mary Jane!" two voices that called out her name, voices she recognized immediately and got up to meet the most important people of her life.

"Peter, May" she spoke to the two as she went to them.

One was a young man with brown hair and eyes, around his mid twenty's wearing a denim jacket with a red shirt underneath and blue jeans, to most he would look average by his appearance but despite this he held a secret from the public, he was Peter Parker the amazing Spider-man and Mary Jane Watson - Parker's husband.

Next to him was an elderly woman of 60 with cropped hair that was white with age, and face full of kindness and strength, wearing a flower patterned dress and white sweater vest, this was Peter's aunt May Parker.

They had received a call from Mary Jane from the hospital where she informed them of the attack and her rescue, as well as the reason of her stay in the hospital.

"Oh Mary, how are you?" May asked her niece in law, though she saw her more as a daughter.

"I'm fine May really, it if weren't for that young man, who knows what could of happened." She replied to the woman she considered a second mother.

"I'm so sorry M.J I should have gone with you or called or something, if anything happened to you I..." Peter said to is wife, the mere thought of losing her, was too much, he barely survived losing Gwen, to lose Mary Jane would kill him.

"Easy tiger, I'm fine, right now I'm more worried about Ronald, that his name, Ronald Dean Stoppable." She told them.

"Wait a minute that name sounds familiar." Peter said as he placed his hand on his chin as he tried to remember where he heard that name before.

"Do you know him Peter?" M.J asked.

"I think… Yeah now I remember, he was the partner of that teen crime fighter, what was her name?" "snap" "Kim Possible, that was it, they came here to stop some Doc Doom wannabe in a lab coat and some lady with a skin condition and mean temper from stealing some new invention from Reed Richards lab, of course they didn't get past the front door because of the security, Spider-man and those two, he even asked for a picture and Spider-man's autograph after everything was over.

_Flashback_

Peter Parker currently in his Spider-man persona was swinging through the air on one of his few days off from the bugle and it's eternally embittered publisher one J. Jonah Jameson.

It was one those rare days were everything seem calm as if the criminal element had decided to give pause to their less than legal activities, something he was quite thankful for, of course if life had taught him anything is that anything that can happen will happen.

"BOOM!"

Case in point, the large explosion that came in the direction of the Fantastic Four's headquarters, the Baxter building, he wondered if he should aid the four seeing how he was good friends with them when he remembered that they were currently out of town, something about Namor getting pissed again about thrash in the oceans or something like that, or at least that's how Johnny had put it in his own words, so with that knowledge in hand he went in to protect his friends property, already running through a list of potential foes he had encountered with them.

"**God I hope It isn't Doom, I rather take on the Sinister Six, than that windbag, guy can't go two seconds without a rant about how he is soo much better than Reed, maybe I'll get lucky and it will only be the Frightful Four or that big bug with the glowing collar what was his name Annihilate? No Annihilus that was It.**" the Hero thought as he began to head in the direction of his friend's home.

_At the Baxter Building_

"Cough" Well "Cough" that when well, so now that we've proven we can't get in by either a) blasting are way in and b) using explosives that more than likely will have police, if we're lucky "**which given our track record is highly doubtful**" or the capes that live here, so I as ask what do we do now Dr. D?" Said the green skinned and raven haired woman known as Shego who was dressed in her signature black and green jumpsuit.

The man she questioned dressed in a dark blue ensemble with a black belt, boots and gloves; his face was strangely blue for some reason with a scar circling his left eye.

"All right since plan A and B have failed, we go to plan C." Dr. Drakken spoke to no one in particular.

"Which is…?" his assistant questioned.

"You both surrender and go to jail." A young female voice suddenly spoke.

"Who dares…?" Drakken questioned.

"Ugh, it's the princess and the buffoon."

"The name's Kim Possible, Shego." Kim said to her long time foe, she was a long haired auburn haired girl around 16 to 17, she khaki cargo pants and a long sleeved shirt that clunged to her figure.

"And Ron Stoppable with my ever trusty partner Rufus." "Yeah, yeah", Ron spoke after his long time friend, he wore the same outfit as her except more suited for his male form except the shirt was more baggy than hers and wasn't tucked in, pocking out of his pants pocket was his ever faithful pet Rufus, a naked mole rat.

"Like I care who you are loser." The villaness spoke harshly at him.

"Hey! You can't talk that way too him." Kim yelled at her for speaking ill of her best friend, who smiled at her.

"I'll talk however I want to him, l mean he can't even defend himself, all he's good for is wasting space." Shego countered.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine, or maybe your just green with envy" a new voice spoke.

"Who the h…?" "Twhip" "MMMHPPM!" she was about to ask when she received a glob of webbing to her mouth.

"I think we've heard enough out of miss back talk." Voice revealing itself to be Spider-man.

"OH MY GOD! KP its Spider-man!" Ron said excitedly, Kim just rolled her eyes at her friend's antics.

"Who?" Dr. Dracken asks.

"Dude, he is the amazing Spider-man, his like one of the best heroes in this city, heck we're not even in his league." Ron said to the villain

"Hey! We go around the world stopping world threats he just nabs purse snatchers." Kim said a bit offended at that last remark.

"Sigh" "Oh Kim, how little do you know, sure he goes after the low level guys but he also faces off against guys who are stronger, faster and meaner than he is and still finds a way to win, like against the Sinister Six, six of his worst bad guys together, that just makes him more awesome." Ron said with absolute confidence.

"Ah, stop it; you're going to make me blush." The hero said as he rubbed the back of his head to show his embarrassment, though he was happy to hear someone praise him for a job well done.

"Besides not even you or Shego would last against his bad guys there just that bad." Ron felt the need to point out.

"He has a point." Spider-man said.

"Fwoosh." Was the sound of flames being lit.

"That is it! Nobody trash talks about me! ESPECIALLY Kim's lap dog or wall crawling freak!" An enraged Shego said after burning of the webbing that kept her silent.

"Like I haven't been called that before, you mind if I have a go with the Hulk wannabe?" the superhero asked.

"I got no problem with it dude, you Kim?" Ron asked his partner.

"Be careful she has mean left hook." She said to the man, despite the comments provided by her partner, some of which she would be discussing later with him in private; she felt the need to warn him.

Spider-man would have thanked her had his spider sense kick in.

Kim saw him suddenly tense and took that as cue to get out of the way, she was proven right when a ball green super heated plasma impacted where they once stood.

She looked for the hero when she saw him sticking to a street light upside down, though that didn't last long as he flip back down, slightly hunched as to keep his center of gravity low, his right arm extended forward while his left was in a perpendicular position (MVC pose) and his feet separate and moving preparing in case of a sudden attack.

An attack came suddenly when the villainess lobbed three more plasma balls at the man; he dodged them with a combination of grace and agility that could rival a Olympic gymnast by flipping and twisting in the hair as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him, which after years battles and many years swinging through the air, it was.

"Arrg! Stand still, you bug." The green skinned woman spoke.

"Technically, spiders are arachnids not insects, so the correct phrase would be"stand still you spider or arachnid" or whatever floats your boat lady." The masked hero said in order to further aggravate Shego.

"Fwoosh"

"Don't you ever shut up!" she screamed at him as he evaded another of her long range attacks.

"Boy if I had nickel for every time someone said that." He quipped again.

That was the last straw for Shego who finally gave up fighting him from a distance and charged at him hands ablaze and ready to tear into him.

This of course was what he was expecting, so he simply somersaulted her while extending his arms with his index and ring fingers in both on the center of his palms were press the hidden sensor mechanism that shot his webs at her, who unfortunately for her was too distracted to counter, once he had her trapped and immobilized he grabbed her and through at her employer who throughout the fight was too distracted to do anything but watch up to the point of having her thrown at him and into a wall behind them knocking them both out.

"And that's a wrap people." The hero spoke to no one in particular.

"See KP, I told you he was awesome." Ron told his friend who had to admit he was very impressive.

"All in a day's work, so who are you guys anyway? In all the excitement I forgot ask." Spider-man questioned the teens.

"Oh, I'm Ron Stoppable, this is my buddy Rufus and my best friend since Pre-k Kim Possible." The blond teen said to him.

"Hello." "Hi" both the girl and pet spoke.

"Um, did that naked mole rat just speak?" the hero question as he pointed at Rufus.

"He's smarter than your average Mole Rat." The red head said.

"Well I guess now I've seen everything, no wait I have yet to see a talking Dog or Bear." He quipped.

At that moment Kim's kimmunicator chimed.

"Sorry I have take this, go Wade" she spoke into the device were the image of a young African American 10 year old boy, known to them as Wade Load appeared.

"Hey Kim what's the sitch with Drakken and Shego?" the boy genius asked.

"Their down for the count Wade, thanks to some unexpected help." She answered.

"Really, who?" he asked.

"Look for yourself." She said as she turned the device towards Spider-man who was standing next to Ron.

"Ron, please tell that is who I think it is." Wade said wide as he looked at the masked vigilante.

"Indeed he is Wade, say hello to THE Spider-man." Ron said with pride.

"Hello." He waved at the boy.

At which point Wade fainted, sadly it caused the line to disconnect.

"Wow never have gotten that kind of reaction before." He said.

"Ah don't worry he's just a big fan like me, in fact I got a scrapbook with all your best action shots back home, man I wish I brought one I'd love to have an autograph." Ron said to his hero.

"Well I'm flattered, in fact if really want one you can give me your address and I can mail it to you I have some friends who help me out with stuff like that." The hero said to the teen.

"Really? That's great can you send me two so I can give one to Wade?"

"Anything for a fan."

"See KP, he is amazing." The blond said to his friend who already was giving him his address, she just rolled her eyes at his antics.

_End Flashback_

Peter smiled at the memory, it was one of the few times somebody actually appreciated what he did, the few times they came to New York and he could catch up to them he witness how the boy would often get caught in his opponents traps by mistake as well as saving the day by sheer luck, other times his screams his head off but when he sees his friends in trouble he rushes in without a thought or concern for his own safety, in his opinion he had potential but that was constantly overshadowed by the actions of his friend, most reporters didn't even pay attention to him at all, which was kind of sad, given how hard he seems to try to help, now here he was in the hospital for taking a brutal beating while saving his wife.

He knew he couldn't be everywhere, save everyone but that didn't it doesn't hurt less when someone he cares about is in danger because he wasn't there or when innocent people get hurt in his absence.

Just then the doctor attending the young man came in and headed toward them, usually this not allowed as they were not family, but the fact that he had no contact numbers and his identification showed he was not a local, he would have to make adjustments in his case, besides the woman he rescued wished to know his condition, and frankly he couldn't blame her, aside from the masked heroes both vigilantes and public, very few people I this would have done what he did, which made what he was about to tell that that more harder.

"Mrs. Parker? Mary Jane Watson-Parker?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm here doctor." She said as she approached.

"Hello, Mrs. Parker, my name is James Porter; I'm the one in charge of Mr. Stoppable's case." He said as he extended his hand to shake hers.

"Hello, this is my husband Peter and my in-law May." She said to the physician as she presented her family.

"Hello, doctor" "Good evening or morning whatever the case may be." They both said as the shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you both" he replied

"So how is he?" she asked.

"Well, he wasn't in any danger despite his initial appearance, but he did receive some serious injury, his ribs on his right side are slightly bruised, he has a fractured rib on the left, he had to get stitches for the gash on his forehead, and he has numerous bruises around his face and mid section, he had a rather nasty bump on the back of his head but thankfully surgery was not needed and we've managed to keep the swelling down." The doctor said as he finished informing the Parker family.

"Is he awake? May we see him?" May asked hoping to thank the young man who had come to Mary's rescue.

"We have him sedated right now, as well as some minor pain suppressants to help manage his wounds, as for seeing him you will have to wait tomorrow when he regains consciousness, and hopefully he can provide some answers for me regarding some rather unsettling information." Doctor Porter said.

"If I may, what kind of information doctor?" Peter asked not liking the images that his mind was binging up.

"Well under normal circumstances I wouldn't reveal this information to non family members, but since he isn't a local and searching for them may take time, I can wave it off for now, you we did a toxicology study in case he was allergic to any medication we could give him and discovered traces of several over the counter anti-depressants in his blood, we also found some scarring on his right wrist which leads me to believe he has attempted suicide before." He finished.

"Gasp!"

"Good Lord, why on earth would he do such a thing?" asked May Parker, she very troubled by the news, being very spiritually conscious she began to wonder could have happen to the young man to have taken such a radical decision.

"I can't really say as this is something out of my field of expertise, but from what I've heard from certain colleagues it could be because of any number causes though in most cases it's because the person suffers some sort of mental trauma, one strong enough to render that person in a state where he or she feels it is the only viable solution to put an end to their suffering." The doctor explained calmly though he too was a bit disturbed by the revelation.

"Is he in any risk right now to cause himself harm again?" Mary Jane asked.

"No, I don't believe he is right now the scar indicates that he had plenty time to attempt again but didn't as well as the medication shows he took steps to prevent a relapse." He replied.

"Is there any chance we could see him now doctor Porter?" Peter asked quite worried for the young man he only met a few times yet seem very likeable after only a few encounters.

"Not right now I'm afraid, he still needs his rest, but came back during visiting hours he should be awake by then." James answered.

"All right, ladies lets go home and rest, will come back and talk with him when his awake." Peter said to his wife and aunt.

"Yes that sound like a good idea Peter, you especially need to lie down dear, since you've had a very trying ordeal." The elderly woman spoke to her surrogate daughter.

"sigh" "Yes your right, there's nothing more we can do except wait, please call us if there is any change in him please doctor." The redhead said.

"Yes of course, I'll notify you immediately if there is any changes, have a good night."

The trio said their goodbyes and slowly left the hospital, all the while Peter thought back to all his encounters with Team Possible and ask himself one thing: What caused the boy to take such drastic measures?

Unknown to him the spawn of Venom that currently inhabited the young man's body was currently looking through his mind in search of answer towards his behavior not knowing he would uncover the cause of his pain.

At first it could only feel certain emotions running through his mind, fear, anxiety, anger those being tied with his current situation, but it also felt relief and happiness in knowing he had at least succeeded in helping the woman, so it delved deeper into his mind.

There in the part where his oldest memories were, it began to see who Ron Stoppable was, what made him do what he did and his pain.

Ron was at first a very lonely and strange child; he acted more mature than most children though still within the boundaries of innocence, that all change when he met the person who would become a vital person in his life.

This person was a small freckled girl by the name of Kim Possible, she had her hair in two pony tails and was wearing a green dress, his first encounter with her was during Pre – kindergarten, recess to be more precise, she was alone and he went to play with her, from that point on they were inseparable for many years, when the girl had gone on her first mission he was there supporting her, when they went global he faced his fears for her, faced terrible foes for her.

During all of this the symbiote bared witness to the changes he went through during his adventures, throughout his learning in the placed called "Middleton High School" he was considered the outsider and outcast to all but his best friend Kim and his pet Rufus and the techno genius Wade, he never let it get him down for long, in fact he embraced it with a smile and a never be normal attitude, something that kept him strong in his unique lifestyle.

During one of his adventures he was empowered with the aid of some mystical items brought together by a man who would become HIS arch foe, a man named Montgomery Fisk AKA Monkey Fist, gathering four statues with the aid of Kim Possible, who was unaware of his intentions or the purpose of the items, he gained the mystical monkey power said to be linked to the mythic Monkey King of ancient Chinese lore, however when Kim was indisposed Ron stepped up and confronted the genetically and mystically altered man and he along with his pet obtained the power and defeated him.

The memories continued to flow, and the alien creature watched him make new allies and new enemies, and what the young man considered a pivotal moment for him, one of his partners enemy's had devised an intricate plan for his goals of world domination, using technology developed by the girl's father a renowned scientist, a toy design and taking over his favorite fast food franchise (a fact that apparently still galled him, if his emotions were not mistaken.) he would succeed in unleashing an army of robots on the world and no one not even his nemesis would realize until it was too late.

He also distracted his teenage foe by giving her a perfect decoy, an android made to her desires; she was wooed by it and was too distracted to think about the mad scientist evil plot, during all this the boy felt something he hadn't felt before jealousy of the as of yet unknown automaton, he wished it was him with her, and with that realization came the truth, he had fallen in love with his best friend, sure he had often thought of what could be but he never considered himself worthy of her affections, still it galled him that "Erick" as he was called, had her undivided attention.

Ron eventually stumbled quite literally into the plot and raced to warn everyone, at first no one believed him and even his friend doubted him but eventually she conceded to check things out, at that moment the assault had begun, the mad scientist and partner eventually lured the heroine to their lair by kidnapping Erick, still unaware of his nature she went after them, naturally so did her partner to watch her back, even though she was armed with new weapons and a advanced combat suit, he would still help as best he could.

They confronted the villains, and for a moment victory seemed at hand but then Erick's deception was revealed, this led to their capture and the young heroine was terribly shaken by the lie, but his partner would not allow her to wallow in pain in misery, and it was in that moment he confessed his feelings for her, she was surprised and did not answer immediately because Rufus appear and released them from their bonds.

Once again the battle took place and this time it was quite personal for them both, and with new determination and vigor they charged head on to the confrontation, and after grueling battle finally they had saved the world and ended their night with a song, a dance and finally a kiss.

Things were looking up for the pair, with one their major opponents locked away they could relaxed a bit and explore their new feelings for one another, even though his assistant was on the loose they could still handle missions, that is until Drakken was released by a new player in the game one who would come back to caused trouble again, her name Warmonga, an extraterrestrial from the planet Lorwardia, a species the symbiote did not recognize but still from the feelings it could sense from the memories regarding her and one called Warhawk, they were a credible threat.

Kim and Shego were forced to work together to stop her the first time and still she proved too formidable to the women, until both Ron and Kim's brother's Jim and Tim Possible fooled her into believing the one she searched for was on another planet, making her leave for the moment.

Memories continued to flow; Ron slowly went up the unusual class system of Middleton High to proved worthy of his love, he became the star of the football team, elected king by the school and more, he had gained a sister who was tied to his mystical powers, gained employment all the while he dated the girl of his dreams.

But those dreams were threatened by a coming event, graduation, he knew his girlfriend was destined for greatness he was not, another problem was vague warnings from his ally In Japan Master Sensei about an impending threat.

The threat turned real when the warrior Warmonga had returned with her battle mate Warhawk to get revenge on Kim and Drakken and conquer earth, they kept the heroes of earth occupied while they captured the duo, Ron however would not allow this to go unpunished, he along with Shego went after them, and once they infiltrated the mother ship and disabled it they raced back to earth with the infuriated aliens in tow.

Drakken had conceived a rather radical plan, one that had been previously used and backfired on him resulting in him gaining control over certain plants as well as looking like an overgrown flower at times, though the tendrils were nothing to scoff at, using his plant formula and his abilities he defeated their army of robots, unfortunately, the aliens were not as easily defeated, once again the women faced off against them and once more was overpowered.

Ron was the last man standing, this was HIS moment, HIS time, and so he unleashed the full force of the mystical monkey powers on his foes, in the face of this new force they were nothing and after manhandling them he launched at their doomed vessel and were destroyed along with it.

The world was saved once again, only this time it was not Kim Possible who had defeated the villain but Ron Stoppable, of course no one knew this, and to him it was better that way, Drakken received a pardon for his past crimes along with being awarded a medal for his part in the defeat of the aliens, Kim and Ron had graduated and the world was safe once more and the two were still together.

From an outsiders point of view things were going well for the young man, but the symbiote knew better, the memories that came next showed that the universe always sought to balance the equation, for having been given happiness it was time to give him pain, what came next was the slow gradual increase of it.

The pair continued their relationship, while the girl still debated at which college or university to go to, given the amount of invitation she had received it was understandable, he had yet to receive an answer from his choices, but he was hopeful at least the cooking academy's would call, they seemed content with one another as they basked in each other's presence.

However Ron was not entirely well, his parents and girlfriend didn't notice but his pet and sister did, he wasn't sleeping well often waking in the middle of the night in a cold sweat gasping for air, the reason was because he was plagued by nightmares of his victory over the alien duo, in his dreams he could hear them screaming in agony, asking them why they deserved death and not his other enemies, everyone he knew called him a monster and a murderer asking when they were next or if he was going o torture them like he did Warmonga and Warhawk, Kim ran in terror from him, and sometimes he could hear the mad laugh of what he called his evil persona Zorpox taunting him to use the power to take whatever he wanted.

After those nightmares he rarely decided to access it, fearful of what he might unleash if he should do so; he kept his fear and anxiety it well hidden, as he did not want to bother anyone with his problems, being that was his nature to bear the burden of his problems and sometimes of others as well.

Then came the time when Kim would leave the city to continue her studies, they promised one another to stay in touch and see each other whenever possible, she was worried about his current situation, but he assured her that he would find a way to get ahead in life and still be there to watch her back.

So time went on and true to word they still saw each other when she visited, they sent each other letters and packages, talk well into the late hours of the night, he tried to keep his promise to her by trying to get into some form of higher education but none would take him because of his below average test scores, the ones that specialized into the area of cooking didn't take because of the incident involving his restaurant at school and the allegations that letting Rufus in was unsanitary, Rufus took quite an offense to that, but still he tried, once more to show he was capable of the feat.

However after six months, things changed all contact between Kim had ceased, not on his part but hers, no letters, no calls nothing, he went to her parents house and they assured him she was fine but to busy lately to contact even them, he believed that after all why would they lie to him, they had always treated him like a member of their family.

Time flowed once more, one month to be precise, he was walking towards the Possible home to chat with the Possible parents seeing as how Jim and Tim were still in high school, when he had asked why not do what Wade did and graduate ahead of everyone, they replied the wanted to enjoy their time there and see if anything would pop up like when he was there, besides they school still needed the heirs to the Mad Dog Ron Stoppable.

He chuckled at the memory, he was a block away when he stopped suddenly, there in front of the garage door was the Kim's car, he would recognized from anywhere, he then found himself running towards the house, he thought about knocking on the front door but decided that coming in through the back to surprise her would be a better idea.

He crept slowly, nearing the window he heard voices, Kim's mother was easily identified so was the one of the person he cherished, Kim, but there was a third voice this one to seemed familiar, but from where?

He peered in carefully to see who was it, and to his surprise it was Josh Mankey, what was he doing there?

He kept out of sight as he watched and listened, waiting for the right moment to make his presence known, eventually Josh left the room to use the facilities as he said, leaving Kim and her mother alone in the room. He was about to make his entrance when they began to talk, he decided to listen in, despite how rude it was.

"So Kim, have you thought about our last conversation?" Anne Possible asked her daughter.

"Sigh" "Yes I have mom, it's just I can't figure out a way to tell Ron the news without him freaking out." She replied.

"**News? What does she mean news? And what could she tell that would make me freaking out?**" Ron thought.

"I know sweetie, but he is just going to have to accept the fact that you don't love him that way anymore." Her mother said without realizing the subject of the conversation was only a few feet away an expression of pain and anguish emerging slowly on his face, if one listened closely you could hear how his heart was slowly breaking, however his torture was not yet over.

"Still, maybe it's better that you found Josh, he is certainly doing wonders for you, you're father and I certainly approve, and frankly Ron seems to have hit an impasse in regards to higher learning, like he's accepted that high school is just as far as he can go, I don't think that's right for you, you need someone who won't just quit when he comes up to a wall, and I'm afraid Ron just isn't right for you anymore." Kim's mother finished, every word was another dagger into his chest.

"I know mom, and frankly there were times when I wanted to scream at him when he messed up on the missions, it was like I was babysitting not saving the world, I mean when we started dating he did step up and once I told him what I needed for us to work out he came through but looking back at it, he never really showed initiative when it came to us, but with Josh I don't have that problem, sure in high school we didn't work out because of me having to spend so much time foiling Drakken or Dementor or whoever showed up, but now that GJ is backing me up things go quicker and smoother, I get to spend more time with him and he sometimes surprises me when I really need it, I'm really happy now more than when I was with Ron." Kim said.

At that point Ron just couldn't take anymore, so he quietly left making sure not to make his presence known, and walked home ignorant of the tars that flowed from his eyes in a never ending stream.

He was slightly thankful that his parents and Hana weren't home and Rufus was at a pet spa for the day, he trudged his way to his room, locked the door, and sat on his bed staring straight ahead at nothing in particular, that's until he turned and saw the picture of him and Kim he lost whatever control he had gained on the way back, he grabbed the picture and threw it as hard as he could at the wall, he ignored the breaking of glass and wall and lets loose cries that would pull at the souls of men who knew his sorrow.

When his family returned they found hi curled up on his bed still crying, they tried asked what was wrong but he would not speak of it and begged to be left alone.

The coming days were bleak for him, he only left his room to use the bathroom, he hardly ate and hardly spoke to his family or his pet, they tried the few friends they could get into contact with, but they couldn´t reach him either, when they brought bringing Kim to see him he just cried and pleaded not to let him see her, they understood this as he didn´t want to see him this way not realizing she was the cause.

Another month had passed, there was still no change, he had overheard his parents worried talks about what to do, his mother cried as she asked if they failed in being good parents for him, his father just comforted her.

That night he decided to put an end to his pain and suffering as well as release his parents from an unwanted burden, so when all were asleep he crept into the bathroom with a pair of sharp scissors, the thought about leaving a note with his reasons for why he was about to end his life had crossed his mind but frankly what he was about to do would hurt too many people already, so he sat neared the tub, he didn´t want to leave a mess after all, he said a quick prayer in Hebrew for forgiveness, he made a shallow cut on his right wrist, not life threatening just to get a feel for it.

He was so concentrated on the next swipe he didn´t feel the presence behind until a voice cut through his haze.

"Ron" the soft voice spoke.

He quickly turned to face the source of the voice, feeling his heart hammering a mile a minute, his trying to come up with some plausible explanation, unfortunately that all went out the window upon seeing the last person he wanted to witness his self inflicted demise.

"_Hana_" he whispered as color slowly drained from his face and not because of blood loss.

From the knowledge it had gleamed form his mind the alien suit knew that Hana Stoppable was no ordinary infant, and did in fact have ties with both the ancient ninja school Yamanouchi and the mystical monkey powers.

As she stood there watching her brother in all but blood see her with fear and shame, she launched herself at him, and landed on his torso, she look towards his face and said only two words with tears slowly emerging, two words that shook him from his shock.

"Don´t go" she said with sadness deep in their conveyance.

Ron was pole axed at his sister´s words, and these words gave him an epiphany of sorts as he stared at her small form clinging to his chest.

He wrapped his undamaged armed around and softly reassured her he was not going to go away, at least not in the way he envisioned, after he managed to calm her down he cleaned and wrapped his wound, and spent his time with his sister in her room telling her that all would be fine.

After managing to get the small child to sleep he went to his father´s study, and be gan to write a note to his family.

"_Dear Mom, Dad, Rufus and Hana_

_There is no easy way to explain to you_

_why I have been acting the way I have for the past month_

_all I can say is something happen to me that hurt me in a_

_way I never really knew was possible, and it left a very deep wound_

_one that may never heal, you and everyone who CARES about me_

_tried to help me, and I like a fool turned them away, for that I am_

_deeply sorry, I am also sorry for my next action, which is to leave_

_Middleton so I can find myself, I will clear out whatever savings I have_

_from my account and cash in one of my royalty checks, so you don´t_

_have to worry anymore than you are probably are going to, I will try_

_to stay in contact as much as I can and come back and explain everything_

_once I return, and I WIL return, until then now that I love you all._

_Ron Stoppable._"

Once done with the letter, he went to his room and quietly packed some clothes so as not disturbed his pet, he left his letter on his pillow, he went to see his sister and parents one last time without waking them up, finally he went to the garage and there he stood in front of his graduation gift one fully restored black with red racing stripes 1967 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 courtesy of his parents and in complete working order thanks to Wade, Felix and the twins, no gadgets unless he requested them.

He lifted the garage door and pushed the car out, locked the garage, pushed the car onto the pavement, and finally got in and drove away to find his place and heal.

At that point the symbiote had seen enough, and reviewed all it had seen and felt, this young man had wander through many cities before reaching New York, he also helped some people along the way, never asking for anything in return, he was so close to going down the same path as its parent´s host yet he strive to find peace of mind.

It had come to a decision then, this young man, this Ron Stoppable had the quality's it was looking for in host, he need direction and it needed someone of his caliber, the question now was would he accept? For first time in the history of its species it prayed that he would.

To be continued…

A/N: well there you have the first chapter of hopefully a new story, now the most probable question to be asked is why? What reason I have to set this during that particular time period? Why did I bash the Possible parents and Kim? And so forth.

The first answer is that there didn´t seem to be anything like what I am attempting, to my knowledge.

Had to keep it faithful to the period in which the symbiote was born, however I will circumvent the clone saga and quite possibly the onslaught saga.

I´m gonna have to come up with a name for the symbiote as well superhero code name.

Wanted to the opposite from my other KP/Darkstalker fic, which I will be working on the next chapter, now that this one has been done.

Also and this is my most important fact, Eddie Brock has cancer, I will address this, however I will clearly state right here and now, the Venom symbiote is not the cause, he had it before they bonded, read Spectacular Spider-man 1-6, it is there, I say this because it is the only thing I find wrong in Trugetas story, why? Because I am a spider fan that´s why, everything else is cool except that one fact.

Don´t know what pairing I'll make, I'll see where to go if the story peaks interest.

That is all for now, please be tasteful in your reviews and if you must criticize please be respectful, also any suggestion are accepted in regards to writing styles but not of what I should or should not do.


	2. Chapter 2

Stoppable Rules!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Posible, or any Marvel characters that may appear in this story, despite my many attempts to do so, (Damn Disney executives!), now on with the story.

Chapter 2:

There was a palpable calm within the room occupied by one Ron Stoppable, the only noise that could be heard was the slow drip of IV fluid and his calm breathing, last night's events had taken a toll on him, he was as of yet unaware that he now housed within his body a as of yet nameless alien symbiote who was secretly aiding his healing, not so much as to cause suspicion but enough to get him out of the hospital sooner so as to expedite his recuperation without being caught.

The door to his room opened, and a nurse came in to check up on him as her duty asked of her to do so, she first checked to see if there was any change in status, she was quite thorough and meticulous, she was aware of what he had done to arrive in this condition having been informed by the patients assigned doctor, and found it to be very noble and brave, she knew that New York was the capital of super powered as well as non powered superheroes, but even they couldn't be everywhere at once, so seeing this young man risk his life for another under such bad odds, gave her faith that even normal men and women can still show the goodness of humanity without the need for such things.

She noticed that the curtains to his room were closed, so thinking some light could help him she went to them and pull them back, flooding the room with the morning light, it also had the effect waking the patient.

"Groan, Ugh." Ron let out, as the light filtered through the window onto his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't think you'd wake up so soon." A female voice said to him.

"Wh... who are you?" he rasped out as his throat felt dry for some reason.

Seeing his obvious discomfort in speaking she poured him a glass of water and took it to him.

"Here drink this." She said to him.

He did as asked and immediately felt better, the dryness leaving as he gulped down the clear liquid.

"Thank you." He said to her, his voice was much clearer thanks to the water.

"You're welcome, my name is Anne, Anne Michaels, I'm a nurse here at St. Helen's Memorial Hospital, it's where you are right now if you're wondering." Anne said to the man.

"Oh, guess that explains the room." The blonde said to her now understanding where he was, as well as remembering why he was there in the first place.

"The woman that I helped, is she all right?" he asked.

"Yes she is, thanks to you, it was a very brave thing you did." She answered with a smile.

"I was at the right place at the right time, that's all." He said in answer to her praise.

"If you say so, still this city could use more people like you, maybe then we wouldn't need so many masked heroes to save the day, now you just rest while I get your doctor, if you need anything just press the blue button on the controller on your right, and I'll come get it for you, ok?" she said to him.

"Ok." He replied.

The nurse soon left the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"**What a nice lady.**" He thought.

"_**Indeed she is.**_" A voice said.

"What the…? Is somebody here?" he asked out loud.

"…"

"Must have been my imagination." He said.

"_**I am not a figment of your imagination Ronald.**_" The voice once more spoke.

"Who's there!" he asked out loud.

"_**There is no need to get excited Ronald, besides you're in the hospital, they might not appreciate the ruckus.**_" The voice said to him.

"Oh god, it finally happened, I snapped, I'm going to have to be locked up, I'll never see my family again." He said as brought up his knees to his chest and started to rock back and forth.

"_**No Ron, you have not lost control of your mental faculties, I'm simply speaking to you through your mind.**_" The voice said reassuringly to the disturbed young man.

"Wait…soo your some kind of mind reader? Are you a mutant? Not there is anything wrong with that." He asked giving into the situation, hoping he wasn't about to step in it.

"_**No Ronald, I am not a mutant, I'm not even human, I am an alien symbiote that currently inhabits your body temporarily so as to heal your wounds more quickly.**_" The now identified speaker said to the young man calmly.

"O…kay, let's go with that, and assuming I'm not really crazy, I'm going to have to ask you to please get out of my body." He said as calmly as possible despite the urge to claw at his own skin to get the creature out, if it was indeed that.

As if sensing his thoughts it spoke again.

"_**I know you still don't believe this is happening so I shall reveal myself to you.**_" It spoke.

Before he knew what it meant, he felt something under his skin around his arms and legs, he removed the covers and before he could react a red and black mass came out of his wrists and ankles, he could only watch in shock and horror as it poured out of his body onto the floor, then at the foot of the bed the mass seemed to coalesce into a undefined shape, but that did not last long as large streams of it formed what appeared to be arms and hands, then the center of it seemed to form a torso and at the top a head was formed, finally a face formed with two large white eyes in the form of flames, and a "mouth" if it could be called that broke open revealing a maw of pointed teeth with a large flesh colored tongue.

"…"

"AAAmhpmm!" Ron tried to scream but his mouth was quickly covered by the creature's right hand, he tried to reach up to remove it, tendrils were released from the same arm and held him down.

"_**Calm down! I am not going to hurt you, despite my appearance I have not harmed you in any way or form, so please calm down.**_" it said as he gently removed its hand from his mouth and removed the tendrils from his limbs, though unseen by him another went towards the rooms door and slide beneath it so as to keep watch.

Ron eyed the creature before him warily, in his opinion it was ten times scarier than the lorwardian's ever were, it didn't help that it was connected to him, still it did have a point it had yet to take hostile action against him.

"Okay, so you're not here to hurt me, but why are you healing me?" he asked.

"_**Because I was there the night you risked your life to save the woman, I saw how she pleaded with you to help her and you turned away only to return and face her pursuers, at first I wondered why would you do this, you did not know her, you showed apathy at her plight yet still you returned, you knew you would probably not make it out of the encounter unscathed yet still you charged forward, and once she was safe and you at the tender mercies of her would be captors, I intervened on your behalf, then proceeded to help you heal, while you healed I went through your memories…**_"

"You did what!" he shouted.

"_**I went through your memories Ronald, ALL of your memories.**_" The symbiote spoke.

Ron immediately understood the implications when it had stressed all of his memories.

"Does that mean you saw…?" he didn't bother to finish the question, as he looked to the scar on his wrist.

"_**Yes, I saw that too, I saw what caused your pain, I saw your suffering for claiming a life no matter the fact that they meant to do you harm and quite likely death, I have seen every day how you have struggled to find meaning and purpose, and I have seen your loneliness and misery, I have seen and felt everything, but do you know what else I have seen and felt?**_" the alien asked the young man before it.

"What?" he asked curious as to what else it saw in him besides his anguish and anger.

"_**I have seen a young man who faced life head on, I saw someone who no one thought much of shake off everything they threw at him at kept moving forward with a smile on his face that made anyone's day by seeing it, I saw someone who was loyal and kind to a fault to everyone, someone who in the face of even his greatest fears and incredible danger, with no back up, no special training saved the day when there was no one else available, I saw a young man step back from the edge of despair for the sake of his sister who isn't even related by blood, I saw a man who has traveled this country in search of purpose because he promised his loved one he would, I saw a young man saved a woman he didn't even know from being robbed, beaten and raped, even though he was outnumbered, I saw the REAL you Ronald Dean Stoppable. **_" it said to the one it hope would be the one it had been searching for.

Ron couldn't find the words to speak after hearing what this being had said of him, he just cried silently, he did ask himself how it could see all that when he couldn't, how it seemed to believe he had achieved all that he had in his life before the "incident" as he called that day when his world was shattered when he could not.

The symbiote let him cry, it had not interacted with humans on level that could allow it to give comfort towards him, but on some level it knew that he needed to hear what it had to say of him, if there was to be any chance that the human it had saved was to become its host it needed to let him know why it was choosing HIM above others who were just if not more worthy.

"_**Ronald there is another reason I have help you, you see my species requires a host to survived for long periods of time, now on our own we can lived well enough but can never manifest our full potential as well as our lifetime is diminished without one, now in the past, with the exception of the one who spawned me, my species took unwilling hosts feeding of them like a parasite until they were nothing but burnt out husks leaving behind a legacy of death and destruction, my predecessor wished to change that, it wanted to bond with its host, to experience everything with it to live in unity with it, are following me so far?**_" it asked.

"Yeah, so far yes." Ron replied to it, enthralled by the tale.

"_**Good, as I was saying my predecessor wished to bond, but my race viewed it as a heretic and label it as "the Other" as a mark of shame, it was imprisoned and exiled off world, unknown amount of years later it was found and released, by the one you call Spider–man.**_" It said to its potential host.

"Wait a minute! How did Spider–man get to the planet were it was imprisoned?" he asked.

"_**The answer to that is, he and a large group of heroes and villains were taken from earth by a powerful cosmic entity that called itself the Beyonder, this being had observed earth and its inhabitants and was intrigued by the heroes and villains and the concepts of good and evil they represented, it desired to see which of the two were was stronger therefore he took several unwilling representatives of both as well as fragments from several planets to form what was call "Battleworld" it just so happens that one of the fragments contained the prison of my predecessor, Spider – man was in need of a new suit and found it, without realizing what he had released.**_" The symbiote paused so as to let the young man take in the information.

"**I can't believe there was something so powerful out there that can make a planet out of pieces of others, and just so it could see which was better good or evil, man, sounds more like a kid than some powerful cosmic being, I guess you can't blame Spider – man for not knowing, I mean him and the others were pretty much in a bad spot and deal with it as best they could, I wonder who else was sent there?.**" He thought to himself, the symbiote still connected to the boys mind heard the question.

"_**The answer would be the Fantastic Four, the group you call the Avengers, the X – men and the Hulk.**_" He answered.

"That's a bit creepy when you do that." He said.

"_**My apologies I have yet to figure out how to create a set of vocal cords without the assistance of a host.**_" It explained.

"No problem, so this Beyonder decides to nab a bunch of big name heroes, who did he take from the dark side." Ron asked.

"_**I'm sorry "Dark Side"?**_" It questioned.

"Oh sorry thought you knew about Star wars, I meant the bad guys, which bad guys he kidnapped?" he asked after explaining the reference.

"_**He took several big names such as Dr. Doom, the robot Ultron, some of Spider – man's foes such as Dr. Octopous, Electro, shocker, a group called the wrecking crew, and so on, however eventually both groups had to combine efforts in order to finally defeat Dr. Doom when he usurped the powers of the Beyonder, and put an end to the conflict, they return home and Spider – man took with him what he thought was some sort of technological suit and not an alien organism.**_" It finished.

"I'm guessing things didn't pan out, because I remember a picture of him wearing black and white suit, which don't get me wrong it looked cool, but I got a bad vibe when I saw it." He said.

"_**You would be correct in your assumption, my predecessor at first tr…, I'm sorry we will have to continue this conversation at a later time, you have some visitors coming this way.**_" It said as the tendril it used to stand watch saw that Ron's doctor and some visitors were coming, one being the woman Ron had saved, to her left was an elderly woman who seem to stir a memory in it, however when he saw the young man on her right it realized just who Ronald had saved and who she was connected to.

"**Peter Parker! Then they must be Mary Jane and his aunt May, interesting**_**.**_" The symbiote thought.

Inside the room it quickly began to melt and retract itself into its potential host, Ron was noticeably perturbed by the process but said nothing, when it was done he drew the covers over himself and stared at the areas were the being had burst out of, no holes or wounds were found just healthy skin.

"**Well that was both extremely cool and nerve wracking.**" He thought.

"_**Then I am both pleased and sorry for that.**_" The symbiote telepathically responded.

"Gah! Give a guy a warning or something, I'm still adjusting to the fact that I have an alien living in my body and can read my thoughts." He said out loud.

"_**My apologies, however I should inform you that I have only read your thoughts while unconscious when I was trying to learn about you, only when you give permission or accidentally project your thoughts to me will I respond, which reminds me, you can use your thoughts to speak to me, otherwise people would question you sanity if they see you taking to yourself so much.**_" The alien suit said.

"**Can you hear me?**" Ron thought.

"_**Yes, for now get ready for your visitors, we shall continue our previous conversation at a later time.**_" The symbiote replied.

Just then the door to his room opened, he turned to look who had come in and saw a small group enter, at the lead was obviously the physician in charge of his case, he was easily identified by the white lab coat and medical chart, behind him was a man with light brown hair, average height and looks, next to him was the red haired woman he had rescued, now under more calm circumstances he could see her clearly and had to admit she was beautiful, her hair was a brighter red than "hers" and her complexion was much better as well, behind the two was an elderly woman, she looked to be around her sixties to seventies, her face told him immediately that she was a kind and gentle person but strong as well.

With the exception of the doctor who went towards him, the group stopped a few feet from him while the doctor spoke to him.

"Hello Mr. Stoppable, I'm the doctor in charge of your case, my name is James Porter." He said as he extending his hand to the young man before him.

Ron took the man's hand for a shake "Hello doctor." He greeted in turn.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Well, I feel some pain chest and face." The blond answered.

"Yes, the chest pain is a result of ribs being bruised on your right side, you have a fractured rib on your left, and your face took a beating but thankfully nothing was broken, I will prescribe some pain killers for you once you are released." James explained.

"How long will that be doctor?" Ron asked.

"I would say a week, week and a half; it depends on how well you heal really." The doctor answered.

"Well, I hope its sooner, no offense but hospitals rooms always felt lonely to me, then again I have spent my fair share of time in them." he said.

"Yes according to your medical records, you've been treated for a variety of injuries during your teen years." The doctor said curious about some of them.

"Yeah it's what I get for being a sidekick to a teen heroine who travels around the world to stop villains bent on world domination." He replied with some bitterness in his voice that was not missed by the elderly woman who frowns at his tone.

"**Is he serious? Did he really do such a thing? And what injuries could he have received to have required so many trips to the hospital?**" May asked herself.

"Normally I'd asked if you were joking but your files say you were involved with Kim Possible's worldly exploits…" He paused when he noticed him flinch and cover the area where the scar was, he wasn't the only one"…so it is understandable that you would incur some damage while participating, but enough of that I should leave you and your guest to talk, so if you need anything just press the button the nurse told you about and ask, good day Mr. Stoppable." And with that the doctor turned and excused himself after saying goodbye to the Parkers.

Ron watched as the doctor departed, that is until his attention was then directed at the family who had come to see him.

"Hello, my name is Mary Jane Watson – Parker, I'm the one you helped last night." She said to her savior.

"Yes I remember, I hope they didn't hurt you." He asked sincerely.

"No, thanks to you they didn't, though I am sorry I didn't bring help sooner." She said a bit depressed at that.

"That's ok, what really matters is that you're ok." He said to her with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Peter Parker, MJ's husband, this is my Aunt May Parker, we just came to thank your help, if there is anything I could ever do to repay you just ask." The man who secretly Spider – man spoke while his aunt just smiled and nodded.

"Thanks but what I did anyone could have done, probably with a lot less bruises involved." He replied.

May just shook her head at his comment.

"I don't think so; it takes a very special kind of person to do what you did Mr. Stoppable, and sadly this city though filled with heroes, rarely ever takes matters into their own hands like you did, I would like to think that if everyone could do what you did, there would be no need of the masked men and women who come to our aid." The elderly woman spoke with wisdom earned through the years.

"I have to agree with May, I think you sell yourself short on what you're capable of." Peter added.

Ron heard the words but he just looked down towards his shielded hand.

"_I wish I could believe that._" He whispered.

Unfortunately May heard him and saw where he was holding his right arm, she walked to the other side of his bed where he held his arm, she reached out and his hand in both of hers.

"Why did you do it?" she asked startling him.

"Ex…excuse me?" he asked though deep down he knew what she meant.

"Why did you hurt yourself?" she asked avoiding to use the word "kill".

She didn't know why she asked him such a deeply personal question, but as a Christian woman her beliefs often led her to help does who needed it.

Ron was speechless at the question; a part of him was cursing whoever told about his "indiscretion", the part was curious about why she would show such concern,

Peter and Mary remained quiet, they were both curious as well, Peter because he remembered how he was, Mary because she hoped that the reason she was saved was for him to die.

After a few moments Ron answered.

"I… I don't really understand why I did it, I mean I had a reason to do it but when I look back to my actions I find myself asking that same question." He replied.

"If you'll pardon my intrusion, what was the reason?" May asked.

Ron thought about what to say to her, no to them.

"_**Tell them the truth Ronald, the whole truth; it is the only way you can begin to heal yourself completely.**_" The symbiote spoke to him.

"**What if I get hurt again? Or worse be pitied for it?**" he asked the creature, ignoring the fact that he must have projected his thoughts to it.

"_**That is a distinct possibility Ronald, but asks yourself this, do you wish to spend the rest of your life holding in this terrible pain and cling to the past? Or are you willing to finally move beyond it and into the future?**_" it replied.

Ron thought about it for a minute, until he decided what action to take.

"Sigh" "It all started…"

And so Ron told them his story, who he was, what he had done before the suicide attempt, he skipped the parts about the MMP or the Lorwardians, but not the "incident" or what had happened that stopped him, when he spoke of it he broke down at that point.

The Parkers reaction varied.

May wrapped her arms around him; and let him cry on her shoulder, she whispered to him that it was not his fault and other reassuring things as he released his pain.

Mary Jane cried as well but also grabbed the guard rail tightly in anger at Kim's actions, it was obvious that if she had lost her feelings toward the man, then she should have done the responsible thing and told him; instead she stabbed him in the back and drove him to such terrible measures, she promised herself to give that little girl a piece of her mind if she ever saw her, AFTER she punched her lights out.

Peter just placed his hand on his shoulder; he knew what it felt to be lost and betrayed, the names Gwen Stacy and Felicia Hardy came to mind, when he lost Gwen he felt a part had died with her, and when Felicia refused to be a part of Peter Parker's life it hurt like nothing else, to this day he had yet to fully forgive her actions, more so when she felt jealous of his marriage with MJ, it was only thanks to Mary Jane that he felt whole again, he knew she worried for his safety as he did hers and May's, but she also was there for all the times he needed her strength, Ron however suffered a hit that nearly destroyed him.

In many ways Ron reminded him of Eddie Brock, someone who strived to pull himself from obscurity into being acknowledged, however they both reached the apex of their lives then fell hard, but where Brock had given into despair and anger, Ron had walked away from the edge and went in search of new purpose, and for that he had earned his respect and he hoped his friendship.

After a while a nurse had come to tell them that visiting hours were over, so they reluctantly left their new friend, but not before promising to visit him when they could.

"_**How do you feel Ronald?**_" the symbiote asked.

"…" "Lighter…yes lighter, like some weight has been lifted from my shoulders." He replied openly to his alien benefactor.

"_**I'm happy for you Ronald.**_" It said.

"Ron." He said to it.

"_**What?**_" it asked.

"My friends call me Ron." He replied.

"…" "_**You…consider me a…friend?**_" it asked truly perplexed by the concept.

"Yes, yes I do." Ron said firmly.

"_**But you've only known me for less than a day, why do you consider me such a thing?**_" it said to the blond.

"True, but you have helped me remember who I was before all this shit happened between Kim and me, and if you had not told me to answer May's question I would still feel like crap, so I have every reason to call you my friend, however there is still something I haven't asked yet, did you help me because it was the right thing to do? Or because you need me for something?" he asked.

"A_**ctually, I helped you because it was the right thing to do but also because after seeing your life, what you have endured, what you have suffered and what you have tried to do for yourself, I wish for you to become my host and help me fulfill my purpose.**_" It said its new friend.

"And what is that purpose?" he asked.

"_**As I was explaining before, my predecessor or parent if you will, was bonded to Spider – man, it desired to form a bond with its host instead of taking over, however over time it came to influence his actions, especially his hostile emotions, eventually it began to use his body while he slept to fight criminals with excessive force, he found out about it, and with the aid of his friends, the Fantastic Four, he learned of its true nature and had it forcibly removed by using my species weakness against loud sound waves and intense heat, unfortunately it escaped its prison and sought him out to force a permanent bond with him, he fought it a top a church where he used the bells to remove and weaken it, however there it found a man by the name of Eddie Brock who was there to kill himself because according to him Spider – man ruined his life, my parent sensed this and bonded with Brock, but the man's pain and anger overwhelmed my weakened brethren and drove it mad, it revealed Spider – man's identity to Brock and together they formed what is now known as Venom, whom I am sure you have heard of. **_" it paused for him to digest what he had been told.

"Yeah, I heard of him, guy's a nightmare, he is liked the punisher except he also goes after Spider – man whenever he can." He replied.

"_**Yes that's correct, he feels that he should rid the world of the evil that is Spider – man, obviously he has a very serious grudge with him, and worse yet every time they clash, is a terrible struggle for the hero, Venom has all of his augmented powers but he also has two advantages, one he can block Spider – man's early warning sense, what he calls Spider sense, which helps him avoid danger, and two he is capable of making himself invisible to the eye with his optic camouflage, it takes all the spiders skill to beat him every time, however this time he gave birth to me, I am the remnants of his original mission and Spider – man's desire to do good, that is why I was searching for someone worthy of this abilities, to help people as he does, and you Ron are indeed worthy of this great power because I know you will use it responsibly, so will help me? Will you become my host? **_" it finally asked the questioned it had waited so long to ask.

Without hesitation Ron answered.

"Yes, yes I will, I know I'm probably walking into something big here, bigger than anything I have ever done before, and it will be more dangerous but still I think doing this will give me what I want, purpose, whatever happens I know I won't be alone as you will be there to help me learn, so yes let's do this…Partner."

"_**Thank you Ron, I will do my best to help you as best I can, once we leave the hospital I shall make the bond and then we shall work on helping you get ready.**_" It said.

"Before that I need to something I have put off for too long, and that is to see my family, I owe to them to finally explain what happened." He said to his new friend and partner.

"_**A wise choice Ron, and then?**_" it asked.

"Then we are going someplace to build up some mad ninja skill." He said with a feral grin.

"_**You mean…?**_" it asked already knowing the answer.

"We're going to Japan, and see a sensei about some training." He said resolutely.

Less than a week later he was released from the hospital, once out the symbiote completed the bond with Ron, and accelerated his healing, in a day his bruises and ribs were gone and healed.

His alien partner then informed him of what he would be receiving from their union.

_Flashback._

We find Ron packing whatever belongings into his suitcase as he prepared to depart back to Middleton, while he did so his partner was speaking to him about what benefits and drawbacks he would get from him.

"So I would get all of Spider – man's super powers!" he asked shocked.

"_**Yes, since he was the first person to bond with Venom, his abilities were used as a template, if it had been a normal human we would still be able to augment them but not to the same degree, the same could be said for later generations as the template would slowly erode with each new host. **_" it explained.

"Wait so what would happen if you bond with someone else with super powers?" he asked his friend.

"_**Hmm, I suppose that either I would retain the original set and add the new set and combine them if possible or the old set would be overridden for the new one.**_" It answered.

"So let's say that you were to bond with Hulk, you would either get his and Spider – man's powers or just his, that about right?" he asked.

"_**Yes that would be theory, however I doubt the heroes would permit such a thing, remember they have very little trust in my species thanks to my **_**parent**** whose actions reflect badly on me.**" it said showing it had no loyalty towards the one who spawned it.

"Yeah we're definitely have our work cut out for us when they find out about you, but will figure it later, so back on topic what else is there involved with our bonding?" he said to renew the conversation.

"_**I like was explaining before you would obtain Spider – man's powers which are the ability to stick to most surfaces, enhanced agility and reflexes, his spider sense, and an enhanced version of his strength.**_" It replied.

"How enhanced?" the blond questioned.

"_**Well considering that under optimal conditions he can lift around 10 to 15 tons or more under extreme circumstances, and Venom can lift 20 to 25 tons, we however are triple that so my best estimation without the aid of your mystical powers would be around 50 to 60 tons.**_" It replied.

"**Of course once you can control your powers that could radically change.**" It thought privately.

"Whoa, that is definitely a lot, we're going to have to be careful, when we get into a fight with a normal person." He said in all seriousness.

"_**I agree not even Spider – man uses his full strength against the common criminal element, in fact he has to be careful around his family or else he might hurt them, but we'll work on that first before getting into other things like web slinging or such. **_" it explained to its host.

"Web slinging?" Ron questioned upon hearing the term.

"_**Yes it what he does in order to get around the city, you see he created a substance that mimics spider silk used in webs, his of course to a proportional size of a human, Venom creates it naturally, we however we'll have an appropriate substitute, allow me to show you, extended your right arm. **_" it asked.

Ron did so and watched as the symbiote covered it, then from the palm a strand of it shot out and hit the wall and remained there.

"_**As you can see I can create an infinite amount of webbing from myself so you don't have to worry about running out of it, now release it and count too thirty.**_" It asked again.

He did as asked and after thirty seconds it turned to dust.

"What happened?" he asked.

"_**When contact is lost between us and the strand, it loses cohesion because it is our will and concentration that keeps it solid, without us it simply breaks down leaving no evidence, we could probably maintain it at a distance with practice and time, but again will look into it once your training begins, another thing we will practice is this. **_" it said as the covered arm morphed into an axe, a large bladed hand, a scythe, a mace and once again into hand and from it a katana, then back into a normal hand then the symbiote receded into Ron.

"Cool! It's like the lotus blade only from my body, how sharp can you make the blades?" He said with excitement.

"_**I believe as close to a titanium edge, I cannot rival the substance adamantium but they are very durable so long as they remain in contact with us.**_" It said to his his human friend.

"Sweet, anything else I should know?" he asked wanting to know what he would have to cover in his training.

"_**I can mimic any form of clothing and as well as mask your features, so it would aid in stealth to a certain degree, and like my predecessor I have a unique ability, I can see in a 360 degree visual range, meaning no one would be capable of sneaking up on us.**_" The living suit spoke.

"Great that should save me time in and money in clothes." Ron said with a grin.

"_**True, but try to still wear undergarments, I doubt the world is ready for you to go commando.**_" It said with mirth.

"Right, heh heh heh" he replied a bit red faced at the comment.

"_**However for all my benefits there are drawbacks, for one thing while I may be stronger against powerful sound waves I am weaker against heat, more so it will cause me great pain, pain that you too will feel, also true to my species I may experience bouts of anger or increased aggression that may affect you so we must learn to control our anger or we may end up doing something we will regret.**_" It said in all seriousness.

"Gotcha, maybe some meditation can help, will talk to sensei about it, ok?"

"_**Yes I think that is good idea.**_"

_End flashback._

Afterwards they packed up, and drove towards their destination, Middleton, Colorado.

_Middleton, Colorado – Stoppable home, late evening._

There was a somber mood in the Stoppable house; as it has been since the departure of the eldest son, its member's silent as they had their dinner.

Each contemplative, with one unifying thought in their hearts and their minds, Ron, when Daniel and April Stoppable woke up that day, they followed their daily activities which included looking in on their son, hoping that there was some change in him, that day they got their wish just not in the way they expected.

April was the one to make the discovery, she cried out for her husband, this immediately woke Rufus from his slumber and made Daniel rush towards his wife, it was there he saw her standing completely still and wide eyed, he entered and mirrored her actions, an empty room was what greeted her, they called out to him but got no answer, they checked Hana's room where she was sitting in her crib looking at the window, when her mother question what she was looking at she said "Ron go away" to her, having learned how special their adopted child was understood that she sometimes knew things no child her age should and that she shared a powerful connection to her brother, her thoughts about what she meant were interrupted by her husband yell to come to his study.

She picked up her daughter and went to him, there she found him and Rufus sitting on his shoulder with note in his trembling hand, she went to his side and read the note, 5 minutes later she was bawling and weeping.

They called everyone who might have any idea where he went but no one had seen him, they went to the police but they just informed them that he was legally an adult therefore they could not send anyone to look for him, also the fact that he had informed them of his possible return as well as the fact that he was going to remain in contact meant that he was in his right mind, so with a heavy heart they returned home, that night they cried themselves to sleep.

A week later their moods improved when they received the first postcard from Dallas Texas, it simply said he was fine and that he was still looking, for what they had no idea but they were happy he was alive and well.

Presently they were all somber, unknown to them however they were about to get a very pleasant surprise.

"Knock, Knock, Knock"

"How odd, were you expecting anyone honey?" April asked her husband.

"No dear, maybe it's the neighbors, I´ll go check." Daniel replied as he got out of his seat and went to the door.

"Daniel who is it?" April asked but got no reply.

"Daniel? Is everything all right?" she asked again getting a bit worried so she got up and made sure Hana was in a spot with easy escape in place for her to run(remember super ninja baby) and went to the door.

She reached the hall and saw her husband staring at someone, as she got closer she felt a deep sense of familiarity with the person, about a foot away it hit her like a freight train, blond hair, brown eyes, vanishing traces of freckles, and a smile that could warm anyone´s heart.

She finally got close enough to reach out a trembling hand to his face, he took her hand and brought to his cheek, a part of her was deeply afraid that this was some sort of dream, that it wasn´t real, she tried to say the name she had wanted to speak for so long but her voice seemed to shut off, finally she whispered it.

"_Ron?_"

He nodded "Hey Mom. You look good." He said before she engulfed him into a very strong hug.

"MY SON!" she yelled so loud the heavens themselves would hear her, as she hugged him and cried her heart out, she was by his father followed, Hana and Rufus finally toppled him over when they heard the cry and rushed him.

The family stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, until finally Ron asked them to let him up, they did and headed for the common room to sit, both parent´s on either side of him, Hana on his lap and Rufus on his shoulder.

"Ron, what happened to you? The day you left the note said something happened to you, that something hurt you terribly and that you left because you needed to find yourself, but what was it? Please tell us." His mother practically begging him so as to understand what could possibly drive him to leave town.

"Sigh" "Well Mom, Dad it started…" and so he explained to them as delicately as possible what had occurred, he didn´t break down like last time, his mother and father did though when he told him he tried to kill himself and that it was thanks to his sister he didn´t, he calmed them down though it was anything but easy they wanted to march over to the Possible´s house and beat the crap out of them, he convinced them that he would deal with that issue eventually but right now it wasn´t worth it, finally he talked to them about what he had experienced during his journey of self discovery and then came the really hard part.

"Mom, Dad there is something else that happened on my trip, when I was in New York I saw a woman who was being chased into an alley, they were going to do terrible things to her so I decided to intervene, I managed to save her but the gang caught me and well I guess you can imagine what happen next, I was sure I was done form when I was saved." He said to them.

"By who son?" his father asked.

"**This is where things get difficult.**" He thought.

"_**Too late to turn back now.**_" His symbiote said.

"Well, you´re about to meet "him" please don´t freak out." He said as his clothes suddenly started to ripple, then were melting off revealing his selection of a white t-shirt and white boxers, it pooled on the floor, went to the left there it began to rise an take shape, sadly it was the natural form their race took in order to inspire fear, the parent´s and pet ad took looked for 10 seconds at the symbiote, their eyes rolled to the back of their heads at the eleventh, Hana just laughed.

"_**I believe they took that rather well.**_" The symbiote said, to his partner telepathically who had was pinching his nose at the absurdity of the comment.

_Twenty minutes later_

After waking up and confirming that the thing they had just saw melt off their son was indeed real, they All adjourned to the kitchen table for a cup of calming tea… it had yet to work.

"So I'm assuming that…being is the one who came to your aid?" his mother questioned in a calm tone that was betrayed by the constant trembling of the cup in her hand, his father seemed in better shape thought he kept a constant watched on the alien who was playing with Hana, by using two stuff animals in a silent puppet show, her laughter reassured him somewhat that she was safe for the moment.

"Yeah mom, I would not be here if he hadn´t help me, not just in the alley but in so many other ways." He replied.

"How so Ron?" she questioned again more calmly as she was curious of the answer.

"Mom I'm not gonna say that I was 100% on my trip I was still trying to find what I lost, and during it I was lonely, miserable and frustrated, but when "he" showed up for the first time he explained that while he saw all my pain and anger, he also saw everything I was, everything I nearly gave up, and finally reminded me why I help when I could, and helped me speak of my pain not just with you but others, and you know what? Even though some of it still there it doesn´t hurt as much anymore, like it´s fading." He said to not only his mother but his father who had turned to look and listen to his son.

They were stunned at that, many times they questioned what it was that he went through during his exile, but to hear that not only was he still suffering but that this being from beyond the stars help him in such a way was mind boggling.

"So what will you do now Ron?" His father asked.

"I´ve decided to move to New York, there are a lot of people who could use my help and I now that I have responsibility to use the abilities I have been granted to help them, but first I need to prepare, so first I'm going to Japan, to see some friends about getting me started, but that is after I spend some time with you guys, we still have a lot of catching up to do after all." He replied with a smile they remembered well.

At that moment they realized their son had grown up in ways that were beyond their understanding, he had experienced great joys and terrible pains and now was determined to takes this moments and move forward into a life of his choosing, it was at that moment that a great pride and swelled up in them at the sight of it, they would be fools to stand in his way.

"All right son, your mother and I realize that this seems important to you, and we won´t force you into straying from it but please try to be careful for us, we nearly lost you once, and it would devastate us if anything were too happen to you." His father said to him.

"I won´t any promises I know I can´t keep but I will try to be as careful as I can be, that enough for you?" he asked his parents.

"It will have to be son, as for you, um I-I´m not sure what to call you, but please look after him." His mother said to the alien creature to which he just nodded to her.

Ron spent the following two weeks with his estranged family reconnecting with the, he had showed the some of the abilities he gained from bonding with the symbiote like his ability to cling to walls fire webbing and some super strength, they were quite amazed with it all, it at least reassured them that the normal criminal element would find themselves against their son´s powers, it was the powered set that worried them but that was why he was going to Japan.

_Yamanouchi Ninja School, Japan._

"Well here we are, Rufus, looks like it hasn´t changes a bit." Ron said as he stood before the gates to the hidden ninja school where he had spent some time as a teenager during his high school years.

He went up to the gates to knock but before his fist met the surface of the hardwood doors, they open with the aid of no one in site, the old him would have freaked but he was now used to the mysterious nature of the school, inside he saw many men and women training in the art of the ninja, but really grabbed his attention was the man who held himself in respectful and dignified manner before him, Master Sensei, he headed towards the man and stopped in front of him and bowed respectfully to him, the master reciprocated the bow.

"Greetings Stoppable – san, and welcome once more to Yamanouchi." The wise man said to his most favored student.

"Hello Master Sensei, I have come back with a request to make, however I would like to make it in private as there thing s I wish to inform you of, and require some measure of secrecy before telling them." He asked the man before him.

"Yes I sensed such upon your arrival my young friend, come lets us go to my quarters, no one shall interrupt us there." He replied, then turn and headed to his room at pace his friend could follow.

Once there Ron entered the room, it was spacious and held and air of knowledge and strength, the walls held Kanji with various meanings, and to one side he saw the Lotus Blade, the sword used to carve the school from the very mountain by the very first wielder of the Mystical Monkey Power, Toshimiru.

He went to it instinctually, he was about to grab it but stopped and turn to look at the head of the school for permission, he simply nodded at the young man.

Ron held the powerful blade, the moment he held it in his hands he felt complete, as if a part of him was missing and now was found, after a moment he reverently placed it back in its proper place.

Sensei prepared some tea for them before both of them were kneeling in front of a short table.

"First of Sensei, I would like to thank you for your guidance during the attack last year, without it I would not have been able to overcome them." He spoke respectfully to the man.

"I only set you down your path; it was up to you to follow it." The elder replied.

"In any case I must inform you of what happened afterwards as well as recent changes I have gone through." The blond said.

"Do they explain why I sense another aura within you?" he asked ignoring the look of surprise on the young man´s face.

"Yes...yes they do, you see it all began…" once more he went into a detailed explanation of the events after the defeat of Warhawk and Warmonga.

He told him about the nightmares and guilt, the fear over his power, the betrayal, the suicide attempt, the trip of self healing and the symbiote who once more made its presence known as there was little point in hiding.

Master Sensei remained stoic during the tale of the chosen one, pausing only to drink or to ask specific questions, at the end of it he remained pensive, until he finally looked at the young man before him.

"My young friend it saddens me that you went such hard times, but I am also proud of your growth and strength you show me today, how may we be of assistance to you?" he asked the man before him.

"Please teach me to master my power, to learn how to combat those who would do harm to the weak and the innocent, to not lose sight of my objectives or myself, I Ronald Dean Stoppable, humbly ask of you." He said bowing before the master of the school.

"Come with me Stoppable – san." the teacher said, as he headed out of his room, he was followed out into the courtyard.

"Students and teachers gather before me!" he announced those visible and in hiding.

"Ron, kneel before me." He asked the young man, which he did keeping his head low.

"My fellow members, the chosen one has come to us with a request, he has asked to be trained in our ways, bare witness." He said to the assembled people and then turned to Ron.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable, you come before us, seeking knowledge in the ways of battle, however this is not an easy road, it is filled with hardship and pain, are you prepared to face that, to have your muscles torn and bleed, to have your bones quiver and break, to uphold our values of defending the weak, the oppressed, the defenseless and the innocent from the evil of tyrants and dictators and those who would embrace the darkness that inhabits the hearts of all men, do you swear on your honor to embrace this ideals, to never surrender even in the face of death and overwhelming odds, DO YOU SO SWEAR!" He asked in voice that rivaled the emperors of old.

Ron simply lifted his head and looked directly into his masters eyes, and said.

"I Ronald Dean Stoppable, swear on my honor, that until my dying breath I will uphold the values of the Yamanouchi, so says I." he replied in voice that spoke of great strength and courage.

"Then prepare yourself for your training begins today, my fellow students and teachers, today you bear witness to this man´s oath, now let us welcome him as our brother in arms, welcome Ronald Dean Stoppable."

Then and there Ron knew he had taken his first step into a larger world, whatever happen from then on rested on his shoulders, but he would not live in regret of then, when he left his home he as a young man on the road to fulfill a purpose, when he returns he shall be a warrior of justice, may god have mercy on his enemies.

To be continued…

A/N: So there you have it, hope you enjoy.

A few comments before I finish, pairing is undecided but he will not be with a former cast member, haven´t decided on marvel character I wish to use, suggestions will be accepted so long as they have plausible reasoning.

There will be a confrontation between him and Kim, I will not be gentle, you have been warned.

Need suggestions for his codename, feeling incline to call him Reckoning or bogard Scarlet spider, suggestions will be accepted.

That is all please enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Stoppable Rules!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, or any Marvel characters that may appear in this story, despite my many attempts to do so, (Damn Disney executives!), now on with the story.

A/N: from now on the symbiote is referred to as male.

"_**Symbiote talking**_"

"**Private thoughts**"

"Normal talk"

"_wispering_"

Chapter 3:

The city of New York, a city where stories begin and end, where many cultures converge, and where legends are made, it had gone through many in three and a half years, but this mostly because of the heroes who resided there, as there incredible lives leaved their mark on her, Spider – man experienced an identity crisis no one could claim possible as he learned of the existence of two men who were clones of him, making him question who he really was, his wife Mary suffering a tragic miscarriage of their child, and the terrible revelation that the events were orchestrated by his greatest foe Norman Osborn A.K.A the Green Goblin back from faking his own death and ready to make the web – slingers life miserable once more.

The Avengers, Fantastic Four and X – men as well as the Hulk and Dr. Doom faced off against a threat born from a man's inner darkness and another's misuse of his power, the physic entity Onslaught, whose powers and desire to destroy the human race, let loose a battle the likes of which had not been witnessed in the hearts of men since the times of old, through the sacrifice of the Avengers, F4 and Doom, the entity was weakened enough for the X – men to finish it off.

The world mourned the loss of its greatest champions and explorers, and hostilities towards mutants grew to terrible heights, but all was not lost.

The heroes were rescued by someone no one could possible imagine, Franklin Benjamin Richards, the son of Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman, who's great powers allowed him to transport all those who seemingly perished into alternate world, called Counter Earth, where they live out similar lives to the ones they experienced on Earth, it wasn't until the arrival of Spider – man and the other half of the dimensionally split Hulk did the Heroes return to their home.

Yes things seemed to have calmed down somewhat, of course that is until…

_JFK International Airport._

There was a myriad of activity in the airport, people coming and going, this was to be expected of course, however there is one particular person who stops and takes his time to get a feel for his surroundings.

This person wearing black jeans, red T – shirt that shows of some of his well formed muscles that catches the attention of several women who get a look of him and liked what they saw, and a black jacket over it and a pair of running shoes, he is 6' 3" tall, his blonde hair tied in a ponytail that reaches his shoulders and has bangs that cover his forehead, his face is chiseled barely a hint of baby fat could be seen, his eyes a warm chocolate brown, he carries over shoulder a large duffel bag with ease, this was the new improved Ronald Dean Stoppable, and finally he has return to fulfill his destiny.

And was prepared to meet it head on, for his training had ensured the best results one could achieve at the secret ninja school, there he learned to hone his mystical powers, meaning he could now used them whenever he wished and lasted longer than just the sporadic crisis, this combined with the powers granted to him by the symbiote made him more than able to go toe to toe with the powerhouses he would more than likely encounter in his new found purpose, he also learned and mastered several forms of Monkey Kung Fu, not just Tai Sheg Pek Quar, but also Hou Quan and the five schools of Dang Sheng, it came as a surprise to him that the Japanese school had intricate knowledge of this schools seeing as they were Chinese in origin, Sensei explained that the founder of the school was a student of Shaolin Monks before being empowered or so the story goes, that does not mean he did not learn other forms of hand to hand combat, as he had also been trained in Ninjutsu, Aikido, Karate, as well as Tae Kwan Do and in weapons training to complement his use of the Lotus Blade which was more in synch with him than with Rufus now that Monkey Fist was petrified, he learned Kenjutsu, Battōjutsu and finally **Iaidō** and Iaijutsu, of course he not only excelled in physical aspects but also mental as well. The school had several graduates who went receive several well place educations in the finest universities their country had to offer, some gaining teaching degrees, those came as a favor to the school to tutor him in several subjects, economics, politics, computer science and other materials, it was long and arduous road but with the help of his symbiote who aided him by drawing on the knowledge he had from Peter Parker, a man who was a genius in many fields, in became less stressful, ironically that is how he came to learn of his hero´s identity, he also studied the Art of War by Sun Tzu, learning from it teachings and how to best apply them, Sensei was right when saying it is not always the strongest or fastest warrior who won but also the smartest, he left with several degrees in diverse fields, he was no genius like Wade or Felix but he could make by with what he had learned. He also trained in the powers the symbiote granted him by web slinging in canyons, bench pressing boulders, forming several melee weaponry from it, as well as practicing his aim with alien formed kunai and shuriken, it would not due to not know the full extent of his partners abilities, this also strengthen their bond, though not enough to say they were a single being but rather a very close partnership as is seen in nature, one thing he found odd and a bit funny was the symbiote´s love of chocolate, the reason for this was the need for a chemical that actually kept it from going mad, Venom usually devoured king sized for this purpose, the alternative was eat human brains, and he was not about to let that happen, so every morning and night he would give it a treat, there was no worries he would gain weight from it, as the creature absorbed it into itself, also the symbiote decided to upgrade his body, with his permission of course, thus releasing a small amount of growth hormones while getting rid of natural toxins produced, and exercising his muscles while he slept, the results spoke to themselves as his training combined with its modifications had left him quite "ripped" as the humans would say.

"Well guys here we are back in the good ole USA." Ron said to both his pet and alien partner, as he slowly made his way to the entrance.

"Squeak" "Yeah, home." Was Rufus replied, as he came out of the duffel bag.

¨_**Indeed we have Ron, though I will miss the calm and beauty of Yamanouchi.**_¨ the symbiote said.

"**Yeah it was hard to leave all that behind but we knew it would eventually happen, I mean we still have to accomplish what we set out to do.**" Ron spoke telepathically to his friend.

"_**That is true my friend, and what´s more what better place to branch into the heroes business then the place that seems to hold the greatest concentration of them.**_" he said in return.

"**Maybe we´ll get lucky and one them can offer some tips of the trade, I just hope they don´t freak out to much when they get wind of you.**" Ron sent with some worry conveyed in the message.

"_**Time will only tell Ron, the actions of my parent will have been ingrained in their minds, thus making our work much harder but I'm sure we will make them see we are not out to cause trouble, however I believe a gesture of goodwill would smooth things over with at least one of them.**_" He said to his host.

"**You mean we should tell Peter Parker I know he is Spider – Man, right?**" he projected.

"_**Yes, he would probably feel more comfortable knowing about my existence as well as your knowledge of his identity and your plans and intentions.**_" He responded.

"**I still can´t believe we save Spider – man´s wife though, I was shocked when you told me about it, I wonder though, how those she cope with it, it mustn't be easy.**" Ron said inwardly as he went through the doors.

"_**It does boggle the mind, she must have great patience and love for him, to endure all that he has faced, not to mention the enemies that could strike at her to get to him should they find out who he is under the mask.**_" He said in a serious tone.

"**Yeah he is a real lucky guy for having someone like that waiting for him.**" The young man replied mentally though he couldn´t avoid projecting the feelings of envy and sadness, his alien friend noticed and commented on it.

"_**You should have let Yori into your heart Ron; she could have been the one to heal your pain.**_" The creature said in a somber tone.

"**I thought we agreed not to go into that.**" He replied tersely at it.

"_**Ron I may not be human but even I can tell you that holding onto your pain and hurt is not a wise course of action for you, I only say this as your friend and partner.**_" The alien being countered.

"Sigh" "**I know it´s not but…it´s better this way Yori, Yori deserves to be someone´s number one choice, not my number two, she is meant for someone better than I, besides I don´t think she was that interested in me.**" Ron replied with a mental shrug.

"_**Oh really? I seem to recall a certain hot spring´s incident that proves the contrary, remember?**_" The symbiote said with some mirth.

How could he not, as the memory came to the forefront of his mind while he blushed at it, he was just relaxing after another grueling day of training with Sensei, however so tired was he that he forget to put up the sign, the symbiote chose not to comment on this because it figured the odds that someone would come in unannounced were high, of course anything involving Ron Stoppable were subject to change, so it came to no one´s surprise Yori decided step in when he was out of the water with his towel on his shoulders while she was just holding it close to her chest to cover her essentials, he stopped dead center, now being that it was one year into training his body already showed immense improvement in the form of well form musculature, six pack abs, runners legs and bulging biceps and a rather generous endowment in his lower extremities, Yori already blossomed into a beauty without compare with curves in all the right places, his reaction was to cover himself with his towel however he was not fast enough not to give a glimpse to which she reacted by giving him a saucy stare and licking her lips, at that point he bailed after yelling an apology.

"_**From her reaction she seemed ready to mate with you right there in the room consequences be dammed, heh heh heh.**_" It added.

"**Okay you're going the right way for an entire week without Hershey bars.**" Was his reply to the comment just made.

"_**I´ll be quiet now.**_" It quickly said much too young man´s delight as he stepped out of the airport and hailed a cab to head to nearest real estate agency to set up shop.

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse near the docks a gathering of forces was taking place.

Outside a man dressed in a dirty trench coat and baseball cap could be seen looking around the area, many would assume the man was just a vagrant looking for shelter, and that would be the case if not for the fact that the coat left the man's legs exposed and bluish boots that seem to encase his feet and ankles in some kind of protective covering could be seen, thus giving away the undeniable evidence that he was far from being some sort of wandering homeless man, so after making sure he was not drawing attention to himself he entered the building.

Most of the windows were either covered in dust, broken or painted over thus giving poor lighting to the area, the man hardly seem to care as he made his way to the basement area, once inside he proceeded to remove the coat and cap.

What lay underneath was a 6'3" tall man wearing a dark green suit of unknown material that adhered to his body like a second skin and covered his head guarding his identity, on his chest, forearms and legs from the knees down were covered in a protective armor, the most noticeable trait that could be seen was the large 9 foot mechanical tail that sprung from the backpack he carried, he peered into the darkness as if searching for something and then spoke.

"All right I got your message! So who are you! And what the hell do you need me for!" the man yelled into the darkness.

"Keep it down Gargan, or you'll bring down the entire costumed brigade down on our necks." A voice replied behind him, causing him to turn around quickly and point his tail at the source.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" The now identified man ordered.

"Cool it Scorpion, it's just me man." The voice said just as the source stepped out of the shadows, revealing a man dressed in red and yellow with a diagonal pattern showing on yellow and some devices on his forearms.

"Shocker? What the hell are you doing here?" the Scorpion asked.

"The same as you probably, got a message about a job." The man known as the Shocker spoke.

"Yeah that sounds about the same; it said something about taken care of some unfinished business." He replied as he lower his tail.

"You ain't the only one who got an invite to this." A gruff deep voice sounded.

"Apparently we also received the same invitation." Another older voiced said in the darkness as three men made their presence known.

One was easily 8 ½ feet tall in a gray rhino suit, which showed massive amounts of muscle underneath, the other was around 6'3" wearing a two toned green T – shirt and brown pants, his skin seemed grainy almost as if it was made out of sand, the final man was an elderly old man dressed in a green suit with wings and a feathered white collar around his neck.

"Well if isn't Rhino, Sandman and the Vulture." The green garbed man said to the three.

"Mac, Herman, how you been?" asked the Vulture.

"Avoiding cops and capes, same shit different day Toomes." Replied Gargan.

"Except for this little party the same, now can someone please tell WHY we are here?" the Shocker said making no effort to hide his growing impatience.

"Please Shocker, even someone of YOUR intelligence could figure it out." Someone said suddenly from a secluded corner.

"I rather doubt it, why you insisted in calling him for this is beyond me." Another said, this one in a German accent, and in the background the sound of what appeared to be metal moving could be heard.

The sources soon revealed themselves as two men, one tall, red hair cut to a half an inch and in the form of ridges in a costly business suit, and the other was a brown haired man with a bowl haircut, black shades and a green jumpsuit, fairly overweight of course his mediocre appearance was overshadowed by the four metallic arms on his back.

"Holy shit! I thought you two were dead!" Yelled Sandman in shock.

"No my good fellow, Norman Osborn is alive and kicking, and with what I have in store this city will soon learn not to count me out." He said with a sinister smile on his face.

"I, Doctor Otto Octavious or as the lesser peons in this city refer to me, Doctor Octopus, still reside among the living." The man with metallic appendages said to the group.

"But I heard you got your neck snapped by some punisher wannabe with the spider's powers, Doc." Said the Rhino quite confused at the man living status.

"Yes Kaine, I believe his name was, he and I shall have to have a long chat about that, should we ever meet once more." He said while his arms quivered at the thoughts running through his mind regarding the last living clone of Peter Parker.

"I heard you got your ass handed to you by that wall crawling freak over by the Brooklyn Bridge, Osborn." Said the Shocker indifferent of the glare he was receiving.

Resisting the urged to throttle the man, Norman replied.

"That was a minor setback, besides his victory came at great personal cost to him, and believe me it was more than whatever ANY of you have ever managed against him." He replied snidely to them all while looking straight at the Shocker.

"It would have been more preferable if you had actually killed the hero instead of just hurting him Norman, I believe I speak for all of us when I say we would be better off for it, the man has been a thorn in our sides for as long as we have dedicated ourselves to our chosen professions, you above all know this, so am I right to assume that is why you have sent for us?" the old man among the group questioned.

"Correct Mr. Toomes, as Mr. Dillon arrives I shall explain the reason for summoning you all here." The man also known as the Green Goblin spoke to the assembled villains.

"Electro? He got busted over in Jersey for holding up a bank by the Heroes for Hire, apparently the bank was in for a major deposit or some shit like that and hired those two nuts to guard it." Sandman said to the group.

"How did they beat him?" Asked the Rhino.

"The Bruce Lee poser, Iron Foot or whatever it is his called broke a fire hydrant and that guy Cage pushed him in to short him out." The man replied.

"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! Now I must find a suitable replacement for him." Osborn yelled in anger.

"Replacement for what?" Vulture asks.

"For the most recent incarnation of the Sinister Six." Octavious answered receiving groans of irritation in response, it was Shocker who voiced their discontent.

"Great just what I need, another major fuck up in my career with you guys again, the only time I heard this ever worked was when you got adamantium arms and Kraven was still kicking, what could possibly make a difference now? Please enlighten us." He said to which the others agreed that it was a valid point.

"Because Herman this time we have a plan to go with it, and the primary objective of this plan is the eradication of our common foe Spider - Man, and to accomplish this, one you, Scorpion and Vulture are in for a major overhaul by a mutual friend of ours, the Tinkerer, he…"

"Mason? You know Phineas Mason?" Vulture asks the man.

"Yes, is that so surprising Vulture?" he asked in turn.

"I figured he would be too low key for someone of your reputation, Osborne." The senior member of the group said.

"Adrian I have always been a firm believer in getting outside opinions for better results, but back to the topic in hand, you three shall be getting better weapons to help deal with the Arachnid, and two I have brought in outside help to make sure we get the job done." He said to the group.

"Who?" Scorpion asked.

"The U – Foes." He replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"How'd you manage that!" the Vulture said in shock.

"With some clever business sense and some bartering on Octavious part, we managed to convince them to aid us in this particular venture." Norman said with confidence.

"Anyone else?" Vulture ventured.

"I managed to obtain the services of the Taskmaster as well as obtain Bullseye's services making you more than a match against the pest, or at least until we can find someone to replace Electro on the team." He replied.

"Why aren't you getting in on this? Out of everyone here you seem to be one with the biggest grudge on him, so what gives?" the gray behemoth asked the man in the suit.

"Simply because right now with my resurfacing I am to hot right now to take up my old habits, but rest assured this will be as much MY victory as it will be yours, now than any suggestions on who the sixth member might be?" he asked.

"Kraven wouldn't be making a comeback now would he?" Marko asked.

"After giving his rifle a blowjob while pulling the trigger? Forget it the guy's toast." Shocker spoke.

"I heard Mysterio is back in town." Scorpion contributed.

"No, we need someone capable of close combat not distraction for this assault, who else?" asked the multi armed scientist.

"_**Perhaps we could be of assistance?**_" A sinister voice said from the darkness.

The villains looked around wildly for the source of the voice could not see anyone.

"_Osborn, tell me you didn't invite HIM of all people to this?_" Otto whispered to Norman.

"_Of course not! I heard he was in San Francisco busting drug peddler's heads open._" He replied to his cohort regardless of the fact the owner of the voice could hear them.

"_**Please gentlemen, so long as the wall crawler lives, we shall always return to rid the world of his evil.**_" It said in an eerie voice.

"Who the fuck is this guy!" Scorpion yelled as he and the others were still searching for the one responsible.

"_**Don't you recognize our voice; we would think our reputation preceded us still…**_" it said, and before they could figure out the meaning of the words just said, they were taken off guard when something slowly faded into view.

It was hunched over so they could not tell it size, though the bulging muscles it had showed him to be no lightweight, it stood up showing an impressive height of 6'6", but immediately caught everyone's attention was the big white spider emblem on its chest, the tilted their heads too look at it face and saw a maw of fangs, a drooling alien tongue and two large white "eyes" that curved inwards at the top.

"Shit! It's Venom!" yelled the Shocker as he raised his gauntlets, Scorpion prepared to douse him in Acid, Sandman morphed his arms into spiked balls, Rhino got ready to lunge at the thing, Dr. Octopus prepared his arms to impale the psychotic being, Vulture just got ready to run, and Osborn…

"How did you find us Venom?" he asked ignoring the WTF stares he was receiving from the others.

"_**The large one is not hard to miss, we had planned to get information out of him regarding our enemy when the Vulture and Sandman joined up with him, we followed and heard of your plan, we want in.**_" Venom said, although it sounded more like an order.

"You've never struck me as a team player Venom, and you hardly seem the type to consort with the likes of us, then there is the fact that you have gone after some of our less than esteemed colleagues with more than imprisonment on your rather unique mind, why should we let you join us?" he asked in a casual tone.

"_**True enough you and the others we have hunted are nothing but scum to us, but the Spider takes precedence over you, we will do what is necessary to ensure his gruesome end, and we can give you an edge over him none of you have, we can get close to him without setting of his powers, we can ensure he comes to you and we know the perfect place to trap him in that will work in your favor, all we ask for is to allow us the killing blow, after you may do whatever it is you want with the carcass.**_" Venom said to the assembled group.

"You tell very enticing proposal, tell you what let me talk with my associates for a moment to discuss it." He said to the being.

"_**Very well but do not think us a fool, we will know if you lie to us or if you mean us harm.**_" The creature that once was Eddie Brock spoke.

Osborn led the group a few feet away from the alien clad man to discuss the idea.

"We should get rid of him, he is an unknown quantity, we have no idea how he will react once the deed is done, and he may go after us just for the fun of it." Otto said while glancing over to it.

"Doc's right, I've heard of the things his done to normal criminals, the guys is like Hannibal Lecter on drugs, once he gets going he isn't going stop." Scorpion added not making an effort to hide his discomfort.

"True but he does raise a valid point, he can get close enough to lure the pest to us, and he is definitely stronger than him, we just have to keep our end of the deal and he'll leave us alone." Vulture said to them.

"Toomes have you gone senile, the thing is a maniac, and he'll rip out our throats and eat them the moment we let him get close." Shocker said to the senior.

"I say we let Osborn make the choice this is his show let him deal with that thing, I just want to get rid of the bug." Rhino said.

"I'm with Rhino on this one." Sandman said making the group turn towards him, as he processed all that was said.

"All right, Venom you're in, you tell us your idea, you get to snap the pest's neck, stab us in the back and trust me you won't live long enough to regret it." He said to the being.

Venom just gave of a feral smile at that revealing even more teeth.

_Meanwhile with Ron._

Ron had gone to several agencies that morning but could not find the right place to settle in; all were within his price range, his Naco royalties along with several investments he made in Japan assured him of that, money was no longer a concern for him, and unlike in his youth he now knew how to spend it, yes he would give himself a luxury now and then but some he shared with his parent's and the rest would be kept for latter use, he wasn't out to announce himself as the latest member of the rich and wealthy, that was just asking for it.

He was currently on his way with a realtor to a newly vacant penthouse on the upper west side of Manhattan, the saleswoman, Robin if he recalled correctly, said the previous owner had passed away recently.

They arrived at the large building which clearly screamed first class all the way, they headed in and went directly to the private elevator; there they headed to the top floor where the vacancy was located.

Once they reached their destination, they went through the hallway that led to the potential residence, the stood at the door where she proceeded to open the door and led him and his companions inside.

To say he was awed by what he saw was a gross understatement, the person who had lived there was obviously a socialite of some kind, the floors were black marble, and the walls white, the entryway gave way to a lavish living room area, fully furnished with black leather seats and 64 inch TV, a crystal table all over white carpeting, on the side there was a balcony that viewed the surrounding buildings, being on the top floor he could see the building towered over the others perfect for making exits and entries when he patrolled, to the left was a highly detailed kitchen with every appliance one could find in a high quality restaurant, in the middle was an island to set dishes and a mini bar area with crystal glasses over head and a several liqueur cabinets beneath fully stocked with a very fine selection of wines already there, several white cabinets with black trim were there along with a flat stove area and oven, the refrigerator was spacious for plenty of food.

They went past the kitchen living room area, towards a hallway that had three doors to the right, two to the left and one in the center, the first on the right was a spare bedroom, the next was a weight room, which had more than enough room to practice his katas much to his gratification, and the third was an ornate bathroom with bathtub and a walk in shower.

The doors on the left to a private office, and oddly enough a music room, Robin told him the person played the piano and violin, this was confirmed by the baby grand inside, the room was sound proofed for recording purposes, the last room was a study, shelves filled with books surrounded both sides, it gave a warm feeling to him, they headed back to the living room area where she showed him the spiral staircase that led to the second floor, there the master bedroom was located, inside was a king sized bed, 32' TV, spacious closets and black wood wardrobe cupboards, next to that was a second bathroom, and finally there was a storage area, all in all it was the most beautiful and expensive place he could find, he bought without question, Robin ask if the price would be a problem but he assured her that was not the case, to him it had everything he would need and was in a strategic location for his less mundane activities.

They proceeded to fill out the forms to have the lease placed in his name, and have water, gas and phone lines turned on, he was given the key and a set of guidelines to follow, he would go out for some new clothes, stock the kitchen and whatever else he thought he might need first thing the next morning right now however he wanted to get into contact with his family and let them know he was back and already had bought a place, so with that in mind he left his duffel bag in his new home and went out to check the sights, however little did he know he would soon make his presence known to many individuals from diverse groups.

_The next day._

Ron woke up early at around 7 which was actually two hours late in comparison to the schedule he had in Japan, still he enjoyed the additional sleep he could gain, today he would stock up on food and drink for his new home as well as update his wardrobe, he didn´t need it per say given the fact that the symbiote could provide simulated clothing however he reasoned that should someone grab him while in civilian identity they may realize his partners presence and that would not do at all, so after cleaning himself up and changing into one of his more cleaner clothes a khaki cargo pants, and black T – shirt and red windbreaker combo, he headed out of the building, towards the basement garage they kept for those dwelling there to get his car.

He pulled out and went to the nearest food market he could find to stock up, it was definitely busy from the looks of things, much hustle bustle as the natives gather around the shops set up to see the best produce or prices, he set off in no particular direction and viewed the selections provided often smelling, touching the fruits, vegetables and spices in order to determine their freshness, being a all around chef he knew how to select the best, so he had several rounds between the market and his car as he loaded up with his supplies, he went back to a fruit stand for some oranges he saw, however at that exact area…

"I can't believe you talked me into this Wanda." A woman spoke, she was average height, brown hair, blue eyes, quite pleasing to the eye, she was dressed in yellow sundress and carried red purse.

"Janet, darling we can't bother Jarvis on his day off, the man does so much already, he deserves a break from our demands, besides you have to admit you've been dying to go out in that dress ever since you bought it." The woman called Wanda said to her companion, a noticeable eastern European accent to her voice, she was dressed in a red sundress and carrying a brown purse, with a veil wrap around her auburn hair, blue eyes as well, she had an air of mystery to her that seem to draw in attention from all who encounter her.

"She does make a good point Jan, he usually has to deal with a lot of our baggage, he needs a break too just like the rest of us, and besides when was the last time we had some time to ourselves?" A blonde backed up her companions statement, she was quite eye catching long hair that reached mid back, she simply wore some jeans, a red t – shirt and over a brown leather air force jacket, to say she was beautiful was an understatement.

"Fine, fine, I give but let me tell you something Carol, the moment someone recognizes one of us we are going to be swamped." Jan said to Carol.

"If that happens you can just shrink and fly away." She replied with a grin.

"Actually I can't." she said.

"Why not?" Wanda asked.

"I um, haven't had the dress treated with Pym particles, so the only thing right now that I'm wearing that would stay would be my panties." She replied with a tinge of red on her face.

"Oh, that is a bit inconvenient isn't Carol?" Wanda said to her blonde friend who was chuckling at her friend's expense.

"Yeah I can see the headlines now, "Wasp caught streaking in mini form" Clint would have a field day with that one." She said with humor which only seemed to fill the brunette with dread at the thought of the resident pain in the ass marksman.

"Ugh, now there is a revolting thought I did not need, thanks a lot Carol." She spoke.

Yes these three women were none other than Wasp, Scarlet Witch and Warbird (formerly Ms. Marvel, damn Marcus.)

"Relax Jan, nothing is going to happen in fact…I … Oh my god, check the sweet face on that guy." Carol said as she stared at a blonde haired man (Ron, as if you couldn't guess.) in front of a bunch of oranges.

"Where? I don't see him." Said Janet as she looked for whoever could get that kind of reaction from the blonde.

"There by the orange stand." She said as she discreetly pointed in his direction.

"Hubba Hubba, sweet nothing that is a grade A beef cake ladies." She said as she gazed at the man.

"**Now that is a man, and I'm surrounded by good looking men all the time, I wonder if he's single?**" she thought privately.

Wanda turned to look and found him; she had to admit he was rather handsome.

"**Still I don't feel like chasing down men after Vision and I separated, though he is rather nice to look at.**" She thought.

(A/N: I'm pretty sure things went sour by this point between her and Vision, I am not entirely sure since I have not been able to track down any viable info, too late now though.)

However the distraction proved costly as a man suddenly ran at the trio, more specifically to Janet, before she could even react, he had grabbed and run off with her purse.

"Hey, stop that man he has my purse!" was the female cry of indignation that erupted from her.

Ron turned in the direction of the cry and saw a man in a brown jacket, brown pants running as if the devil was chasing him with red purse in his hand, pushing anyone who was in his way, behind him he could see a woman in a yellow sundress running after him, no doubt the true owner, and two others a blonde and a auburn haired one who seemed to be making odd hand movements.

"_**I believe we should intervene Ron.**_" The symbiote spoke.

"**I agree partner.**" He replied mentally.

He waited for the purse snatcher to get close; he had to time this just right.

The robber ran towards him while looking back to the lady he had robbed unaware of whom he had just made the mistake of stealing from, he also made the mistake of not looking forward until it was too late, the last thing he saw was a fist headed dead center towards his face.

"CRUNCH!" "Ugh!" was the sound of his nose breaking and him being knock out by the punch, it should be noted that the punch did not have spider/symbiote enhanced strength behind it, still after training the way he had Ron still hit like a Mack truck.

Ron grabbed the purse just as the woman followed by her two friends came running towards him.

"Oh thank you so much." she said to him.

"Just doing what's right miss." He replied to her as he handed over her purse.

"Nice shot though." Commented Carol.

"Clap" "Clap" "Clap" was the sound that came next.

Apparently the crowd approved of his actions; he just rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a bit at the clapping.

"_**And you haven't even put on a mask yet.**_" The symbiote spoke up.

"**Well we all have to start somewhere.**" He replied.

"That may be true but I'm quite sure not everyone one take an interest in doing so, so how can I possibly reward you?" Janet asked while in her mind she repeated the mantra "**Please ask for a date.**"

"No rewards ma'am, just a thank you will do." He said to the woman.

"You sure? I can make it worth your wild." She said with a sly look, Wanda just rolled her eyes, and Carol was a bit miffed that Jan was making a move "**No fair, I saw him first.**"

(A/N: OC maybe but let's face it people she is woman and women can desire men just like men can desire women, so long as they're not temporal assholes who used them to birth themselves into existence then brainwash the woman and … I'm sorry I got off topic.)

"Um I'm sure miss; besides I need to head on home to get my food in the fridge before it spoils, don't want the cheese to go bad, crap shouldn't have said that." He said before another voice joined the conversation.

"CHEESE!" came from his left front pant pocket.

"Did your pocket just yell out cheese?" asked Carol as she looked on a bit bewildered.

"Sorry about that, it's my Naked Mole Rat." He said to her.

"Your what?" Wanda with a tinge of red asks with a rather confused and embarrassed expression (A/N: Come on like she wouldn't react to that.).

"Here let me show you, come on out Rufus and say hi." He said as he looked at the pocket that held his pet.

Rufus scurried out of the pocket and on to his shoulder.

"Squeak" "Hi." He said as he waved at the women.

"Um, did he just speak to us?" Jan said while pointing at the hairless rodent.

"Yeah, he is way smarter than the average mole rat." Ron said casually as he petted Rufus head with his finger.

"Pretty." The animal said while pointing at Carol.

"Yeah I would definitely call him smart, if he can point that out." Carol said with an amused smile and a bit of feminine pride at having her looks praised even if it was by an animal.

"Would you like to hold him?" he asked her.

"You sure he won't mind?" she asked.

"Naw, he doesn't mind, in fact once he likes someone it is very hard to break his trust." He said as he handed Rufus to Carol.

"**Which given are current location makes it three.**" He thought with some bitterness.

Carol handled the small animal gently, she had to given her superhuman strength, still it was kind of nice to hold him, Rufus scurried to her shoulder and nuzzled her neck getting a laugh out of her, she may have tougher skin but she was still ticklish, eventually Wanda ask to hold him and Rufus did the same, finally Janet warmed up to the small rodent, her ex had weirder tastes in animal company, after he had entertained the lovely ladies he went back into the pocket.

"Well now that Rufus has accomplished to entertain you lovely ladies (earning more points in his favor in at least two of the women), I believe it is time for me to head on home and then see more of the sights." He said to the women unaware of who he was speaking too.

"We could show you around if you like, we know all the best places." Janet said to the blonde man.

"No I wouldn't want to take more of your time, but maybe some other time should we ever meet again; by the way, the name is Ron Stoppable." He said as he extended his hand for a shake.

"Oh where are our manners, my name is Wanda Maximoff." The Scarlett witch said to him as she shook his hand.

"I'm Janet Van Dyne, and you can take all the time you want cutie." The wasp said with a shake and a wink, earning a blush, much to her enjoyment.

"My name is Carol Danvers; you can call me Carol, Ron." She said as she gave a firm handshake, ignoring her friends actions.

"That's some grip you have Carol, you work out?" he asked her.

"A bit, I'm a former stick jockey for the air force so some habits are hard to break" she said with a smile.

"Cool, I once thought of joining up, but I spent too much times flying in planes and jumping out of them to start flying myself." "**Shit, said too much.**" He thought.

"Oh! Are you a sky diver?" Janet asked, excited at the prospect.

"Uhm, something like that, yeah." He said awkwardly while avoiding eye contact.

"**Huh, what an odd answer.**" They thought.

However before further inquiry could be made the TV the owner of the stand blared with some important news that caught their attention.

"_This just in ladies and gentlemen, I have just been informed of a massive battle between several heroes and super villains in central park, reports say that the criminal groups known as the Sinister Six and the U – foes along with a man believed to be the known murderer Bullseye and as of yet to be identified assailant are engaged in a heated battle with Captain America, the Human Torch, The Thing and Spider – man, the heroes are severely outnumbered and overpowered, things are not looking good…_" the rest was lost in a myriad of thoughts when they heard the news.

At that moment a beeping noise came from Wanda's and Janet's purse, the heroines knew immediately what it meant; Cap had made the call, time to assemble.

Ron however was in a conversation of his own.

"**Looks like it's time to make our appearance buddy.**"

"_**It would appear so Ron and it could not pick a better moment, however your female companions seem to want your attention.**_" The symbiote spoke.

"Ron, what's wrong? You spaced out for a minute." Carol said.

"Sorry, I have a friend down in Central right now, I have to go now and see if their ok." He said as he slowly went passed them towards his car.

"Wait Ron it's too dangerous, you could get hurt." Janet said as she went after him.

"Have to risk it, Janet." He said as he climbed in and started the car, the engine giving of a growl as it started up.

"Ron, let us come with you, we can help out." Wanda said as she tried to convince the young man.

"Sorry I can take responsibility for my life not yours, hopefully nothing will happen." Was the last thing he said before he sped out of the parking lot.

"Dammit! We better hurry before he gets there." Carol spoke as she and the others quickly located a vacant lot to change or to locate a means to head to the mansion.

Carol change into her uniform by concentrating the energies she wielded a halo of bright light quickly surrounded her waist and her clothing was replaced with black leotard with a yellow lightning bolt down the middle and a red sash on her waist, black gloves that reached towards her shoulders stopping short of them and mid thigh black boots and finally a black domino mask.

"I'll meat you guys there." She said before she flew off.

Janet reached into her purse and pulled a device shaped in the form of a stylized "A" she pressed the center, from it sprung a plastic wrap bag with clothing in it.

"**Thank you Reed Richards.**" She thought as she located an were she could change into her uniform, once changed she came out in a form fitting red bodysuit, with white gloves and shoes, a white belt on her waist she proceeded to shrink down allowing insect wings to appear on her back, she then flew towards Wanda who with a wave of her hands bathe in crimson energy her clothes were replaced red clothing reminiscent of her Gypsy tribe, along with pearls on her waist

_Meanwhile with Ron._

Ron sped as fast as his vehicle would allow, he knew traffic would not allow for him to get close enough to site, but he wasn't thinking about that, he quickly spotted an empty building a warehouse from the looks of things, the dust on the windows showed it had been abandoned for several years, so he quickly made a beeline to the entrance an parked in a secluded area, he removed his jacket, shirt, shoes and pants.

"Rufus stay here and stand watch, ok?" he asked his small friend.

"Nuh – Uh, go with Ron." He replied.

"No can do buddy, this guys are not like the old guys, this guys are out for blood." He said in all seriousness.

Rufus was silent for a moment but in the end he nodded.

"Ron careful." The small creature spoke.

"I will, buddy I promise."

He made a dash for the roof of the building figuring he could get there faster if he web slinged to the location, he saw some emergency stairs that led to his desired exit point, he burst through the weathered door and ran at speeds beyond the norm never missing a step, and while he ran in the shadows the symbiote began to expand and cover him, first his feet then his legs, waist, chest it flowed to cover his shoulders, arms and hands, finally it flowed upwards to his neck, mouth, nose and covered his head completely, he saw his exit and jump kicked it open.

Once in the light of day one could see suits choice, it was style in the same design as Spider –man's except the color scheme and lacked the webs, in it was majority it was all black except for selected parts, the crimson spider symbol on his chest was big enough to rest secure on his torso its legs stuck in pairs, the top four sprung forth from the middle sides at an upward angle then shot up straight to meet the ones on the back, the bottom four mirrored the top ones except this connected with a 1 ½ inch red v shaped stripe on his waist his feet up to his ankle were also the same shade of red as the spider, the sections of his hands were crimson as well up to his fore arms on the back of his hands was a black square patch, his mask was black but the eyes took on a flame shape in keeping with the natural form the symbiote naturally took and were red as well giving a bit of menace.

(A/N: this is based on a prototype design for the scarlet spider –man, Byrne I believe was the name of the artist, the website where I found it on has removed it or placed it somewhere else, if I find again I shall post it.)

"**Hope Spider – man doesn't mind the choice in design.**" Ron projected to the symbiote.

"_**It is better this way Ron, my natural form would only served to alienate the heroes and cause mistrust, when they are willing to accept my nature we shall reveal our form to them, in the meantime we must make do.**_" It replied.

"**Right, but that can wait they need help, and we are the back up.**" He said.

And with that he began to run at even great speed that rivaled a car at 60 mph, jumping great lengths from building to building, however he was being watched.

High in the sky Warbird was heading to the battle site when she caught site of a figure bursting out of a building.

"Who is that?" she said out loud.

She could make out the black and red spider from the distance she was at.

"**A spider? Could he be connected to Spider – man? Whoever he is he is really pouring it on, even Steve can't hold that speed for long.**" she thought as she continued to watch.

Just them she saw the figure was reaching the end of warehouses and the beginning of 30 story building, she was going to warn him when she saw him accelerate and swan dive, she stifled a gasp when a line of black shot off from where he had jumped, this was followed by the figure appearing over the rise of the building and at the height of the swing fired off another line.

"**Well I guess that proves he has some connection to the web head, is he heading to the fight? Better get some answer while I can, hopefully the guy isn't the newest addition to the dark side.**" she questioned.

Ron however was aware of her presence thanks to the symbiote's ability to see in 360 degrees.

"**Wonder who she is?**" he thought as he continued to swing through the air.

"_**I believe she is the superhero known as Ms. Marvel, one of the Avengers.**_" His partner replied.

"Hey you! The guy in black swinging in the air." she yelled at him, getting his attention though he didn't turn back.

He made a 360 turn while swinging with his left arm, than resume turning and firing off more webbing with his right, then fired a strand to his left and retracted it quickly so as to be drag towards a building, he landed on a reinforced window which rattled with his weight though nothing else, Ron waited for the woman to get close.

"**Hope this doesn't take too long.**" He thought as she finally caught up to him, he started things off.

"Can I help you Ms. Marvel?" he said in a strange dual voice, a necessity he and his partner agreed would both help protect his identity as well as unnerved the criminal element.

"**Ms. Marvel? I haven't gone by that name in 2 years, and how is he doing that voice thing.**" She thought.

"It's Warbird now." She said as she took a moment too get a good look at the person stuck to the glass, she could tell he was quite fit as the uniform he was wearing was form fitting, though it left no visible clue to his identity.

"Really? I apologize, I have recently returned to the country and have not kept up with current events, still my question remains the same, how may I be of service?" the black and red clad man asked.

"Are you headed towards central park?" She asked him.

"Yes, I heard on the news of the altercation, between Spider – man and the other heroes, am I correct to assume the same of you?" he asked in turn.

"Yes, Captain America gave the signal and I was one of the members available to hear it and respond." She replied.

"Then let's not waste any more time and go help." He said as he prepared to fire a line.

"Wait, what is your name? Are you related to Spider – man?" she asked quickly.

"You mean blood relation? Or other?" he asked as he fired a line that attached itself to the opposite building.

"Both actually?" she as she moved out of his way.

"I am not related to him by blood or family, however we though share a connection even though he is not aware of it yet, as for who I am, you can call me…" he paused as he gave some thought.

"Yes? What can I call you?" she asked not realizing the breath she was holding in.

"Call me the Scarlett Spider." And with that declaration Ron swung feet first into the beginning of his career as a super hero.

"**Scarlett Spider Huh? Something tells me there is more to you than what appears, and that you are going to be someone to watch.**" She thought as she raced after the newly name hero, a smile forming as she thought about the enigmatic man.

"Things are definitely going to liven themselves up around here." She said to no one as she finally caught to him.

"_**You have no idea, Warbird how true that is.**_" The symbiote said to itself having caught her final words.

To be continued…

Well guys there you have the latest chapter in this story, now a few things before leaving.

I deliberately chose to have Ron return after the events of heroes reborn, clone saga and other such events that occurred between Carnage's birth and now, because I don't have the means to obtain the stories, not that I have not made attempts to do so, so far DC comics and the most recent are easier to get online.

I chose the Six and the Foes because I needed a threat that Spider – man could not handle alone, hence the inclusion of the Avengers and F4, I may include Daredevil I'm not certain, sure Bullseye there and the Taskmaster was added for no other reason because Deadpool wasn't meant to appear yet.

"Yes I was!" Deadpool states.

"No you were not, so be quiet or I'll erase Bea Arthur from your universe."

"You don't have the cojones." He rebutes.

"What's that Deadpool? You want me to erase Tacos as well?"

"…" "I'll be quiet now." He says dejectedly and walks off to wherever… scratch that he walks straight into an open manhole leading to waste management plant.

"YOU SON OF B…AAAAHHHH!" "SPLASH"

"Don't fuck with the Jedi master, bitch."

"Now back with the notes."

The idea behind essentially making him master of at least several disciplines of both Chinese and Japanese fighting styles, was choice and to be perfectly honest it was the purpose of sending him to the ninja school, also having him learn several subjects that would raise his intelligence in diverse subjects, the idea that just because of the genetic memories of Peter should he gain the knowledge did not sit well with me, so I had him work on it, the memories are a tool not a crutch, he is a better man than before so Kim will regret giving him up.

He still retains some of his old personality before the incident just now it is coupled with a more mature outlook, as his interaction with the women showed he flirted knowingly yet blush at Janet's actions; however when the confrontation occurs between Kim and Ron occurs I'm going to go hard on her, I know that some will recriminate what shall be said and done but I will do it for the story and to server that part of his life.

The interactions between Ron and his symbiote were meant to be more warm to show how much more evolved they are in comparison to Venom and Brock and to give more personality to the alien, SC as the symbiote shall be now known, acts more like a best friend or sibling, he worries for him and wishes for Ron's happiness hence the airport scene, he makes jokes hence the bathhouse scene and acts childish when he gets in trouble I hope no one gets on my case because of it.

The scene involving the Marvel women was not originally there in the first place, however I decided to add for levity, on that note I am not familiar with the New York's layout please do not hold that against me, back to the point I selected those three because Wanda would probably go out in public just to be out, Janet because she would go out to show a dress, and Carol because she is one of my favorites and not just because she is smoking.

On to the pairings, first off from the Possible cast would only be two choices I could make, Tara and Shego, their not quite used in stories especially our blond girl, however I'm trying for different so don't get your hopes up.

From Marvel there are several choices made known to me by both you the readers and myself, here are some along with pros and cons.

She – Hulk:

Pros: She is among the most beautiful women among the Marvel U, she is a strong and independent woman, smart and funny, and her personality would mesh well with Ron.

Cons: Given the timeframe she is currently in she has not come to accept she is both Jennifer and She – Hulk, she prefers her heroic persona to her normal one, Ron would accept both, she may not and drive him away when he asks to spend time with her normal self, the very nature of her powers may make her more aggressive than he would like.

Ms. Marvel:

Pros: Many of the same qualities Kim had can be found in her, she has a strong personality, she is passionate about what she does and strives to be the best at what she does, she also experienced great tragedies in her personal life and rose above it all to become more, she also has a love for junk food.

Cons: She would put her duty first before questioning the moral implications, remember this is pre civil war Carol, she has killed before and though she asked to be placed on trial for it by her peers, it may not sit well with Ron, her willingness to take a life would clash with what he has experienced and he may not accept such a militaristic decision.

Psylocke:

Pros: I don't remember if she was linked to Warren in this period; however I like her character and thought "what the hell, give it a shot.", she has been in pressured situations so she knows how to deal with it, she has had her traumatic moments some she never recovered from for many years and I am not talking about her body switch, she can be very outgoing so she could pull him out of his shell, and she can handle herself against some pretty nasty characters.

Cons: Again warrior like nature may prevent anything from occurring, pasts traumas may get in the way, her flirtations with a teammate drove Warren from her, so she could also severely hurt Ron, should things get that way.

Storm:

Pros: Calm, compassionate, caring and a strong command presence, plus she is quite powerful in her own right, skeletons in the closest definitely, but nothing she can't handle, smart.

Cons: A bit of a superiority complex, let's face it she was worshipped as a goddess you tell me that doesn't go to anyone's head, Black Panther may have something to say about that, her time is mostly consumed with her X – men activities, she may not accept a relationship with him on the grounds that it would paint a target on his back, despite his abilities.

Black Cat:

Pros: She's hot, she's fun and she can kick ass, she could definitely get a rise out of Ron, and again haunted pasts appear here, he could heal her wounds and help her move forward.

Cons: Her willingness to break the rules to get results, not knowing her limitations, her pettiness, her willing dismissal of Peter Parker in favor of Spider – man may return for Ron, I may have given him a comfortable lifestyle but he is still essentially the same he was a simple man who likes the simple things, and she may not accept that.

There are probably others I could think of but this are the ones most mentioned (except Psylocke and Storm), oh and sorry but no Jubilee she is too young for him and sadly I have to allow Wanda to go postal, if I get that far, by the way are there any F4 women who could work? I could only come up with two Alicia Masters and Lyja, both unique in their own way and all.

Also the confrontation has been planned but here is an idea of where it happens and who gets to see the car crash, what do a man without fear; the most dangerous woman alive and a man with a love of beer and a wicked set of claws have in common?

That is all hope you enjoy, enjoy and review, and please keep it above the belt.


	4. Chapter 4

Stoppable Rules!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, or any Marvel characters that may appear in this story, despite my many attempts to do so, (Damn Disney executives!), now on with the story.

A/N: The symbiote is referred to as male.

"_**Symbiote talking**_"

"**Private thoughts**"

"Normal talk"

"_Whispering_"

Chapter 4:

To most people Central Park is a place of calm and tranquility.

"BOOM!" "ZAT"

Today is not one of those days, the reason being the battle between 4 heroes and 12 super villains.

Spiderman was evading the blows of his long time enemy, Venom as he savagely tried to claw him to bits.

"_**Come now Spider, surely you can do better than this; I mean if we are going to kill you it might as well be with you fighting your best.**_" The unhinged man said.

"Well normally I would oblige a psychotic, mentally disturbed individual such as you Brock…" He said as he dodges a right hook "…but right now I want to go home…"doges a left cross "…make a sandwich…" deliver a left hood to the face "…watch a movie with my wife and call it a day…" performs a roundhouse kick that pushes the symbiote wearing man away "…and don't call me Shirley."He finished.

"**How did I even get into this mess.**" He thought.

_Flashback…a few minutes earlier…_

Spider – man was heading home after another wonderful round of verbal abuse by Jonah on why he should cut his alter ego some slack.

"**Ah the life of a freelance photographer/superhero is sooo fulfilling…NOT!**" he thought to himself, however before he could continue on his way he was interrupted by an unwelcomed visitor.

"_**Heads up wallcrawler.**_" A voice he found both familiar and disgusting spoke.

"Wh…oof." Before he could asked he was rammed off trajectory onto the hard surface of a rooftop building.

"ugh, feels like I just got hit by a truck." He said out loud.

"_**Close but no cigar for you Parker.**_" A dual voice spoke.

He got up quickly upon hearing his name and saw the last person, if it could be called that it wanted to see.

"Venom! I thought you disappeared after killing of your offspring!" The hero spoke.

"_**And leave you without the pleasure of our company, perish the thought.**_" Venom spoke before firing twin streams of webbing at him, which he dodged to the right to avoid.

"Aw come on Brock, that shot reeked, you can do better than that." He said as he fired a volley of impact webbing at the creature, which given its larger and slower frame could not entirely avoid as his legs and left arm got caught.

"**Got to get some space or else I'm a dead man.**" He thought as he ran for the ledge of the building while the sound of animalistic fury and webbing torn was heard in the back.

"_**We shall eat your brains slowly for this!**_" it yelled.

"Oh blow it out your…Ugh!" whatever he was going to respond was interrupted by a fist to his face causing him to fall.

"Well fancy meeting you here Spider – man." Another familiar voice spoke as he was carried off.

"**Damn it I should of paid attention**." He thought as he tried to regain his balance and prevented becoming street pizza.

"TWHIP." His web shooters firing managing to latch on to a near by building and land on an adjacent one.

"Vulture! Great as if my day could not get any better." He said as he saw his other older foe.

"Trust me Arachnid, it will, and thanks to this new suit, I can enjoy more." He said to his nemesis.

It was true the new suit was red and black with the wings on his back, his hands and feet were fitted with retractable talons, his balding, normally exposed had a helmet to protect it. (A/N: Think of it as a mixture of the Ultimate and Spectacular versions.)

"**Double damn, looks like Toomes got an upgrade, but what is HE doing working with Venom of all people?**" Peter thought.

"_**Remember me!**_" Venom screamed as he came in hot.

"Shit!" however before he could evade the demented man, his spider sense warned him of an attack to his left flank, sadly the nature of the attack did not permit complete evasion as he was blasted by a pressure wave into a building.

"CRASH!" "Ugh!"

"Hey spider freak, how do you like MY new suit!" A voice yelled up at him.

"Ugh…Wha… Shocker you too!" he asked as he noticed that his more tame enemy was also decked out into a new version of his suit.

He was in a full body suit of yellow and red, gone was the vest, but the mid upper chest, still held the quilt design, his weapons were replaced, that normally looked like sophisticated arm guards, with a pair of circular designed ones. (Spectacular look.)

"Yeah, and I'm itching to test it out fully." He said before he fired again.

"**Note to self, keep better track of my rogues gallery.**" He thought to himself as he dodged.

Only to get caught by Venom's webbing.

"_**Let's play catch! Here Vulture, go long!**_" he yelled as he threw the trapped hero at the senior member, who grabbed him and headed in direction to the park.

"We have a very special surprise for you at the park insect." The old man sneered.

"Thanks….urg…but I'm afraid…ugh…I'll have to pass." He said as he tried to free himself from his captor.

_While this occurred…_

"Listen matchstick, me and Cap are going to fulfill some kid's wishes, NOT to pick up chicks." The gravelly voice of the Thing said as he walked to central park to meet up with fellow hero Steve Rogers AKA Captain America, wearing his trademark trench coat and fedora.

"And I totally respect you guys for it, seriously, but have you seen the girls who volunteer for this stuff, and think of it this way, they get the wonderful bonus of having the Human Torch come by, what I ask you can top that?" Johnny Storm asked his source of constant entertainment.

"I can think of several like…Oh crap." He said as he looked up.

"What?" the torch asked as his teammate stopped.

"Look up there." He said as he pointed to the sky where he saw Spider – man webbed up and being carried by the Vulture followed by Venom carrying Shocker.

"That's not good, looks like they're going to central park, I'm going to help Spidey, you call Cap tell him we are about to get into it big time, FLAME ON!" He said as he sped of into the distance to help save his friend.

"Right." He said as he reaches for his communicator, custom built for him, while running in the direction they where headed.

"Come on Rogers, pick it up."

"_Hello?_"

"Cap, it's me Ben, listen you have got to clear the park."

"_What's the situation Grimm?_"

"Spider – man got captured by Venom, Vulture and Shocker, they are headed your way, Torch is in pursuit."

"_Understood I'll clear the area, and join as soon as I can._"

"Gotcha Cap, see you there."

"_Good luck, Rogers out._"

_Back with Spider – man and the villains._

"Venom we got problems." Shocker said as he saw the Human Torch rocketing towards Vulture.

"_**No matter we are almost there, we have more members than him.**_" He replied.

"What if he calls the rest of the Four?" the man asked his temporary team mate

"_**Even he calls they will never get here in time, this day will be ours.**_" Venom spoke with sadistic glee.

"We better or Osborn will make us all pay." He said as he waited the ride to end.

"_**He can try.**_"

"YO, you overgrown turkey, drop the hero and prepared to get roasted." Johnny yelled at the old man.

"Torch! Boy am I glad to see your flaming face." Spider – man said as he continued to struggle.

"**Almost there, just got to get free before we land or else I am a sitting duck.**" He thought desperately.

"I got ya buddy, let me just fry this chicken."

"A vulture is not a chicken, it is a survivor, your friend however is not catch him if you can." He said before using his enhanced suits strength to launch Spider – man the rest of the way.

"NO!" Johnny yelled as he ignored the villain and poured on the speed to catch his friend.

"**Move it Parker, move it.**" He said as he used all his strength, managing to free his right arm.

"Spider reach for my hand." He said as he released the flame on his right arm.

"Move your ass Storm, or I'm going to the amazing street pizza man." He yelled as he reached.

"Almost there, gotcha!" He said as he grabbed him and continued on to the park, where he landed with a partially wrapped hero.

"Get me out of this stuff, Torch, we are about to have some bad company coming." Peter said to his friend with as much urgency as possible as he could see Vulture heading their way.

"On it, Ben will get here soon, and Cap is here as well so we just got too hold out until then." He said as he started to burn off a layer of the webbing with out hurting his friend.

"That's good news, usually I have to go solo when these guys get together, however they came with new wardrobes or at least two of them did…watch out!" he yelled as his spider sense warned of impending danger, pushing them apart and was right to do so as a torrent of green yellow liquid hit the ground where they were standing.

"They aren't the only ones with an upgrade, asshole."

"Who…? Scorpion! You too? Now that just overkill man." He said as he saw another of his opponents in a new version of their outfit.

He was dressed head to too in and armored version of his costume, blue shin, chest and gloved armor, on his left arm was a nozzle that dripped acid, on his left was a double edged pincer, his tail had a bladed stinger.

"Like it I had it just for you Spider – man, in fact I'm going to wear it at you funeral." The man yelled as he launched himself at him, reading his pincer.

"Sorry Gargan, but that day is still a long ways of, however you did give me an idea." He said as he timed his escape just right as the man's new accessory sliced through the webbing allowing him to escape.

"You think just because you can move around now you can win, look behind you." The Scorpion declared as he saw Vulture and the other two make their way towards them.

"Two against four? I laugh at those odds." Torch said as he got behind Spider –man who continued to watch the man in blue and green.

"Really young man? Then how about six against two?" a german voice spoke.

"**Oh no, not him!**" Spider thought with alarm as he recognized the voice.

"Greetings Spider – man, I'm sure at this stage you can guess what is going on." The man known as Dr. Octopus said on the right side.

Before he could comment he heard the thundering footsteps coming to the left.

"Hey leave some for me."

"**Crap! It's Rhino, this day just got better.**" He thought as both he and the Torch were now surrounded by enemies on all sides.

"Don't forget your old friend the Sandman, bug." The sand like villain said as he morphed his hands into a mace and hammer.

"**It just got better.**" He thought sarcastically.

"_You got a plan Spider?_" he said quietly, never taking his eyes of them.

"_I thought we could wing it, just for old times sake._" He replied with as much confidence and humor was possible in this situation.

"Works for me!" he yelled as he fired heated plasma at the three behind them.

The villains dodged the blast, while the Human Torch took to the air, Spider –man evaded an attack by scorpion, and then jumped away as Rhino punch his fist through the ground, unfortunately he did miss the metallic arm that hit him in his ribs.

Torch was seeing his long time friend hit when to provide cover; this distraction however cost him as new players entered the game.

"ZZZAAT"

"Arrg!" he screams as the blast made him crash next to his ally.

"How did you like that Storm?"

"Who?" the youngest member of the Four manages to say.

"Aw you don't remember you dear old friend X – Ray? That is just rude, don't you agree sis?" a man made of violet energy questions to seemingly thin air before a woman made up of green mist appears.

"I agree little brother, maybe they should be taught a lesson." The "woman" known as Vapor said.

"Now that is a splendid idea my dear, would you not agree Ironclad?" a new voice said behind them, they turned to look and they started to feel to cold grip of fear as a yellow skinned man with stripes all over his body and a behemoth made of metal walk calmly towards them.

"Yeah Vector, I think it is." Ironclad replied.

"Fuck, the U – foes, that is just what we need." The young blonde said as he took in the situation before him and did not like their chances, and it was about to get worse, as just as he was standing up...

"Oh I can't believe I am getting paid for this, I wonder if it's my birthday." Another voice was added in sadistic glee.

"Johnny get down fast!" Spider – man yelled as his spider sense warned him of imminent danger, the blond doing so though not fast enough as a several blades appear behind them one of them grazing his left shoulder.

"Damn it, who is it now!" he yelled as he checked the wound.

"You missed him, Bullseye." Another voice spoke up.

A man wearing a skull mask, black body suit and a white hooded cape, boots and gloves, carrying a sword and shield with a large T in center walked calmly towards the group of villains, next to him was a man in a black form fitting suit, with white on the feet and hands, a target circle on the forehead.

"Grr, shut up! I'll finish him off next time." The assassin replied at the comment.

"Great it's Taskmaster and Bullseye, this just isn't our day." The web slinger said as he helped His friend while watching the assembled group.

"Gentlemen, and I used the term loosely, we should deal with the task for which we have been called upon." The villain known as Vector spoke to the rest.

"Indeed, so now Spider – man, let us make you a simple offer, you surrender to us and get a slow painful death, and we shall let your friend go, reject this "generous" offer and we kill you both in an excruciating manner." Octavious said while the others got ready to enact the threat.

"Hmm, those are some very tempting offers however I believe I'll go with the third option." The hero replied.

"Sigh" "What third option you pest?" Doc Ock asked irritably.

"The one that's about makes it appearance, isn't that right Ben?"

Before they could ask…

"WUMP!"

Both Ironclad and Rhino were launched forward.

"What tha…?"

"IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!" The recognizable war cry of the ever fight loving Thing erupted from behind the group of villains.

"Shit it's the Thing!" X – Ray yelled.

"You're damn right it is chump, let's get it on!" he said as rushed after the bruisers of the group.

Scorpion, Shocker and X – Ray were about to fire at his back when a loud whistling sound was heard and…

"SPANG" "Oof" "CLANG" "Son of a…" "SHING" "Arrg!"

A circular object hit all three before return to its owner.

"Captain America!" Otto yelled in outrage.

"Gentleman and Lady, I will have to ask that you lower your weapons, powered down and surrender, failure to do so will result in immediate retaliation, this is your only warning." Ordered the Sentinel of Liberty.

"You tell'em Cap!" Spider – man said as he jumped and landed near him to his right, Johnny following suit as he floated along his left.

"Spider – man, Mr. Storm, I have sent out a call for the Avengers, we just have to hold out until then." The WWII legend said as he prepared for the coming battle.

"Easier said than done Cap, but I don't plan on dying anytime soon." Spider replied.

"Yeah, me too but let's first improve the odds." He said as he raised his arms and fired of a blast that took on the shape of a circled four.

"Blasted it all, forget strategy just kill them all!" the multi armed man yelled, causing all the villains to rush them.

"**This is going too be a very long day.**" Spider – man thought.

_End Flashback._

As the hero caught his breath he surveyed the battleground and see how the others were doing.

Captain America was facing of with Bullseye, Taskmaster and Shocker, the assassin and mercenary going in close while shocker prevented him from launching his shield.

Johnny was locked in aerial combat with the Vulture, X – Ray and Vapor, the old man taking pot shots at him, while the brother sister duo used their powers to disorient him.

The Thing was dealing with Rhino, Ironclad and Sandman, years of fighting against multiple foes aiding him against the three.

And he was dealing with Venom and Scorpion, while Doctor Octopus and Vector made sure no one got close and he did not leave.

"**We could use some back up right about now.**" He thought to himself as he continued to evade his foes, luckily his prayers were about to be answered.

"_**BAAAANNNZAAAIII!**_" The scream was heard by all currently fighting.

_Minutes before._

Warbird and the Scarlett Spider (secretly an alien symbiote bonded to Ron Stoppable) were making good time towards the scene, even now that they were only four blocks ahead they could see that it was big one.

"_**Looks like things are getting hectic, how long until the rest of team mates arrive Warbird?**_" the newest addition to the superhero world asked the blond powerhouse.

"Not too long I hope, the six are bad but add Bullseye and the U – foes plus whoever else is down there and you can bet it will get ugly." She replied.

"**What can you tell me about these guys?**" Ron asked the Symbiote.

"_**Not much I'm afraid every incarnation of the six have varied, however four of their members have often appeared, for example there is the one known as the Rhino, he has strength that gives the Hulk trouble, his suit protects him from bullets and powerful blows, Doctor Octopus a former scientist gone mad who has four mechanical arms fused to his back, they were removed but was later discovered that he maintains a psychic link with them, Shocker a man who wears a suit that enables him to fire off powerful shockwaves with the devices on his arms, and the Scorpion a man Jameson had mutated with the DNA of a scorpion to face Spider – man however the process left him insane, he wears a suit with a tail he can control its weapons and design vary.**_" It replied.

"**Thanks SC.**"

"_**SC?**_" it asked.

"**The initials for Scarlett Spider, what you don't like?**" Ron asked.

"_**I have no problems with it.**_" It replied.

"**Ok now what can you tell me about these U – foes and Bullseye?**"

"_**On the U – foes not much I'm afraid so you should ask Warbird if she has any information, Bullseye on the other hand is Wilson Fisk's chief assassin, he has no powers but he does have uncanny aim, he can turn pretty much anything into a weapon and throw it with deadly accuracy, he has a bitter hatred towards Daredevil and is not too fond of Spider – man either, both have survived numerous attempts on their lives by him.**_"

Ron processed that information, and then he turned to ask the heroine for more.

"_**Warbird what can you tell me of the U – foes?**_" he asked her while still swinging.

She turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"_**I need to know what I am dealing with, who they are. What they can do? Their weaknesses, whatever you can tell me.**_" He explained.

She burrowed her brow as she racked her brain for what she remembered.

"Ok, there is four of them, I can't remember exactly but their a group funded by some power hungry politician who went into space to get super powers like the Fantastic Four, but something went wrong, they would have died but Bruce Banner save them, however they thought he had something to do with the crash and attacked him making him turn into the Hulk, they didn't get very far since their powers were so new to them."

"_**What are their powers?**_"

"First all their powers changed their appearance, Vector the leader of the group, he is yellow skinned with stripes, he can attract or repel anything away from his body, he actually flayed the Hulk, skin and muscle, so be careful around him." She cautioned.

"_**Got it, who else?**_" he replied as his mind along with his partners thought up strategies.

"Next is his girlfriend or wife I can't recall, she is called Vapor, she is some sort of living mist who can turn into any form of poisonous gas, her little brother is X – Ray, he was turned into living energy, the guy is basically a walking, talking and flying nuclear reactor, he can fire different kinds of radiation as a weapon."

"_**We must find a way to deal with him Ron, I can protect you against the woman but if he blasts us with intense heat it will hurt us both.**_" SC said to his host.

"**Got it.**"

"Finally there is Ironclad, he is made of some kind of organic steel like a friend of mine in the X – men, he is their muscle, he can also make himself as light as a feather or as heavy as a mountain." She finished.

"_**Thank you Warbird, were getting close so I need a favor form you.**_" He asked of her after checking their distance and found the battle had moved to the center of park.

"What do you need?" she asked wondering what he was planning.

"_**Wait here a moment, I will need your help.**_" He asked then fired a strand from each hand leaving him dangling between the buildings.

"What are you going to do?" she asked the masked man, truly confused by his actions.

"_**You have to pull me back so I can slingshot my way over to the battle.**_" He said in all seriousness.

"WHAT! Are you crazy? You'll be killed!" Carol yelled in response to the request.

"_**Please trust me, I know what I am doing, this is going to work.**_"

"…"

"Are you sure? I'm stronger than I look I may send you right into the lake." She said as she wasn't sure this was a well thought out plan.

"_**I trust you, you will not miss.**_" He said with utmost confidence in his voice directed at her.

"**I just met him and he trusts me?**" she thought with some surprise.

"_**Warbird your friends need our help.**_"

"Okay, if your sure, just don't die." She asked as she got behind him, wrapped her slender arms around his waist and started to pull back, causing the strands to tense slowly.

"_**In this line of work I can make you no promises but I will try.**_" He said as the woman continued, he could feel the strands were starting to give resistance, making her pull harder and thus pressing her body into his back.

"**Okay this is an interesting development, gah get it in gear Stoppable, lives are on the line.**" He thought to himself.

"Grr this is as far as I can take you." She said as the tension was now at its peak.

"_**That is fine, I will see you there Warbird, keep safe.**_" He said as he turned to look her in the eyes as he said that.

"**What beautiful eyes she has, stop it!**" He thought to himself.

"**Why Is he staring at me? Is he even staring?**" she thought as she stared into his masked face.

"_**Ron we must go now!**_" the symbiote said as it could feel the buildings used as anchors starting to buckle.

"Release!"

And she did, watching as the man was launched at hi speed at the fight, she lingered for only a moment and went to after him.

"_**Ron we will arrive in mere moments, however I have detected something down there that you should know, Venom is there.**_"

"**Damn! Can he sense you coming?**"

"_**Yes, all our species can sense one another, Ron he will reveal us to everyone there.**_" SC said with worry.

"**Doesn't matter, you and me are in this together, we will prove ourselves to them all, are you with me partner?**" he asked already knowing the answer.

"…_**We will be arriving in approximately 60 seconds, Warbird cannot see us do this so place your arms to your body and then extend them so I can slow us down.**_" It replied.

"**You got buddy.**" He replied as he did as asked, and when he did a thin membrane appeared and acted like a parachute slowing him down and placing him above the target zone

"_**I am releasing us Ron; let us show my dear old Dad what I have made of myself.**_"

"**Glad to.**" He replied before taking a deep breath and…

"_**BAAAANNNZAAAIII!**_"

Plunging feet first into the fray.

_Now…_

Everyone looked up to see a person falling from the sky feet first, and heading straight for Rhino.

"What the hell!" he got out before…

"WHAM!" "OOOF!" He took a literal missile drop kick to his stomach that sent him rolling and reeling as the blow was strong enough to knock the contents of his stomach out as well as precious air.

"_**Now that is how you make an entrance.**_" The unknown figure spoke.

"Who the fuck are you!" Bullseye asked/yelled at him.

"_**Scarlett Spider at your service, and now I shall proceed to kick ass and take names.**_" He said before he rushed after nearest figure, in this case Shocker.

"_Ben…?_" Spider – man whispered as he remembered the last man ho held that name.

Venom on the other hand was seething in rage.

"**Impossible! We killed all our offspring, how did this one survived! And how dare he wear that insignia!**" it thought.

Meanwhile Shocker saw the Black and Red man charge him so he lined up his weapons to take him out.

"I don't care who you are, but if you think you can take me out you are DEAD wrong!" he said as he fired the massive shockwave of pressure at Ron.

Ron timed it and jump high into the air, doing an inverted pirouette as he did, he extended his arms and fired his webbing at the man wrapping scoring a shot to his visor.

"What is this shit!" he yelled as he tried to rip off the substance.

"_**What's the matter Shocker? It's not like you've never gotten webbed in the face right?**_" Ron asked in a mocking tone to infuriate the man.

"_**Ron, Vulture is heading at your back talons out.**_" SC warned him.

"**I really wished not to fight this guy but maybe I can take two birds with one stone.**"

"_**Hey Shocker, you done whining yet?**_" he taunted.

"That's it!" he said as he lined up his gauntlets in the direction of the voice and pressed the triggers.

"SHOCKER NO!" yelled Octavius as he saw what was about to transpire, too late came the warning though.

"BOOM!"

Ron back flipped over the Vulture, who's eyes widened as the blast was heading straight and true for him, hi pulled his wings around him in a protective manner but…

"CRACK" "Arrgh!" he took the full force, which was, while weakened still packed enough force to shatter his wings and knock him unconscious.

"_**Oops, I am SO sorry.**_" The Scarlett Spider said in a tone that was anything but.

Shocker had finally ripped off the webbing along with the visor and saw what he had done, he would not have time to regret it because Ron was soon on him.

"_**Your turn.**_" He said before he initiated a devastating combo, starting with a punch to his abdomen making him double over and clutch his stomach, Ron grabbed his head and hit him square in the nose, the sound of cartilage breaking alerting everyone it was broken now, and finished by using a Russian leg sweep to the back of his head rendering him unconscious, he should thankful that SC did not use enhanced strength to defeat him, though he would still feel pain of the broken nose.

"Your good I'll give you that, but I am better, and I never miss." Bullseye taunted as he had watched both Shocker and Vulture get taken down, he then produce some throwing stars in his hands six total.

"_**Yeah? That's not what Daredevil and Spidey say, loser.**_" He said to the man.

"He did not just say that to his face." Spider – man said out loud and a little impressed by the man.

Bullseye however was not impressed in fact he was down right pissed.

"I AM GOING TO CARVE YOUR FUCKING HEART OUT!" he screamed as he launched the deadly projectiles at the man.

"_**Remember Toshiro's lessons Ron, breath, focus and act.**_" His symbiote said.

Ron just stood still as they came at him, eyes closed behind the mask, while this was going on Warbird had arrived on the scene, her eyes widening as they see what can only be described as public suicide and voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"What are you doing!"

"_**Now!**_"

Eyes snapped opened and before anyone could even see it his hands blurred and CAUGHT all six between his fingers, this floored everyone, no one saw the faint blue glow covering them.

"_Whoa!_" Johnny said quietly after witnessing the feat of dexterity.

Ron dropped the stars and looked straight at the shocked face of Bullseye.

"_**You missed, loser.**_"

"ARRRG!" that set the man off as he charged at him, intent on killing him with his bare hands.

He threw a flurry of punches and kicks but all were blocked or evaded with simply ease, Ron may be a newbie in the hero business but he came prepared.

"_**My turn.**_"

Ron started off with a high kick to the man's face, he blocked only to get one to his right midsection by the same leg at a speed he could not counter, Bullseye threw left haymaker, but Ron caught it and used his Akido training to flip him over to the ground, he tried to counter with a kick to face, this proved costly to him as Ron grabbed the leg, turned the man over on his stomach and placed it in an ankle lock.

"AAAHH!"

"_**Say uncle, you know you want to.**_" He said as the killer tried to get leverage to get release, Ron however was accessing a minimum amount of super strength to keep the hold and increase pressure, thus causing him more pain than he had experienced, he and SC agreed that it may be excessive but it got results when needed besides he was not going to let this man off so easily.

"GET HIM OFF ME, YOU MORONS!" The hitman yelled as he now concentrated on ignoring the pain, which was excruciating by clawing at the grass and holding his head.

This snapped the villains from their shock and stupor, Taskmaster abandons his engagement with the Captain to attack from behind; he had no loyalty towards one of his competitors but if they fail and it reflects badly on him.

"**I should have sticked to training henchmen.**" He thought as he readied to impale the newest hero to join the ranks.

"_**Ron, bogie at 12 o' clock.**_" SC provided.

Ron saw the man through his symbiote and ducked and turned to the left never releasing Bullseye, in fact the movement added to his torment.

Taskmaster however was surprised that he evaded the deadly strike.

Captain America threw his shield at the merc, while he was distracted; he however deflected it back at him, however his attention was interrupted by a sickening snap and a howl of pain to his right.

You see after he evaded, Ron decided to take care off Bullseye before taking on the rest, so he applied enough pressure that he easily broke the man's ankle, leaving it at an awkward angle, releasing him to hold it.

"My leg! He broke my leg!" The yelled at no one in particular.

"_**You really left me no choice man, also go to sleep, you look like you need it.**_" He said to the man as he hit him square in the Jaw with a left hook.

"_**Now then I think there has been enough violence for today, so why don't you assholes surrender and we can call it a day.**_" He said to the villains.

"Is this guy serious?" Vapor asked to no one in particular.

"I don't care if he is sis, he is dead." X – Ray said as he launched himself at Ron, but before he could reach him…

"ZZZAAAATT." "ARRRG!" he screams as a beam of energy deflected him off path.

"Somebody call for back up?" A voice spoke as all turned to the arrival of Ironman; this was followed by the roar of the Quinjet behind him.

"Ironman, nice of you to join the party." Warbird said as she headed towards him and Captain America.

"What did we miss?" He asked, and as he did the Jet opened revealing Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, She – Hulk, Thor, Wasp and Black Panther, who quickly join them, then Torch and the Thing and Spider – man, the only one who didn't was Ron who watched the villains regroup, though they made effort to recover their allies.

"Apparently the latest incarnation of the Sinister Six, along with the U – Foes, and Taskmaster and Bullseye joined forces top kill Spider – man, the Human Torch and Ben Grimm alerted me of them coming here, so after clearing out the civilians I went to help, frankly we were hard pressed, until this man arrived." The Captain explained to the Avengers and then pointed to Ron, who kept his eyes on the villains, that is until Rhino recovered from the opening blow he delivered.

"I am going to break every bone in your body before I kill you!" He said as he charged at Ron.

"_**You can try big man, but remember the bigger they are the harder they fall.**_" As he charged at the man.

"Is he insane! The Rhino will crush him." She – Hulk yelled at the man's actions.

"Someone stop him!" Panther yelled.

"Tis too late look!" Thor said.

And it was as Ron was to close, but at 5 feet he jumped at the man, aiming his knees at his face.

Rhino did not expect that and could not stop, so Ron nailed him with a double knee to the head, then using the momentum he tucked in and flipped forward, the blow pushed his head back, so Ron grabbed the mans arms in the crook of his armpits, and using his strength and some physics he flipped the brawler hard onto his stomach, he did not ended it there as he ran onto a nearby tree, scaled it in less than second to the top and jump up high with his elbow poised to deliver an elbow drop to the mans lower back, Rhino however flipped himself over so instead he suffered a much terrible blow…to his groin.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Oooh that's not right." Spider – man spoke.

"As you mortals say that will leave a mark." Thor said. "**Reminds me of the time I forgot our 300****th**** anniversary feast with Sif, though she was more gentle…I think.**"

"I don't care who you are, that has got to hurt" Hawkeye added as he winced at the man's suffering.

The other men agreed, some even covering their on privates, the woman just flinched when he started rolling around on the ground holding his injuries.

The villains with the exception of Venom, all tried to be as sympathetic as possible.

"Boy, I am damn glad to be made of metal." Ironclad spoke.

"Amen to that." X – Ray added thankful his condition did not permit such blows.

"Should we do something Doc?" Scorpion asked the apparent leader.

"What do you suggest?" the man said wishing Rhino would stop yelling and thankful it isn't him. "**Better you than me.**"

Ron's reaction was to rub the back of his neck.

"**Um how hard did we hit him?**"

"_**I believe it was close to 60 tons Ron, but don't worry he will live, though I do not believe he will be able to walk right for many weeks.**_"

"**I see, well we better deal with him.**"

"What is he doing now!" Wasp/Vapor asked.

Ron grabbed him by the legs and began to spin him, creating miniature trenches, and then slowly lifting him of the ground.

"Stop! I beg of please!" the wounded man begged as he could not take more abuse.

"_**Wait for it.**_" SC said

"…"

"_**NOW!**_"

And then the Rhino flew threw the air towards the man made lake.

Ron turned to look at the villains as if daring them to come close, however he lock eyes with Venom, who did the same.

"He is going, going and…" "SPLASH!" "GONE! Homerun by the rookie." Johnny said out loud.

"I suggest a tactical retreat." Vector supplied.

"I agree, whoever that man is he is not pulling his punches, he is an unknown quantity Octavius, and we no longer have numerical superiority or the element of surprise."

"Very well, Mr. Utrecht, Ms. Darnell mask our retreat, if you would be so kind." He said as he and the others turned to leave, Taskmaster activated a cloaking device, while Vapor create smog and Vector spread out dirt and levitated Ironclad and all four flew off, Venom remained staring the Scarlett Spider.

"Damn it, Thor, Warbird go after the U – foes, Ironman and Wasp track the remaining six, the rest of us will deal with Venom." The Captain ordered.

"Aye." "On it." "You got it Steve." "I'll call if something turns up." They said as each member blasted off to their assigned group.

"Great their goes all our heavy hitters." Hawkeye remarks as he nocks an arrow..

"Hey and what am I? Chop liver?" She – Hulk rebutted miffed at the dismissal.

"Not now Jen, we have to deal with him first, he can be just as if not more dangerous alone then in a group." Steve said.

"Are you certain Captain?" Panther asked as he had very little experience with the creature.

"Just ask Spider –man."

"He is NOT joking panther, that thing has nearly killed me more times than all the other villains combined." The web slinger replied not taking his eyes off him.

"Don't worry guys more help has arrived." The Thing said as he spotted the Fantastic Car coming with the remaining team.

"What the hell took you so long!" Johnny half yelled and asked.

"We would have come sooner if SOMEONE hadn't put popcorn into the dimensional matter transporter, thus letting in a large winged reptile that Reed and I had to subdue." Susan said as she gave Johnny the look.

"I can totally explain Sis." Johnny said as he withered under her gaze.

"Latter you two, we got a pest to deal with here." Ben said to the duo, as Reed and Sue took notice of Venom.

"Why is he looking at that man and not us? And ho is he for that matter?" Reed asked.

"You know, your right he has been looking at that man who calls himself the Scarlett Spider ever since he came onto the scene." Ben added.

"Scarlett Spider? Is he connected to you somehow Spider – man?" Reed asked, though he also knew this must be affecting the young man as he was present during the clone debacle.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out, cover me." The man said as the others complied with the request as they took position.

"**I got a bad feeling I am not going to like the answers.**" He thought as he got closer until he was within reach of the man.

"Hey you, the guy with the red and black, can we talk?" he said as calmly as possible no easy task when Venom is close.

"_**Now may not the right, if you get my meaning.**_" Ron said to him as he nodded towards his symbiote's parent.

"Trust me I recognize that look he is giving you, it's the same one he gives me when he thinks about murder and mayhem." Peter said as his mind went through a myriad of emotions such as angst, confusion, curiosity and others.

"_**You wish to ask me something?**_" they he said it made it more of a fact than a question.

"Well me and my friends over there were wondering, who you are? And if you're somehow connected to me or the previous Scarlett Spider." He asked with as much tact as possible, however that got a reaction from the man as he turned his sharply to face him.

"_**I was unaware that the name was already in use.**_" Ron replied.

"The man who carried it passed away."

"_**I see, did he live up to his namesake? To your expectations of him?**_"

That caught Peter a bit by surprise.

"Yes…yes he did, he was good man who was caught up my life by unforeseen forces but he died a hero to the very end." Peter said with conviction, Ron and the symbiote could tell he had a great respect for him.

"_**That is good, it means he had honor, but to answer your previous question I share no connection to the previous Scarlett Spider you on the other hand do, though not one of blood as I told Warbird.**_" Ron said then tensed as Venom demeanor suddenly changed, Spider – man saw this and turned to look at his foe.

"_**Yes, why don't you tell what your connection is to him and more importantly to me…Son.**_" Venom said as he smiled maliciously.

That information got a round of gasps and looks of shock as they realized another symbiote walked the earth.

"**Shit! What do we do SC?**" Ron asks his partner.

"_**We have no choice now but to reveal ourselves.**_" The symbiote spoke.

"**Including our appearance?**" Ron said as he looked on at the heroes getting ready to jump him if necessary.

"_**Yes Ron, however he may have revealed our origin but not our nature, that we control my friend.**_" SC replied with confidence.

Ron did not speak, he only acted.

The others watched as the uniform slowly melted and the colors blended in to a chaotic pattern of red and black, his eyes turned into white leaving the flame like pattern, and his "mouth" seemed to enlarge and unhinged revealing, not fangs like Venom but needle like teeth and large tongue.

"_**Are you happy now…**__**father?**_" Ron said the last word as a vile curse; the heroes picked up on that.

"_**We do not remember encountering you at the Life Foundation with the others.**_" Venom asked in confusion as he could not recall this spawn.

"_**Ron please allow me to speak **__**him**__**.**_" Sc asked his host.

"**You sure you want to deal with him?**" Ron asked in turn out of concern.

"_**Worry not Ron, this is something I must do just as you will do should you ever encounter her.**_" SC spoke in all honesty and senses his host understanding.

"_**I have no idea what you are talking about, nor do I care Venom.**_"

"_**Is that any way to talk to the ones who brought to this world whelp?**_" the black symbiote spoke.

"_**My name is Scarlett Spider not whelp, and I will speak to you in the manner one speaks to one such as yourself.**_" SC replied.

"I hate to interrupt but I have to ask, where did you come from?" Spider – man asked the question on all the heroes mind.

"**I **_**was born 3 and half years ago, when Venom returned and bonded with the one called Eddie Brock at the Ravencroft Institute, Spider – man, I spent my time searching for a worthy host to help me carry out my purpose.**_"

"What is that purpose?" the voice of Captain America asked.

"Captain America asked.

"_**To achieve what my parent failed to do and aid my host desires, to achieve perfect symbiosis and use the abilities I have gained and follow in Spider – man's footsteps and help wherever and whenever I can.**_" It replied to all present.

Both the heroes and Venom had differing reactions,

Spider –man and the others were astounded by the creatures desire to help, they would have assumed it to want to destroy life not protect, perhaps they were mistaken in that assumption.

Venom however…

"_**You fool! You think we will allow you to aid our enemy, to come back and attempt to destroy us, no we shall not allow it!**_" He yelled as he launched him self at its spawn.

"_**You are no challenge to me Venom.**_" He replied as he crouched down and small tendrils move about wildly, his hands enlarged to three times normal size and morphed his right into a sledgehammer and the left into mace.

This caught everyone by surprise as no one knew it was capable of that, most assumed it just had Spider – Man's powers.

Venom was undeterred from its plan to kill its spawn and tried to rend him apart with its clawed hands, sadly SC was faster and more agile.

Finally after ducking under a right swing he countered with the hammer to the ribs on the left, this had the effect of making Venom clutch the damaged area leaving him open for an attack with the mace to his lower back.

"_**ARRRRGG!**_"

Ron and SC did not stop there as he changed his hands to normal grabbed his head and brought it his knee.

"_**Urrgh!**_"

The symbiote then lengthened its arms to levels only Reed could achieve and wrapped itself around Venom's torso and in a feat of strength lifted him in the air, it was very off putting to see that the man who was smaller lifted him up so easily given his larger frame, it more so when he started to slam him from one side and the other causing craters to form.

After the sixth body slam Venom was in no shape to fight, his breathing was slow and though his body did not showed it he was wounded, finally Ron turned to the heroes.

"_**Do any of you have sonic weapons of any kind to separate them or at least subdue it?**_" It asked.

"What about you? Won't it harm you as well?" Sue asked as in her experience with the creatures both they and the host felt the pain.

"_**Trust us, I and my host know what we are doing.**_"

"I got something for an occasion like this." Hawkeye said as he pulled out and arrow with some sort of device on the tip, he aimed and fire right near the black symbiote, once it hit solid ground a loud screeching was heard followed by the cries of pain of symbiote and host.

"_**THE NOISE! IT HURTS US! MAKE IT STOP!**_" Scream the writhing creature as it howled in agony, Ron however was unaffected; this worried some of the heroes.

Finally after enough minutes had passed both the symbiote and host separated, leaving a naked Eddied Brock with nasty bruises unconscious, and a symbiote trying to slither away.

"Quick Sue, trap it in one of your force fields." Richards said to his wife.

"I'm on it Reed." As she concentrated and enveloped the creature in a sphere of invisible energy.

"Excellent Sue now we can keep it in a secure location, hopefully this will be the last time we shall deal with Venom." The leader of the Four spoke.

"That's great and all Doc, but what about…?" Did not finished as he nodded towards Ron, who they had notice returned to his Scarlett Spider form.

"I'm not entirely sure Spider – man, he has made it clear he wishes nothing to do Venom, and wishes to help." Mr. Fantastic said to his colleague.

"_**I can hear you, you know, me and the symbiote only wish to help, both of us realize that we will have to work hard to earn your trust, be rest assured we are not enemies, all we ask of you as that you treat each of us fairly, now if you'll please excuse us I have a friend to visit, good day.**_" He said as he ran to a tree and jump from one to the next until reaching the city and web slinged the rest of the way.

"That was interesting." Reed said out loud.

"What do you mean by "interesting" Dr. Richards." The Black Panther asked.

"Well, I don't know if you notice but both the symbiote and host refer to themselves as individuals, the alien never said we when it spoke of itself like Venom does when he speaks."

"Hmm, you are correct, the creature and the host addressed us in different ways, but what could this mean?" Panther asked out loud.

"I don't know my friend, we would have to ask them, but I do believe they are telling the truth when they say they wish to help." The good doctor said to all.

"I hope so Reed, because if they is one thing I do know is that he fought like he was trained to, meaning he came prepared, if it turns out that he isn't what he appears we may have a serious fight on our hands." Captain America spoke in all seriousness.

To that they all could agree, after checking the area and securing Brock and the criminals they all left to their respective headquarters and families to reflect on the day's events.

_Meanwhile at Oscorp._

"What do you mean you lost! How could you lose! You had the advantage." Norman Osborne screamed at the group of villains.

"We met an unexpected set back in the forms of Captain America, two members of the Fantastic Four and a new hero with a Spider – man like costume, Scarlett Spider I believe he called himself." Dr. Octopus calmly said.

"What! That's impossible that man is dead I killed him myself and watched his body turn to dust." He replied.

"Then he is an imitator then, but the fact remains he gave them the time needed for the Avengers to arrive, and took out 4 our members single handed, he is just as strong as Rhino and a better fighter than Bullseye, we could not win with him and them there." The mad scientist spoke.

"You said four but I don't see Venom, not that I care but what happened to him?" he asked as they had followed the creatures plan only to come up short.

"He stayed back for some reason."

"Fine, leave me I have other matters to attend, but heed my words this is not over."

"One moment Osborne, my group helped as promised, and regardless of the outcome we want what was promised us." Vector spoke.

"And I want the rest of my money." Taskmaster added.

"Urg, fine, Otto give them the data and you will get your money, now go!" he yelled, and as one they slowly left to leave the man to his brooding.

"**Who is this Scarlett Spider?**" he thought as gazed out of his window.

That question was soon going to be given to a pair of individuals.

_Later that night at the apartment of Peter and Mary Jane Parker._

"…and then he flung Rhino into the lake, I'm telling MJ it was both scary and exciting at the same time." Peter said to his wife after resting from all the exhaustion from fighting so long and hard against multiple foes.

"Wow, and he has an alien suit and beat Venom with it?" She asked.

"Yeah, turns out it was the first, and is much stronger than him, he said he wants to help, but I don't know." He said as he held her while they lounged on the couch.

"You're worried he'll stab you in the back." She replied.

"More like he'll literally bite my head off." He replied.

Before she could say anything to that comment…

"DING DONG!"

"Huh? You expecting anyone Tiger." The redhead asked.

"No, you?"

"Not today, no."

"DING DONG!"

"Better go see who it is." She said as she got up and headed for the door.

"Who is it?" she asked politely.

"Ron Stoppable, we met at the hospital after I helped you."

Mary remembered quickly the young man who risked his life for her, and undid the locks and slowly opened the door.

"Ron! What a pleasant sur…prise, whoa!" She said as she got good look at the man before her.

"MJ? Who is it?" Peter asked from the couch.

"Um you're not going to believe this but its Ron Stoppable…I think." She said with confusion.

"**She thinks? Wonder what that's about?**" he thought as he got up to see the man he owed, he was at the threshold of the hallway where he saw his wife to side and finally got good look at him.

"Whoa! Ron? What the heck did you do to yourself?" he said as he found not the lanky and boyish individual but a muscular and rugged figure.

"**He got big.**" He thought to himself.

"Uh well, it's a long story if you guys want to hear it, you mind if I come in." Ron asked the couple.

"Where are my manners? Of course, sorry about staring but the last time we saw you well…" she paused as she tried to something that wasn't offensive as she led him to the common room.

"Wimpy looking?"

"No I wasn't going to say…"

"I'm okay with it really, no need to beat around the bush, I can't take it." Ron said as he gave a disarming smile at her as he was seated in a small recliner.

"So how have you been Ron?" Peter asked as he took the couch with his wife by his side.

Seeing them together like that brought some pain, as it reminded him of what he had, he just did not show it, SC felt it but said nothing, and he did not want to interfere unless his host mental state depended on it.

"Well I've been good I guess, done a lot of traveling, got into shape, met with old friends, things like that." He said to them.

"Have you met anyone?" She asked, hoping he had lost that hurt.

"Sigh" "No, I…I haven't really felt the need to really." He said avoiding her eyes.

"**Oh Ron, I wish we could help, maybe I can set him up with one of the girls from the agency, with his looks he can snare one easy.**" MJ thought.

"Ron I know how you feel believe me I've been there lots of times before I found my MJ here, you have to let go of the hurt or else it will consume you." Peter said as he felt he should help this man.

"I know, its just it's always there buried deep, and every time I feel I can let go I see something or someone that reminds me of her and I feel like someone's squeezing my heart." He said as he looked at his lap, not noticing the sad filled gaze he got from them.

"**Man she really did a number on him; even I wasn't this bad, better change topics.**" Peter thought.

"So Ron, how long are you staying? Did you need a place? Cause it would be no problem at all if want to stay here." He said to the blonde.

"Yeah, we would love the company." MJ said hoping they can help him move on.

"Actually I moved here today, bought penthouse over on the upper west side of Manhattan, you should come by sometime, it has this beautiful view of the skyline." He said to them.

"Really? Wow, what brought this on if you don't mind me asking." MJ spoke as she knew that area was very high price.

"Well that's the reason I came by actually, now I need you to not freak out okay, because I mean it when I say I am not here harm anyone." He said to them, and before they asked his clothes morphed and changed, one minute they were talking to Ron Stoppable and the next they were in the presence of…

"The Scarlett Spider! You're the Scarlett Spider! The guy who beat up Shocker, Rhino, Vulture, Venom and Bullseye!" Peter asked in shock,

"_**Yes.**_"

"Oh my God! How…How did this happen! When did it happen!" MJ asked as she looks at him shock and awe.

"_**Well it all started the night we met…**_" "…and then we went to Japan to train to control my new spider powers as well as well as my MMP among other things." Ron finished having removed the mask while retaining the suit at their request; he gave them the full story about the meeting why he went to Japan, who really beat the Lorwardians and his Mystical Powers, it took some time but they looked at him in awe until finally Peter asked him a rather important question.

"So you know who I really am?" he asked as it was one of his deepest fears to have his identity known by strangers.

"Yes, SC told me after I asked why he knew so much about math, physics and other things; it helped me understand a lot about what was being taught to me, I'm no genius like you but I can get by, once he told me we decided it would be better if we told you, didn't seem fair to you that we had this knowledge and you be not made aware of it.." He said to the man.

"Well thanks I guess, its just I'm surprised that you did not end up like Venom, I mean well…" Peter stopping as he could find the words to explain.

"Brock and me have a lot of similarities right?" Ron said as a fact more than an actual question, Peter nodded.

"Can't say I'm not surprised, I got his memories too, and that man has a LOT of problems, the difference is I had someone who brought me back from the edge, he didn't and Venom sensed that only it backfired on it." He explained.

"How so?" MJ asked curious about the subject as she always wondered what drove it to try and hurt Peter.

"Well SC can explain it better." He said as he let the mask cover him.

"_**My species is on some level empathic we feel emotions and feed of the chemicals created by them, before Venom came into contact with Peter, or even existed at all, they fed off fear, anger and all other negative emotions, Venom sought symbiosis and was imprisoned for it, when Peter came it found in him a powerful host, it fed of his exploits, but it got greedy and wanted more, when they separated, Venom was weak and found Brock, however since he was not in a right frame of mind it drove my parent insane, hence its want to destroy Peter, Brock hates Spider – man and it hates your husband because of it, a part yearns to go back to him, but that is mostly buried under anger and violence.**_" The symbiote explained.

Peter and Mary took this fact in, it did not endear them to its plight as it had caused plenty of pain and suffering on it's on, however Peter was still worried about this symbiote.

"Um, not to sound rude but would you object to some tests being performed on you?" he asked.

"_**You are afraid I am hurting Ron are you not?**_" it questioned.

"Sigh" "Yes, I know you are different from Venom but…"

"_**I am still born from it, do not worry I am not offended, it has caused much damage to not have me question, I assume you will call upon the Fantastic Four for help in this tests am I right?**_"

"Yes, they are the best ones to handle this situation, if you agree of course."

"_**I have no objections to the request but Ron wished to know if his identity would have to be revealed?**_" it asked on his behalf.

"Not if he doesn't want to, I know about the importance of keeping secrets." Peter added.

"_**Then we both Ron and I agree, also it would be wise for the Avengers be there so they too not have to worry, like Ron said we do not wish for conflict only to help.**_" SC spoke.

"All right, I think that can be done, so can I talk to him now?" Peter asked.

SC nodded and receded, allowing Ron's face to appear.

"What do you want to tell me Peter?" Ron asked.

"Just wanted to ask if you really want to get involved in this kind of life, I mean it doesn't get easy, and sometimes people don't react well to our presence, and there are very few rewards." He asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, I know all this because my experience with _her_ but if I can make a difference than I want to try, as a wise man once said with great power…"

"…comes great responsibility." Peter finished as he recalled the words his uncle left to him and was glad someone else understood the weight those words carried.

"When do we go visit?" he asked as his symbiote changed into the clothes he wore when he came in.

"Tomorrow around two sound good?"

"Sure, um should I bring anything?"

"If you want, let me just make the call to set things up, if you don't call ahead Reed will go and spend the day blowing up neutrons or looking for the meaning of life." Peter semi joked.

"We'll I'll leave that to you and see you there, I still got to check up on Rufus and get some rest." Ron said as he got up and extended his hand.

"Gotcha, and don't be stranger." Peter said as he shook his hand.

"Yes and if you ever need anything or just want to talk, you come right over ok Ron?" MJ said with a smile.

"Ok, good night." He said as he headed out the door.

"_**That went well I think they are good people.**_" SC commented.

"**Yeah they sure are.**"

And while one issue is resolved another begins.

_The outskirts of Tokyo, Japan,_

The night was filled with the filled with the sound of metal clashing and shouts of pain and anguish.

Fighting a top the buildings one sees men and women garbed in ninja attire some black other dark red, bodies littered the roof, however one were to take note it was that of those garbed in black, while those in red struck down turned into green mist, leaving no evidence behind, sadly for those in black they were out numbered until finally only two remained.

"Surrender now, we only want the woman and we need someone alive to deliver a message." One of the red ninjas said.

"Never! I will drag you to gates of hell in person if I have to in order to protect her." Said a man of strong looking build and dark hair that fanned out at the top who held a sword in his right arm while his left hung limply, blood pouring down it joining his other wounds.

Next to him was a woman of great beauty and silky smooth hair that reached her neck, marred by the blood on her forehead, she used a pair of combat fans.

"Hirotaka take the deal they need you alive to deliver there message, and its obvious they need me alive for their plans, whatever they are." The woman said in a calm tone despite the odds.

"You should listen to her, we do need her alive, and besides we do not want to convert her, she is not worthy of that honor, but she shall serve other purposes." Another masked ninja spoke.

"So long as there is air in my lungs and blood in my veins I shall not allow it… ugh." He was interrupted by a blow to the back of his head.

"_I am sorry Hirotaka but you must live so that help may come._" She whispered as she lowered her raised weapon.

"Bind her arms, and remove her weapons, leave the boy with our demands." the crimson dressed ninja spoke.

The orders were carried out quickly and efficiently, the woman brought before the leader.

"Such a pretty thing, pity you will not be allowed to become one of us Yori Yashida." He said as he held her face much to her obvious disgust.

"Never call me by that name! And know that you will suffer for this outrage, The Hand shall never control me and will pay." She spoke in defiance as she was lead away.

"Yori…sama, ugh." Hiotaka weakly spoke as he watched before being claimed into unconsciousness, a parchment tuck into his belt.

To be continued…

A/N: Here we are once more on the edge of another harrowing adventure, things are really going to heat up, Ron has made his debut as the Scarlett Spider, The Hand got Yori, and we begin the long awaited confrontation between Ron and Kim, I warn you folks it will be ugly, not for die hard Kim fans, and a couple of KP cast members will show up at the Baxter Building when he goes for a check up, you guess who.

I hope the battles however short were to the peoples liking, it is my hope that I am improving, if not I shall persevere in the face of this challenge.

If anyone wonders why I could not include Ron facing off against the rest of the six and the foes, I was hard pressed by my Job, hence I decided to have at least Venom dealt with, he will naturally not stay captured for long, a certain metal plated tyrant will have a hand in this, but rest assured that they will clash.

Now onto the pairings, a reviewer PM'd me to make it a harem; I will not deny that it has crossed my mind ever since I read "The Spider that came in from the cold." but if I went that route I think I would need help IF I take this story down that route, I mean if you think about it the only characters of both series who could be adapted to such a thing are Shego, She Hulk and Black Cat (All three are uninhibited enough to do so.) or at least that's my opinion, and possibly Black Widow (She has to have at least done something I mean she is a spy and not all big shots are men.) but I digress, still taking suggestions though so will see what can come up, seeing as I am diverging here from a lot of stuff lets face you just can't find good places to DL or buy comics from anymore.

Any way here it is and once more be kind with your criticism, next up on my update list is Halo/Marvel Fic with a possibility of creating a DC offshoot have not yet decided will see later, bye guys.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Stoppable Rules!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, or any Marvel characters that may appear in this story, despite my many attempts to do so, (Damn Disney executives!), now on with the story.

A/N: The symbiote is referred to as male.

"_**Symbiote talking**_"

"**Private thoughts**"

"Normal talk"

"_Whispering or Media speaking_"

Chapter 5:

It was currently eight in the morning as Ron slept in his bed, yesterday's first battle as a superhero was both exhilarating and terrifying, and revealing himself to the Parkers was a very draining to his person.

His symbiote let him rest though; he would need it for what was next, the test to determine whether he was a threat to his host and by association the planet.

"**Things will take an interesting turn from this moment on, Ron and I are now walking down a dangerous path, one filled to the brim with peril, I must do what I can to ensure he makes it through it**_**.**_" SC thought to itself.

"_**Ron, it is time to awaken**_" SC sent.

"Hmm, but I don't wanna." The blonde hair host protested.

"_**Ron… do not make me take over and place you in a cold shower.**_" The symbiote warned.

"Ugh, you suck."

"_**He he he, perhaps I do, but still you have to get up, you have a doctor's appointment at 2:00.**_" SC reminded.

"Oh yeah, man that is going to be a trip." He said as he sat in his bed.

"_**Indeed.**_"

"Well, I might as well get up now that I am up, no thanks to you." He spoke giving a fake glare.

"_**Please, if I had not you would be dozing till it was next week.**_" SC replied.

"Sigh"

"All right, now then first things first, exercise then breakfast."

He did just that, the weight room did prove beneficial as he went though his less offensive styles, he ran a mile on the treadmill, and bench pressed for 30 minutes, all without the enhancements granted to him by the symbiote, it was a routine they lived by as the stronger the host the more the enhancements aided them, his body was trained to use Spider – man´s unique powers yet at the same be capable of great offensive capabilities.

After his workout he took a shower and went to the Kitchen to cook his breakfast, Rufus was there waiting for him.

"Morning Rufus." The blonde hero said to his pet.

"Yawn"" Morning" replied clearly showing he just got out of his nest.

"Anything besides cheese today?" he asked him.

"Nah."

"Right then, Cheddar for you, Eggs and bacon with some fresh squeezed juice for me, and two King size Hershey bars for SC." He said before getting to work on HIS meal.

_20 minutes later…_

After eaten Ron decided to go out and see something he had been force to put off during yesterday´s debacle with the super villains.

What pray tell could have been so important it could not wait? Well…

"Welcome to Dave´s and Dana´s Music emporium, my name is Joley how may I be of service?" The short black haired girl, probably out of her teens by the look of things, greeted him.

"I´m just looking for now." Ron replied as he gazed at all the instruments, accessories and what not.

"Ok, well if you need anything specific you give me call ok?" She said to him as she smiled at him.

"I sure will miss." He replied and gave of his patented smile, earning a blush from her.

"**Hmm, her hormonal level just increased, interesting.**" The symbiote thought privately.

Ron watched the girl walk away, with a spring in her step she did not originally have, he then turned to look at the products on display.

"_**Why are we here exactly?**_" his partner asked in confusion.

"**To buy a guitar or guitars, of course.**" He replied in a matter of fact tone.

"_**Why?**_"

"**One reason would be to put that music room to good use, another is because one of my odd jobs was at a Karaoke Bar in L.A and I like to sing and write songs plus it helps that I took lessons, and finally I need a release from what we´ll be doing and I think music is the perfect solution for me**_**.**_" He replied.

The symbiote thought over his reasons and could find no hole in his logic.

Ron walked through the aisles examining every item cataloguing and judging for whatever felt right for him, Rufus supplying his input when he asked for a third opinion on the matter.

A good thirty minutes later he had taken in his search but in the end it was worth it as he bought 1 black Fender Stratocaster electric guitar and one 000 steel ring acoustic guitar with a black finish, an amplifier, and a kit to maintain and repair both of them, all carefully packed in his car.

"**Man I can´t wait to test these babies out.**" He thought with excitement.

"_**I am sure that will be a most enjoyable moment for you, but first we should leave them at home, this is New York after all, and not even during the day is it crime free.**_" The symbiote sent.

"**Right, let´s drop these off, would not pay for them to be damaged.**" He sent before getting in and driving off into the hustle and bustle that is the city that never sleeps.

As he drove he turned on the radio in hopes that maybe his exploits had been noticed, he thought it would serve notice that there was a new member against those who would attack the weak and innocent.

"…_And welcome back to 103.6 KGBL, the most diverse music radio station in the city, I am your host Stan "the man" Heller, and boy do I have some news for you New York, Yesterday those visiting Central Park were witness to a super villain attack that was thwarted by the Avengers, Fantastic Four and Spider – man plus a new player in the game, who he is remains unknown but some say he wore a suit with a big red spider on his chest, leaving many to speculate his connection to the city's notorious web slinger, however reports say he is definitely a cut above the rest as he easily handled the Shocker, Vulture, known serial killer Bullseye and the Rhino all by himself, I don't know about you folks but I am giddy with excitement why I…_" the DJ suddenly paused.

Before resuming.

"_...Ladies and gentleman I have just received reports that the Scorpion is currently robbing the bank on 5__th__ and 10__Th__ on Madison, police advise to stay away until the situation is handled…_" whatever else was said was cut off as Ron stepped on the gas and headed in that direction.

"**Looks like we get to kill some time before the meet and greet, Huh partner?**"

"_**Yes so it seems, the Scorpion appears to have decided to use his new equipment for less lucrative means, turn right here, we can change there and head on "foot" so to speak.**_" SC spoke to his host and friend.

Ron did as told and moved in to an alleyway, once he was park deep enough he stepped out and made sure the coast was clear, once he and his alien friend were sure he was engulfed by the red and black mass and assumed his more heroic persona, the Scarlett Spider.

"_**Watch the goods buddy, this won't take too long.**_" He said to his mole rat.

"Gotcha." He replied.

And with that he ran up the left wall at full speed until reaching the roof, getting his bearings he ran at Olympic levels jumping over obstacles and getting higher until finally he jumped off a 10 story building (much to the astonished looks of the pedestrians who caught sight of him) and released a strand of his "webbing" to a nearby building, then another, and another until he gained momentum and was soon going all out.

He was not the only one to heed the call…

Peter Parker was just finishing his lunch date with his aunt when Jonah had been courteous enough to inform him of the heist, naturally he explained he couldn't come, he refuted that he would never work in this town again if he didn't, so with that ultimatum delivered he apologized to his aunt and left to really get into a beat down.

"**And once more I have to deal with guilt of having to blow off May from one of our few outings together thanks to old' sour puss.**" He thought bitterly as he flew through the air on his webs.

He arrived on the scene and it was just as he expected pure pandemonium.

Scorpion was still wearing the suit he had used yesterday, and was keeping the police at bay as they shot at the criminal, not being able to pierce the suit he wore, while the villain retaliated with his acid cannon or his bladed stinger.

"**Well time to both look good and get paid.**" The hero thought as he set up his camera, and then leaped into the fray.

"Well hey there Gargan! I see you kept the suit." He spoke at the villain.

"Spider – man!" he yelled in outrage a once again facing his nemesis.

"Yep!, so how about we mix it up a bit and you surrender, you know since you don't have the rest of your buddies here to help you." He quip as he took his stance, only to dodge as the man launched his stinger at him.

"WOOSH!" "CRASH!"

"I take it that's a no?"

"I am going to kill you!" Gargan screamed than sprayed acid from his left arm.

"Yeah, that's original." Peter said before leaping to the side, the acid hissing upon contact with the asphalt.

"Stand still wall crawler!"

"So you can give me a bath, no thanks I already had mine, you on the other hand could definitely benefit." He said as he evades an attack by the pincer.

Scorpion was getting madder at his opponents refusal to take a blow, however he was about to get even more.

"_**Heads Up!**_" a voice suddenly spoke from above the villain.

"Wha…ARG!" he never got to asked as two feet slammed into his helmet covered face.

"Scarlett Spider, well things are looking up now." Spider – man said as his new ally landed after jumping off the villain.

"_**I was just passing through when I heard that one of yesterday's lovely citizen's was throwing a tantrum here.**_" The symbiote clad man spoke.

"YOU!" the Scorpion spoke with utter loading at Ron's heroic person.

"_**Yes?**_" he asked innocently.

"After I am done with the web head I am going to kill you next."

"_**Yeah…I am going to have to decline, what about you Spidey?**_" he asked in mock seriousness.

"Yeah me too, want to help me beat him up and then tie him for the police." The hero asked.

"_**Hmm…what the hell, it might be good for a few laughs.**_" He replied as both turn to face the criminal.

"Oh shit!" was the only thing he got out as they both charged at the man.

He fired acid at Spider – man who jumped over it, then spun his body so his tail could strike the Scarlett Spider, who duck under it, he completed the turn only to receive a fist to the face courtesy of the first hero, he used his pincer attachment to try and backhand the web slinger, but he jumped back, this left the Scorpion open for a bicycle kick from Ron to the chest then back flipped to stand next to Peter and the villain to fall on his back from the blow.

They nodded at one another and rushed the man once more demonstrating an uncanny synchronization as one evaded the other attacked, the assault was quick and brutal as the Scorpion could not defend himself against the two prong attack.

Finally they delivered a final combo as Spidey deliver a right cross to the face; Ron delivered a one of his one making the villain do a complete 360 degree turn, Spider then made a high left kick to the man's jaw launching him in the air where Ron jumped up to meet him there and grabbing him by the hips delivered a power bomb making the street crack from the strength of the blow.

"And that is how kick super villain butt!" the red and blue wearing man spoke to no one in particular.

"_**Just have to do one little thing before we finish.**_" He spoke as he flipped the man over on to his stomach, then using his superior strength ripped off the backpack that contained the tail and acid supply.

"_**There now he doesn't have a fancy suit anymore.**_"

"Nice." Peter said giving him a thumbs up as well.

Unknown to them they had gathered a crowd of citizen's and media reporters, who started cheering the duo.

"Well what do you know? Finally SOME gratitude, get used to this because it is a very rare thing for us." Spider – man said to his friend.

He shrugged and wave at the people.

"_**I'll get use to it, besides I'm not in it for the glory, just want to help out.**_" He replied to the man.

Spider nodded before extending his arm and firing some webbing, then he retracted it, Ron followed suit.

"Wait! Who are you?" one of the reporters asked him.

"_**I am the Scarlett Spider.**_" He spoke before following the Hero to the hidden perch were his camera was located.

Soon he joined Peter as he took the camera, he didn't question it, as his symbiote explained that it was a means to support his family, even if they were used against him most of the time.

"_**Think we'll make the front page?**_" He asked with humor.

"Probably is J.J has any say in it, I can see it now "WALL CRAWLING MENACE NOW HAS ALLY IN HIS REIGN OF TERROR!", or something like that." The hero said with heavy sarcasm at the last comment.

"_**What is his deal?**_" Ron asks.

"Don't know guy just has it out for me or guys like me, take Daredevil for example." Peter replied after he secured his camera to his hidden belt.

"**Sounds more like he has serious issues against the street types.**" He sent to his partner.

"_**Possibly, the man has a long standing feud with Peter's alter ego that has led to him doing some questionable actions in the past.**_" Was the reply.

"So tell me? How did you hear about Gargan hit on the bank?" Parker asks the man.

"_**Hmm, could we talk on the way to my car? I left it and Rufus with some stuff I bought today.**_" Ron replies as he moves to the ledge of the building they stand on.

"Sure, lead the way." He replies before firing a line and is joined by Ron.

"_**Well, this morning I finished an errand I left undone yesterday because of the fight, so I went to buy my last items and when I was heading back I heard on the radio about it, since Scorpion got away I decided to finish up what we started and the rest you already know, oh here we are.**_" Ron spoke as he could the alley know, thankfully still deserted.

"Nice ride you have there." Spider –man said as he saw the restored classic.

"_**Thanks…**_It was a graduation gift." He said as the symbiote changed back into his street clothes.

"Yeah? I got a microscope and a fight with Doctor Octopus for mine." He said in humor.

"Yeah I think stopping alien invaders tops that, hey Rufus say hi." He replied to the man.

Rufus scurried out of the car and waved at Peter. "Hi"

"You heading on home?" He asked as he waved back to the small creature.

"Yeah got drop off my stuff before I head on over to the Four Freedom Plaza."

"Okay, I got to develop the film and head on over to the Buggle first, so if you want come by to our place and will both head over together." Peter spoke.

"Cool, I'll make sure to come by early so you can prepare me for anything just in case." The blonde said as he picked up his pet and got in the car.

"All right I'll see you both there, take care Ron." The man in red and blue said as he flipped onto the wall and disappeared, Ron turned the car on and drove away.

_Meanwhile in the hidden ninja school…_

Master Sensei was not pleased, a very rare thing to be considered as he rarely showed fear or anger in anything.

The cause for his displeasure is understandable as he stood over the wounded form of one of his students, in this case Hirotaka, still sleeping off the pain.

If there was one thing that he never wanted to see was his students to be harmed in any way, especially by the monsters that were the Hand, even worse they had taken his second prized pupil as a hostage, the demands made for her safety made his blood run cold, they wanted the Lotus Blade, The Han and the Chosen One.

He could not possibly even consider such a thing, should they convert Hana and Ronald the world would suffer a horrible fate as his powers combined with hers would make him a force to be reckoned with.

But he could not abandon her either she was like a daughter to him, a rescue must attempted, and he knew he must call upon his friend in the states, but if he must send him on such a perilous mission, he would not send him alone, so with that in mind he went to his chambers and meditated.

"_I sense you are distressed my old friend._" A voice spoke in the ether.

"Stick, I see you are well for a reincarnated spirit." The Elder man spoke to the spirit before him, an old man in a white ninja uniform carrying a bo staff.

"_As the Americans say it's a living, how may I aid an old friend?_" The spirit asked.

"The Hand has taken Yori hostage; they demand I turn over the Lotus Blade, The Han and the Chosen One." The master spoke gravelly.

"_Why did they take her?_" he asked not liking the implications if the Hand captured and converted the young man.

"The somehow found out her connection to clan Yashida." Was the reply.

"_Hmm, yes the history between the two is marred by blood and tragedy, it is likely even if they should have their demands answered, they will most likely use her to get to the Clan and wipe them out as they have tried to wipe The Chaste out._"

"I am still left with no choice but to call upon Stoppable – san, but I am hoping he should not face this alone." The old master spoke with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"_My people cannot help at this moment, we are still regrouping, but I know who can, I shall contact them and send them to you and him, my friend._" The spirit said to him.

"Thank you my friend, I to shall seek him allies I know can help him, I pray it will be enough."

"_May fortune be with you my friend farewell._" The spirit spoke before fading away.

Sensei stood in the now empty room contemplating who to summon to save the young woman and help the chosen.

_Back at New York around 1:30 PM…_

Mary Jane was currently speaking with Aunt May over the phone asking how her lunch date with Peter went.

"_It was going nice Mary, unfortunately Mr. Jameson called and politely, or as politely as he can be, asked Peter for some pictures, of course Peter bless his soul tried to stay but you know how that man can get with his silly articles and what not._" She said to her surrogate daughter.

"Oh I have a pretty good idea, remember our 10th anniversary, I had reservations for Che Paul's and he had to make Peter go off and take pictures of a battle between Spider – man VS the Kangaroo for another smear campaign, poor Peter was ashamed for three days." She said openly "**Of course the makeup sex on the other hand…**" she thought privately.

"_Sigh, yes that is lo like my nephew, but that's one of his better qualities, but enough of that, tell me about Ronald, you said he has move into the city?_" the senior Parker asked.

"Yeah, apparently he went on trip to help find himself, now he is here doing charity and relief work… " "**That is if you can count being bonded to an alien creature and fighting off maniacs and psychos charity.**" "…it has done wonders for him except…" she paused.

"_Except what dear?_" she asked.

"He is stronger physically but emotionally he still has that pain from the betrayal, Peter and I want to help him but…"

"_But you don't want to alienate him or make him push you away and resent you for it._" The wise woman finished.

"Yes, oh May, she really hurt him and he still carries that pain, we want to help him, but what can we do?" MJ asked for guidance for their young friend.

"_I don't know sweetie, in the end he is the one who must find a way to move forward, however that doesn't mean we can't try to help him along the way._"

"You are right May, I am going to try and see if can set something up for him, I am going to ask around who knows maybe all he needs is one blind date to fix him up, it worked wonders for me and Peter." The redhead spoke from personal experience.

"_One step at a time my dear, we don't want to set him up with someone who will hurt him again, but it is a good idea nonetheless, perhaps that Hardy girl Peter used to date would be interested she seems nice._" The senior spoke not realizing who she really was speaking about.

"Um, let's leave her out of this one for now Aunt May; she is too much of a career woman anyway…" "**And she would break what's left of his heart at a moment's notice, that woman doesn't know the meaning of the word commitment.**" She thought privately.

"_Well if you think so Mary, I will continue to ask around just in case, take care dear._"

"You too Aunt May I'll tell Peter you called, bye." "Good Bye."

"**Well maybe between me and Peter we can come up with something for Ron, I wonder what is his type though?**" She thought, when at that moment her husband came in through the window.

"Hey MJ." He said as he removed his mask and went to hug and kiss his wife.

"Hey Tiger, just got off the phone with May, said Jolly Jonah interrupted your family time." She said as she held him.

"Yeah, turns out Scorpion wanted to try and make a quick buck, but me and Ron made quick work of him." He said to her.

"Really? Well I guess it's a good thing for you to have help now, what did Jameson do when you told him you had help?" She asked.

"Flipped his lid and told Robbie that now there was a new menace." He replied.

"_**I am going to have to do something about that.**_" A familiar dual voice spoke from the window.

"Ron, get in here and take a load off." She said to the young man who came inside and stood before them.

"_**Thanks MJ but I just came by to pick up your husband, we have to have me and SC checked, oh and I brought you guys this.**_" He said as he seemingly pulled out a cardboard box from inside himself, much to their mutual surprise.

"Uh, how did you do that?" MJ asked as she took the box, it was pretty warm and had a heavenly aroma coming out of it.

"_**It's an ability all symbiotes have, I can't carry large objects like say a large TV or something like that but it does come in handy.**_" He said as the hole sealed itself.

"Oh, bet that's a life saver when you go shopping, what is this by the way it smells great." She asked as she took a whiff.

"_**That is a double fudge chocolate cake with homemade frosting, made one for you and one for the four, you know don't want to be rude or something.**_" He said to her.

"Ah that's sweet and not just talking about the cake, I am sure they will love it, I know we will, right Peter?" she turned to look at her husband.

"I agree, that smells awesome, I think May would love to trade recipes with you." He spoke.

"_**I'll make sure to get her one later, so you wanna split now or you need minute?**_" Ron asked the man.

"No I'm good, we will be back later MJ, and I want a taste of that cake." He said as he put his mask on.

"Okay, but be careful you two." She told them.

"_**We'll try but in this business there are no guarantees.**_" He asked before he slipped out the window followed by Peter.

Both men quickly made their way towards the plaza where the Fantastic Four made their base of operations, Spider – man in the lead, this was not the first time Ron had visited the building but it would be the first time he would without Kim, a part of him glad of it, another feeling some memories, he just ignored them feelings that came from them.

"Here we are Four Freedoms Plaza, home of the strange and bizarre on a daily basis, plus a constant entertaining show that is Johnny Storm and Ben Grimm prank wars." Spider said to his friend.

"_**Cool, this will be the first time I ever see what is inside.**_" He replied.

"Come on, we have to check in with H.E.R.B.I.E first." He said as he swung towards 10th floor.

"**I wonder who Herbie is?**" he thought as he followed the man.

"_**That would be the artificial intelligence that helps run the building; it acts as an assistant to Reed Richards.**_" SC supplied.

"**Oh well that is a load off.**" He sent before he went through an open window that led to a foyer.

"Herbie it's me Spider – man, I believe me and my friend here have an appointment." Peter said to the empty room, only it did not stay empty for long as a woman suddenly flashed into existence.

"GREETINGS SPIDER-MAN, DR. RICHARDS AND THE OTHERS ARE IN THE LAB WAITING, YOU AND YOUR GUEST CAN GO RIGHT ON UP, THE ELEVATOR WILL TAKE YOU DIRECTLY." She spoke than pointed to one of the elevators.

"Cool, come on SC." Peter said as he went inside.

"_**That is both extremely cool and creepy.**_" He said to his friend about the hologram.

"Yeah, caught me off guard too, nearly webbed it up the first time." He said as he remembered the teasing he got from Johnny.

The ride was surprisingly quick, and in the end they were on the 50th floor, the doors opened and Ron had to stifle a gasp.

"Whoah!"

"I know." As he to gaze with him at the lab where robots were floating around, machines of complex design were flashing and beeping, and at the far end Ron could see all four of the heroes plus some of the Avengers there.

"A nerd's wet dreams come true huh?" he said to the symbiote wearing man.

"_**I'll say a friend of mine would have a field day with this entire tech.**_"

"Come on their waiting, the sooner we finish the sooner I can get some of that cake." He said as he moved towards the group.

He followed looking at everything with a keen eye.

"Hey guys! We came a bit early, how is it going?" the webbed hero asked them, taking note of which Avengers came.

"**Let's see Cap and Ironman obviously, She – Hulk, Black Panther and Janet.**"

"Hello Spider – man, we are doing fine, thank you." Captain America replied politely.

"Hey web head, we're good, except Johnny, Sue grounded him for letting that reptile in our dimension." Ben said in his gravelly voice, earning some chuckles and a glare.

"I keep telling you I didn't know it was for something else, it looked like a microwave for crying out loud!" the Human torched said.

"Anyway where is the Scarlett Spider?" Reed asked.

"Oh he was right behind me, Hey SC! Come here and say hi." Peter said to his friend who was a bit nervous to be in the presence of such great heroes.

"_**Uh hi.**_" He waved.

"Hello I know we met yesterday but allow me to introduce myself properly, my name is Steve Rogers but in uniform Captain America." The sentinel of liberty spoke with warmth as he held his hand out, Ron hesitantly took it.

"**I just shook hands with Captain America, AWESOME!**" "_**Indeed, Ron.**_"

"I'm Ironman obviously." The red and gold avenger repeated the gesture.

"I'm She – Hulk, but call me Jen." She said with a shake of a hand and a wink, he giving thanks they could not see the blush that appeared.

"_**I see the rumors of your beauty matching your strength and wit are well founded.**_" He replied earning himself a green blush.

"_**And here I thought you had chosen a life of celibacy.**_" SC remarked.

"**Hey! I may not want to date, but when a pretty girl flirts with you, you flirt back.**" He replied to his partner.

"I am the Black Panther, but my real name is T'Challa, king of Wakanda." The regal man said.

"_**Cool.**_" Ron said out loud, earning some chuckles himself including the king himself.

"Hello I am Janet Van Dyne, also known as Wasp." The woman said as she held her hand, still wearing the same uniform form yesterday.

"**Wait a tick, she was at the market yesterday, then that means…**"

"_**Yes that must mean the other two must Avengers as well, I believe Wanda was the Scarlett Witch and the blonde fits the build perfectly with Warbird.**_" The Symbiote finished.

"**Maybe I should tell them who I am.**" He sent to his friend.

"_**It is your choice if you do so, but perhaps we should wait before deciding, they have many powerful enemies who can find out their secrets, and used them against us.**_" SC replied.

"**Later then for now let's get this done.**"

"_**It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Dyne.**_" He replied as she took her hand.

"Oh just Janet please, Miss makes me feel old." She said with a smile.

"_**Nonsense, you look like a woman in the full bloom of her beauty, what are you 25?**_" he asked.

"Oh you!" she said as she blushed at the compliment.

"Hello I am Dr. Reed Richards." The leader of the Fantastic Four spoke as he extended his hand.

"_**Hello Dr. Richards, you have very impressive lab here.**_" Ron complimented

"Thank you, this is my wife."

"Hello, Susan Richards, pleasure to meet you Scarlett Spider."

"_**No the pleasure is all mine, in fact I brought a gift.**_" He said as he pulled out another box from his subspace pocket, much to the surprise of the heroes except Peter who had already seen it.

"Fascinating, I had no idea it could do that." Reed said as the pocket folded.

"_**There is much to learn if one keeps an open mind.**_" This time the symbiote spoke.

"Thank you for the gift, is that fudge cake?" She spoke as she smelled the aroma.

"_**Double chocolate fudge to be precise, I baked it myself, seemed wrong to visit your home and not bring a gift.**_" He said.

"You cook?" She – Hulk asked adding a point in his favor, Janet being of the same mentality.

"_**Yes, it is a hobby of mine, and I do enjoy the calm I obtain from it.**_"

"Well thank you very much for the gift, I am sure we will enjoy it."

"Hey there I am Johnny Storm, or you can call me Torch, all the ladies do." He said in a suave manner, despite two women rolling their eyes at him.

"A shut yer trap Matchstick, your embarrassing us, I'm Ben Grimm or the Thing if you prefer, I'm the brawn in this wacky outfit." The rocky hero said.

"More like the team mascot." Johnny quickly added "Slap" "That hurt Sue!" he spoke as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Then behave."

"_**Is this normal?**_" He asked Spider –man.

"If you can believe it." He replied.

"Well now that we have introduced ourselves we should get on with the tests." Reed said as he turned to head deeper into the lab.

"_**They're not going to hurt either of us are they?**_" Ron asked more for the symbiote than himself, which it gave thanks for.

"No, they will not, despite our history with its kind that does not mean we wish it ill will." He spoke as they reached what appeared to be a rock press on top of a slab of metal.

"Hey my weight set." Ben spoke.

"_**This is your weight set!**_" Ron said in shock.

"Yep, helps me keep the big guns in shape, never know when Doc Doom needs a thorough right hook to the jaw to keep him in line." He said while smacking his right fist into his left palm.

"Indeed, first of we would like to test the strength the symbiote grants you, to get a better comparison between itself, the Venom symbiote and Spider – man." Reed said as he took out a device that looked similar to a palm pilot.

"Just step in and grabbed the handles, in this case I shall control the weight from here when it gets too much just say stop." The scientist said.

Ron nodded and placed himself inside, and grabbed the handles.

"Ready?"

"_**Go for it.**_"

Reed did as asked and pressed the button.

"500 pounds…1 ton…5 tons…10 tons and passing Spider – man's mark."

"Well that is expected as the Venom symbiote is around the twenty ton mark." Peter spoke will the others nodded.

"16 tons…20, 25, passing Venom, 30, 35, 40…" Reed continued looking at the gauge.

"How are you feeling?" Sue asked the symbiote clad figure.

"_**I'm fine, keep going.**_" He said no yet feeling the strain.

"45 tons…50, 55" "_**Starting to feel something.**_" "Do you want to stop?" he asked.

"_**Not yet.**_"

"60 tons, 61, 62 63…" "_**Stop.**_" Reed shuts off the machine.

"Incredible, 63.2 tons." He said to the group.

"Damn! He sure puts you in your place web head." The Thing said to his fellow hero.

"Yeah, I honestly thought he could not get that strong with a symbiote based on my powers." He says somewhat surprised.

"But why is that?" Black Panther asked.

"_**My symbiote tells me it's because he is a 999th generation symbiote, one of the oldest of the line of his race, the older the line the stronger they are.**_" The Scarlett Spider said as he rejoined the heroes.

"Fascinating, so the Venom symbiote is one the veterans, and your symbiote surpasses it, I wonder if the others that were spawned would have been the same?" Reed asks out loud.

"_**I believe the answer that answer will remain a mystery my good Doctor, given Venom falling back to ancient practice.**_" This time the symbiote spoke.

"Is this the host speaking?" Reed asked.

"_**No, my host has permitted me to talk to you about my race.**_" SC said to the group.

"All right, what did you mean by that?" he asked the creature.

"_**My race has a savage nature, they deem that anything that could threaten them must be either exiled or destroyed, hence my parents imprisonment and the destruction of his spawn.**_" It said.

"You mean they kill their own young?" Steve asked shock of such a race would do that.

"_**They believe in survival at all costs, there is no true loyalty except to the whole group, individuality is none existent, they feel no remorse for it, just as they felt no remorse for the beings they forcibly took and burned out, in many ways they acted as parasites not symbiotes.**_"

"But what changed the Venom symbiote? Surely it was not its time with Spider – man." Janet asked.

"_**Venom is considered an aberration, a mutation if you will, he sought to work with a willing host, not enslave one, when it bonded with Spider – man and found such a powerful being to combine with, one willing in its opinion, it was actually happy, however in time it grew greedy and wanted more from its host and tried to force the merger, as you can see it did not pan out as it hoped.**_" It said.

"Yeah, having my mind screwed with will do that." Spider – man said to the group.

"_**When you rejected it, Venom was weakened and sought an immediate host to survive, it found Eddie Brock, a broken man who hated you for petty reasons, Venom sensed this and sought him out, however his rage and despair proved too much and drove it over the edge, it is constantly at war with itself, it wants to destroy you but at the same times wishes to return to you, because you and Brock fulfill its needs in different ways, just as my host does for me.**_"

"What need?" She - Hulk asked.

"_**A chemical found in adrenalin keeps my species focused and stable, Spider – man's Spider sense constantly has it flowing to differing degrees, Brock has cancer…**_"

"He has cancer!" Peter said in shock at that revelation.

"_**Yes, did you not know? It was what finally drove him over the edge.**_" The symbiote said.

"Is it treatable?" he asked, the others understanding his desire to help even if the man is his enemy.

"_**I'm sorry but no, Venom keeps it in check as he feeds on the adrenal surge caused by it but he will die eventually.**_" It replied.

"What does your host give you that make him fulfilling?" Ironman asked to change the topic, the others thankful for it.

"_**I originally sought one who could share in Spider – man's quest for protecting the innocent and to accomplish what Venom failed to do, to achieve true symbiosis, for several months I watched humanity for the perfect person for me, I found him after he rescued a woman who was about to be mugged and possibly raped…**_" no one notices Peter clench his fist.

"_**He was badly beaten and after I made contact I saw his life through his eyes, I choose him then and there, we have been together for three years now, and our bond stronger than anything Venom could hope to achieve, I can honestly say that I could find no one better than him, now I only have one thing to do and I shall feel that I have done all I can for him.**_" SC said to them

"What is that?" Sue asked, Ron was wondering the same thing, of course what he said next make him regret not stopping him.

"_**Why find him a worthy mate of course.**_" It said in a completely serious voice.

"_**Okay that it! You are grounded mister, no bars for a week.**_" Ron suddenly said while blushing profusely.

"_**Oh come now! Is it wrong for me to try and help you, it is not healthy and you know it.**_" SC replied.

"_**Yeah but you're not supposed to blurt it out like that, oh god this more embarrassing than the hot spring incident.**_" Ron said ignoring the fact that he was essentially arguing with himself in front of the group who was torn between humor, confusion and shock.

"Well this takes the term at war with one self to a new level." Jen spoke.

"Yeah, but then again me and my wife are thinking the same thing as the symbiote."

"Huh? You know who he is?" Ironman asked.

"Yeah, he came to us just to do that, said it wasn't fair to me that he knew who I was and I don't." Peter said to them.

"Well?" Janet spoke.

"Well what?"

"Who is he?" she blurted out.

"I am not going to tell you, it's called a secret identity for a reason, not my fault most of you announce it to the world, you guys at least have back up or money to ensure no one messes with you, what do me or Daredevil have? Zilch that's what." Spider – man replied, Ron still having his discussion.

"He does raise a valid point." Steve said to them ignoring the "duo".

"Fine, one thing though is he hot?" Jen asked getting everyone except Ron to look at her.

"What! It is an honest to goodness question." She said as she looked away and crossed her arms underneath her breasts.

"I'm going to have to go with Jen on this one." Janet spoke.

"Well according to my wife, she said he looked hotter than Johnny on a summer day and wants to see about getting one of her friends to go out with him." He replied.

"WHAT! There is no way he can be hotter than me I was in Maxim's top five hottest heroes of the millennium, right below Cap and above Thor." He said ignoring her sister's burying her face in her hands, or Caps blush at the mention of the article.

"**Jen never let me live that down.**" He thought.

"**I should been in that.**" Tony thought.

"Hmm, I call dibs!" Jen suddenly said.

"Hey! I was going to do that." Her female teammate spoke.

"Sorry Jan but first come first served." The green skinned Amazon said.

"Fine, but I am soo asking him afterwards if this just turns into a one night stand."

"Not all my dates are one night stands you know." She said, though she later frowned as everybody did not look her in the eye.

"Oh you can all go to hell!" she said as she pouted.

"Are we not going to stop them? We do have tests to continue after all." Black Panther said.

"Hmm, yes of course, Spider?" Reed asked.

"_**And then there was the time that…Huh? Oh, uh sorry about that we usually don't fight in public.**_" Ron spoke.

"That's is quite all right, and beneficial as it shows that you to act as individuals when not in a combat situation, so it helps me evaluate the psychological effects, however I would like a full medical scan of you with or without the Symbiote." He said to him.

"_**Oh, will you require I show my face?**_" he asked with some trepidation.

"You can cover it if you like."

"_**Thank you, it is not that I don't trust YOU but I rather not take unnecessary risks with my love ones.**_" Ron explained.

"No need my friend, no one will force you to reveal your name, no lets us head to the scanner." Reed spoke as he led them to his medical wing.

There they entered only it was not empty…

"Ah Dr. Richards, have you come to check up on me?" a voice from the past reached Ron.

"_**DR. DRAKKEN!**_" he yelled startling everyone.

"Um…yes? Do I know you?" the former villain said.

"_**What is he doing here?**_" he asked the leader of the Four.

"I am assisting him in his research for a natural plant growth formula derived from the substance that altered him, how do you know him?" he asked, the others asking silently the same thing.

"_**I heard of him during the news that he aided in the defeat of the Lorwardians, I heard he once tried to break in here.**_" Ron spoke not giving away anything that might link them.

"Actually me and my assistant retired from villainy, and who might you be?" The blue skinned man said.

"_**I am the Scarlett Spider, she retired? Really? From what I heard she was a career villain.**_"

"Well once I figured I could do better as an honest scientist she decided that a change was needed, so she opened up a security consultation firm, she now is one of the top ten providers." Drakken said.

"Oh yes in fact she help beef up security around the building two months ago." Sue added.

"_**Well that is a twist.**_" The symbiote sent mentally.

"**Yeah, who would have thought her go clean, and you're still grounded.**"

"_**You suck.**_"

"_**And you're in the medical wing because?**_"

"Oh just a beaker blowing up in my face." He replied.

"_**I see, hey is true you two dated?**_" he asked for no reason.

"We found it would never work, I am engaged to someone." The man said with pride.

"_**Huh? Well congratulations then.**_" He said truthfully happy for the man.

"Well this was enlightening but we should really move on with the tests." Ironman spoke.

"_**Right is there a place where I can cover my face, I would like to get that test done before the other one.**_" Ron asked.

"Yes, behind the screen, there is also a medical mask there to cover it." Reed said.

Ron nodded and went behind the screen, a few minutes later he came out his face covered with a mask and some bandages he had found his hair the only thing visible, the rest of him was in a white muscle shirt and boxers, following him was the symbiote in its natural state which unnerved the heroes.

Jen and Janet ignored it to look at Ron's physique; they were very appreciative of the look.

"All right, please lie down on this table and the scanner will do the rest." Mr. Fantastic said while he stood on the right side near the console.

Ron did as asked, Reed entered a sequence in and a green light passed over his body a few times.

"Now I am just going to take a blood sample." He said as he took a syringe and pulled out some blood.

"All right, now if you could bond with symbiote will finish up here for the day."

Ron extended his arm towards the symbiote and it extended its tendril, once contact was made it covered him slowly but carefully so they could see he was fine with it.

"That is very creepy." Drakken spoke as he saw the process though he was fascinated by what he was seeing.

Reed repeated the procedure.

"May I take a sample of the symbiote?" he asked as he was dealing with a sentient creature.

"_**I am afraid that it would do no good Dr. Richards.**_" The symbiote said.

"Oh? How so?" Panther asked as the scientist in him found the creature to be a fascinating subject.

"_**Observe.**_" He spoke as he raised an arm and formed a sword with itself.

"You can make weapons out of yourself!" Spider – man said in shock as Venom never showed this ability.

"_**All symbiotes have this ability, Venom however chooses to ignore it, I however must give all aid I can to help my host, now see what happens when I let go.**_" He said as the sword fell to the floor, they wonder what the purpose of it when after 30 seconds it disintegrated.

"What just happened?" Johnny asked.

"_**Should I get separated from any piece of myself for more than 30 seconds it loses cohesion, I can extend the time by concentrating on the piece but that is taxing.**_" SC replied.

"And just how strong can you make them?" Reed asked.

"_**I can harden myself stop small to medium caliber bullets, and any sharp or bladed form I create is as good as a titanium blade.**_" SC replied.

"Impressive, you seem to have an array of abilities that place you above the Venom symbiote, do you also have a unique ability like it does?" Ironman said to the creature.

"_**I can see in 360 degree vision, making it impossible for someone to get the drop on my host while he and I are joined.**_"

"Is it derived from my Spider sense?"

"_**In a manner, I do have your extra sensory ability; the vision is simply an adaptation I have just as Venom can cloak himself, do you require any more information?**_"

"No I think that is all for now, I'll make sure to send a copy of the data to the Avengers so they could review it at their leisure."

"_**Well if that is all, can I go now? I have a pet that needs feeding and he gets grumpy if doesn't get his dinner on time.**_" Ron said to the group.

"Yes of course, if we find anything I shall have Spider – man informs you, Spider – man if you could show him the way out."

"Sure Doc."

"_**Sweet, well it was a pleasure to meet you all, I hope to work with you all and be of help.**_" He said to the assembled group.

"The feeling is mutual son." Captain America said.

"Same here." Ironman said.

"Likewise my friend." T'Challa

"Oh the pleasure was mine, and if you're ever in the mood to talk here is my number." Janet said as she gave him a card.

"_**Uh thanks, I will consider it.**_" He said as he took it.

"Hey are you free on Friday night, I would love to show you the inside of the mansion." She – Hulk said to him as she shook his hand.

"_**Wouldn't it be better during the day?**_" he asked.

"Hey if that works for you, I'm game." "**Please say yes!**" she privately thought.

"_**I shall consider it; I make no promises but will see.**_" He said to her.

"Fair enough."

Soon both heroes left and headed towards their respective homes, stopping only to face some minor criminals on the way, meanwhile certain people were being contacted for a coming confrontation.

_Law offices of Murdock and Nelson…_

Sitting on his desk Matt Murdock, in reality the man without fear Daredevil was going over the latest case files when…

"_Hello Matt, been a while…_" a voice spoke.

"What the hell!" he asked startled as his keen senses and radar like sight did not detect anyone in the room.

"_Do not be alarmed Matt, you know who I am._" The voice said calmly.

"Stick? But how?" Daredevil said as he focused on the voice of his teacher.

"_That is not important Matt, I bring grave news, allies of the Chaste have been attacked by The Hand, they captured someone of importance to get to their greatest student, he will need help to rescue her, and I come to you for that purpose._" The spirit spoke.

"But Stick I can't just leave I am needed here and two people against the Hand is still suicide." He said.

"_You will not be the only one, I will call on Elektra, I believe she will help, you know full well she will do anything to stop the Hand from hurting the innocent, perhaps Natasha can aid as she did in the past._"

"All right, I'll go, but where do I find them?" he asked his mentor.

"_They shall find you my friend._" Stick said before he disappeared.

"Oh boy, if the Hand doesn't kill me, Foggy will, well at least I'll be in the company of two beautiful women." Matt said as he reached the phone to call his Ex, the Black Widow.

_On board the SHIELD hellicarrier…_

Here we find Elektra Natchios, the world's deadliest woman training in an intricate kata with her Sai, just then…

"_You still overextend on third stab Elektra._"

"Stick, I should have known death would not stop you from pestering me." She said as she turned to face the spirit of the man.

"_You speak as if we were enemies that hurt._"

"Sigh, ask me whatever it is you want, I am busy HYDRA is planning something." She replied tersely.

"_It is the Hand you should be concerned about._" He spoke noticing she stopped at the mention of them.

"What have they done now?" she said in a calm tone.

"_They have kidnapped a high level member of Yamanouchi, Yori Yashida, they want the Chosen one and his allies, and Sensei plans a rescue, but needs aid._" He said to her.

"I am busy." She said though not with much strength.

"_Matt has already agreed to go._"

That stopped her cold.

"Why can't you leave him out of this war? He has enough to deal with." She said to the spirit in anger.

"_For the same reason you cannot stop your feelings for him, regardless of who he is with, because you can, will you help Elektra?_" he asked.

"…Fine, I have to tell Fury first." She said as she headed out of the room leaving behind a smiling spirit.

_Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters…_

"Okay this is new." The man known as Wolverine said as he surveyed his surroundings.

"Logan? Where the bloody hells are we?" Elizabeth Braddock, also known as Psylocke, asked.

Both of them on a grassy knoll the sun shining in the sky when both were fast asleep in their rooms.

"I have called you here my friends." A wise old voice spoke behind them.

"Sensei?" Logan said as he recognized the old man.

"Logan – san, I come before the two of you asking for help, The Hand has captured one of our most promising, they ask for the chosen one and the Lotus blade, you know we cannot permit either her capture or the surrender to happen." The leader of the school spoke.

"I get why you came to Logan since he seems to know you, but why me?" Betsy asked the man.

"You also have experience dealing with the Hand have you not?" he asked in tone that said he already knew the answer.

Memories of her losing her body came to mind.

"So you know of that do you?" she said in a low tone.

"You have my sympathies, you are not the first they have tampered with, most likely not even the last, but you have great strength to move beyond that day, I'll I ask is that you use that strength to aid our chosen."

"I'm in, was getting bored anyway, how 'bout you darling?" The feral mutant asked his team mate.

"I will help as best I can." She replied.

"Thank you both of you, once you both arrive in Japan my students shall bring you to me." He said before everything faded to black.

_SHIELD Hellicarrier, Nick Fury's office…_

Elektra was walking towards the head of SHIELD's office, trying to come up with a plausible explanation for leaving to Japan; she just couldn't go and leave with no notice, her reputation would not make that possible.

"**Might as well get this over with.**" She thought as she enters the room, though she stopped when she saw he was not alone.

"Hello Natasha." She calmly greeted the Russian agent.

"Elektra." Was the reply.

"Fury, I am heading to Japan, the Hand has…"

"Captured a high profile target to get to another high profile target who has the power to level cities and is going to attempt a rescue?" he finished leaving her stunned for a minute.

"You're not the only one who got visited by dead ninjas; your Ex got one and asked Natasha here for help, who naturally told me the same thing." The man said to her.

"I see, and will this be a problem?" she asked.

"No seeing as you would still go even if I order not to; still I am sending someone else besides Widow."

"I don't think the Yamanouchi will permit a spy in their mists, they are so skilled at hiding YOU have not been to infiltrate them." She said with some smugness as she respected them greatly for being truly independent from all.

"Yes…be that as it may, a recent addition to our group has had contact with them in the past; she can provide a background on them for those in the dark." The man said as he did not like the fact that a group like that could not be found, it was miraculous that someone was allowed to know of them.

"Really? I find that hard to believe, who is this agent?" the former assassin asks.

"She was dating their "Chosen One" before they separated, and he went off grid for three years, she comes from our GJ division, she is the best I have seen in a long time, and I don't say that likely, you may have heard of her, Kim Mankey formerly Possible."

"Ah yes the cheerleader, who stops those minor threats, I was not aware she had joined."

"Not many do, we aren't facing off against people with mutant wiener dogs or some punk who wants to become a pop star, were the big leagues, and we play for keeps, she understands this, and has grown from it." Fury spoke.

"When do we meet her?" Natasha asked this time.

"At the airport, you're going in as tourists, if these people are as good as you say they'll find you long before you find them." The head director spoke.

"Fine, we should leave now and debrief as soon as possible." The widow said before making her way towards the door.

Elektra followed but stopped for a moment.

"Why did they separate? And will this affect him?" she asked.

"Don't know, relationships aren't part of my training, as for how it will affect depends how bad it was." He said to her.

She nodded before she left.

Stoppable penthouse…

Ron was enjoying a quiet dinner at home with Rufus and the symbiote, though the symbiote was sulking because of his punishment, Ron was adamant he understand that he did not appreciate the spectacle he made at the Fantastic Four's headquarters.

"I hope this help you understand it is not cool to say stuff like that in front of company." He said to it.

"_**You are just mad because I announced my intentions, you seem to want to remain miserable.**_" It replied.

"I told you that is not true, we are going to be too busy to go out and pick up women, it has nothing to do with that." He said to his partner, though it did not carry much strength behind it.

"_**Ron, whether you like it or not, you must learn to let go of this pain, how much longer must carry it? How much longer must you suffer in silence until realize that you are alone? I cannot give that which you sorely need; you walk a path that leads only to misery.**_" SC see said.

"Ugh! I know! But what do you expect me to do? Go out there and get hurt? I just…I just need some time, that's all." He said in frustration.

"…_**one month, I shall give you one month, by then you must have come to terms with this, you have had three years to accept it, to move on, yet you still cling to it, your parent's, Rufus, Hana and myself refuse to allow you to wallow in self pity, you will move on or so help me I shall take over and get you laid, as you humans say, because that may be the only way to get you to snap out of it.**_" SC warned.

Ron was silent at that ultimatum, not really expecting that kind of warning.

"Fine, but so help ME you better not get me in bed with the first thing you see as female." Ron conceded.

"_**Actually the Jen woman seems willing to mate with you, she looked like a moaner.**_"

"…" "0-0" "Where the fuck did that come from!"

"_**I pick it off of this cable you humans are so fond of, there seems to be a wide array of channels dedicated to your mating habits.**_" SC replied in an even tone.

"Oh my God, you watched porn! When the hell did you have time for that!" he yelled.

"_**When you sleep, though I fail to see the problem with that.**_"

"From now on you stay away from anything that is related to that, and we shall never speak of this again regardless of whether or not I get a new girl, are we clear?" The blonde said with finality.

"_**Though I still do not see what the problem is, I shall do as asked as this seems to get you quite flustered for some reason.**_"

Any rebuttal was cut off by a timely visit.

"_Stoppable – san._" The voice of Master Sensei called to him, and all other feelings were cast aside to pay attention to his teacher.

"Sensei, why do you come to me, has something happened?" he asks.

"_I am afraid so, Yori has been captured a group of ninja known as the Hand, they have asked for you, your sister and the Lotus blade, I have called you and others to help rescue her._"

"I shall leave tonight; have all information you can on them ready for me, if you have a location of where they keep her send that to me as well, and have the blade sharpened I may need its edge for this." He said as he turned to his room pack as fast as possible.

"_I shall do as asked, but I must warn you Kim will be among those assembled…_"

"…"

"I see, then I shall deal with that as well, have her information brought to me as well I need to know what she has been doing for the past three years, do not inform her of my training or my partner though, I…do not believe she will handle my changes once she sees them well, can you do that for me Master?"

"_Of course my friend, but do not let this make you lose focus, your foes are deadly, and even with the help you shall receive they are still quite formidable._" The master ninja spoke.

"Thank you master, I will not, I will see you at the school." He said to him before leaving.

"_**Ron, what are you going to do about her?**_" SC asked with worry for his host.

"…**cut the final tie to my old life once and for all.**" He sent back.

"_**And if she proves reluctant to accept that?**_"

"**I will have to be insistent.**" He said n a cold tone that scared the symbiote, he had seen what this man's dark side was like, and it was not to be trifled with.

"_**May whatever god she believes in have mercy upon her.**_" Was the only reply he could come up with at that response.

_Hours later over the Japanese countryside…_

"Here we are ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Yamanouchi." A black clad ninja spoke to a rather eclectic group of people.

The heroes were already in their colorful uniforms, changing once they reached the outskirts of the cities.

Wolverine in his signature yellow and blue X-men uniform, Psylocke wore her one piece violet suit, Natasha in her widow outfit stingers and guns loaded, Elektra wore her red one piece suit and bandana her Sai's to her waist, and Daredevil in his blood red suit billyclubs strapped to his legs.

"It sure has been a while since I've been here." Said a young woman with auburn hair that reached her waist, dressed in her blue and white techno suit, the SHIELD insignia on both shoulders, yes this was Kim Possible, the reason for Ron Stoppable's changes.

"Please, the master asks that you wait inside for the arrival of the chosen one." Their guide spoke in perfect English.

"This place is awfully calm for a supposed ninja school." Black Widow comments.

"Looks can be deceiving Widow, we are currently being watched over." Elektra said.

"How do you know?" Matt asked her as he could barely register them with his senses.

"**They barely make a sound, and there heartbeats are so calm.**"

"Because they are doing a damn good job of hiding except for two of them, trainees by the feel of them." She said.

"And how many are there?" Betsy asked as she was unnerved by the fact that she could not feel their minds.

"20 if I'm smelling them right." Wolverine said as he sniffed the air.

That did nothing to comfort Widow or Daredevil who had never dealt with them.

"I can see why Fury is so put off by them." Natasha says out loud.

"They will only hurt us if we do something to anger them." Kim said to her fellow agent "_**Which means you're dead as soon as they learn you cheated on their favorite student.**_" The more treacherous part of her mind whispered.

"**I didn't mean to! I tried to look for him but he disappeared! It's not my fault!**" she countered weakly.

"_**You should have tried harder, for all you know he is still in love with you, what happens when you tell him you are married and had a kid with the guy you said you were over? it will kill Ron, that's what.**_" The voice replied.

"**No I will just convince him not to come on this mission; he'll see that I am right.**"

No reply, just silence.

"Greetings to you all, welcome to Yamanouchi, I am the Head of the school, Master Sensei." He bowed to them and they returned it.

"Hello Master Sensei, is Ron here?" Kim asked though anyone can tell she was scared.

"…No, he has not, please follow me to the dining area, you must be hungry and you will need all your strength for what is too come." He replied.

They all did as asked

They ate an energizing meal and spoke of their dealings with the Hand until…

"Master the chosen one has arrived." A ninja informed them all while looking at the master.

"Bring him to us." He replied to the man, who nodded before leaving faster than they could track.

Kim's heart was beating so hard it gave Daredevil a migraine.

The doors opened to reveal the person she had not seen in several years, her jaw was slack by what she saw.

Ron stood before the group in a black ninja outfit, his large frame filling it out, muscles could be seen where the cloth clinged to him, he had shin, knee, forearm, chest and shoulder armor of the same color, on his back was the lotus blade, he held a helmet on his left arm.

But that was not what Kim was looking at, it was his eyes that caused her breath to be caught in her throat, there was no warmth in those brown orbs only cold steel, directed solely at her, she then knew something was wrong, his next words confirmed it.

"Hello Ms. Possible or should I say Mrs. Mankey, how is the kid?" he said in a cold dead voice.

As the color drained from her face, four words came to her mind.

"**I am so fucked.**"

To be continued…

A/N: It has begun, the confrontation between the former lovers shall end next chapter, it will not be the only one as one of them will feel the need to not have him involved.

Now then many will question what the deal is with the music thing that was planned from the beginning to introduce one of the Marvel women to his civilian persona, which one? I am leaning towards She – hulk, Black Cat or one of the X – women, but it is one of several that would fit well with this story, do not believe I am going with one genre and going to another this is me doing something different, besides there aren't that many of this with him.

Pairings are not yet decided but you have all given me valuable input, some want Shego, others Jen, Felicia, some even want me to get him a three-way, I will admit it is tempting an a bit more manageable than a harem of 4 or more women, I will have to give all options thought.

Next up on my update list is Halo/DC and Ghost Rider Ranma, those will go much faster since I have material to work with.

Before I forget one of the reviewers asked me to give Shego a symbiote that would not work, like Johnny her powers would kill any symbiote that was bonded to her, however it does give me a brilliant idea for Toxin to makes his debut later on, thanks for that.

Hope you enjoy and please do not hate me for what I am about to unleash on Kim, this is not Zorpox Ron, this is a side that no one ever saw or knew that existed until he became the man he was menat to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Stoppable Rules!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, or any Marvel characters that may appear in this story, despite my many attempts to do so, (Damn Disney executives!), now on with the story.

A/N: The symbiote is referred to as male.

"_**Symbiote talking**_"

"**Private thoughts**"

"Normal talk"

"_Whispering or Media speaking_"

Chapter 6:

The assembled group of heroes could feel the temperature drop as the wielder of the Lotus blade and Mystical Monkey Master of the school spoke, in a tone that made the Antarctic seem tropical.

"_I guess the break up was bad._" Elektra whispered to the Black Widow who nodded.

"There was no break up Miss Natchios." He said out loud while still looking at the petrified Kim, startling her, though whether it was because he knew her name or because he heard, was anyone's guess.

"You know who I am?" She asked.

"Elektra Natchios, born on a Greek island in the Aegean Sea, daughter of Hugo Kostas Natchios and Christina Natchios both deceased, you were offered training by Stick leader of the Chaste, but chose the Hand to be trained as an assassin, you broke away from them, and became an independent agent, you worked with the Kingpin, was killed by Bullseye, brought back and have worked with SHIELD." He said to the group, who were stunned at his knowledge of her, especially her as she liked to keep that private.

Ron then turned to the others, breaking his gaze away from Kim, starting with Black Widow.

"Natalia Alianovna Romanova AKA Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, Russian orphan raised by the former U.S.S.R in the government sponsored Black Widow Ops program, trained in combat and espionage in the Red Room facility, where you were enhanced further through biotech, you were married to Soviet test pilot Alexi Shostakov, whose death was later faked, so he could become the Red Guardian, you have been a freelance agent, part of the Champions and you are currently working with both SHIELD and the Avengers." He said as he turned to Psylocke.

"How did you…?" She started to ask but was cutoff as he went to the next woman.

"Elizabeth Braddock, born to a privilege life in England along with your brothers Jamie and Brian, you were part of S.T.R.I.K.E, however you left after a confrontation with a man assassin named Slaymaster, I shall avoid what happened for the sake of our alliance, you later joined the X-men taking on the codename Psylocke, however I will say that your connection with the Hand is there transfer of your mind into that of one of their agents, your mutant power is telepathy you focus into what you call "Psi knives", and you are rumored to have telekinetic abilities as well."

"Impressive." She comments.

"Wolverine, information on you is sketchy, you call yourself Logan, you don't know who you are, you were experimented on, the result of which gave you Adamantium skeleton, you have three, foot long claws on each hand, mutant healing factor, enhanced senses, you are familiar with many forms of martial arts, you have no respect for authority, act like a loose cannon half the time, get yourself in more trouble than other mutants and have no qualms about killing." He said about the man.

"Most of them deserved it bub." He replied without remorse.

"Finally Daredevil, the man without fear, first of yes I know who you are, no I am not going to exploit that knowledge, you protect the section of New York called Hell's Kitchen, you have worked alone and alongside others, you were mentored by Stick, helped him battle the Hand, you've been romantically involved with two of the women here, you are blind yet your senses have gone beyond human levels, you are an excellent hand to hand combatant, you have a personal grudge against the Kingpin and Bullseye." He finally said.

"Did you have to talk about my relationships?" He asked, ignoring the anxiety of him knowing his secret identity.

"Yes, will having them here pose a problem?" Ron asks in turn.

"No, we're just friends now…" He says and given his lack of eye sight does not know the Widow or Elektra flinch, Matt continues "and this takes priority." He finishes.

"Good answer means I can trust you more than the others." He says earning some looks of disapproval.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Betsy speaks.

"Three of you, have all had bad experiences with the Hand, making your judgments questionable at best, Miss Romanov, is an agent of SHIELD, connecting her to Nick Fury, meaning she might try and gain Intel on their activities while on mission, which of course is unacceptable." He replies.

"And…me?" Kim asks fearing the answer.

"You know the answer to that, Mrs. Mankey." He said in a cold tone.

"I can explain Ron…"

"Save it, I know everything, I heard it the day you brought HIM to your home, and if you see your parent's tell them I know what they said too." Ron told the now shocked woman, while feeling his anger grow.

"Y-you know about that?" She asked in fear.

"Yes, tell Anne and James they are no longer welcomed at my parent's home, and that includes you as well." He said with finality.

"Please Ron; I know I hurt you but…"

"Hurt me? Hurt me!" He yelled as the final barrier to three years of pent up emotions fell, she on the other hand did not expect this reaction, the others watched on.

"_**Oh boy! This is not good.**_" The symbiote thought as he felt his host growing anger.

"I spent six months of solitude after you left trying to prove myself worthy of you, I called and I wrote to you and got nothing, I asked you _mother…_" spitting the word out with hate as he walked to her and she backed away "…if you were ok, only to be lied to by someone close to me, someone I trusted, then I find your car there and you know what Kimberly, I was happy, finally I could talk to you, see you and then I see Mankey there." He said to her, going so far to call her Kimberly and not KP.

"Ron I-i-i…"

"He goes to take a piss, and what is the first thing I hear, "Ron just going to have to deal with the fact you don't love him anymore." Your mother's words, they knew, and they approved of him, of it, two people who were like another set of parent's to me stabbed me in the fucking back!" he yelled making Kim hit her back against the wall.

"It wasn't like that." She tried to defend herself, but everyone could tell it was weak.

"Bullshit! Then I find out you have been going on missions with GJ, apparently it was babysitting with me, let me ask you Kimberly, who had your back for 18 years, I had no training, no skills, but I still protected you, not for glory or fame, but because you were my friend and then my love, for fucks sake Kim I killed for you, YOU the great Kim Possible." He said as angry tears poured from his eyes while painful ones flowed through hers.

"_That wasn't in the files._" Widow says to Elektra forgetting she could be heard.

"Stop whispering behind my back! I can hear you, if you have to say something then say it, if not then shut fuck up!" he yelled at the stunned red head, before he turned back to Kim.

"Do you even understand what that was like? Every night I could hear their screams, asking me why them? Why did they deserve to die, why not Monkey Fist, Drakken or Shego, but I bared that burden for you, because your love for me kept me going, but that day you kill it, you didn't hurt me Kim, you destroyed me." He said in a low voice.

"I spent the next months wallowing in pain and misery, and dragged everyone who cared for me down with me, until finally I had enough." He said as he rolled up his right sleeve.

Betsy could feel that what was coming was going to be painful, the emotions flying were giving her a headache, but she could not stop this, the pain and anger this man was giving was very potent, but she sensed something was trying to contain it.

"**What is that? It's almost like something is trying to hold the anger back, something a part of him yet separate.**" She thought unaware of the fact that it was the symbiote trying to keep Ron from doing something drastic.

Long ago it confronted Ron on his tendency of bottling his negative emotions; Ron said it was how he made it through the day of constant verbal abuse, though he was afraid that it could lead to Zorpox coming out.

Having acquired his memories he knew of the incidents where he became evil, often scaring himself at the thought of reverting to what he called his evil side.

SC and Sensei explained it wasn't really his Evil side, but more like his inner darkness brought on by his refusal to confront those who angered and bullied him combined with his innate talents, they told him that so long as he did not accept that those emotions were a part of him he could never be whole.

Well Ron did accept them, problem came when he would release those emotions, it changed him, it wasn't a split personality per se, more like a him letting go to an extent, which was like a force a nature, they shuddered at what would happen if he went all out.

Right now the symbiote was focusing on keeping him losing it completely, so he was partially unaware of Psylocke's mental probing.

"You see this scar Kimberly; can you guess what it is?" He asked.

Kim for her part was confused about the question, she saw it but at first she assumed it was from a mission or from the football team, but the logical part of her mind told her he was never hurt there, the only other came to her was the one thing he couldn't possibly do.

"**Unless he was pushed into it.**" Her inner guilt whispering.

"_No, you wouldn't…_" she whispered, her eyes imploring him not to say what in her heart she knew was true.

"I did Kimberly, I went and got one of my father's shaving razors and decided to do it in the bathroom, and you know me, not wanting to make a mess I went to the bathroom, first cut didn't hurt, was shallow not enough to finish me, so I was about to end it all, and that's when fate threw me a bone." He said as is eyes looked beyond to that day.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asks, not sure why, but she does.

"I was stopped by the person who could not stand the thought the world without me in it, my sister Hana, she found me and begged me not to go into the abyss, and I thank god for that, she helped me pull me back from the edge." He said with a warm smile, though that faded when he continued to look at her.

"I left that night to find myself, and I eventually did, I came here for a while, and returned to renew my life, a life without you in it Kimberly, only we find ourselves here, with a life of someone I care about on the line and me depending on you and them not to fuck this up." He said with an icy tone.

"Now listen here chump! We didn't come here to be insulted or see you dress down your Ex, we came to get this girl out of the clutches of the Hand, and not get you, your kitchen knife and whatever hell this Han is, so stop crying and bitching and…." Wolverine was saying as he stood up before…

"SWIIIISSSH" "THUNK!"

Several throwing stars embedded themselves at his feet.

"Listen and listen well, when I want your opinion I shall ask for it, in the mean time shut up, or I will make you." Ron said in a neutral tone.

Problem was Logan did not like to be told what to do.

"SNIKT"

"You gonna back those words or chicken out?" He questioned as he popped the claws.

Ron looked at the feral mutant in the eyes; holding his gaze for a minute before he replied.

"You and me, in the dojo, after we return with Yori, as for you Kimberly will finish this later." The blonde said to his Ex as he made his way out only to stop and look at his teacher.

"Have you located her Master?" he asked.

"No yet Stoppable-san, but I assure you we have it narrowed down, by nightfall we shall know, that I promise you my friend." He said in a soothing voice to help calm the anger youth.

"Thank you, I shall be in my room in the meantime, have my dinner sent there, please?" he spoke already feeling drained.

"Of course, rest you will need it." He said to the young man placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Ron nodded and smiled at him as he left.

The heroes were pretty much in a state of disarray, Logan was pissed, Daredevil was confused, Betsy was thinking about what she felt in Ron, Widow went to the sobbing Kim concerned for her and the mission and Elektra, was a mixture of apathy and anger at the dismissal of the man.

"Everyone I have rooms prepared please allow me to show to them." Sensei spoke as they were led out.

_Meanwhile in a hidden temple on the outskirts of Okayama…_

"Has their chosen arrived?" a feminine voice spoke.

"Yes, his presence has been confirmed, but only his, we cannot sense the presence of the Han." A crimson clothed ninja spoke.

"He plans to rescue her, brave but foolish…no matter, we shall capture him and the blade and have him converted, then he shall lead us to the Han." The woman in the shadows spoke.

"What about our deal?" Another female voice spoke, though something sounded odd with this one.

"Patience, you shall get what's promised, so long as you aid in his capture and provide us with your help." The first woman spoke.

"I shall deliver upon payment, in fact several of "them" have been prepared and are now patrolling the lower levels where the girl is, should Stoppable come they will ensure his capture." The woman with the strange voice spoke.

"Excellent, soon all the pieces will fall into place."

"Yes they will…Viper." The woman said as she left the room.

"Can she be trusted?" the ninja spoke after being silent.

"She may seem unstable but she is driven, are the preparations ready?" Viper said as she stepped into the light, revealing herself, Green hair, lips and eyes, an aura of evil around her.

"Yes, all we need now is the wielder of the power." The ninja spoke.

"Excellent soon we shall all obtain what we desire." She as she smiled cruelly.

_Back at the Ninja school…_

Ron was in his room trying to meditate, trying being the key word here.

Seeing Kim here and the verbal beat down he gave were causing him all kinds of problems, his symbiote however was attempting to calm his host.

"_**Ron, I know you are not well, please talk to me.**_" SC spoke in a soothing way.

"**I just can't look at her and not feel the pain.**" He sent to his partner.

"_**I know, I am doing my best to help ease it but this is not within my abilities, physical pain I can help with, emotional on the other hand…**_" He spoke.

"**Thank you for that by the way, but you should just drop it, so long as she is here I am not going to calm down, and I just know she isn't going to let me be until I make her understand.**" He sent back.

"_**Yes I got impression as well, but that is for another time; right now I should inform you that the physic may be aware of me.**_"

"**You sure?**" he asked in apprehension.

"_**Not entirely, as I was maintaining your emotions in check, she may have picked me up doing so, you were broadcasting wildly on an emotional level.**_" SC explains to Him.

"**I know I just lost it, hell I picked a fight with that Wolverine guy and snapped at the red head.**" He thought bitterly at his display.

"_**Do not blame yourself for what is natural Ron, you have spent much of your life containing your negative feelings, so lack of control over them is not surprising, simply apologize to the woman and as for the X-man, use YOUR abilities, he may be a good fighter but he is not invincible an I doubt he has ever face a wielder of MMP.**_"

"**Thanks SC, I needed to vent, come on let's get you fed.**"

"_**I thought I was grounded?**_"

"**I need you at full strength for this mission, this isn't like the old days, the information I got on these people show they are killers without one ounce of remorse, we can't afford to slip up here, Yori's life is on the line.**" He sent to the alien as he went to his pack for some bars.

"_**Agreed, I shall go over strategies in the meantime.**_" He replied.

As he pulled them out, there was a knock.

"Who is it?" He asks.

"It's me, Elizabeth Braddock." The woman replied through the door.

Ron walked to the door, hoping this wasn't about the symbiote, he slid the door open and saw her there her, her face showed a cautiousness as well as confusion about what he did not know.

"What can I do for you Miss Braddock?" He asks.

"I was hoping I could talk to you." She replied to his question, all the while asking herself what she was doing here.

"…"

"Come in." he said as he stepped aside.

She went and saw that his room seemed rather Spartan in accommodations.

"**Then again we aren't here too vacation, sigh, what am I doing here?**" She thought.

"Would you like something to drink or…?" He asked.

"No thank you, I just came by and talk."

"All right have a seat." He said as he sat near the table he had used for his dinner.

"Thank you, I won't take long."

"Very well, I'm all ears." He said to her and gave her a small smile, something to break the ice.

"First of I should apologize for my team mate's comments, he is rather gruff and subtlety isn't one of his strong points." She started off.

"No Miss Braddock, it is I should apologize, I allowed my anger and resentment cloud my better judgment, and as for my comments regarding trust issues, it was not my right to say those things." He said as he bowed his head.

"No you had a valid reason to not place your trust in some of us, your friends life is in danger, and depends on us, people with an axe to grind or a hidden agenda, so it's a given, and from what I felt your anger and hurt have been there for quite some time." She spoke honestly.

"Yes it has, and seeing her there hearing say she hadn't meant to do it after everything I went through for her only to be cast aside by her and her parents, it…" he paused as he tried to find the words.

"Felt like it was a waste of your life?" She asked.

"Yes, it got so bad I wanted an out, no matter who it hurt I wanted it to put an end to it all." He said to her in all honesty.

"But you didn't, you had someone help you find your way back." She said as she remembered him speaking of his sister.

"Yes and she will always have my gratitude and love for it, I have found a renewed sense of life, of course than this happened, now I find myself pushed into a fight were the stakes are high, only if I fail, someone I care about shall pay the price." He spoke sadly.

Betsy felt it, so she slowly crept her hand towards his and took it into her own; he was a bit startled by the action but she didn't let go, he needed this.

"She's special to you isn't she?" She asked.

"She is a good friend, and doesn't deserve to go through this just because someone's out to get me." He thought as he gently squeezed her hand.

"I understand that, but what I meant is, are you two involved with each other?" she asked "**Why I am asking him that?**"

"Um, no she is interested but I…I can't, I…"

"It's okay I understand, you still feel pain and anxiety at the thought of getting close to someone, right?" She spoke.

"Yes I do, are you reading my mind?" He asked not in anger just open curiosity.

"Heh, no I just know what it's like, I have lost people who I was close with, and my last relationship did not end well on both our parts." She said to the blonde.

"I see…how do you… find the strength to move on? To try again when you feel so scared and lost?" He asked hoping to get an answer to his own problem.

"I wish I had an answer for you, but I think…one day you'll just find that person, and feel a connection, it may or may not last but I believe it isn't how long you lasted together but what you did and felt, or at least that's my opinion." She said in a calm and soothing voice.

"Maybe, but in the meantime I guess I'll just keep searching, but enough of that, I don't think you came here to hear me sob story, so what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"Well, I now it may seem inappropriate, but back in the dining room, when you were venting, I felt your emotions, not that I intended, like I said your were pretty loud, anyway I felt something there, something trying to keep your anger in check, and I was…"

"Wondering what that was?" he ventured, to which she nodded.

"Well, can you keep a secret?" He asked.

"So long as it doesn't hurt anyone or my friends, yes I can." She replies.

"…fair enough, have you heard of the Scarlett Spider?" he asks.

"No, I haven't, is it someone of importance?"

"I wouldn't say that, but…sigh, you know what I better show you, just please keep an open mind and don't freak out." He said as he closed his eyes.

She was about to ask what he meant when she saw something rippling beneath his clothes, then it began to expand and cover his skin.

It was black and red, and covered his whole face, though she could tell it wasn't the only place, by the movement beneath his clothing, finally a mask seemed to form with flame designs in the eyes.

"Oh my god, what is that!" she yelled.

"_**Shh! Please don't yell, it's just my symbiote.**_" Ron says to the violet haired woman.

"A…symbiote? Like that thing Venom?" she asked.

"_**You've know of him?**_"

"Know of him yes, we have never encountered him, but we have heard the stories about what he is and does." She replied as she sensed two minds, the human and the alien; however where one began and the other ended, that was all together different.

"_**Well rest assured that I am nothing like him, I want to help people not eat them.**_" He said to her.

"He eats people?" she asks in disgust.

"_**He says that, I have yet to learn if it's true or not, but you won't see me doing that, despite the look or the source, I am still here Miss Braddock.**_" He said to her in his dual voice.

"Can I…?" She said as she raised her hand to his face.

"Sure." He replied as he brought it to his face.

She felt the surface and found it to be smooth and a bit cold.

He however felt the softness of her skin and her warmth, and liked it.

"**SC, are you messing with me right now?**" he asked.

"_**No, you are simply feeling her hand as if it was on your skin; I can cut it off if you wish.**_" SC replies, though he is hoping he doesn't for his host's sake.

He simply pulled away and willed the suit away.

"See you have nothing to fear from me or him, he is just looking out for me." He says to Psylocke.

"I see, it was interesting, and it explains the presence."

"You won't tell anyone here right?"

"You're secret is safe with me, cross my heart." She said as she did just that.

"Thank you Miss Braddock, I feel reassured by that." He said to her, she smiled at that and got up to leave, he stood to see her out.

Once she was in the hallway, she turned to face him.

"I just realized that I haven't asked for your name."

"Ron, Ron Stoppable." He replied.

"Nice to meet you Ron, I hope we can all pull through this and get Yori out safe." She said to him.

"As do I." he said to her, then watched as she slowly walked away only to stop and look at him over his shoulder.

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"My friends call me Betsy." She said before walking away.

He turned back to his room, and smiled.

_With Kim…_

Kim had stopped crying after a while, Natasha having comforted her as best she could, and taking her to her room.

To those who knew her it may seem out of character for her to do this for an agent.

What many did not know was that she actually liked working with Kim, they had great team dynamic, and she helped her unwind, something she only did with her friends at the Avengers.

"How are you holding up Kim?" the Russian agent asks.

"Sniff" "Better, thanks Natasha." She replied through red eyes.

"Kim, why did you not say anything about how your relationship ended? Why did you come here? You must have realized what would occur." She asked gently.

"I know, but…I never thought he would know, or that he would try and kill himself." She spoke as her still reeled from that revelation.

"Sigh" "Well, he does and he did, and it couldn't happen at the worst possible moment, can you do this mission Kim?" She asks.

"Yes, I have too, and you need me Natasha, you know that." She said to her fellow agent.

"I do, going up against the Hand is no easy feat, but neither is going in there with baggage, and you and him have that in excess, doesn't help he has managed to insult Wolverine or shows mistrust to us all except Daredevil." She said to her.

"I know, that's the other thing, before he wasn't like that at all, he never snapped at anyone or do anything that meant he was going to pick a fight, hell his appearance changed as well, he was so…"

"I believe the word you are looking for is "yummy" " She said with a smirk.

"…you have got to stop spending so much time with Jennifer and Janet, they're bad influences and I am married and have a lovely daughter if you remember."Kim replies.

"True, but I do admit if it weren't for his angst I would have probably asked him for his number, as you Americans say."

"What? I know you want to get Daredevil jealous but still…"

"What! I do not want to…oh you bitch." She said with no malice in her voice.

"You should have seen the look on your face." She said as she smiled.

"Well if you can get me flustered you must be feeling better." Widow said to her friend.

"Yeah, until Ron finishes what he started." She said depressed.

Widow say it and walk up to her and hugged her, she felt her sob again and stroke her hair in comfort.

"I've lost him, haven't I?" Kim said in sadness.

"…yes you have, from what I saw, he is filled with anger and pain, and no amount of apologies will make it go away, in time he may come around, but right now he is inconsolable, and you my friend must learn from this experience, but I will be there to help you Kim, count on that at least." She said as she released her and smiled.

"Thank you Natasha." The Auburn hair girl said.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up, we can't have you fighting undead ninjas like this." She spoke as she picked her up and took her to get clean.

_With Wolverine, Daredevil and Elektra…_

Wolverine was out having a cigar, with the hood of his costume down.

Daredevil and Elektra walked up to him, Matt not bothering to mask his distaste for the smell.

"Do you have to do that everywhere you go?" He asks knowing the answer already.

"Yep, helps me cool down after that little tiff Mankey and that guy threw." He replies, scowling at the memory of Ron's actions against him.

"Stoppable, his name is Ron Stoppable, or at least that's what in the file, of course it did not mention his hostility towards Mankey or his intelligence gathering skills." Elektra speaks.

"You talk to Fury?" the feral man asks.

"Our host was kind enough to let me talk to him on a satellite phone they had on hand, with a scrambler of course." She spoke wondering where they get the tech.

"Of course, and I am guessing he is wondering where he got his info on us, or how bad he guessed Stoppable would react to Mankey and her little "indiscretion", right?" Logan asks.

"That and the fact that the info SHIELD has on him is useless now, these ninja were very good at hiding him from the world, whatever they did, he is not what I had expected from Mankey's reports or the GJ files." She spoke.

"I bet he's thinking he'd be a good addition." The feral man spoke.

"Possibly, we have yet to see him in action or him using this mystical power he supposedly has." The raven haired assassin said to the men.

"Yeah? Well you'll see plenty of it when we square off; Fury can keep what I leave behind." He spoke as he took a drag from the cigar.

"You know he wouldn't have challenged you if you had stayed out of it, he was acting out of anger over whatever happened between him and Mankey." Matt says to the man.

"Yeah? Well life's a cold hearted bitch, and if he wants to take the cowards way out or take it on her that's fine by me, but if he thinks he can talk down to me, he can go screw himself for all I care." Wolverine says with no ounce of remorse or sympathy.

"You've never experience something like that, have you?" the crimson clothed man asks.

"What?"

"Feeling betrayal from someone close to you, and if you did you sure as hell never dealt with it." He replied.

"Listen here Murdock, if I want to be psychoanalyzed I got telepaths at home that can do that…" "**Whether I like it or not.**" "…and I don't need you to give me lip, and why are you defending him anyhow?" Logan says to the man, his tone a mixture of aggravation and reserved curiosity.

Elektra doesn't say anything but is wondering the same.

"Because I was in the same place he was, only I wasn't betrayed, I had someone taken from me." He says.

"**Matt, could he mean…?**" Elektra thinks but doesn't dare to ask.

"The only difference between us is I found a way to move forward, he hasn't yet, and he being near the source of his pain isn't helping him, whether this affects him during the mission is anyone's guess." He replied.

"It won't affect him." Betsy said as she came near.

"And how would you know that Betsy?" Logan asks.

"Simply I just came back from talking to him." She replies.

"You talked to him? What you sweet on him all of a sudden?" Logan jokes.

"What? No! It's just that he was really angry and in pain, and we need him to be calm for this, and it also doesn't help that you acted like a drunken git Logan, it was not right, he was in bad place and you were aggravating the situation." She said as she gave him a mild scowl.

"What the hell is this shit? First Murdock now you, the guy got in my face like some FOH asshole, besides he set the time and the place, what happens after this is done ain't my problem, but if it makes you feel better I'll just knock him out quickly." He said to his team mate.

"I would be more worried about what he is going to do to you Logan." She said as she now stood next to the small group smirking.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked perplexed by the woman's response.

"Only that there is more to that man than it seems." She replied.

"You know something don't you?" Elektra speaks sounding more like a fact then a question.

"It is not my place to tell, and I gave my word, besides I think we'll see what he is capable of soon enough." She said to them, and before they could ask a ninja materialized from a nearby tree.

"The master wishes for you to come to the dining hall, do you require a guide?" a female voice being heard.

"No thank you, we remember the way." Elektra replies, and the ninja nods before disappearing into the shadows once more.

"You got to give them credit, these people are very good." Daredevil remarks as he can no longer sense her presence.

"Come on the sooner we do this, the sooner me and Stoppable can tussle." Wolverine says as he grounds out his cigar and puts on his hood.

The others just ignored that and headed in, though Daredevil and Psylocke remained behind.

"So are you interested in him?" He asks casually.

"Where did that come from?" She asks him while trying hard not to blush.

"You're heartbeat is all over the place." He replied.

"Right, forgot you could do that." She replies.

"Well are you? I swear I'll keep quiet." He says to her.

"He is rather unique, and I would be lying if I didn't find him to be rather pleasing to the eye, but I think I should deal with this first before deciding on anything." She replies, and then gets an idea.

"Though I should hurry, I mean I did see Natasha staring at his ass when he left." She says as she sees him stop and smiles at that.

"Do what? Hey wait what do you she was staring?" He says as her laughter rings.

_Later…_

Everyone had congregated in the dining hall, and formed a loose circle around Sensei, who sat in front of a table with a map on it.

Kim avoided eye contact with Ron, while he maintained his cold demeanor, though occasionally we gave a discreet look at Psylocke, thankfully his partner was merciful and hid his thoughts, though he was glad his friend was interested.

"We have found evidence that the Hand is located in a temple on the outskirts of Okayama, there are guards patrolling the area so we cannot get you any relevant information, however we do know for a fact that Yori, is most likely being held in the lower levels, which one you must find out for yourselves." The wise teacher spoke.

Ron studied the map before him, bringing his training to the situation.

"Here's what we should do…" he began before Logan decided to intervene.

"Who died and made you leader?" He said not pleased with the idea

"…"

"Here's what we should do…" he continued ignoring the growl coming from the man or the looks he was getting for doing so "…three teams, one of three the other's of two, Wolverine, Black Widow and Kimberly on one, Elektra and Daredevil on the other leaving me with Psylocke." He spoke.

"Why those teams?" Elektra asks out of curiosity as she finds his plan sound.

"First of because, all teams have someone familiar with their tactics, second each one of your abilities complements or aids the person you are with."

"How so?" Widow asks this time, while Kim wonders the same.

"**He was never this tactically smart.**" She thought.

"Wolverines senses will help give you heads up, his knowledge aids Kimberly's lack of on the enemy, your training in stealth and tactics will help if you get in trouble." He paused as he let them understand that.

"Daredevil can do the same as Wolverine, and since both he and her know what to expect their better prepared to deal with it, also he can keep her from going postal on them, I'm sorry if that offends you but this is no time for personal vendettas, this is search and rescue not destroy, you can go bezercker after we get her out, that goes for you as well Wolverine." He says ignoring the man clenching his face or the narrow eyes of the woman.

"And us?" Psylocke asks hoping to defuse the situation.

"You have had dealings with the hand making you the expert, you more than likely have better stealth than me, your telepathy can helps us locate Yori faster, I have to ask can you use your powers to keep us in contact?" He says as waits for the answer.

"I can create a link between us all, that way we can be aware of the others situation, does that help?"

"It will do, are there any objections to this plan?" he asks.

"Yeah I got a few." Logan snarks.

"Are there any objections by anyone who does not hate my guts and are there for relevant?" he asks.

"Why you little…"

"No there are not! When do we leave?" Natasha quickly asks.

"Right now, Sensei can you get us close to the location?" He turns to the Elder.

"Yes, we can put you within half mile using a jeep trail close to it Stoppable-san." Was the reply.

"All right, grab any gear you need, I'll meet you at the entrance, I have to get my sword." He says as he turns and heads for the door, but stops just before leaving.

"And Wolverine…" he says with his back turned, making them all look at him.

"Stop crying and bitching asshole." He says as he flips him the bird and walks away.

"SNIKT!"

"Grraaah!"

"Grab him!" Daredevil yells as he dives for the man's legs, Natasha grabs one arm careful to avoid the claws, as does Elektra and Kim straddles his back.

"I am going to gut you punk! You hear me! I am going to fucking gut you!" The irate man yells.

"Oh Bollocks." Betsy says as she palms her face, though inside she is laughing up a storm.

"**Oh yes, he is definitely interesting.**" She privately thinks.

To be continued…

A/N: so yeah Psylocke is in the running, mostly because I hardly anyone using her, it's mostly Evolution fics and they barely try to bring her in anymore, and because I remember seeing that Jim Lee issue, you know the one where she comes out of a pool with water cascading over her, and Cyclops is stunned into silence with Jean there, you tell me if she doesn't look hot in that issue.

I narrowed the potentials to five, She-Hulk, Ms. Marvel, Shego, Black Cat and Psylocke, their beautiful, sassy and can kick ass, I am going to slowly establish a link with each of them with him, the final one (or ones if I go three way, and trust me if I choose to do so I will do everything in my power to make it work, besides I will need the experience for later on.) will be pick before this goes into Disassembled.

On that note I am planning to have him become a New Avenger, although Sentry won't kill Carnage obviously, hell I don't think I should let that psycho loose, but I may have to so as to keep the flow going, if I do make it to Civil War, then that's where things get…funky, I have something planned I just can't tell until I reach that point.

Wolverine Vs Ron, yeah that was planned from the start, I just hope I can do it justice, Logan has experience, unbreakable bones and stamina working for him, Ron has cunning, power and a magic sword that can become any weapon on Earth, it will be interesting, and it will be Ron versus Logan, not Ron/SC.

Who the mystery woman helping Viper and the Hand, will be revealed next chapter, and believe she is linked to Ron and Kim past exploits.


	7. Chapter 7

Stoppable Rules!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, or any Marvel characters that may appear in this story, despite my many attempts to do so, (Damn Disney executives!), now on with the story.

A/N: The symbiote is referred to as male.

"_**Symbiote talking**_"

"**Private thoughts**"

"Normal talk"

"_Whispering or Media speaking_"

Chapter 7:

Ron and the group of heroes made their way through the surrounding forests, they had left the Jeep they were given at the trail entrance, and night was still upon them giving them and additional edge since there was no moon out.

Ron blended in perfectly as his black uniform and helmet merged with the scenery, SC was on the lookout, filtering through the clothing and examining all possible attack points.

Psylocke had established the links upon arrival; it wasn't straining her thankfully, so she could spare a glance around her, in case of ambush.

Logan though still angered remained professional, all his senses on high, it had to be when dealing with this group, and he would take out his frustrations on the Hand.

Elektra was going over strategies for both entry and exit.

Daredevils form of Echo location took in the details of the forest, he was listening for any form of attack or ambush.

Natasha and Kim kept to the rear, both looking to the front to see if anyone of the group sensed something, Natasha occasionally looking at her friend out of the corner of her eye, Kim knew this as well as why she was doing it, she may wished to speak to her former lover, but lives were on the line and she needed to be focused.

Soon they reached a clearing and at the distance they could see the temple, no guards but then again they could be there waiting to strike from the shadows.

They quickly convened to plan out the strike.

"Daredevil, can you see them?" Ron asks knowing of the blind man's abilities.

"Not at this distance, but there are faint traces." He replied.

"Psylocke?" he turns to the violet hair woman.

"I can sense five to the north entrance…five to the south wall…three to the east wall and three on the west wall." She replied.

"We should take the five on the south; we are the biggest group so we can handle them." Black Widow suggested.

"I agree with her." Kim says.

"Fine, Daredevil and Elektra take the east wall, it's the closest, me and Psylocke go the west, let's move." He spoke; they all agreed and soon moved out.

_South wall…_

The trio made it in good time, Wolverine sniffing the air for any sign of the guards.

"Their 15 ft in front of us." He said to the women.

"What's the plan?" Kim asks as she pulls out a 1911 colt and puts in tranq rounds in.

Widow readied her wrist blasters.

"I take out the one in the middle, Widow take the two on right, Mankey the two on the left." He says to them as he slowly slides his claws out.

They nod and move into position.

Wolverine waits 5 seconds before he starts running.

The Ninjas hear the sound and tense, however Logan has already jumped into the air claws out.

The other had just pulled their weapons when silenced shots rang and they were down, and the one who got Wolverine disappeared in green mist when he racked his claws on his torso.

"Ugh, that's what I hate about these guys, they stink when you waste them." He grunted.

"Did you have to kill him?" Kim asks.

"What you squeamish?" he says to her.

"This isn't the first time I have done this, but the priority is to get in and out without drawing attention." She replied.

"Forget it Kim, it's a lost cause with him." Natasha said as she began to scale the wall.

Kim sighed and jumped, Logan scaled it using his claws.

_East wall…_

"You see them Matt?" Elektra asked as she peered around a tree.

"Yes, there in the trees." He said.

"How can you tell?"

"Have you ever smelled their robes?" He asks to which she rolls her eyes.

"You have been spending too much time with Spider-man." She said.

"I wasn't joking, they smell of dead tissue." He said to her.

"Fine, how do you want to do this?" the assassin asks.

"You draw them out; I knock them out, deal?" Murdock suggests.

"Deal, let's go!" She says jus as she runs into the tree line.

"And people say I'm crazy." He mutters before following.

The Ninjas soon spotted her coming and recognized her; however they also saw a pair of Billy club come up behind her that hit two of them, the third one stopped only to get a Sai in the throat, disappearing in a green mist.

"I see you haven't lost you're touch." Matt said dryly.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said as she walked over to the downed men and stabbed them as well.

"I also see that you're love of the Hand is the same." He spoke as he "saw" her actions.

"**I hope Stoppable doesn't find out.**" He thought.

"Come on, we have to get in before someone looks for these men." She spoke as she went over the wall.

He sighed and soon followed.

_West wall…_

"I sense them Ron, we are close, what's the plan?" The mutant ninja asks.

"I show you one of my symbiote's special tricks and you find out where they are keeping Yori, and then knock them out." He explained as his hands were soon covered in SC.

"Nice, let's do it." She replies.

Ron does as he slowly creeps quietly through the trees, no sound or movement giving away his position.

Soon he reaches his place and strikes, as he fires his "webbing" ensnaring his friend's captors, making sure to cover the mouths.

Once that done Betsy walks out and plunges her physic knife into two of them.

The third struggles for a moment before she does the same yet it is longer as she goes through her memories.

"She is somewhere in the 3rd level basement, he doesn't know where exactly."

"Good enough, knock him out and contact the others, tell them to secure the first two floors, we will get her and then get the hell out of here." The blond said to his partner, she nodded and did as asked.

"Here let me help." Ron spoke as e held her waist close to him.

She managed not too get any ideas at the contact.

"Here we go." He said used his borrowed Spider powers to easily clear the wall.

"Well that was certainly interesting, wonder what you do for an encore?" She asked.

"I can cook a mean Naco." He replied.

"Sorry but not much into Latin cuisine to spicy for my tastes." She said not missing a beat.

"Your loss."

Once all the teams made it inside Ron and Betsy made their way down, Daredevil and Elektra stayed on the first level, Wolverine and the SHIELD agents remained on the second.

"_**Ron, I sense something amiss.**_" SC said to his partner.

"**So do I, there weren´t nearly enough sentries as we went down.**" He sent back.

"**Yes I noticed that too.**" Psylocke added to the mental conversation, having gained Both SC and Ron´s permission to communicate with them through her gift.

They moved onward, cautious of whatever guards they did find, until finally they stood before a heavy door, Ron used the symbiote to pick the lock quickly.

He slowly opened the door letting SC act as his eye in case of a trap, finding none they moved in, and there in the center is Yori resting in a cot, She has an IV drip in her arm, more than likely something to keep her sedated.

He walks to her and pulls out the IV.

"Is she all right?" He asks the psychic.

She scans her mind, knowing what this means for Ron.

"Yes, her memories show they drugged her with anesthetic when they placed her here, it will take some time for them to be flushed out." She replied sensing his relief.

"Let´s bail before…"

"GGGRRR!"

At that sound they both tense, and ever so slowly turn towards the door and see…something.

It was at least 8ft tall and seemed to be made up of animal parts, it had goat legs, a crocodile tail, the body of an ape, the right arm was a crustacean like pincer and the left was a bear arm, and its head was that of a tiger.

"**OH SHIT!**" Psylocke/Ron/SC

Ron did not wait for it to take action he simply grabbed his sword and transformed it into a shield and rammed the creature with his enhanced strength, it flew out the door and smack hard against the hall, making cracks appear.

"Grabbed her and go! I'll cover you!" He says his enhanced senses tell him that other creatures are coming.

Psylocke did as told and placed and arm over her shoulder and used her telekinesis to aid her.

Ron soon followed with his shield in one hand and the other covered by the symbiote, he gave a look back and saw more of this strange mix matched creatures, he turns and raises the covered hand and fires sharp projectiles at them, he is rewarded by the pain filled screams.

"Betsy, contact the others, tell them to expect company!" He said as one of the creatures got close and hit his shield with a scorpion stinger.

He morphs the hand into a claw rakes it across the things face, blood spilled as it screamed bloody murder as it covered its face.

The made it to the stairs, Ron having to return the Lotus blade to its true form and help her with Yori, soon they saw Wolverine and the women.

"Stoppable what the fuck is going on!" Logan asks as he sees they are in panic carrying the objective between them.

"GROWL!" was the answer.

"Move it!"Ron yells.

"Ron, what's wrong with your hand!" Kim yells as she sees the symbiote covered hand.

"Trade secret! We have got to go NOW!" he yells as more of the creatures pour out of stairs, the others see they have no chance of a fighting them in closed quarters.

They fight their way to the first level, where Daredevil and Elektra are tensed.

"GO! GO! GO!" he yells as he is no firing constantly at the creatures, those closest were shot by Widow or Kim using live rounds, hacked by Logan.

They manage to reach the surface only to find a rather unpleasant surprise.

100 Ninjas and about 30 of the creatures.

The heroes formed a circle around each other.

"Okay, so I'm up for suggestions." Ron says as he takes in the situation at hand.

"I thought you were the tactical leader Stoppable." Wolverine remarks never losing sight of his opponents.

"Logan now is not the time." Natasha hisses, as she maintains her stingers at the ready "How many clips you got Kim?" she asks.

"One in the magazine, three in my pocket, not enough for this many." She replies.

"When did you start carrying heat Kimberly?" Ron asks.

"…Ron, if we are going to die here could you at least call me Kim?" She asks.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Will you too just stop already, now is not the time, we need to figure out an exit strategy." Elektra speaks in an aggravated tone.

"Oh I don't we want you to leave just yet." A woman's voice rings out among the crowd.

"That voice! Is that you Viper!" the raven haired assassin asks out loud.

"Elektra, you remember me I'm touched." The woman in question asks as the crowd parts to reveal her.

"Figures you'd be here, you and the Hand are peas in a diseased pod." Elektra says with utter scorn.

"There was a time when you were a part of this, and you will be again, all of you will, but for the moment you are here for another purpose, drop your weapons, sheathed the claws and you will allowed to live for a few moments more, and miss Braddock please do not attempt to enter our minds, your friends will not like what I shall do to them if you do." The female terrorist said in a calm voice.

Ron was the first to do so by lowering the blade, the others seeing no way out followed suit.

"Good, now then, I am going to assume the one with the blade and black ninja clothes is the chosen of the Yamanouchi." She spoke as she neared him, once there she removed his helmet.

"Mmm, oh you are quite the catch, as soon as you see things my way, you and I and shall definitely get much acquainted." She said as she leered at him, he turned to look at her square in the eyes.

"I would rather have my manhood ripped off and shove up my ass than to be anywhere near you bitch." He said with a straight face, this earned him, some chuckles from the heroes, and look of hatred from the woman, she reared back her right fist and punched him in the jaw.

"You say that now, but when this is over you will become my personal pet, cuff them and bring them to the main building, and do not take your eyes off them." She ordered as she left.

_Main building…_

The group was taken to the largest building; they saw power cables heading into it, for what purpose they didn't know.

Ron saw that two ninja were carrying Yori, she seemed to awakening but wasn't there yet, they used manacles to bind their arms behind their backs and a power dampening collar on Psylocke, he could tell she was not happy with that particular accessory.

SC was discreetly working on his; they could not yet act unless they had an opening. So they waited.

Soon they had arrived and saw tanks filled with red liquid and things inside of them, one of them opened and out came a creature, showing the source of them.

"So Viper you hire Sinister or the High Evolutionary?" Wolverine asked.

"Sorry but this person isn't anyone you are familiar with Logan, but Mrs. Mankey and Stoppable are." She spoke.

"Oh yes, it has been quite some time since we've seen each other." A familiar female voice spoke from the shadows.

"DNAmy?" Kim asked.

"In a manner of speaking." The woman spoke as she stepped into the light.

Ron and Kim were both shocked at what they saw.

One she wasn't not fat and small anymore she definitely had curvaceous form, but she did not look human anymore either, she like the creatures seemed to be a mismatched pieces of animal parts.

Her legs were humanoid feline legs, Cheetah they thought, her torso was snake like with yellow underbelly and scales, her right arm was covered in black fur and ended in claws, her left arm was covered in brown feathers and ended with talons, on her back were bat wings and lions tail, here head still retained human pigmentation but her eyes were slitted and with fangs coming out of her mouth, she had horns coming out of her forehead, and her hair had grown to her waist it seems.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked as he tried to get over her transformation.

"Oh this, well I was trying to fix my snokums Monty, with my gene sequencer unfortunately the power couplings blew, and one thing left to another and my DNA got a wee bit scrambled." She says in voice that just screams madness.

"Why didn't you get help or try to fix yourself?" Kim asks the "woman".

"Yeah, problem there Kim was that there hardly any human DNA for to work with, but ce la vie, now I just focus on my sweet Monty, come take a look." She said as she guided them to an area where there was someone else they knew.

There he was just as they left him years ago, the petrified remains of Montgomery Fisk AKA Monkey Fist.

"Hello sweetie did you miss me?" the mutated woman spoke to the "statue" in a loving tone.

"She's not all there anymore is she Ron?" Betsy asks as she sees this creature act with a statue, he nodded.

"What's the plan here Amy?" He asks.

"The plan Mr. Stoppable is that with my connections to the Hand we shall bring Mr. Fisk back to the realm of the living as payment and Ms. Amy shall provide HYDRA with an army of her creations." Viper spoke.

"And why did you capture Yori? Was it just to get me here?" He asks.

"**SC how are the cuffs coming along?**" he sent back to his partner.

"_**I am just waiting for the signal.**_" SC replied.

"**Can you release the others?**" He asks.

"_**I can try, keep them distracted.**_" The symbiote sent as it slowly sent a small strand of itself towards the others.

"In a manner of speaking, you see Ron you are the most powerful wielder of the mystical monkey energy, and since it was that which empowered Fisk, it stands to reason that it will be that power which can bring him back in conjunction with the ritual the Hand uses to acquire their loyal followers." She explained.

"Is that all?"

"No, once we are done with that we will kill you, bring you back and have you lead us to the Han, and then you shall joins us in the destruction of who have opposed us." She said as it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Question, were you always this bat shit crazy or is just recent?" the Blond said in a casual way.

"Amy, get the sample, the sooner he is converted the sooner he can be disciplined." She spoke irritably.

Amy grabbed a syringe and walked to him until she was behind him.

"Now don't flinch, we wouldn't want you to have an accident." She spoke in a disturbingly sweet tone as she reached down to stick the needle.

Ron replied to her request by ramming the back of his head into her face making her drop the syringe and him to stomp on it.

"Ow! Why little piece of shit! You want to do this the hard way? Fine! Will do it the hard way! " she snarled "You there! Get me that beaker!" She ordered one of the Ninja.

"**SC can she possibly find out about you through my blood?**" He quickly asked.

"_**Not to worry the moment she tries to extract your blood I will have made sure no symbiote cells to be present.**_" He replied.

"Now then let's see how you like this." She spoke as she raised his hand and rammed a talon into the palm.

"ARRRG!"

"RON!" Betsy and Kim screamed.

"There we go, put the beaker there." The mad animal woman spoke as she twisted the claw making more blood flow and cause him more pain.

"ARRG! Is that all you got you fucking bitch!" He yelled through the pain earning a harder jab.

"Ah! And there we are this should be enough." She said as she saw half a beaker full, then brought the bloodied talon to her mouth and licked it clean.

"Mmm, delicious."

"You sick twisted bitch!" Betsy yelled.

"Sticks and stones my dear." She spoke as she handed the blood to a Ninja.

"Good, now Amy if you could please escort them to the base, they shall perform the ritual there, it is necessary since it will leave him weakened for some days." The green haired woman spoke.

"Oh goody! I will leave half my pets here, they have been ordered to follow your commands, when shall I see you to oversee the army?"

"In a week's time if not sooner my dear." She replied, the other one nodded and followed the ninjas with the statue and the blood.

"Now then, to other matters, if you could please kill them, we can have them turn over a new leaf."

"Not so fast you horse humping bitch!" Ron yelled as he gave his symbiote the mental command.

With a twist in the locking mechanism both the power dampener and manacles fell much to the shock of the others.

"SNIKT!"

"You are all going to die! YAARRGH!" Wolverine said before his battle cry and started slaughtering anyone in red robes or was a zoo reject.

"Kill them all!" Viper yells as she makes her escape.

The others quickly join Wolverine in the fight, Natasha, Elektra and Kim wrestling some Katana away from some Ninjas and using them on them and the monsters.

Daredevil found the Ninja holding his Billy clubs and promptly took them back then gave him a close up.

Ron grabbed the Lotus blade and transformed it into a battle staff, and began attacking using his Monkey martial arts.

Betsy stayed close to Yori using her powers to keep her safe.

"Na..ni?" she spoke as she woke up.

"Miss, I suggest you shake those cobwebs because we can really use your help." Psylocke says as she uses a judo throw on a Hand ninja over her shoulder and spin kicks a creature with some added TK to boost the force.

"Who are you?"

"She's a friend Yori." Ron says as he makes his way towards them through throngs of enemies.

"Ron-kun!" She yells as she hugs him, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm here Yori."

"You came for me."

"I will always protect those close to me, you are no exception, can you move?" He asks.

"Yes a little, though I doubt I can fight right now." She says as she feels the numbness in her limbs.

"You leave that to us Yori, guys we are leaving! Head for the gates!" He yells over all the fighting, as he changes the Lotus into a crossbow and fires several bolts into the Ninja's and Creatures connecting articulations, knees, shoulders and tendons.

"I hope you have a plan Stoppable!" Wolverine yells as he pulls out his claws from a creature's skull.

Soon all run for it, fighting along the way until they are surrounded in the courtyard surrounded by what is left of the enemy forces which could be counted as 60 ninja and 16 creatures.

"Well, looks like this is our last stand." Matt says as he can "see" how agitated everyone is, their heartbeats including his own paint a vivid picture.

"I'm taking as many as I can with me." Wolverine says as he crouches down.

"Logan that's your plan for everything." Psylocke spoke as she prepared herself.

"Matt, if I fall cut my head off; I do not want to come back to this life." Elektra spoke as she readied her sword.

"Only if you do the same." He replied.

"Kim it was a pleasure working with you." Natasha spoke.

"Same with you Nat." she replied.

"**At least I got to see Ron again.**" Yori thought sadly.

Ron however was not about give in.

"Fuck that shit, we're going to live!" He yells as he charges the closest ninja.

They in turn charge as well however fate intervened on Ron's behalf…

"FWOOOSSH!"

A wall of flame encircles the group separating the heroes from their enemies, those close enough are incinerated.

"Look!" Kim yells as she sees a man high in the air.

They look up and see a man wearing a red and white uniform designed to emulate the country's flag and a red flame designed mask with yellow lenses.

"It's Sunfire!" Psylocke yells.

"Uncle!" Yori yells upon seeing her family.

"Don't forget me!" a woman's voice is heard.

"Aunt!" Yori says to the woman who wears an exact replica of Sunfire's uniform.

"Are you all right Yori?" She asks as she floats down and hugs her.

"I am fine Aunt Leyu, thanks to Ron and his allies." She says to her.

"Sunpyre, how did you two find us?" Wolverine asks while they can.

"Shiro and I were on a special mission for the government, we were only recently contacted by Sensei of the kidnapping and the rescue attempt, upon hearing of your location we flew as fast as possible." The Woman replied.

"Sunpyre! Explanations later, we must first deal with these honor less scum!" Sunfire orders as he releases several fireballs at the ninja.

"Leave some for us." Logan says as he rushes into the fray.

He is soon followed by the others.

"Here Yori, you will need these." Sunpyre says as she pulls out her battle fans.

"Domo." She replies as she takes them and joins the fight.

Soon the battle renews and with the new additions the scales are now balance as the creatures instinctually fear the flames generated by the two Japanese mutants whose aerial advantage and widespread abilities give them an edge against their foes.

Wolverine is seeing red and loving it, his claws are covered in blood and remains from the creatures.

Psylocke has her psychic knives on at full strength stunning all those who dare get close.

Natasha and Kimberly show just how a pair they are as they cover one another, where one slashes the other parries, where one thrusts the other hacks, always back to back with one another.

Elektra lives up to her title of the deadliest woman alive as she is bringing down ninja and creature alike with precise blows to vital areas, surrounding herself in blood and mist.

Daredevil uses his staff form of his weapons and battles with grace not seen in many, his abilities showing him where his enemies will strike from before they can even think of doing so.

Ron and Yori fight through the hordes, Ron using the Lotus blade powers to their full extent as he morphs it into many forms to provide cover and offense, while Yori strikes with her battle fans against her kidnappers.

Soon all that is left is burned and hacked corpses of the animal creatures, and robes with green mist coming from them.

"Praise the Kami that you are safe Yori." Sunfire spoke as he held his niece.

"Thanks to them Uncle." She replied as she looked at the group.

"Logan-san, why am not surprised to see you here?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hey I owed Sensei, besides I was bored and killing ninjas seemed like fun."

"Indeed, and you must be the Ron Stoppable, the Monkey master." The masked man said.

"You know me?"

"The Emperor has been informed of your existence." He replied.

"That and Yori won't stop talking about you, she mentioned something about an incident in the hot springs?" Sunpyre asks casually though she enjoys seeing their reactions.

"Aunty!" Yori yells.

"That…we…I…she…Ugh." He finally faints.

"Oh yeah niece, he is a keeper." Sunpyre says as she laughs at the young man´s reaction.

_Back at Yamanouchi…_

Once Ron regained consciousness they headed back to the school to rest.

Natasha, Kim and Elektra had been given satellite phones to inform Fury of the situation regarding DNAmy and HYDRA, they left the whole Ron deal for when they were in person.

Wolverine just wanted lots of alcohol, not worried that the next day he and Ron would face each other; his healing factor would take care of it.

Matt and Psylocke took a bath and went to sleep, though Betsy checked up on Ron, his hand was bandaged but he assured her that the symbiote was healing him.

Ron was in his room on his futon clad only in his sweat pants and muscle shirt; he wasn't asleep yet but then again after what he went through and what he had yet to do.

"Knock, Knock"

"Ron-kun? Are you awake?" Yori asked.

"Yeah, you need something Yori?" he asks in turn.

"May I come in?"

"…um, sure I guess." He replied, she soon came in dressed in a white yukata, she then kneeled next to him while he sat upright.

"I just wanted to thank you again for coming for me." She said as she looked at him.

"When I was captured, I was so scared; I had heard of what the Hand does to those who gain their interest and the thought of…sob, the thought of…hic…the thought of hurting you and Hana…I…" She was crying openly now, until he moved and held her in his arms.

"Let it out Yori, I am here for you." He said in a soothing voice as she did just that.

They just kept themselves in that position for several minutes.

"Thank you Ron, I needed that." She said as she still held onto him.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." He said to her, though he knew that is not what she wanted to hear.

"Only a friend?" she said.

"Yori, I know what you feel for me, in the past I was ignorant of it, then I was with…her, but now, sigh, now I just can't, it's not you it's…" He tried to explain but she cut him off.

"I know, Rufus-san and your partner explained it to me." She spoke.

"I see, Yori I wish I could give you all the love you deserve in this world, but you don't deserve to be my rebound girl, my second choice, you deserve to be someone's number one choice, and I can't be that person, I am not worthy of…"

"Do not say that about yourself!" Yori suddenly spoke with fire in her eyes.

"Yori…"

"Ron you are worthy of so much love and kindness because you give so much, I would gladly go through so much pain and suffering if only to see your smile, I realize that you still carry that deep wound in your heart and soul, but still you are good man." She pauses to catch her breath.

"And any woman, who ends up with you, should give thanks to whatever god they believe in for it, Possible threw away her chance, threw away something beautiful and pure, and because of it you will not allow anyone in until you are ready to trust again, to love again, and even if it's not me I will give thanks to whoever it is that does make you feel that way again, and brings back the Ron Stoppable I fell in love with, the one who I would anything for." She finished.

He was silent at her passion filled expression and words.

"_Thank you._" He whispered.

"You're welcomed, now I have two requests to make."

"Yes?" he said to her, thinking he would do almost anything for her.

"One may I please sleep here tonight? I…do not wish to be alone in the darkness." She said with her head bowed down.

"…sure, what's the second?"

"Close your eyes." She says.

He hesitates but does so, she slowly closes the distance and places a kiss on his lips, his eyes shoot open but do not break it, finally he responds knowing she needs this.

She licks his lips for entry and he grants it, and in this one kiss she pours all her love and desire for this young man and he responds, she knows he is doing it for her sake, but it makes her love him more, she could have asked him to make love to her, and he would do it for her, but she doesn't because it would be one sided, so she will take what she can and wait and hope that one day she will see the man he once was, and maybe he will choose her to walk by his side, with those thoughts she breaks the kiss.

They both pant and keep their eyes down, he moves first to side of his bed and lies down, she silently does the same, placing her head on his chest, the rhythmic beating of his heart soothing and comforting to her.

Before she falls to sleep he speaks to her in her native language.

You shall always have a piece of my heart Yori, and my love even if it is not the kind you want and deserve, perhaps one day you shall see me as I once was, and whether or not it's with you, know that if you need me, I will come, and not even the devil or god himself shall stop me from coming to your aid, I swear upon my blood and honor. he finishes.

"_Arigato…Ron-kun._" She says before sleep claims her and after placing his arm around her, him.

_The next morning…_

Yori woke first finding herself in the arms of the one she cared for, she gently move out of his grasp, though she did so reluctantly.

She gave him one last look taking in his features.

"**If only I had met you sooner Ron Stoppable.**" She thought.

As she headed she saw a red and black shadow by the door, she knew it was Ron´s extraterrestrial partner, their first meeting was interesting, but in time she respected his devotion to keeping Ron safe, it had explained why he chose him, and she agreed with him, he was the right choice.

"Please keep him safe." She said to SC, he simply nodded and slid towards his host, and using her skill silently left the room.

Ron slept for 30 minutes until he felt the absence of something; this woke him to find Yori gone.

"Sigh, well I better get ready I have a duel to win." He said out loud.

"_**Indeed Ron, I have reviewed what little information, Spider-man´s memories can provide and can say the following, one you must not strike his head, forearms or shins and ribs, the metal that covers his bones makes it unwise to hit the places where the bone is the most dense, two use throws when up close, if you must punch him strike the throat, abdomen, thighs and groin area.**_"

"**Okay what else?**" The young man mentally asks as he downs the armor and removes the bandage covering the area that Amy stabbed.

"_**Since this is your battle I shall not augment you, so I suggest you go full monkey on him and use the sword´s shape changing abilities to your advantage.**_"

_Minutes later in the dojo…_

Logan was in the middle of the dojo in uniform patiently waiting for the one, who challenged him.

On the side lines were of course Sensei, Yori, Kim, Matt, Elektra, Natasha and Elizabeth, Yori´s aunt and uncle left to return to duty, but not before bidding farewell to their niece.

Ron soon came in fully dressed in last night´s mission gear.

"Took you long enough." Logan says as he watches Ron stand in front of him.

"I thought an old man such as you needed all the advantages he can get." Was the reply.

"I´m about to show you what this old man can do, punk."

"Whatever you say pops." Ron replied as he took out the Lotus Blade and transformed it into a sakabato, he then bends his legs, maintaining a low center of gravity, and the sword is positioned horizontally above his head and pointed towards Logan.

"Bring it!" He yells before rushing him.

"Grrr!" Logan does the same.

Ron jumps over the feral man and hit him in the back of his head with the hilt, Logan ignores the pain and delivers a backwards round house kick to Ron chest, much of the blow is block by Ron crossing his arms and having his arm guards take the hit, the force however does push him back against the wall where he lips off it and lands on the floor resuming his previous stance.

Soon both are circling each other in the center of the dojo.

Logan starts off now with a left right punch combo, Ron deflects them with the sword, the does a horizontal slash followed by a vertical one, Logan ducks the first one then grabs the blade between his hands, his muscles having been conditioned to bear the weight of his metal skeleton give him more strength than a normal man, he is soon fighting with Ron for dominance, Ron ups the ante when he taps into a small reserve of his OWN power, his eyes glowing blue as he does.

"**What the hell! He´s pushing me back!**" Wolverine thinks with some surprise as he is now struggling to keep himself from being forced to one knee, he isn´t the only surprised by that fact.

Ron then did the unexpected by releasing his grip, Logan who was pushing forward with all his strength, found himself unbalanced and open, Ron then sent a fist to the man's abdomen, using a small portion of his power.

"UGH!" Logan grunted as the air was driven out of his body, sadly Ron was not finished as he grabbed him by the back neck and the scruff of his suit and spun him three times before launching him into the far dojo wall.

"CRACK!" was the sound of the wall breaking under the force of the throw and the Adamantium laced skull.

"Sorry Sensei, I´ll fix that as soon as I finish." Ron said as he picked up the Sword and once more waited for his opponent to rise.

The wait wasn´t long as Wolverine got up, revealing a healing gash on his forehead the blood the only evidence of its existence.

"SNIKT!"

"Okay, the gloves are off!" He yelled as his metal encased claws came out.

"Ooh I am sooo scared." Ron replied in a sarcastic tone that would make Shego proud.

Logan rushed forward once more, hell bent on putting the upstart in his place.

Ron placed the sword in a guard position.

The heroes saw this and thought him mad.

"The fool! His sword will get cut to shreds!" Natasha yelled, the others agreed with her, but both Yori and Sensei remained silent, though Yori gave a small smirk.

Logan jumped up and spun in the air two full rotations before bringing down his left hand for a slash.

"CLANG!"

All but those not in the knowing had their jaws drop at the sound, for instead of metal being cut the heard it, bounce off an equally hard substance, Logan was one these people, and once more it cost him.

Ron grabbed his outstretched arm and flipped him in a classic Judo throw, slamming him down to the hard wood floor but not releasing the arm, like before he spun him around again before launching him into the same wall he crashed into earlier, this time however Ron follows him and just as his back smacks the wall he jumps and plants both feet into the man´s stomach, pushing of him as if a stepping stone and flipping through the air and landing in his original distance.

Logan is once more on the floor struggling to breathe as his healing factor slowly removes the evidence of his beatings; his pride however is not doing as well.

Ron took a moment to look at the others and found them in a state of absolute shock, upon closer look, he saw them looking at his sword.

"Um, is there a reason why you are looking at my sword that way?" He asked.

"That thing should be scrap, Logan´s claws have been lace with Adamantium, they can cut through anything but Captain America´s shield, and your sword is intact." Elektra spoke as she tried to come up with a logical solution and was not finding it.

"Huh, well it is magic sword and…whoa!" he could not finish as Logan had used this time to quietly attack him with a right high kick to the face, then struck with the same leg to his mid section, again blocked, but left him open for a left low kick to his right side he could not block.

"Guh!" He grunted in pain as he tried to move with the force of the blow to lessen its strength, still having metal covered bones gave the feral man an edge as it still caused him sizeable pain to him as he rolled out of the way.

He stood up while holding the side, while Logan gave a smirk.

"Finally got ya punk, and trust me, it won´t be the last." The older man spoke.

Ron said nothing just closed his eyes and slowed his breathing.

"**There is no pain, only the objective, everything else is secondary.**" He repeated in his head, a mantra taught to him in order to focus during difficult times.

"Impressive." Matt said.

"What is?"Kim asks as she sees her former lover and friend relax himself.

"His heart rate and breathing were erratic for a moment, but now they are as calm as at the beginning of the fight." The crimson dressed man replied.

"Forget that, what about the blade, what is made out of?" Natasha asks the Ninja.

"That is unknown even to us, Toshimiru simply came to this land with the sword in hand, and carved out the mountain that would serve as the location for the school, some of the more scientifically inclined students have asks to run test on it, but we did not want to risk exposing it without the presence of the chosen one, only he may use it to its full potential and move about with it." The wise teacher replied.

Back with Ron, he was calm and collected as the pain was reduced to a numbing sensation.

Logan struck once more; he sheathed the claws for the moment and then runs in and uses a baseball slide to try to catch the blonde´s legs, Ron jumps over him but this is actually what Logan wanted as he lashes out with speed of that of a cobra and grabs his legs and yanks back causing him to land on his stomach.

"Oof!"

Logan gets up fast to not lose this momentum, and grabs his legs dragging him back, this makes it difficult for Ron to get a grip, had he been using his symbiote powers, not so much but both agreed this was his fight.

Logan gets nasty as he pulls hard enough to lift him off the ground enough to deliver a kick to the groin.

"Arrg!" Ron yells in pain.

"How are the family jewels now!" Logan says in manic tone.

Unfortunately this proved to be a mistake on his part, why? Because Ron got mad.

"Fuck this shit!" He replies as his eyes glow blue.

With a strength seen rarely, Ron got on his hands ignoring the pain from his lower regions, and actually launched the mutant into the air, he corrected and landed on his feet and turned to face his angered opponent, only to gawked at the sight as blue flames surrounded him, what´s more he could almost swear there was a monkey screech in the background.

Ron ran at him now, the flame like energy still going strong.

Logan threw a right straight, only to have it caught in an Aikido hold of immense strength; he was flipped over on to his back a position he was soon learning to hate, this was not the end of it as Ron grabbed a fistful of his uniform and launched him up, then even further as he got under him and delivers a double heel to his lower back.

Ron then runs to the wall parallel to them and jumps of it and delivers and axe kick to the man´s stomach, once making him expel the air in his body not just from the powerful blow but from him hitting the floor hard enough he cracks it.

Ron rolls him over and hooks his arms around his torso and delivers a German suplex, he does not let go and does it again, harder this time, and still he does not release the man and does one more before he lets go.

The punishment continues as he Logan is rolled onto his stomach and Ron places him in a sharpshooter submission hold.

Now Logan has gone through many painful experiences in his life, so he has a very high tolerance for pain, however he usually he has a breather in those cases, this time however he does not, so taking into account the fact that he has been subjected to a beating and now this, he lets it be known.

"Graag!" He yells as his back is bent back.

The spectators are shocked to say the least.

"I have seen him take on Sabertooth, Hulk and Juggernaut, and none of them had dominated him that easily." Psylocke comments in awe of the brutal display.

"This shouldn´t be possible, he was never this brutal or angry when I last saw him." Kim speaks.

"You are a fool Kim Possible, what did you expect to find? A loyal sidekick still holding a flame for you? Your dismissal of him forced a change in him, do not speak as if he was the mere boy you abandoned, he is man of conviction and strength." She said as she looked at the agent with disdain.

"I did not abandon him, I…" she tried to defend herself.

"Leaving the one you love for another without telling him is abandonment, and because of it his heart and soul carry a wound that shall be there always." The ninja spoke.

"Then why didn´t you do something about it!" Kim yells at her.

"I have tried on many occasions, but he will not anyone in out of fear of suffering another heartbreak, last night I came to him in hopes of that opportunity, yet still he would not let me in, I love that man but because of your selfishness I nor any other woman can get close to him, he is brave, honorable, kind and true, yet his pain overwhelms him to this day, I can now only pray that he finds the path that will grant him happiness, whether it is me or another who helps him achieve that, I want my Ron back." She says with a fierce conviction.

This makes the other women, those who have not spent time with him, wonder what is so special about this man to cause such a reaction and Kim to back down in shame upon realizing the truth in the words of the kunoichi.

Logan is still yelling and trying to break free; Ron decides it's time to end it but first…

"Let´s see how you like it!" He yells as he lets go for a moment to turn around and get in the same position Logan used, only he does not drag him, he just snaps him like a blanket making rise high enough to deliver a glowing blue kick to the feral man´s groin.

Logan just opens his mouth in a silent scream, Ron then spins him, scrapping his face against the floor until he lifts off, he smashes onto the roof, Ron at speeds that would make Quicksilver jealous catches up to him, hooks his arms around his waist and power bombs him through the floor and onto the hard earthen ground, with a resounding boom that shakes the building.

"Pant, pant, and that…is how you kick a man´s ass." Ron says as he gets out of the hole exhausted and soon walks away.

_Two hours later…_

After repairing the dojo, and promising Logan a rematch, all the masked heroes and SHIELD agents have packed and were at the gates saying their goodbyes.

Yori thanked them, though Kim´s was colder than the others, and Ron was quite heated as she gave him one last kiss, though this time he did not return it out of embarrassment.

"Stoppable-san, I wish you to take this with you, now that Monkey Fist has a means of returning, you shall need it now more than ever." Master Sensei spoke as he handed a very familiar box.

"But... Sensei I cannot take the Lotus Blade with me, it belongs here with the school." The blonde replies as he looks at the weapon that aided him in saving Yori.

"Yes you can and must, I feel that it shall prove useful to you in your future endeavors, also I have sent elite agents to watch over your family as added protection should he strike at them to get to you." The wise master says to the young man he sees as a member of his family.

Ron is speechless at the act of kindness and decides to give the man who is like a grandfather to him a hug, he reciprocates it.

"Will you be safe here?" Elizabeth asks Yori.

"Yes my aunt and Uncle shall patrol the area, and have alerted the government of the Hand´s latest actions, and the school will relocate for the moment until the crisis passes." She replies.

Soon all goodbyes are done and they make their way passed the bridge, they walk in silence.

As they neared a crossroads, Kim decides for one last shot at mending her friendship.

"You pulled some wicked moves out there Ron; you could do a lot of good with us at SHIELD." She says.

Ron just stops as he now stands at the fork in the road.

"I can´t do this Kim." He replies.

"Can´t do what?" she asks as she feels some ominous feeling when he said her name.

"This, you and I, I told you before Kimberly, you hurt me terrible, hell Yori was right, I haven´t let anyone in after us." He replies somberly.

"Ron please, all I want is my friend back, to make up for what I did." She says as tears begin to form.

"That´s the problem Kimberly, friends trust in each other, believe in one another, look out for one another, I don´t trust you or your parent´s anymore, you people where the closest thing to a second family I had, and you all chose to ignore that in light of something you all perceived as better." He spoke sadly.

"**Oh Ron, Yori is right, his pain is deep.**" Betsy thought sadly as she felt it.

"Ron I can fix it, p-please, sob, give me a chance to." She said as she held out her hand to him.

He turns and walks a few steps.

"No Kimberly, for the first time in my life, I can´t forgive you, your actions subjected me to a hell I did not know existed until that day."

"Ron…"

"I am dead to you Kimberly Mankey, go back to your family, to your husband and daughter, and live the life you chose, do not look for me, do not call me, do not write to me, for I shall not answer, you have chosen your path and I have chosen mine, they may coincide from time to time, but as of now we are strangers, goodbye Mrs. Mankey." He says in finality, then dashes of in a mad run, the blue flames of his MMP granting him strength and speed.

"Ron wait!" she yells to him, but he is long gone, she just slumps to ground and cries saying the same thing over and over again.

"I'm sorry."

Black Widow goes to her friend realizing she needs help and comfort, though she knows that she won't all right for some time, still she will not allow her to wallow in her sadness, and f she needs to confront this man then she will do so regardless of his abilities.

_Unknown location and time…_

The scene is eerie and clam, priests in robes surrounded by candles chant as they channel ancient powers into the statue that once was Monkey Fist.

"It is time Amy, pour the blood over him." Viper intones as she watches the proceedings.

The animal woman does as asked as she takes the beaker and pours it on the statues head.

The chants grow louder, the energy grows stronger, yellow light seems to appear in the statues eyes, cracks start appearing with the same light, until finally…

"BOOM" an explosion of light and debris takes place.

"Guh!" A robed figure falls to his knees from exhaustion.

"Welcome back Lord Fisk." Viper says as she gazes at genetically altered man.

"Sweetums!" Amy yells as she glomps the weakened man.

"Gah! Amy! What the devil happened to you? Where am I? Where are my monkey ninjas?" the man asks.

"Times have changed since your imprisonment by the Yono Mr. Fisk." Viper spoke.

"Imprisonment? Yes… I remember know that wretch Stoppable's sister defeated the Yono, grrr." He growls, his eyes glow yellow and let's loose a yellow beams that collides with two of the priests disintegrating them.

"Interesting, you have lost your mystical powers yet retained those of the Yono." Viper comments.

"Who are you?" He asks as he is released by the animal woman.

"I am Viper, one of the heads of the Asian division of HYDRA, and these men are part of the Hand, I am sure you have heard of them." The green hair woman spoke.

"The Hand! Yes I have heard of them, are they responsible for my release?" he asks.

"Yes, some time has passed since you were active, and we shall answer any questions you have, but we do require your services." She spoke.

"I am indebted to you so I shall see to it is repaid, I do have one condition." The monkey man speaks.

"Which is?"

"Ron Stoppable, I can sense him, he has grown in the use of his powers, once I am familiar with my own, I will have his head and that of his sister, they are mine and mine alone" He spoke maliciously as his eyes glowed.

"I think we shall get along quite well, Monkey Fist." She replied.

To be continued…

A/N: Well I bet many are thinking why I pressed I'm having this chapter released before my other stories, the reason for that is with this chapter, this story is now on par with my Darkstalker Fic, meaning it will not be updated until the others catch up, thankfully I ended this arc here and finished the confrontation between Kim and Ron.

First off, Kim is part of SHIELD, hence the gun, two the objective was infiltration not assassination, she followed through with this, Logan and Elektra did not, only when the it hit the fan did she switched to live rounds and deadly force, do not grill me on this, you had fair warning when I made her a part of the organization.

I would like to point out that Sentinel gave me an idea for the final part of it, also it was not Shego who threatened Hana, it was Viper.

The addition of DNAmy was a last minute deal, adding Monkey Fist alone felt a little bland so I spiced it up and up the ante, she is also much more vicious as you can see.

The Wolverine vs. Ron confrontation was tricky, I hope I managed to convey the message that with or without the symbiote, Ron is still a considerable threat, I won't have him challenging the Hulk or take on the Juggernaut, but he is fighter who can be vicious when push comes to shove.

I am a Wolverine fan, so make no mistake I did not enjoy thrashing him, and if anyone believes he can beat anyone, you obviously haven't been reading the comics right, he can be caught off guard, and that has put him in considerable pain, examples include Daken, Hulk, Omega Red and Sabertooth, he is good but with Ron's MMP and Sword he was not ready for such a fight with the Monkey Master, next time, and there will be a next time, he won't make that same mistake.

The Lotus blade's abilities and origins will be covered; I think I will do something that will have him come to the attention of Hercules and Thor, and give him a chance to interact with the Avengers, two particular Avengers in mind, as well as help against one of their foes.

That's all for now, hopefully I can finish the others quickly, for now I am out here, peace.


	8. Chapter 8

Stoppable Rules!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, or any Marvel characters that may appear in this story, despite my many attempts to do so, (Damn Disney executives!), now on with the story.

A/N: The symbiote is referred to as male.

"_**Symbiote talking**_"

"**Private thoughts**"

"Normal talk"

"_Whispering_"

-Media or transmissions-

Chapter 8:

We find our reluctant hero in bed tossing and turning as he slept, caused by old wounds reopening.

"No…guh…I didn't….murder…NO!" he finally yelled as he sat up drenched in sweat and panting for breath.

"_**Ron! What is it!**_" His partner spoke as it came into the room, Rufus also got up as he was awaken by his masters cries knowing the cause.

"Pant" "Just…a dream."

"_**It was the nightmare again wasn't it?**_" It wasn't really meant to be a question as it was aware that ever since their return from Japan, they had come back once more.

"It's nothing, they'll pass eventually." He replied but he could tell neither one believed it, not even himself.

"_**You need to talk someone about this.**_"

"And who do you suggest hmm?" He replied sharply only to regret it.

"Sigh, I'm sorry for snapping like that."

"_**It's all right, I took no offense but I must insist, for the sake of your mental health, you must talk to someone about this or it shall consume you.**_"

"But who? It's not like I can go to a shrink and say "Hey Doc, I'm having nightmares about a pair of psychotic aliens I killed to save world." Yeah that will end well."

"_**What about miss Braddock?**_" SC suggests.

"Huh?" Rufus asks as he had not been told about her.

"**She was one of the people Sensei brought to help save Yori, and knows about me.**" He replies to the small animal "**Not mention she may be smitten with him.**"

"Oh."

"And she has her own problems to deal with." Ron adds to the conversation, avoiding the whole smitten comment.

"_**All right what about Peter?**_"

"He's never had to deal with this kind of stuff."

"_**Oh right.**_"

They were silent for a moment as the

"**There is one more person we could try.**"

"Who?"

"_**Captain America.**_"

"…"

"Are you out of your mind! I can't go talk to him!"

"_**Why not?**_"

"Because…because he's Captain America, and he probably has more important things to deal with than listening to my sob story."

"_**Ron, he may the only who can understand what you are going through.**_"

"How do you figure that?"

"_**From what I can recall he was a soldier before he was a superhero, a WWII veteran, if anyone knows about facing ghosts of the past like yours it's him.**_"

Ron was silent at that as he processed that piece of information.

"…All right, I'll try and talk to him, but if he says no or can't we look somewhere else, deal?"

"_**Deal.**_"

"How do we contact him though?"

"_**Simple, call a friend of him.**_" The symbiote replied as it presented Ron with the card Janet Van Dyne gave him.

"Ugh, I just know something bad will come from this." He said as he got out of bed to wash his face before trying to sleep again.

"_**It will if you think like that.**_" SC replies.

"Yep." Rufus contributes.

_Meanwhile at the Mankey residence__ In Westchester…_

Kim Mankey (formerly Possible) was currently having her own nightmares.

*_Why Kim? Why did you leave me?_* A younger Ron Stoppable spoke dressed in his old attire of jersey and cargo pants, his face was full of despair.

*_I didn't mean to Ron!_* A younger Kim she yelled.

*_I thought you loved me, I thought we were meant to be together…but you chose him._* the young Ron spoke as a knife appeared in front of him.

*_No Ron! Don't do it I'm sorry!_* She yells as tears stream down from her face as she tries to run to him, but no matter how hard she runs she can't reach him.

*_I love you._* He said before he took the knife and plunged it into his heart.

"_RON!_" finally she reaches the body of the one she betrayed, blood pooling around him.

*_I'm…sob…s-sorry…hic…R-Ron._*

The nightmare was not yet over.

*_You killed him! You killed my son!_*April Stoppable suddenly appears behind her.

*_N-no I-I didn't want this!_*

*_You kill my boy, why?_* Daniel asks as he looks at the body.

*_I didn't mean to hurt him!_*

*_Brother wake up._* Hana now shows and nudges him, her hands stained in his blood.

"_This is what you have wrought Kimberly Mankey, you have destroyed something pure and innocent._" Yori spoke from the shadows.

"_Oh god! What have I done!_"

*_Heh heh heh, you did what everyone else failed to do Kimberly._* A voice she recognized was heard as everyone else disappeared.

*_Ron?_*

*_No not Ron, not anymore thanks to you._* the adult Ron spoke as he appeared in his Ninja armor the Lotus blade in his hand.

*_I can fix it please!_*

*_NO! I have to stop you! Or you will kill me again!_* He spoke as he raised the sword high.

Kim found herself paralyzed by fear.

*_No Ron! Don't do it!_*

*_No Mankey! You have to die!_* He spoke with a look filled with rage, hatred and sorrow.

*_Please…_*

*_DIE!_*

"AAAAHH!"

"Kim! Wake up!" A man spoke to her as she thrashed in his arms.

"Kim it's me! It's Josh! Wake up!"

"Oh god, Josh!" She spoke as she clung to her husband.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay I'm here baby." He spoke to her as she sobbed into his chest.

"Sniff, oh Joss, it was that dream again." She spoke as she hugged him.

"You're safe Kim; no one is going to hurt you." He spoke to her as he recalled the reason for the nightmares.

Ron Stoppable, the man they both had wronged terribly.

Josh freely admitted he had done him wrong by taking Kim away from him, just as Kim blamed herself for what happened afterwards.

He never imagined he would fall for her again, or that they would end up married with child, it just happened all of sudden when they again met in college.

Sure at first they tried to deny themselves, but in the end they gave in to their feelings never thinking of the consequences.

And there were consequences.

After returning from another art expo he found her and her partner Natasha on the sofa, Kim was crying over an old picture of her and Ron when they were kids.

Natasha left her in his care, and after a while got the story about what happened in Japan, he was relieved she was okay but the news that Ron found out about her infidelity and his attempted suicide because of it made him pale at the news.

They never wanted to hurt him but they did, they weren't the only ones though, once he calmed his wife down he phoned her parent's and informed them of the news, they too could not believe what had happened.

The proof came however when after a confrontation with the Stoppable's that resulted in James getting a black eye courtesy of Daniel and Anne a split lip courtesy of April, worst yet the twins found out when they confronted the parent's of the man and got the story, their parent's corroborated it and now neither would speak to them or Kim for their cruel actions against their brother in all but blood.

No one blamed them though, they had no right to.

"Mommy?" they both looked at the bedroom entrance and saw their 7 year old daughter there, she had her mother's face and hair and her father's eyes.

"Come here Angela." Kim spoke as her daughter made her way to her as she is picked up by her.

"What's wrong Mommy?" She asks as she hugs her.

"Mommy just had a bad dream sweetie."

"Was it about the sad man?"

"Yeah, it was." She replies giving her a sad smile.

"Was he still sad?"

"Yes he was."

"Why is he sad?" She asked in perfect example of her innocence.

"Because Mommy made him sad and doesn't know how to fix it." She said as tears sprung forth.

"You'll find a way, you can do anything." She replied.

"Oh baby." She simply hugged her daughter more, her husband doing the same.

_Back with Ron…_

Ron had indeed gotten what few hours of sleep he could before following his routine of martial arts training and fitness exercises, he had yet to add his sword training for the Lotus Blade but that could wait until later, right now he had to make a rather important call.

"This better be worth it." He said as SC covered his face to mask his voice.

-Hello, Janet Van Dyne speaking—

"_**Hello Janet.**_"

-Scarlett Spider?—the woman asks in surprise.

"_**Yes, I'm calling to see if you can do me a favor, if it's not too much trouble.**_"

-Sure, we capes need to stick together, what can I do to help? — She asks kindly.

"_**Well…I'm having some trouble I guess you can say and need to talk to someone about it, but I don't know if they can or are willing to help.**_"

-Okay, and do I know this person?—

"_**Yes, I need to talk to Captain America.**_"

-I can see why you'd be reluctant, but if you need to talk to him I can ask if he's free, let me check first, I'll put you on hold okay?—

"_**Sure.**_"

-Great! Be right back—

_Avengers Mansion…_

At the mansion's underground war room, we find Warbird and Hawkeye on monitor duty.

"So no news of the new web head?" Hawkeye asks as he tinkers with some of his trick arrows.

"Not yet, he's been pretty quiet lately, just stopping some minor criminals." She replies at the controls.

"Huh? Wonder what's up?"

At that moment a call came in.

-This is Wasp calling Avengers mansion, come in-

"This is Warbird, there a problem?"

-No just calling on someone's behalf is Steve there?—

Both of the heroes look at each at that before Carol replies.

"Yeah, he is in the mansion, on whose behalf?"

-The Scarlett Spider wants to talk to him, don't know about what just said he needs his help with something.—She replies.

"Okay I guess, you can tell him to come over, just tell him to wait at the gate." She replies.

-Great, se you guys there, bye—

"She's trying to get laid isn't she?" Clint asks suddenly.

"Clint!"

"What! She is isn't she, I mean her and mean green were going on and on about the guy even though they didn't see his face."

"Still, you shouldn't say things like that."

"Ugh, when man says it its perverted but when a woman says it, it's all laughs."

"Whatever, now who tells Cap?"

"Flip you for it?"

"Heads."

Clint takes a coin out of his suit and flips it, the result heads.

"Damn."

"Aw, too bad Hawk, better luck next time." She says as she gets up and goes out.

She soon reaches the upper levels and looks for the man.

As she does she passes several members, saying hello to some.

Soon she finds him in the rec room, playing pool with She-Hulk, Hercules and Tigra.

"Hey Cap."

"Hello Carol, did something occur that needs our help?"

"No just got a call from Jan, says the Scarlett Spider wants to talk to you so his coming over later."

"His coming over?" She-Hulk says asks as she hears this getting a nod from her teammate.

"Really? I wonder what he would need me for."

"She didn't say, but I guess we'll find out later."

"I better get ready." Jen says as she leaves her pool cue.

"She's doing it again." Tigra speaks out as she palms her face.

"I do not understand is there something special of this man who wears Spider-man's insignia?" Hercules asks.

"Well aside from the fact he's wearing an alien suit that whishes to help people and is strong enough to give you a challenge, I'd say yeah." Carol spoke knowing these details after the group came back from the Four's headquarters.

"Hmm, perhaps he would partake in a friendly bout with me." Hercules says as he does enjoy a good challenge.

"I suggest we let him state his business first before that Hercules." Steve suggests to the Greek hero.

"As you wish my friend, I believe I should seek out Thor to complete our game."

"Sure I'll wait here, you game Carol?"

"Sorry, monitor duty calls, and with Hawkeye no less."

"Heh, my sympathies I know how he gets." The tiger woman says to her friend.

"Sigh, yeah I'll see you later to meet the man when he gets here." She spoke as she went back to her duty.

_Several minutes later…_

Ron arrived some time after Janet game him directions to the mansion.

"**I can't believe I'm going into the Avengers headquarters to talk to Captain America.**"

"_**You have definitely moved up in the world Ron.**_" His partner replied.

"_**You ok in there Rufus?**_" He asks as a small bulge becomes visible on his left shoulder, it removes itself to reveal his other partner.

"Ok." He spoke giving a thumb up.

"_**You just let me know if you want out, ok**_" He says the small creature who nods at the request before the symbiote covers him; his attention is then drawn to the gate by someone.

"Hey Spider! Over here!" Janet yells as she seems him on the building he's perched on.

He soon drops down and heads towards here.

"_**Hello Janet, how are you?**_"

"Fine, thanks for asking, you ready?" She asks as she holds open the gate, having already entered her pass code.

"_**I got to admit I'm a bit nervous, you guys are the premier superheroes in the world, I feel so out of place.**_"

"Ah don't worry, we're just a little larger than life but deep down we're just like regular people when the world ain't in a crisis."

"_**All right, lead the way fair lady.**_" He said with a flourish.

"Ha ha, you better be careful or I might decide to keep you here." She spoke as she moved on.

"_**Oh woe is me, captured by a lovely lady.**_" He said in mock fear.

She just giggled at the joke.

Soon the came to the door where Janet used her card to access the mansion.

"Welcome to Avengers HQ."

There he saw many costumed men and women coming and going through the spacious home.

"Come on, Cap is in the Rec room." Janet spoke as she led him there.

They soon arrived and saw that the super soldier was not alone; he was with the sons of Zeus and Odin, the tiger woman, Warbird, Hawkeye and She-Hulk, who was dressed in casual jeans that clung to her long legs, a red blouse that strained against her assets and a blue jacket.

"Hello Scarlett Spider, welcome to Avengers Mansion." The sentinel of liberty said to him as he held out his hand.

"_**It is an honor to be here.**_" He replied as he shook his hand.

"Let me present you to some of the members who you have not met." He said as he led him towards the others.

"This is Hercules, the son of Zeus."

"Greetings fellow hero I had heard of your victory over the villains in central park a shame I was not there to witness it." He spoke as he extended his hand.

"_**Pleasure sir.**_"

"This is Thor the actual Norse God of Thunder."

"Greetings to you, I wished to have seen your battle prowess against thy foes, though your victory over Venom was most impressive."

"_**Thanks.**_"

"This is Tigra." He spoke as he presented the woman in the purple two piece.

"Hey there, welcome to the Avengers you need anything you just ask." She said.

"_**I'll make a note of that.**_" He spoke though he tried to keep his eyes from wandering.

"Warbird, whom you've already met."

"_**I never did thank you for the assist back at central.**_"

"I'm just glad you didn't land in the lake, by the way how did you catch those throwing stars Bullseye threw at you?." The blonde hero asks.

"_**Can't tell you yet but trust me there is a story behind it.**_" He replies.

"I'll hold you to it." She replies with a smile.

"And finally we have Hawkeye." Steve says as the archer steps forward.

"Hey there, just to let you know Bullseye got nothing on me."

"_**I bet, though I do have a question.**_"

"Shoot."

"_**Why did you wear a skirt for several years?**_"

"Bwa ha ha, oh man that was classic." She-Hulk speaks through her laughs.

"Why is it that no one gives Hercules this kind of trouble?" Clint asks rhetorically.

"Because the Prince of Power makes it look good." Hercules boasted not really getting the nature of the question.

"Doesn't help he can duke it out with the Hulk either." Carol adds to rub it in.

"_**I withdraw the question.**_"

"You damn well better!" He yells before he walks away in a huff.

"_**Great I pissed off Hawkeye.**_"

"Aw don't let him get to you, fact of the matter we all bring that up once in a while to keep him in line." Jennifer said to him.

"Well enough of that, what is it you needed my help with?"

"_**Well…can we talk in private, it's not that that I don't think any of you can be trusted but it's not something I like talking about.**_" He said to the group.

"Sure, we can talk in my room."

"_**Thank you, and again I apologize for not being able to tell you about this.**_"

"Hey that's okay; you'll tell us when you're ready, but…" She-Hulk started.

"_**But?**_"

"But you have to let me give you a tour of the place afterwards." She says as she smiles at him.

"_**Sure just…**_" He stopped when he felt his shoulder tingle.

"What's the matter?"

"_**My pet wants out; looks like you will get to see who is under the mask sooner than I thought.**_" He spoke as his a small lump revealed itself and out came.

"RUFUS!" Janet and Carol shouted.

"But…but…that would mean you're…" Carol started.

SC peeled back and revealed.

"Ron Stoppable at your service." He said to the stunned woman.

"Then that day at the market, you weren't going for a friend, you were going to fight the six and foes."

"Yep, before you ask, Rufus what do you need?"

Rufus looked at the heroes and then whispered in his ear, a look of understanding came next before he looked around and saw a potted plant.

Ron takes him in hand and extends it to the plant much to the surprise of the heroes.

"I didn't know it could do that." Janet spoke as the Naked Mole Rat was deposited on the plant.

"My partner can do a lot of things Venom couldn't or wouldn't do"

"Why did you bring Rufus here and what did he say?" Janet says while the others wonder how he can understand the animal.

"He wanted to see the mansion and he, um had to drain the Lizard." He replied.

Rufus soon came out and hopped onto the hand, it retracted and was on his shoulder

"Say hi Rufus."

"Hi." He says and waves.

"What an odd creature." Hercules spoke.

"Well he isn't your typical Mole Rat." Everyone agreed with that.

She-Hulk however walked over to him and looks him straight in the face.

"Um, is…something wrong?"

"No just wanted to get a good look at your face, and it is a beuty." She said smiling as he blushed.

"Well you're quite the looker too; in fact I notice that many of the ladies here could have a lucrative career as supermodels." He said truthfully getting them to blush.

"Why mister Stoppable, are you flirting with us?" Carol asks coyly.

"With beautiful women like you it's a natural reaction." He said to them.

"I wouldn't peg you for the heartbreaker Ron." Janet says casually.

Sadly that comment brings him down when it invites the reasons for his visit, they notice this.

"What's wrong? Did I say something bad?"

"Sorry…it's just some memories came up, anyway I wouldn't want to take up more of your time, so if you could lead the Captain I can get out of your hair." He said as the mask was back in place.

"_**Carol could you look after Rufus while we talk? He won't bother anyone I promise.**_"

"Sure, no problem R…I mean Scarlett Spider." She said to remain in keeping with the fact he had the mask on.

"_**You behave Rufus; I'll be back in a little while.**_" He said to his small friend before handing him to him.

"Ok."

"Follow please." Steve said as he lead the way.

As soon as he was gone Thor spoke.

"I sensed much sadness from him." Thor spoke "**As well as something hidden within him.**" He thought privately.

"What happened to him? One minute he was joking and flirty the next he was depressed."

"Perhaps he has suffered some personal tragedy?" Hercules says to them

"Well we could ask." Tigra suggests.

"I don't think he'll share Pam, and it's really not our place to dreg up bad memories for him." Jennifer replies.

"Ron sad." Rufus spoke glumly.

"Why? What happened?" Carol asks him not believing she's doing it but still…

"Ron's story."

"Sigh, you're right Rufus we shouldn't pry."

"Whatever happened must have been bad for him." Janet spoke and the others nodded.

"Well, it's up to me to make sure he leaves with a smile." Jennifer spoke with conviction.

"I thought you said this wasn't a one night stand?" Janet said to the tall woman.

"I'm not going to sleep with him! …" "**Yet**" she adds mentally "…I just want to cheer him up."

"Sure Jen, I believe you." Janet says in a fake tone.

"Oh you can all go to hell!" She said in a huff earning some chuckles.

"Well, she does have a point." Carol spoke.

"It's official; you have a crush on him." Tigra spoke.

"What! I do not." She said red in the face.

"Come on, he is a cutie and I saw the way you looked at him."

"Fine I admit he is a very handsome man and I am a little attracted to him."

"That's fine you just have to wait your turn after I ask him out." Jen said as she left to wait for the subject of discussion.

"Good lord!" Warbird cries in exasperation.

"There, there." Rufus says in comfort.

"Sigh, thanks Rufus, you hungry?"

"Cheese!"

"Ha ha, ok let's get you some." She spoke as she took him to the kitchen.

"Thor old friend me thinks things are about to get interesting around here." Hercules spoke to his fellow deity.

"Indeed, I know not whether to pity or envy this Ron Stoppable."

"That would depend on the results he gets, come on let's finish the game, you in Jan?." Pamela says to them.

"I'll play, prepare to face my wrath in pool boys."

"I sense a challenge to be met, and I accept fair Janet."

With that we leave this group and move towards the heart of the matter.

_Captain Americas quarters…_

"Have a seat Ron." Steve said as he sat on his bed while pointing at a chair near his desk.

Ron noticed he did not have many things in his room except pictures of his friends in the group among others.

"_**Thank you Captain.**_" He spoke as he sat.

"Please call me Steve and if you don't mind I would like to talk to without any masks on." He said as he removes his cowl.

"Okay."

"Now how can I help you?"

"Sigh, first let me ask a question, putting aside the shield and the uniform, do you consider yourself a good man?"

"Hmm, interesting question, I'd like to think I am, I try to do the right thing even when it will most likely place me in a bad spot with others, I know that many view my mentality and ideals as old fashioned but though I live in this time of modern ideals, I find some measure of comfort in them."

"I don't believe their old fashioned sir; they're just waiting to be found again."

Steve smiled at that.

"I believe that too, but that a discussion for another time, so why the question?"

"Because I need to know, when does a good man kill?" He said directly.

"…"

"You're talking about the Lorwardian incident aren't you?" He said to the young man who now wore an expression of shock.

"You…you know about that!"

"Officially it was thanks to Kim Possible, Drew Lipski and Amanda Godan who stopped the alien threat…"

"Her names Amanda? I thought it would Shanna or something like that."

"You aren't the only one, but back on topic, unofficially it was Ronald Dean Stoppable who single handedly defeated the alien duo." He spoke to the young man.

"But I thought…?"

"That no one paid attention?"

"Yeah."

"Global Justice didn't, Nick Fury and I however did, before you disappeared we had our eye on you more than Kim, or at least those that could be spared since no reason was ever found about your disappearance or your break up with Kim."

"There was no break up." He said in a cold tone.

"I figured as much, I'm guessing that was the cause of your trip?"

"Sigh, let me start from the beginning."

And with that Ron explains about his MMP, what happened after the battle, the incident, meeting SC, the trip to Japan, minus the location of the school and the ninja and the blowup he had with Kim.

"I must say you have not led an easy life Ron." Steve spoke to him.

"Tell me about it, after seeing her again it all came back, the pain, the anger and hate, the nightmares, sigh, I feel like a rag doll pulled in many directions." Ron says as he runs his hands through his hair.

"I know the feeling, during the war I saw and did a lot of things that left me feeling empty inside, I represented my country's ideals of freedom and liberty, yet in war I fought fully knowing that I could not show mercy to my enemies less my fellow soldiers and allies die because of my inactions."

"How do you deal with it?"

"Try to replace the bad with the good, do right by my teammates, live life looking forward and not to the past, be a better man than my enemies, it's not easy and I have faltered on occasion, but with some help I have found my way back."

"I wonder if I can do the same."

"Ron, you have the Parkers, your alien friend and pet, and if I may be so bold, myself and some of the others to help, in time that pain will fade do a minor reminder."

"But it'll never go right?"

"Sadly true, I still occasionally wonder what life would have been like if hadn't taken that last mission, whether I would be with Gale, have a family all that stuff young men my age dreamed of having after the war, I have given my heart to some and though they never lasted or were meant to be, I remind myself that one day I'll find the one who will make me feel the way I felt about her."

"I hope I can do that too Steve."

"I'm sure you will, and on that day you will find it in your heart to let go of the anger you feel towards Kim and maybe forgive her."

"Sigh, maybe but right now…"

"I know, I too have on occasion felt anger towards some of my friends and had our friendships altered because of it, but leave that for now, and focus on the now."

"So…why would you and Nick Fury keep their eye on me? I was just the sidekick."

"At first glance you appear that way, but you stepped up when no one else could or would, you conquer your fears when it counted the most and you never wavered in the face of adversity, you reminded me of myself at times." The hero replies.

"Nah, I could never measure up to someone like you."

"Maybe or maybe you can surpass me, only you can decide that, so did you find the answers you were looking for?"

"Some of them, the rest I'll just have to keep looking for." He replied as he got up.

"Well so long as you don't give up and keep moving forward you'll do fine, now come on Jennifer will mostly be ready to break down my door to give you that tour." Steve said as he headed for the door.

"She is a very assertive woman isn't she?" He asks.

"That she is, but she is very kind and gentle when she lets that part of her show, come to think of Carol is much the same way."

"I think many strong women are that way." Ron adds before applying the mask.

"Well, just don't let yourself get overwhelmed and you'll do fine."

They both step out and fine both Rufus, Jennifer and Carol waiting at the end of the hall.

"Hey, you guys, you have a good talk?" Jen asks.

"_**Yes we did, did Rufus give you any trouble Carol?**_"

"No he was the epitome of good behavior."

"…_**How much cheese did he eat?**_"

"One wheel."

"_**I'll pay you back.**_" He said as he gave his pet a look.

"No need to worry about it, besides with Stark footing the bills were well off." She replies.

"In any case I believe it's time we took that tour." Jennifer spoke.

"_**Sure, will you joins us Carol?**_"

"Sure, anything to get away from Hawkeye."

"_**Still angry about the skirt comment huh?**_"

"He'll get over it."

"_**Well then lead the way ladies.**_" He spoke as he offers his hands to them.

They gladly took them and the four began the tour.

_1 hour later…_

"_**So there's Drakken cackling like loon after taking a bath in his plant formula, and I'm scared shitless, he turns around and boom! He's a walking, talking marigold!**_"

"Oh my god! Ha ha ha." Carol laugh's at the story.

Jennifer holds her sides as she does the same.

"_**Sigh, I had fun today.**_" He said to them.

"Likewise."

"Same here."

They lead him to the entrance, and stood in front of the doors.

"Say Ron; are you free on Friday night?" Jen asks.

"_**Sorry I'm busy, but I'm free Saturday, I never did get that tour of the city, Carol and Janet offered.**_"

"Oh right, we could show you around, me and Jen know the best places." Carol said.

"**Well Jen?**"

"Sure, I can tag along, but lunch is on you mister." She said playfully.

"_**Trust me you have never lived until you tried one of my Nacos.**_"

"We'll take your word for it."

"_**Come on Rufus, we have to get you home before I patrol.**_"

Rufus did as asked and crawled up his shoulder.

"Bye."

"Bye Rufus." They both said before he was covered up securely and Ron left.

"Well not what I expected but I can't complain." Jen said.

"He does seem nice though a bit withdrawn." Carol replies.

"I'll fix that soon enough."

"WE will." Carol spoke.

"Sigh, I knew it you do have a crush."

"Well I can't help it there's something about him, something special."

"No question about that, so do you at least have a decent dress for Saturday?"

"It's a tour not a date."

"Carol, sweetie we need to talk about dating and outings come along." The emerald Amazon said before taking her by the hand.

"Hey wait a…"

_Ron's penthouse several hours later…_

"Man I'm beat." He spoke to the symbiote in the kitchen as he drank some water from sink.

"_**I'd say it was a good day, only 4 muggings, 5 carjacking and a bank job, no supervillains in sight.**_"

"Thank God for that."

"_**So you will get some training in?**_"

"Nah, I'll take a shower and hit the sack, hopefully the nightmares won't be an issue anymore."

"_**I'm sure they won't, goodnight Ron.**_"

"Nighty night" Rufus adds

"Night SC, Rufus"

Once the lights were off and night fell all was quiet in the home, or was until a silhouette appears on the balcony window…

"Hmm, this looks like a good spot for some…training." A woman says.

"SNIKT!" five gleaming claws appear before she uses them to cut a decent sized hole in the glass.

"**Now let's see what we have here, hmm TV, too big… **"

She goes into the kitchen.

"**Nice wine selection, I'll swipe two before leaving…**"

She moves along.

"**Weight room, music room, those guitars looked nice, better check the bedroom.**"

She moves stealthily not a sound is heard as she moves to the bedroom.

"**Hmm, let's see TV, no thank you; is that a mole rat on the stand? Weird, owner on bed, hmm looks tasty, and…hello what have we here?**" She thinks as she spots the Lotus blade.

"_I bet this will fetch a pretty good price._" She whispers, as she prepares to take the blade she fails to notice the looming shadow behind her of or the raised appendage.

"THUMP!" "Ugh!" she collapses like a puppets with its strings cut.

"_**Hmm, I knew we should have installed better security, Ron?**_" SC spoke as it reformed into it's natural state over the would be thief.

"SNORE!"

"_**I swear, all that ninja training and he doesn't wake up for this.**_"

He looks down at the thief and is surprised by who it is.

"_**Well this is interesting, now what to do with you?**_" He thinks.

"_**We don't have any rope or ninja wire, so duck tape will have to do.**_" He thinks as he grabs her and takes her downstairs.

_The next morning…_

"Yawn, morning guys."

"Morning" "_**Good morning Ron.**_"

"Man I slept good, that talk really helped."

"_**That is good; hopefully you have taken another step towards healing.**_"

Ron soon heads to the bathroom to relieve himself.

He walks calmly to the kitchen and prepares a powershake before deciding on what to do for training.

He decides to watch the news as he thinks and calmly sits down next to a tied up and gagged beautiful woman.

He drinks, turns on the TV and finally notices the tied up and gagged beautiful woman.

"SPLUURT" "COUGH!"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

"MMMMPHMM!" was the response.

Getting a good look at her he sees she is wearing a black leather cat suit with a plunging neckline that shows plenty of cleavage and pale white skin, she has platinum hair and blue eyes that are currently looking at him with a WTF expression of her own.

She has duck tape securing her into submission and has a hand towel tied around her pouty lips.

"SC!" Ron yells hard enough the woman winces.

"_**What! What is it! Are we under attack!**_" He crawls down, the woman trying to see who it is but failing given her bindings.

"Who the hell is she!"

He simply extends a tendril towards him.

Ron gets that silence is required now so he leaps over the couch and grabs it.

"_**That would be Peter Parker's Ex-girlfriend Felicia Hardy, also known as the black Cat.**_"

"Hay gavolt." He exclaims.

"MMMMPPMM!" Felicia tries to shout.

"Trouble!" and Rufus sums up their situation.

To be continued…

A/N: well we are back again with Ron and the marvel verse.

No action but I meant to go this way and help Ron fix his problems regarding the deaths of the aliens, with someone who had gone trough a similar experience, hence I chose Cap, and if someone says he never killed during WWII when the shit hit the fan I will neuter them, he wasn't always a superhero.

Now onto some answers to some reviews.

vase: Celibacy is a strong word, I prefer careful distance, besides I'm working the romance in, also explain how is it plausible for She-hulk to get captured because it has happened, or for Luke Cage too remain captive, or Wolverine to get killed and reanimated only to revive again, How? Because that's how the comics work, and just like the comics I had Ron captured, break out and kick ass.

Drac-frst: Dude, SC can shape shift but he isn't indestructible, he can be hurt a fact I shall point out eventually, also the sword is part of his MMP just like Hana, you can't have one and not include the other, and again the sword will come into play not only for Monkey Fist vengeance but also something else.

chm1: possibly I will give him short terms before I decide where to take this, as you can see I am not cruel enough to break Kim and Josh, expect more confrontations to follow.

darkvendetta: though I thank you for your comment I do not consider myself the best, if I was I would not have any grammar problems, no issues with deciding pairings or could pump out quick and precise chapters, no I only consider myself a rookie with experience.

Well that´s all folks, hope you enjoy peace out.


	9. Chapter 9

Stoppable Rules!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, or any Marvel characters that may appear in this story, despite my many attempts to do so, (Damn Disney executives!), now on with the story.

A/N: The symbiote is referred to as male.

"_**Symbiote talking**_"

"**Private thoughts**"

"Normal talk"

"_Whispering_"

-Media or transmissions-

Chapter 9:

_The apartment of Mr. and Mrs. Parker, 8:00 am…_

Both husband and wife were currently snuggled together in bed, today being their mutual day off, MJ having no photo shoots and Peter having been granted the missed day by Robbie as he felt bad his day with his aunt was ruined, Jonah would have protested had he not threatened to quit.

Both held each other in peaceful tranquility they rarely experienced due to their lifestyles of supermodel and superhero, this tranquility would not last as the phone next to the alarm clock rang.

"RRRIING!"

Peter being the closest to the device groaned at the disturbed slumber and extended and arm to shut of what he perceived was the alarm clock.

"RRRIING!"

No such luck.

"Peter…phone…" MJ mumbled as she snuggled closer.

Letting off a loud groan of irritation he stood up slightly to not disturb his wife, and reached for the phone while rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"Ugh…JJ…it's my day off." He said to what he was assumed was his irritable boss.

-Uh, sorry Peter but I'm not your boss. — The voice of Ron Stoppable came through.

"Ron? How did you get my phone number?"

-Phonebook, listen Peter I got a bit of a problem and I need your help. —

"Sure, what happen? Villain problem?" He asked as he relaxed in the bed.

-More like female problems. —

"Oh, finally got back in the game huh?" He said happy for his friend.

-Not…exactly. —

"What do you mean "not exactly"?"

-Sigh, I need you to come to my place fast as you can, as either Spider-man or Peter Parker. —

"Why?"

-I have the Black Cat tied up in my music room. — He finally said.

"…"

"You WHAT!"

"Huah!" MJ yells as the yelled and him suddenly sitting up, woke her up and made her fall out of bed.

"Oh shit! Uh hold on Ron." He said as he pressed the hold button.

"I am so sorry MJ." He said as he helped her up.

"You want to explain what that was about?" She asks as she tries to get her hair untangled.

"Well…apparently…Ron called to tell me that he has Felicia tied up at his home and needs my help dealing with her."

"I see…please excuse me a moment..." She said with a neutral face before she headed to the bathroom and locked the door; the next few minutes had her laughing up a storm.

"Oy." Was all he said as he went back to the phone.

"Ron? You still there?"

-Yeah, so can you come over because I am freaking. —

"Sure, give me a minute to get cleaned up and I'll come over, what's the address?"

He wrote them down and was told to just tell the doorman to ask for him.

"Right see you there."

-Roger, I'll have breakfast ready for you, and don't say no, I owe you for calling this early. —

"Hell, I was going to insist, that cake was awesome." He joked as his wife came out after wiping her eyes, she signaled him to include herself in the trip.

"Better make enough for three, MJ wants to come, that cool?"

-Sure, no problem, I'll see you here, bye.—

"Bye." With that done they both hung up.

"Well, we better get cleaned up, if we want to miss the 9 o' clock traffic." He said to the redhead.

"Hmm, you're right, come on." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom.

"Um, MJ he is expecting us, so we really shouldn't get too distracted in there." He said as he saw the look she had in her eyes as she led him in.

"But Peter, I feel sooo sore after that tumble, I think I need a nice _hot_ bath and a nice _hot_ massage, to help."

"Ugh, I am so whipped." He said as he held her by the waist.

"Of course you are Tiger." She said before kissing him.

_Back with Ron…_

"They're coming as soon as they can, now please explain to me why I have a cat burglar tied up in my home when I recall I was asleep at the time." He said as he looked at the symbiote.

"_**That would be because I had knocked her out and tied and gagged her.**_" He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"And why did you not wake me up?"

"_**I tried for 10 minutes, you just tossed and turned and once tried to take a swing at me.**_"

"_I should have tried harder._" He whispered.

"_**What was that?**_"

"I said you should have tried harder."

"_**Sure you did, anyway she was attempting to take the Lotus Blade, and so I thought it best to prevent that.**_"

"You should have let her, it's not like she can use its powers and I can always call it back, heck it probably would've woke me up to alert me." He said to his partner.

"_**Perhaps but what's done is done.**_"

"Ugh, fine, but if you are expecting me to be polite with her forget it, I don't like people stealing my things."

"_**I never asked you to be as you do raise a good point; however need I point out that she may throw a fit at rough treatment?**_"

"With what you told me about her, I think she deserves to sweat it out a bit."

"_**Very well, if that is your decision, I'll keep watch on her in the meantime.**_" With that said he slithered away towards the room where the captive woman was held.

_Several minutes later…_

Said woman was indeed sweating as she had no idea what was going to happen to her.

"**Oh God, I finally screwed up, just like Peter said, why did I even think this was a good plan, I should have stuck to detective work or robbing mob bosses and stopping crime.**" She thought glumly.

Several more minutes had passed ad her demeanor had change from glum to annoyed.

"**Ugh, how much longer do I have to sit here, I'm hungry, tired and I really need to pee!**"

At the half hour mark she was beginning to grow angry and fearful.

"**What does this freak want with me! Oh God please don't let him rape me, I can't go through that again, I'll do anything, I'll give up burglary as a pass time and use it for good, I'll stop being such a hard ass with MJ and stop trying to take Peter from her, I'll stop having sex until marriage!**" She pleaded.

"CLICK!" the movement in door really set her off, making her close her eyes tight.

"Well, well, well, looks like curiosity got this cat in a whole mess of trouble." A very familiar voice spoke making her eyes snapped open.

There in the entrance was her captor, Peter Parker palming his face and Mary Jane with a camera pointed at her.

"SNAP!" the camera went as she took a picture of her shocked expression.

"Well this will certainly make my day on a rainy day."

Felicia attempts to break free and the look of utter female fury told everyone how she felt about that comment.

"SNAP!"

"And here is yet another wonderful memory for the scrapbook."

"MJ…" Peter choosing to spare his ex-girlfriend any more humiliation.

"Oh all right, I'll leave you two to deal with miss S&M here." She said as she walked away.

"Help yourself to some breakfast." Ron told her as she left.

"Thanks Ron!"

"Felicia, me and Ron are going to untie you, now I want you to promise me you will not hurt MJ or him, and remember we dated for months so I know when you are lying to me, now I'm removing the gag." Peter said to her as he removed the towel.

"Please untie me now." She said neutrally.

"Are you going to behave?" Ron asks.

"Yes, please untie me, unless you want me to piss myself here." She says in the same tone, the men do as she says as she stands up calmly.

"Bathroom is on the second floor, middle door." Ron says to her as she walks out the two soon following making sure she does not do something in her state.

Once they make sure that she has indeed entered the bathroom they move towards the kitchen where MJ is talking with Rufus who is nibbling on some cheese while she is having an omelet and fresh squeezed juice.

"Peter you just have to try this, it is awesome!"

"Well I am glad you approve." Ron replied with a smile.

"So Ron…" he says as he eats his share of the omelet and a cup of coffee. "**Hmm good stuff.**"

"How could you afford this place?" He asks.

"Naco royalties and some investments I made in Japan." He replied as he ate his own breakfast.

"You invented the Naco?" MJ says in surprise.

"Yep, back in High School, went overboard the first time I got a check, so next ones that came were placed on hold for me, in case of a rainy day."

"Well that explains the lavish décor." Felicia spoke up as she came from the right.

"Felicia, what are you doing? You told me you quit stealing." Peter said to her in disappointment.

"Relax Spider; I wasn't going to take anything important, just a moldy old sword."

Ron chose to say nothing in regards to that comment as he drank a cup of coffee seeing as the day seem to call for it, however her next comment did get a reaction.

"So where's my breakfast?"

"SPLURT!" "You're breakfast!"

"Yes, I think I earned it after being tied up for God only knows how long."

"You tried to rob my home! Hell I let you use the bathroom so I wouldn't have to clean it up."

"You knocked me out and tied me up, take responsibility."

"Oh that's rich, listen I don't know if it's the bleach in your hair or the implants in your chest or you're just that crazy, but one I did not knock you out and tie you up, my roommate who shall remain anonymous, did and two you tried to rob me, by the way you owe me for the glass door you wrecked you bimbo."

"Bimbo! You listen here asshole, first my hair is not bleached it is natural, like the rest of me…"

"Cough." "Bullshit" "Cough." MJ added.

"…shut up Mary plain, and two I don't give a damn who did the hitting, I was attacked first so I deserve some compensation, and three you can forget about me paying for shit in this run down shack."

"You know what? Get out, just get your skanky ass out of here, I don't need this shit this early in the morning from someone who can't even act like a human being."

"Make me, dick less." She said as he smirked at him, though she tensed when he got up from his seat.

"GUYS!" Peter finally yelled.

"WHAT!" Ron/Felicia yelled back.

"Sigh, please let's all act civil for a moment, it is too early for this stuff."

"…fine, she can have what's left, and then she's is out if here." Ron replies as he gets her a plate.

"Felicia you are paying for the window." Peter said to her as he saw a smug grin.

"What? Why should I?"

"Because you tried to rob him and got caught, like I told you would happen if you kept doing this, I thought you said you were turning over a new leaf."

"I am, this was just me keeping up with my skills, and as you can see I am rusty."

"And the sword?"

"I thought it was a fake no one would miss."

"Felicia you're lying."

"Oh Spider, you always read me so well." She said lovingly to him ignoring the glare from MJ.

"Sigh, Felicia, please stop, I'm married now." He said as he held his wife hand.

"But we had so much fun together." She spoke dejectedly at that.

"No you had fun with Spider-man, not Peter Parker; I love all of him not half." Mary said to the woman, who glared with her.

"It was a mistake, one you took advantage of, and we would have worked it out eventually."

"Yeah right, you just don't understand that he needs to be loved as normal man just as much as a Hero."

"Normal is overrated."

"Says the woman who can't hold a stable relationship."

"I had one and still would have until you came along."

Both women would have more than likely start a catfight if Ron had not intervened now.

"Here." Ron said as he presented a plate to her before they started throwing punches.

They all ate in silence as the mood seemed definitely soured; the only noise that came was from the TV that kept speaking of the day's events.

"So Peter, you two know each other?" Felicia asked casually as she eyed the blonde.

"Were friends from way back."

"So does he know about your nighttime habits? Is that why he called you about me?"

"Yes I know he's Spider-man."

"I see, caught him with his pants down?" She asked him.

"Nothing quite so dramatic, let's just say we share something in common…" Ron spoke before he sat up and leapt to the ceiling and stayed there.

"…I thought you said there were no more clones?" Felicia said through her surprise.

"I am not a clone, I'm just different, and I shall say no more on the subject." He said from high up before dropping down.

"Well Spider I can see that you still maintain interesting company, though he could use a lesson in manners."

"Look who's talking." He replied.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to talk that way to a lady?"

"Yeah she did, of course I only see one here, speaking of, MJ would you like some more to eat or drink?"

"No, but thank you for the offer Ron." The redhead replied not missing a beat.

"I don't need to take this crap!" She said to him through narrowed.

"Well that makes two of us, now if you are done you may leave and don't come back."

"Make…Me…Dick…less."

That was the last straw for Ron.

"Your damn right I will Fat ass!"

"Nobody calls me fat!" And with that she tossed a plate at him, which he caught.

"That is it!" With more speed than they expected he was already behind her and has her in a full nelson.

"MJ! Please open the door, this cat just overstayed its welcome." He said as she began to struggle and curse.

"When I get loose I am going to carve out your balls!"

Mary luckily did as asked as she unlocked the door, with the blonde dragging the kicking and screaming woman.

"Yeah, yeah not like I heard that before, you two bit slut."

"You'll pay for that!"

"Not today." He spoke as he grabbed her by the scruff of her suit and the belt and threw her out and slammed the door.

Felicia got up in an angry huff and soon made her way to the stairwell.

"**Nobody does that to me! Nobody!**" she furiously thought as she found the earest staircase and ran to the roof two steps at a time

"Well, that was…interesting." Peter commented as he stepped out of the kitchen/warzone.

"Uh-huh." Rufus agreed.

"That was awesome Ron."

"MJ." Her husband reproached.

"Oh lighten up Peter, she was asking for it, and who knows maybe she'll learn something."

"CRASH!" the sound of the patio door breaking was heard, this was followed by…

"Bastard!" The Black cat yelled as she ran at Ron and drop kicked him in the chest.

"Oof!"

She soon followed up by diving at him and pinning him down.

"Let's see you take this!" with that said she kneed him in the groin.

"Son of a bitch!"

Ron not being in a very good mood, ignored the pain and threw her off him, SC thankfully cuts off his Spider strength before he did.

"Oof!"

He then staggered up, holding his wounded pride.

"**It's official, she's nuts.**"

"_**Uh Ron, behind you.**_"

He turned and was grabbed by the irate woman, her legs hooked around his hips, while she beat on him.

He slammed her against the walls in the small hallway, but she hanged on, intent on delivering righteous female fury.

"**Enough is enough!**" he thought before he slammed her against the wall and roughly grabbed her hands and placed them above her head.

Both panted after the small battle of the sexes ended, and both felt exhausted after their fight, though Felicia felt something more.

"**Ugh, damn I haven't been this dominated since before Peter broke up with me, and…I like it…**" she thought as she got a good look at Ron "**...well what the hell.**" She said to herself as she pushed back at him freeing her arms and kissed him hard.

"**What the hell!**" He thought as her tongue invaded his mouth and she began to grind herself on him causing his blood to rush to a certain part of his anatomy.

Peter and MJ were wide eyed at the spectacle.

"Uh oh, I think Felicia has taken a liking to Ron." Peter spoke

"Peter, I think you better do something before she tears his clothes off and he loses his self restraint." MJ spoke as Ron was definitely wavering from the woman's assault as his arms were starting to stop struggling.

Peter in an effort to avoid a compromising situation, quickly grabbed a glass of water and headed to the pair.

"Sorry guys." "SPLASH!"

"What the hell Peter! I was in the middle of something." A soaked Felicia yelled at her Ex.

"Yeah, well call me old fashioned but I think you skipped dinner and a date and went straight to 3rd date rule."

"Actually, I agree with Peter, now please let me go, so that I may have my freak out and then take a cold shower."

"Oh…you didn't seem to mind when I was sloooowly grinding my hips on your coc…"

"No! No! There will be none of that! Now please let me go." He said as the situation was quite frankly beyond bizarre for him.

"**Why is it that while I am trying to heal my heart that women want to have sex with me now?**"

"_**I suppose you are just that lucky Ron.**_"

Ron chose not to comment on that as the woman who was first beating him then kissing him, disengaged herself from him.

"Now I will shower, then you will leave your information to send you the bill for wrecking my home and you will leave." He said before rushed up the wall and into his room.

Felicia was about to rush after him when she was stopped by the redhead.

"Oh no, you have scared him enough as it is." She spoke as she grabbed her arm.

"What? I was just going to give him my information." She said innocently.

"Before or after his shower?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"I'm not going to let you hurt him, like you did with Peter."

"Hurt him? What are you talking about...?" she spoke before she showed some remorse at the last comment "… And I never meant to hurt Peter."

"Well Cat, sigh, you kind of did." Peter said as he avoided looking her in the eye.

"Listen Peter if I could take back what I did, I would, you know me well enough to know that's true, hell why do you think I've been so weird around you and Mary plain here."

"Her name is Mary Jane, if you want to be part of my life as a friend at least, you will start treating her with respect, she helped me out of some dark times Felicia, I love her please if whatever we had means anything to you please stop trying to step in between us, ok?"

"…fine, I will try, for you at least." The woman finally agreed.

"Thank you, now care to explain what the hell just happened here, first you were trying to kill him and next you were…"

"Doing what we use to do before we knocked boots?"

"Ahem." A certain red head said as she tapped her foot.

"You are no fun, fine I was pissed at first then I was horny ok?"

"Way too much information then I wanted Cat."

"Seriously."

"Uh-huh." Rufus spoke up.

"…Why is the rodent talking?" the burglar asks.

"He's special." MJ spoke up on his behalf.

"Anyway, back to topic why do you think I will hurt this guy?"

"Because someone he loved betrayed him and he nearly killed himself because of it, now he is trying to get his life in order and you are not going to mess that up for him." MJ said quite seriously.

Felicia looked to Peter for confirmation and he slowly nodded.

"I…see, well I can see that given my track record I am not the spokesperson for happy ever after, but that doesn't automatically mean I am out to hurt him."

"Really? Why is that?" MJ asks.

Memories of the past came to Felicia's mind as she remembers her first boyfriend and what he did to her.

"Let's just say that before I met Peter, I had a similar situation and leave it at that, which means I can help him out more than you can, maybe even help us both out."

"Please tell me you aren't planning to make him a friend with benefits." Mrs. Parker asks as she rubs her eyes.

"**I swear I would rather deal with Venom than this woman.**" She thought.

"No…" "**Unless he asks of course.**" "…I mean I haven't had a date in weeks since I came back from my vacation and since you say he's available, well…"

"…Felicia I swear if this is a trick I will hunt you down with a rusty knife."

"Why are you so protective of him? Both of you?"

"Well first because he is a decent human being, who did not deserve to have that done to him, and I owe him my life."

"Before he got powers, he saved MJ from getting mug and…raped, I owe him for that and the beating he took to protect her." Peter said to her.

"Well, looks like he was a hero before he got powered up, so I can see your point, which still won't stop me from trying."

"I figured as much, however I should let you know you may have some competition for him." Peter said to the leather clad woman.

"Oh, and who might this competition be that could challenge this?" She asks as she strikes a pose that emphasizes her breast and rear that makes him avert his eyes.

"**I am not sleeping on the couch no matter what.**"

"She-Hulk and Wasp apparently have taken an interest in him." He replied honestly.

"Hmm, that might be a problem, Wasp is loaded and She-Hulks got a better rack than mine."

"Not to mention she can snap you in half." Peter said as he ignored the last part.

"True however I know who he is under the mask, and I know where he lives, all I have to do is pop in, strip him down and give him the best night of his life." She said out loud getting both Parkers's to palm their faces.

"Felicia you can't base a relationship on sex." Mary decided to reason with her, no easy feat mind you.

"Not even really hot sex? I'm talking wall banging good."

"I am going to disregard that last comment, Felicia we have nothing against either of them offering to go out with him, but you…there is no easy way to say this but…" Mary started but Peter chooses to finish for her.

"Cat, what is to stop you from repeating the same mistake you did with me?"

"**Good question…**" Felicia thought as she understood the nature of the question "**…let's face it I did fuck up what Peter and I had with one another, and here I am going down the same road with someone who is already been burned.**"

"I don't know, but give me a chance; I swear I won't screw it up." She honestly replied.

"It's not up to us but Ron, and your first impression wasn't exactly subtle or gentle." Mary retorted.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to fix that, in the meantime…"she said as she grabbed a pen and a napkin and wrote her address on it.

"…this should start things up a bit." She said as she gave it to Peter.

"Later guys I have a plan to form." She spoke before she ran to the opened patio and jumped, the sound of her grapple firing alerted them to her safety.

"Well, Ron is in for a rather…unique experience." Peter commented.

"More like a roller coaster with no brakes." MJ said in a matter of fact tone.

Ron soon came out of the shower fully dressed, though he was tense in case the woman jumped him again.

"Is psycho chick gone?"

"Ahem, yeah she's gone." MJ said as she had to will herself not to laugh.

"Left you her address so you can send the repair bill." Peter said as he handed over the napkin.

"Well…at least I won't see her again for a while." He spoke though from the looks of sympathy they gave him, he could tell he had spoken to soon.

"Ugh, why do I feel like a rat in a maze?"

"Hey!"

"Sorry buddy."

"_**Look at it this way Ron, you know have the attention of another beautiful woman who wishes to court you.**_"

"Yeah and apparently is a bit of a nutcase, sigh, what else could go wrong?"

Bad move Ron.

-This just in, Doctor Octopus has been sighted robbing the bank on 1540 Madison Street, police have him contained for the moment but it is only a matter of time before he breaks lose or harms the hostages…—

"I just had to say it didn't I? Sigh, you ready to suit up Peter?"

"Yeah, figured I wouldn't get a day off, not fully at least."

"Let's do it, the sooner we deal with this guy the sooner I can get this place cleaned up." The Blonde said to his friend as his symbiote covered him.

"Save some for me." Peter spoke as he already began changing into his suit.

"_**See you there.**_"

With that done he ran and jumped out the patio window, swinging at full speed to the sight.

"**Man I am so glad you inherited the layout of the city, or else we would be totally lost right now.**" Ron said to his partner.

"_**It is one of the many advantages of genetic memories.**_" SC replied.

He soon arrived at the scene and could see it was quite tense form the look of things, police cars were surrounding the building with every officers eyes on the front doors were located.

The soft thump next to him alerted him of Spider-man's presence.

"So anything?"

"_**No, just got here, but things must be bad if they aren't moving in.**_"

"That's the bad thing from guys with mechanical arms attached to them, they multi task so well."

"_**Well, you got the most experience with him, how do we handle him?**_"

"Well getting the drop on him normally would be out of the question for me, since there was just one me, but if I can distract him, you can get him from behind and make sure he doesn't cause more trouble."

"_**With my training in stealth he shall not see me coming until it is too late.**_"

"All right I go low, you go high."

He nodded and swung to the building's roof.

He spotted a door that most likely led into the building, and approached it.

Giving the handle a gentle twist he found it locked, so he kneeled to the keyhole and allowed his symbiote to enter it and feel around the tumblers, he was soon rewarded with a click.

"**Jackpot.**"

"_**Be careful not to be seen by the man Ron, Doctor Octopus is no easy foe, with or without help.**_" His partner warned.

"**Right, let's do this.**"

He spoke as he ran quietly down the steps.

_Meanwhile with Spider-man…_

Peter was currently on the side of the building, looking for an opening, knowing full well just how dangerous Octavious could be when cornered, the police made no effort to give his position away.

"**At least he doesn't have does Adamantium arms or the six backing him.**" He thought as he peered through a window.

Inside the mad scientist was in the center of the bank while two arms were removing several sacks of money and the other two seemingly kept watch over the hostages.

On the side he could see the vault door that was ripped off its place, the pool of blood, beneath it told him enough as to what it was used for.

"**Dammit Octavious.**"

He slowly crept in through an opened window, as quiet as he could possibly be he entered the building and hid behind a column, and waited for Ron to be in position.

He looked towards the many exits and soon saw the red and black clad man in the eastern doorway, he had 5 fingers held up then pantomimed the plan of striking at the same time, he gave an ok sign and watched as he counted down.

5…4…3…2…1

"BOOM!" the door was kicked forward as Ron rushed in.

"Who dares!" the mad scientist yelled as he coiled his arms to strike.

"What's up Doc?"

"Spider-man!"

"_**And don't forget me.**_"

"You! You were the one who ruin my master plan at the park."

"_**Yeah, ain't life a bitch?**_"

"Die!" Yelling once more as he sent his arms at the newest addition to the ranks of heroes.

"CRASH!" "_**Oops, missed me.**_"

"BOOM!" "_**Did it again.**_"

"CRACK!" "_**Man, Spidey you told me he was a challenge not a chump.**_"

Upon having heard his foe's name he turned back to face him only to get a pair of feet hit his chest and send him crashing into a pillar.

"Yeah, sorry about that, he must have a cold or something." He replied before his spider sense went off, and back flipped as two metallic tentacles struck where he once stood.

"You dare mock me!" the now irate man spoke.

"Uh…yeah, that is the plan."

"_**He's not very bright is he?**_"

"That seems to be typical for super villains."

"RRAARGH!"

With that yell both launched themselves to sides as the arms struck once more.

"I will peel the flesh of your bones!"

"_**Yeah like no one has ever threatened me with that before.**_"

"Stand still insects."

"Sigh, how many times do we have to go through with this, Spiders are not insects." Peter quipped as he avoided another arm.

"_**Some scientist, he can't even get that right, no wonder he never wins.**_"

Otto was just getting angrier at the duo for their comments and his inability to strike them.

"_**I think it's time to end this, don't you agree Spidey?**_"

"Yeah, this is just sad really." He spoke as he readied himself for the next assault.

"I will kill you both!" The angered man yelled as he sent his arms to attack.

As if choreographed both Ron and Peter weaved in and out of harm's way as they closed in on the man.

At ten feet Ron ducks and Peter jumps.

At eight feet both spin out of the way while in the air.

At six feet Ron uses one of the arms to evade another by jumping on it and Peter slides under a double hammer strike.

At four feet Peter fires of some webbing to the yes that gets blocked, however the Doctor cannot block Ron's shot and is effectively blinded.

This was the moment they waited for as they poured on the speed and both dropped kicked him hard enough that he blew out the glass doors with enough force that he hit a parked taxi hard enough that he remained imbedded in it unconscious.

"_**Well, I say that is another one for the record books, ey spidey?**_" The Scarlett Spider quipped.

"Oh yeah, that was much better than the Scorpion beat down from before, in fact I give this one an 8.5 on the kick ass meter."

"_**Only an 8.5? Well then will have to top that won't we? Say give the Green Goblin a super wedgie?**_"

"Ooh I like it!"

"_**Uh-oh time to split, cops coming this way.**_"

"I read ya!" "TWHIP!"

Both men quickly gained altitude and left as the police handled the criminal.

"Say Ron, I wanted to keep this a secret until a right time, but I have it on good authority that J.J is about to include you in the "I hate Spider themed heroes" column."

"_**Shit! You know; SC warned me about that guy, sigh. Well I have no choice but to enact my contingency plan.**_"

"Contingency plan?"

"_**Yep, I'll give you a heads up tomorrow if I succeed in securing a certain person's cooperation.**_"

"For some reason I am both curious and terrified, but then again that's just natural for me."

_Xavier's School for the Gifted__ …_

Here we find Elizabeth Braddock staring out towards the forests that surround the area, in her hands was a piece of paper with a number on it, wearing a pair of Navy blues shorts and a violet shirt.

"**Why do I feel this way?**" She thought silently as she looked at the number.

"KNOCK, KNOCK!"

"Betsy? It's Jean and Rogue." The other resident psychic spoke through the door.

"Come in."

In came a redheaded woman that gave of a feeling of warmth and strength, she was quite beautiful to the eye wearing a green blouse and blue jeans, behind her was another woman of rich brown hair and a white stripe in the center, also quite eye pleasing though her selection of clothing covered her up, a must given the nature of her powers.

"Hey ladies, what can I do for you?" Psylocke asked her friends and teammates.

"Well sugah, you can start by telling us why you've been so distracted lately hun'." The Southern belle asked.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Betsy, you've been acting rather strange after that trip to Japan you and Logan took, did something happened."

"…I guess you can say that."

"So spill already, you know me an' the others will help ya'."

"Well…I just don't know how to put this so I'll just show you." She spoke as she telepathically sent images of what happened in Japan with Ron and the others, with the exception of the Symbiote.

"Oh my! I guess that explains why Logan's been so wound up lately." Jean said as she saw him get trumped in a fight.

"Man must be something special t'get up in tha' man's face, shoot Scott neva' stared him down like that." Rogue spoke.

"Yes well Ron is very special." The Asian replied with a smile.

Both women saw this and reached the same conclusion.

"Betsy, are you crushing on him?" Phoenix asked with a hint of amusement.

"What! No! I just find him interesting." She said while blushing.

"Don' lie to us sugah, ya' face is redder than a tomato's."

"Good Lord! All right so maybe I am more than attracted to him, it's just..."

"Yes?" Jean asked.

"I barely know him and as you saw he may not want to get involved with anyone."

"All right who are you and what have you done with the real Psylocke?" Jean asked in mock seriousness.

"What?"

"The Betsy Ah' know would be out there right now, doing her thang and getting her man, so what's stopping ya." Rogue asked.

"…you know what you're bloody well right! I'm going to call him right now and ask him out, excuse me ladies." She spoke with conviction as she headed out of her room.

"There's the woman we know and love."

"You get him honey."

"Damn right I will, thanks girls I needed that." With she left her two friends and headed for the nearest phone.

She found it in the foyer of the Mansion.

"**You can do this Betsy.**" She thought as she dialed.

After several ring she was rewarded with his voice coming through.

-Hello, Stoppable residence Ron Stoppable speaking. –

"Hello Ron, its Betsy."

-Hey! How are you doing Betsy? –

"I'm fine, thank you for asking."

-So what can I do for you?—he asked nicely.

"Well… I have nothing to do on the weekend and I was wondering if you were interested in hanging out with me, as you Americans put it." She replied.

-Well, can't tomorrow got something big planned.—

"Oh, are you planning to storm another Ninja complex?" He asks with mirth.

-Nah, that would be easy compared to what I'm about to do, of course you will find out about it soon enough. –

"Oh love a good mystery, can I have clue?"

-Well let's just say that it involves a media mogul getting the scoop of the century and leave it at that, I'll give you a heads up though.—

"Well you'd have to now that you've intrigued me, but anyway how about Saturday?"

-Well I'm going to have some new acquaintances show me around the city…want to come?—

"Hmm, sure that way I can show you around my favorite spots, trust me you will love them, will your friends mind?"

-I'll give them a heads up, but I doubt they will, they're very nice if a little larger than life.—

"Then it's a date Ron." The X-woman said with a smile.

-I guess it is though it will be the first time I go out with three beautiful women.—

"Oh getting back in the game eh?"

-I wouldn't go that far yet Betsy, unless of course that is actually your plan, is it Miss Braddock?—

"Ah, ah now where is the fun in telling." She said coyly.

-Something tells me I'm in over my head with you around.—He said in a humorous tone.

"Maybe, but you'll find out on Saturday, until then bye Ron."

-Heh, bye Betsy take care.—

"**So they're ladies are they? Well this is one girl who likes a challenge.**" She thought as she headed for her room to plan.

_Later that night in the CNN building, New York Branch…_

Lawrence Harvey "Larry" King, was currently making his way towards his car after another day of delivering the news to the masses, however he was about to get a very unique visitor this night.

"_**Mr. King?**_" A voice suddenly spoke near him.

"Who's there?"

"_**Up here sir.**_"

He looked and saw the newest hero in the city, the Scarlet Spider.

"Oh my lord."

"_**Can we talk?**_" Ron asks.

"Um…yes?"

Ron easily summersaults down in front of the man.

"_**I'm pretty sure you've heard of me, but allow me to introduce myself, I'm the Scarlet Spider.**_" He spoke as he held out his hand.

"Pleasure." The man said calmly as he took it.

"_**I know you are a busy man, but I have a favor to ask of you.**_"

"I'm listening."

"_**A friend of mine recently told me that J. Jonah Jameson intends to slander me, naturally I want to set the record straight and prevent this and since you are a man known for being both honest and fair I was hoping you could help me achieve this.**_"

"Hmm, that sounds reasonable enough; I assume you wish for me to interview you on my show?"

"_**If it isn't too much of a bother sir, you may already have something big lined up but I was hoping to do this tomorrow if possible.**_"

"Let me make a call first." The man said as he pulled out his cell phone.

Ron waited patiently as the man spoke.

"Well you're in luck; my guest had to cancel for personal reasons and couldn't make it so you're in."

"_**Thank you for the opportunity Mr. King, at what time should you I arrive?**_"

"Pardon the pun but you can swing by at around 8:30, that way we can start at 9:00 for better spread."

"_**8:30 it is then, by the way I realize that that you will more than likely ask about diverse topics, I can only hope to make an honest answer.**_"

"That's more than I get with certain guests, Mr. Spider, until tomorrow then."

"_**Tomorrow it is, have a goodnight sir.**_"

"You as well."

To be continued…

A/N: Well next chapter will be interesting won't it?

Now many will wonder why I will have him cut off Jameson's plan to slander Ron, the answer is because I think someone should stand up to the man once in a while, let's face it he ain't no saint himself.

Now the confrontation with Black Cat was made that way because I wanted to add some humor to the story, hope I succeeded, besides I had to get her interested someway.

Naturally it will probably get its fair share of criticisms but I willing to brave that storm in order to get a few laughs and set up an interesting tone between our sexy Cat burglar and our Hero.

Now onto to the Reviews.

Truth Is What You Make Of It: It only hurts them when they are forcibly separated, not when it's willful, and the reason Ron and SC separate is because I wanted to give more autonomy to the symbiote to make him stand out more.

Most writers follow the whole always one body two minds deal, in my case that is not so and I may have use of this in further chapters, however make no mistake they have a very strong bond to one another.

Onix: True Logan isn't trigger happy, but then again Ron got into his face and disrespected him when HIS temper was high, Logan isn't about to let that go hence the fight. Their next fight there will be more respect between them since he now knows that Ron can take him on and won't back down in fear.

Until next Chapter, peace out.


	10. Chapter 10

Stoppable Rules!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, or any Marvel characters that may appear in this story, despite my many attempts to do so, (Damn Disney executives!), now on with the story.

Before we begin i would like to say that my current Beta Kurogane7 and i have talked about it and decided to look for aditional help, that way i can get another opinion and help with my stories.

A/N: The symbiote is referred to as male.

"_**Symbiote talking**_"

"**Private thoughts**"

"Normal talk"

"_Whispering_"

-Media or transmissions-

Chapter 10:

Friday night soon came and with it Ron's plan to make his stance clear on his career choice as a superhero.

True to his words he had informed both Peter and Betsy about his idea, naturally both were amazed at the young man's bold move and waited with anticipation what would transpire.

On a suggestion from SC he also contacted the Avengers and told them what he was planning to in order to prevent his name from being slammed by Jameson.

With that down the time came for him to let himself be known by the citizens of New York.

_CNN building New York headquarters…_

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to another addition of Larry King Live, I am your host Larry King…" The news mogul presented himself before continuing "…as you realize this city has had its fair share of costumed adventurers' helping safeguard both it and the world at large. From Captain America to Ironman I have had the distinct honor of speaking with many of them." He spoke into the camera.

"Tonight one of the most recent additions to their ranks wishes to address the public though fairly new in the business he has already made waves, ladies and gentleman allow me to introduce my guest tonight, New York's newest hero the Scarlet Spider." He said as the camera panned right and in came Ron in costume.

_At the Parker residence…_

"Peter hurry up he's already on!" MJ said from the couch while her husband returned from the kitchen with a pair of sodas and a pizza.

"I'm coming! Keep your pantyhose on." He spoke as he placed the food and drink on the small table in front of them and watched.

"This should be interesting." She said as she took a drink.

"I just hope Jameson doesn't do anything rash like pay for more Spider Slayers." Peter replies as he eats a slice.

"Did you tell Reed about this?" his wife asked.

"Yeah, I think everyone will want to know about this." Peter replied.

_Xavier's__ School for Gifted Youngsters…_

Elizabeth was currently seated on the couch, it was tuned in to CNN and she could see that it was just starting as they fitted Ron with a mini mike.

At that point the other members currently present there came to relax finding here there.

Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm, Jean, Iceman, Beast and the professor all came upon her wondering why she was watching the news when normally she would be seeing a movie or soap opera.

"Het Bets what's with the sudden interest in the news?" Bobby asked.

"It gained my interest that's all." She replied.

"Yeah well its movie night so…" He said as he reached for the remote.

"Bobby if you touch the remote I will psychically implant the image of Logan in a thong in your brain and have your bowels empty every time you hit on a woman." She spoke while keeping her eyes in the screen not noticing the sickened look on the man's face.

"Harsh." Beast spoke while Logan simply growled.

*Elizabeth is there a reason why you have seen fit to threaten your team mate?* Charles asked telepathically in a tone that was both serious and amused at the same time.

*Sorry professor but I owe it to a friend to see this particular episode.*

*All right but do try to tone down the threats, the poor boy looks ready to faint.*

*Oh he'll get over it and don't think I didn't see you make a note to remember that particular response sir.* She sent back while giving an amused smile, one he returned.

"I believe we should indulge her this time, from the looks of things this looks to be a rather promising event." He spoke as he moved the hover chair into a better position to watch.

The others shrugged and soon took their places.

_Avengers Mansion…_

Most of the Avengers stationed were looking at the large screen in the living room as the show started, having been informed by tonight's guest of his plan those familiar with the young man's civilian identity made sure nothing interfered with their viewing.

"What do you thinks he's going to say Jen?" Carol said to her friend.

"Don't know Carol, but I can bet it will leave an impression." The Emerald Amazon replied.

"Well if he's anything like the web head it will definitely leave a mark." Hawkeye said from the small couch they had.

"I can't believe he showed his identity and I wasn't here." Ironman said to the group.

"Well you just had to go on that date with that Maxim model didn't you?" Clint said from his spot.

"At least I do date Mr. Celibacy." Stark replied.

"I just haven't found the right one yet."

"Clint, you really should move on, she would have wanted you to." Wanda spoke.

"Sigh, I know and I will but when I am ready." The archer said to his friend.

"So Carol, I hear you two are planning on giving him a tour of the city?" Pamela asked the two.

"Yeah…" The blonde replied with a guarded tone.

"So who's the one with the one night stand?" The tiger like woman asked with a smirk.

"Hey!" both cried out.

"What it was a reasonable question? I mean you should go for it Carol, he looks like a pretty decent guy."

"Carol? What about me?" Jen asked a bit miffed.

"Is this an attempt for a serious relationship?" Tigra asks.

"Maybe…"

"That isn't a yes Jennifer, you need to stop looking for Mr. Right now and find Mr. Right."

She-hulk had no answer to that.

_Back with Ron…_

"_**Thank you for having me on the show Mr. King.**_" Ron spoke in his dual tone voice, choosing to maintain in case someone should recognize his normal voice.

"Thank you for coming…before we begin I would like to personally assure the viewers that this man is indeed the same who first appeared during the battle at Central Park, and who with the aid of Spider-man captured both the Scorpion and Doctor Octopus." Larry spoke with conviction.

"So with that out of the way we can begin, now then let us begin with the most important question in mind why did you choose to come to me to present yourself?"

"_**Well Mr. King…**_"

"Please call me Larry if you wish."

"_**Very well, call me SC for short Larry. Now then an acquaintance of mine informed me yesterday that a certain newspaper Editor has taken it upon himself to print erroneous accounts of both my and Spider-man's actions the last few days.**_" He spoke calmly.

"I assume you speak of J. Jonah Jameson Editor and Chief of the Daily Bugle."

"_**Yes, unlike Spider-man who chooses to ignore the man's miss use of the press, I will not do the same. I have chosen to dedicate my life to help my fellow man not for glory or fame and not because of some hidden agenda, but because it is the right thing to do however I will not let my name be dragged through the mud because the man has issues.**_" Ron spoke in a very serious manner that left no doubt that he meant those words.

"I wish you luck in your endeavor then…" he paused as one of the directors informed him of something "…It appears that we have a caller who wishes to speak with you SC."

"_**I have a pretty good idea who it is…**_"

"Caller you're on the air." Larry spoke.

-I have issues! I'll show you an issue you bastard! — The recognizable voice of Jonah came loud and clear.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen Mr. J. Jonah Jameson!**_" Ron presented ignoring the man's angered voice.

-When I'm done with you I'll make you wish you'd never even think of showing up in that stupid costume! —

"Jonah, let's be civil…"

-Shut up King! You think you can tell me how to run my newspaper?—

"_**Well somebody has to because you obviously lack the moral integrity to do so, you sir are failing in your responsibility to present an objective and non bias opinion to your readers.**_"

-I report the facts, and those are that you and all the other masked vigilantes are nothing but a farce and mockery of the justice system! —

"_**That may very well your opinion sir, but at least I never had a hand in the creation or funding of super villains, or have you forgotten that it was you who help create the Scorpion and it was you who funded the creation of Spider Slayers that caused thousands of dollars in property damage.**_"

-…-

"_**Check and Mate to me, goodnight.**_"

-YOU SON OF A B…-

"I think Jonah has had his say." The host said as they disconnected the irate man.

"_**I apologize but that man's attitude towards me rubbed me the wrong way and I simply could not help but fight back.**_" The symbiote clad man spoke honestly.

*_**You enjoyed it though.**_* SC see quipped.

*A little bit.*

"No need, Jonah has that effect on most people, believe me he has a good sense for finding out the truth but put him anywhere near a masked hero and it turns ugly."

"_**I don't get it, why this anger towards guys like Daredevil and Spider-man?**_"

"Well from what I know he believes they're not real heroes because they chose to hide their faces."

"_**But can't he see that the risks we take by facing off against men like the Kingpin, Bullseye and such? We don't hide our faces out of shame or fear but out of a need to make sure that our love ones are safe even when we fall.**_"

"_**The people we fight in order to defend the innocent do not act by societies rules, they believe that just because they have money or power it is their right to lord over the common man.**_"

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"_**There was a time when the police were enough to face off against the common criminal, but I believe that after the end of WWII everything changed. Now it isn't Cops n' Robbers, its cops n' mad scientists, aliens, mutants who abuse their powers, immoral humans with the skills to beat them back…**_" He spoke dejectedly shaking his head as he spoke.

"…_**they are simply not equipped to handle them, but that's where we come in people who are willing to risk their lives for complete strangers who often times are just as scared of us as they are the bad guys.**_" He said as he looked up and gave of a feeling of confidence.

"_**No one pays us to do this, no one asked us to do this, when we bleed no one is there to heal us, when we go to our homes no one will tell us good job and when we die who will mourn us but those aware of what we did.**_"

"Hmm, those are some very valid points, I never considered that."

"_**I doubt many ever do men like Spider-man or Daredevil, who are constantly found wanting for no apparent reason often question why we should continue at all…**_" Ron spoke as he thought back to Peter's Uncle and his wise words "_**…but a good and honest man once said that with great power comes great responsibility, he was right in that regard, I have a responsibility to use these abilities for good and so I shall.**_"

_Parker residence…_

"Thanks Ron." Peter spoke as he heard his friend quote Uncle Ben's words to him.

"I think this city has lucked out to have him here." MJ said as she hugs her husband.

"Yeah…I'll have to thank him some way."

"Hmm…is Betty still single?"

"MJ!"

"What? He needs some loving too you know." She smirked.

"I will never get women."

"That just adds to our mystique."

_Back with Ron…_

"So could you tell me how you obtained your powers or chose to emulate Spider-man?"

"_**Well my powers will have to remain a secret for now, but as to why I chose Spider-man, I have always been a fan of his work, to me he represents the underdog.**_"

"Hmm, could you be more specific?"

"_**Sure, you see the guy fights have always, in my view at least, been under less than favorable conditions. I mean fighting the Sinister Six or twelve as the most recent event demonstrates, or sometimes fighting maniac like Doctor Doom or Venom, yet somehow he pulls a victory out of nowhere and saves lives.**_"

"_**He does that even though the people of the city don't like him you got to admit that is admirable, I'm surprised he isn't part of a team like the Fantastic 4 or Avengers, they could use a guy like him.**_" He spoke though he was aware that Peter had tried to join the former and rejected membership in the latter.

"I heard a rumor once that he was a reserve member of the Avengers."

"_**Huh, have to ask him about that sometime.**_"

"So is he the only one who influenced you into taking up this path in your life?"

"_**Well there were others, the X-men for one.**_" He spoke not realizing he now had a very captive audience in a certain school.

"Oh? What is your take on them? And if you don't mind your take on the mutant debacle that rages on especially in these times."

"_**Well let me start off by saying that I have no anger or hatred towards mutants, in fact I find the whole concept of racism and bigotry offensive and pointless, then again my faith seems to be marred by constant prejudice, I'm Jewish you see.**_"

"Ah, that would explain such a unique insight."

"_**Yeah, but back to the topic in hand, to me the X-men are a group of people trying to show the world that not all of them are bad or out to take it over, sure they are a rather odd bunch from what I hear but who isn't…**_"

_Xavier's, at the same time…_

-_**...and I don't think its right to persecute them for crimes based on ignorance and hate. Mutants are just humans with an extra gene; it's like persecuting someone for having different skin color or faith. **_—

-So you don't believe they are the menace the media makes them out to be?—

-_**No I mean, look at all our history, throughout it, humans were born with an extra appendage, a little taller or shorter but were still considered human, even the Elephant man as he was called was still human, why should mutants be classified differently?**_—

"Hmm, what an interesting point of view." Charles spoke as he thought over the young man's words.

"How so Professor?" Beast asked.

"Well, Hank for so long many of my colleagues and me believe that mutants were a separate classification from average humans, but perhaps we were wrong to assume such."

"What's that supposed to mean Chuck?" Logan asked interested in where the professor was going with that.

"Well that young man's words have a ring of truth to them; perhaps we should start looking at our interactions with humanity in a new light." He spoke as he turned back to the television.

-Interesting way to put that SC but not many on both sides of the discussion would agree, take the Friends of Humanity or Magneto, the first believe them to be monsters and the second the true inheritors to the earth. —

-_**Oh yeah, those two, if it weren't for the fact that you'd get in trouble I'd give you my two cents on them.**_—

-Well I wouldn't mind hearing your thoughts and I am sure some of our viewers would as well.—

-_**All right, I think the so called "Friends of Humanity" are a sick joke, because they are nothing but a bunch of beer swelling idiots who should just might as well grab a bunch of white hoods and change their name from the FoH to the KKK…**_-

"Amen to that." Bobby spoke.

"Oh boy, I don't think he realizes just how dangerous these people are." Scott spoke.

"I wonder what he's got to say about Magneto." Storm spoke with a bit of apprehension, she got her answer soon enough.

-_**And Magneto is no better than the Nazi.**_—

"Oh…my…God!" Jean let out.

"He did not just go there!" Betsy said in fear *Ron you fool!*

"Guy just became a target." Logan said in a grim tone as they watched him continue.

-_**I don't know about you but a man spouting about genetic superiority is something the world doesn't need, he is giving mutants a bad name and bringing more conflict than is needed or wanted. Frankly I pity him, in the end men like him always get their comeuppance and it is always proportional to their crimes.**_—

"I have to stop him from saying anything else!" Betsy spoke as she got up to look for a phone however she stopped upon hearing his next words.

-_**Frankly I don't see why humans and mutants can't get along. I've read the works of Professor Charles Xavier and Moira McTaggert and I think they have the right idea when it comes to human/mutant relations, through understanding of both sides of the conflict we could find a peaceful solution. **_—

-_**But that can never happen unless we tune out all the voices saying they are this and we are that. Dr. Martin Luther King, JFK, Ghandi, Lincoln all spoke of equality of men, yet why can't live up to that? I don't know about the rest of humanity but I for one will not allow myself to fall prey to unjustified racial slurs, it doesn't matter if you are black or white, man or woman, Jewish or Christian, human or mutant…**_- He spoke with great conviction as he looked at the screen.

-_**What matters in the end, is the choices we make, how we live our lives each day and hopefully make the right decisions that show the best of us and not the worst, and to me the X-men represent that hope, that no matter how bad they are treated they act like true heroes and keep striving to obtain that future where we can all walk together as equals. **_—

-I hope to live long enough to see if your words ring true.—

"As do I." Charles spoke with a smile on his face.

"Ugh, I will either kill that man or marry him." Betsy spoke, however not softly enough.

"You know who he is!" Bobby asked in surprised.

"Bollocks."

_Back with Ron…_

"_**I guess the other big influence I have in my life to choose this career choice was…**_" He paused as the next person he thought was a bit more personal "_**…Captain America.**_"

"Oh? That doesn't seem so surprising, many men and women find him to be great role model."

"_**It's a bit more complicated than that, for me it was more of personal.**_"

"_**My grandfather was a survivor of the camps.**_"

"…oh, I'm sorry; you don't have to talk about if don't wish to."

"_**No, it's all right I have accepted that some of our ancestry isn't pleasant, anyway like I was saying he was survivor, but the reason behind it is that he owed his life to one man, one man who led this group of soldiers deep into enemy lines to rescue a group of people from real monsters...**_"

_Avengers Mansion…_

-_**…he lead them bravely through the opposition, some losing their life in the process but never giving up against the terrible odds ahead of them. My grandfather was a mere boy at the time so he could not fully grasp why such men would risk themselves for strangers…**_— He paused as he remembered his grandfathers words as he told his story to him when he was a boy learning about his family history.

-_**They trudged through the mud and snow, seeking to make it to the Swiss border with the Nazi at their backs, yet the man never let them give up hope, he shared his rations with some of the more malnourished and spoke to them to lift up their spirits. **_—

As Ron spoke Steve was brought back to that mission, he had been to so many that they tended to blend together, but the young man he had counseled not a day before brought him back to the past.

The others remained silent as Ron told his grandfather's tale, while some sent glances at the Sentinel of Liberty.

-_**In time the Germans managed to catch up just as they reached the border, the man ordered his men to buy the escaped prisoners time to flee, HE rushed the enemy soldiers…my grandfather watched in silent awe the man moved with a grace, speed and power he never thought possible.**_—

-_**The Germans seemed desperate in their intent to kill this man who wore the colors of their enemy, who wielded a shield as if it was a mere extension of himself, who fought for freedom and justice.**_—

-_**But they failed, and right there and then my grandfather knew…there are heroes in the world, there were men and women capable of facing the darkness that hides from the light, my grandfather was plagued with nightmares of his time in the camp, but that act of heroism gave him the strength to move past his fears. **_—

Ron stopped and stood up suddenly…and gave a perfect military salute.

-_**Captain America if you are watching thank you for showing him and myself the meaning of heroism. **_—

The Avengers watched the scene with palpable silence; they turned their eyes to Steve as he got up from his chair and returned the salute.

As if he were actually in front of the man Ron released the salute and sat back down.

"Truly this young man will make a fine addition to the ranks of heroes." Hercules spoke.

"Verily my friend, tis' a matter of time before he graces the ranks of Avengers, my instinct tells me so." Thor added.

"Hmm, I agree with you Thor, I think he will be a good addition, but when he feels ready. I know how overwhelming it can be to be a part of us." The Captain spoke.

"We'll have to ask him tomorrow when we give him the tour." Carol spoke not taking her eyes off the screen.

_Back with Ron…_

"_**Sorry if that caught you by surprise but I felt the need to thank the man for setting an example to my grandfather.**_"

"No need to, I have spoken with him and I find that he is a very charismatic individual." Larry said to the back and red clad man.

"_**That he is.**_"

"All right I believe we have time for one more call, so if anyone wishes to please do so now. While we wait is there anything else you wish to tell us? About yourself perhaps?"

"_**Well I like to cook; videogames still hold a passion for me and like animals, Heh.**_"

Just then a call did in fact come through before the host could make a comment.

"Hello? You're on the air."

The voice that came through was one new well given his recent encounter.

*Aw shit.*

-Hello Larry, first time caller, name's Felicia by the way. —

"Thank you for calling Felicia now then do you have a question for my guest here."

-Why yes I do, I would like to ask if you have anyone special in your life. What's your type? And if you like cats? —

"_**Sigh, no I do not have anyone in my life right now and no I will not say why, I have no problems with cats but I already have a pet.**_" He replied a bit gruffly.

-Bad break huh? —

"…_**yes.**_"

-Sounds to me like you could use a fresh start; however you still haven't answered what type of woman you're into. —

"_**Sigh, I don't know why I'm saying this but what I like in woman is that she will treat me as an equal, that she´ll be honest with me and not hide behind fear or indifference, that she will respect my opinion just as I would respect hers, that she is capable of standing on her on yet not be afraid to ask for help, that is what I look for in a woman.**_"

-Bit specific aren´t you? Why not someone who can show you a good time? —

"…_**okay Cat I think I played your game long enough.**_" He spoke in a serious tone.

-I´m sorry I think you have me mistaken…-

"_**Cut the crap, you are the Black Cat and no I don´t want to go out with you.**_" He spoke astounding both the host and many watching the show, including a certain number of women.

-Oh poo, you just had to ruin the game, still I want to make up for my earlier transgression. —

"_**That´s a nice little sentiment coming from you, especially after what you did…**_" He caught himself before he revealed to much if not already "_**…listen just leave me alone.**_"

-Jeez emo much, though the color choice is pretty much a giveaway. —

"_**This coming from a woman who dresses like a cheap hooker and can't keep a man because she is nothing more than adrenaline junkie out playing hero when all she cares about is herself.**_"

-You bastard!—

"_**Don´t mess with the bull lady or you´ll get the horns.**_"

Larry is quiet through this one part amused another amazed that this is happening; all he knows at the moment is that this would be interesting.

-You couldn´t handle a woman like me.—

"_**Why would I need to? When there are much better ones out there.**_"

-Oh really? Name them... —

"_**Okay…**_" *Shit I am dead!* He thought with some panic.

*_**Ron listen to me and repeat what I say.**_* His symbiote spoke.

*I just hope I don´t regret this.*

"_**Let´s start off with a lovely lady I met while I was overseas, her codename is Psylocke and she is a member of the X-men.**_" He said casually and in such a way that did not show his nervousness.

_With the X-men…_

"When did you two meet?" Jean asked with a raised eyebrow.

Betsy is quite however as she wishes to hear what Ron has to say about her.

-_**This lovely lady has a great personality; she is very caring as evidenced of the talk we shared. She had no reason to speak to me especially as I was a bit angry at her and some others. **_—

-_**She has very beautiful violet eyes, the kind that can that can make you lose yourself in them at a moment's notice. Her face shows a passion for life yet a gentle soul as well, she is trustworthy and makes you feel at ease with just hearing her speak.**_—

Betsy was blushing like never before as Ron described her.

*I don´t think anyone has ever said anything like that about me before.*

However the silence is broken by Logan as he makes a connection to the Scarlet Spider´s words and Betty´s reaction.

"Son of a bitch!" He yells startling his teammates.

Logan ignores the looks and walks up to Betsy.

"It´s him isn´t it?"

"What?" She asks, though she doesn´t need her powers to know his figured who the masked man is.

"It´s Stoppable isn´t it?" He growled out.

"Whoa! Wait a minute are you telling me you know who this guy is too?" Bobby asks in surprise though he is wondering what Logan´s beef is with the guy.

"Yes…" Psylocke said as she glared up at Logan "…and if you do not wish for me to make you believe you are a 6 year old girl you shall end this discussion now Logan."

"You wouldn´t dare."

"I´ll have Jean braid your hair."

With that threat he sat down and glared at anyone even thinking about laughing.

"So he is the one you´re crushing on?" Jean asked her friend.

"I am not crushing on him." She replied trying desperately to not look here in the eye.

"Yes you are Betsy, I don´t need my powers to see that you are interested in him."

"She is right Elizabeth; you are indeed enamored with him." Ororo added with a smile.

"Oh bollocks."

_Back with Ron…_

Ron was currently wondering if it was a wise decision to let the Symbiote act as his proverbial wingman in dealing with an angry Felicia Hardy.

*I mean sure I do think she is pretty and all but do I really want to go down that road.*

*_**Ron, you must move beyond Kim and seek out someone who will give you the love you deserve, now we must continue this little game with two other women I believe have an interest in you.**_* SC replied in hopes that it would help his host.

"_**Well Larry…Cat, let see who else I have seen that would be a step up from most women I met.**_"

_Avengers Mansion…_

"I wonder who will he speak of next?" Tigra spoke out loud.

"I can´t believe he knows Psylocke." Tony said from inside the armor.

"Jealous?" Jen asked from her place on the sofa with a smirk.

"No! I´m just surprised they met."

"You didn´t read Widow´s report from when she and Elektra went to Japan like I asked you to did you Tony?" Captain America asked in equal parts disappointment and exasperation.

"I may have…skimmed over it lightly."

"Sigh, Tony…"

"Oaky! So I just put it off till later." The iron avenger said after the guilt trip.

"In the report it stated that Natasha, Elektra and several others who had dealings with the Hand went to Japan to help Mr. Stoppable rescue a High priority target, while there they discovered that it was a trap set to capture him and use him as a means to resurrect and old foe by the name of Monkey Fist."

"Are you kidding me? Monkey Fist is his name?" Hawkeye asked with humor.

"Yes, we have yet to confirm whether or not they succeeded but they did manage to rescue the target and give us valuable info regarding a new member for HYDRA."

"So why did they want him?" Wonder Man asked "What makes him so special?"

"I am not at liberty to say, however it is something that allowed him to save the world during the Lorwardian Invasion."

"Uh Cap, that was Kim Possible, the blue dude that Reed is helping and the former villain Shego." Clint refuted.

"That was the GJ´s official stance; however Nick and I know that it was actually him alone who stopped them."

"Wait, so let me get this straight, it wasn´t Kim Possible, Drakken and Shego who saved the world but a guy who kept losing his pants?" Hawkeye said in shock.

"Not surprising really while GJ was looking into Kim, Nick and I were looking at him for other reasons, I believe he has great potential, one that he is currently living up to."

"Guys, quiet he's still talking."

-_**Well the next person I can't say her real name for safety reasons, so I shall…**_-

-Make her up?—

-_**Will the smart ass please shut up?**_—

-…-

-_**As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, let's call her…Gwen, now she is very unique in her own way, she is a bit taller than me but that doesn't take anything away from her innate beauty, her eyes are like a pair of emeralds, she has a very loveable outgoing personality, she likes to have fun but knows when to get serious and never backs down when her friends need her.**_—

"Well I guess it's pretty obvious who he's talking about." Pamela spoke as she eyed the Jade Amazon.

"Well it's not my fault he finds me loveable; I'll have to thank him for that comment." Jennifer spoke as she began to think certain scenarios involving her and Ron, some going in the adult section.

-_**Finally we have another lovely lady I met when I first appeared in the city, let's call her…Susan, now what can I say about her? For starters she has the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen, a figure that makes you believe God took some extra time to make her. I know she is former military so she has great inner strength and fortitude, which I don't know why some men find that to be a turn off, yet I get the feeling that there is more to her under the surface a softer side she rarely let's shows.**_—

*He thinks that way about me?* Carol thought with a slight blush on her features.

"Man you two must have made an impression on him." Simon spoke as he saw that both women did have a reaction towards the young man's words.

"Oh I think I can improve his impression of me." She-Hulk said with a smile that clearly spoke of mischief.

"_Not if I get to him first…_" Carol muttered softly.

"What was that Carol?"

"Oh I was just saying we shouldn't grill him too soon on that, I mean tomorrow we will be showing him around."

"Hmm, that makes sense, boy wait till he gets a look at you in that dress a got you."

"I can't believe I let you convince me that was a good idea." The blonde said with her head down.

"Trust me girl you look stunning in it, besides he should get to see some of the goods after those pretty words he said don't you think?" Jen said with a knowing smile.

"Oh lord I just know this will end badly."

"I don't know if I should feel jealous or sorry for this guy." Clint said discreetly to Hercules.

"Aye, truly I sense the hands of Aphrodite in this debacle, it should be good fun to watch."

_Back with Ron…_

"_**So as you can see kitten, I have no need to deal with you.**_"

-Please, you have no idea who you are dealing with, once I see something I want I go after it.—

"_**And as our last encounter showed you can get burned badly with that attitude of yours, so as much fun has been I believe the show is coming to an end now and I have criminals to bust, so goodnight and don't bother me anymore.**_" He spoke.

-Oh no spider, you and me are going to be seeing each other soon and we are going to settle this once and for all. — With that said a noticeable click was heard.

"_**Ugh, you ever get the feeling that you've just steeped in it big time.**_" He asked Larry.

"More than you'd think and it sounds like the lady has taken a liking to you."

"_**Please don't say that.**_"

"I mean no offense just stating the facts, remember from hate to love all it takes is one step."

"_**Yeah if I don't snap first, ugh I will never understand women.**_"

"I can relate, but as you stated the show is coming to an end, thank you for coming and sharing your time with us." He spoke as he extended his hand.

"_**Oh no sir, thank you for allowing me the opportunity to set the record straight it was truly an honor and privilege to be here.**_" He replied as he shook the man's hand.

With that done he left the building by climbing to the roof and jumping off.

*God I love this feeling!* he thought as he fired of a strand and began to web swing.

*_**Well hopefully you have showed the people of this city your intentions.**_*

*Yeah, but now I'm worried about what I said about Psylocke, She-Hulk and Warbird.*

*_**Ron, though the words came from me, it was based off what I sensed when you were near them, I know you are at least partially attracted to them.**_*

*Yeah, well who wouldn't, they have great looks and personalities, plus they don't need some chump to look after them, hell they could have any man they want so why would they be interested in me?*

*_**You have many desirable traits I have noticed from observing your interactions with them and other members of your species. They have taken notice of some and desire to learn more, you should oblige them.**_*

*Great, my partner is playing matchmaker.*

*_**It was either me or your Mother, remember what happen before we left for New York?**_*

Boy did he, her mother somehow learned about the Middleton King/ Queen incident involving himself and Bonnie, her words were "why don't you give her a call, she seems like a lovely girl."

He came close to vomiting continuously for over an hour, until he delicately convinced her to let the matter drop.

*Fine, I admit that you have more tack than her, but I can have you be my wingman should something develp.*

*_**That is precisely why tomorrow it shall be you dealing with them Ron, i am only there in case you need to fight, this will help you in the end I know it.**_*

*If you say so…uh oh mugging 6 o' clock.* He sent as he went to work.

_The next day, Ron's penthouse…_

It was around 9:00 in the morning that Ron got dressed for his outing with the ladies.

He dressed in black Nike running shoes, black cargo pans reminiscent of the ones he wore on missions. A short sleeve shirt and a red with black jacket, this were clothes that he bought so as to have a change of pace from having SC take the form of clothes.

"C'mon Rufus we got to go!" He said to his animal friend.

"Coming." Rufus replied as he came out of the kitchen and scurried into one of the pant pockets.

"Well, time to go get Betsy, then head on over to Avengers Mansion; I can't believe I just said that so casually." He said as he got his car keys and headed for the garage.

*_**Best get used to it my friend, you may be repeating it in the future.**_*

*Don't get your hopes up.* he replied as the elevator took him to the garage area where his vehicle was located.

To be continued…

A/N: Well there you have it, no action but then again not every chapter has to be oriented towards that.

Naturally his comments will get a reaction from the Master of Magnetism since he is not reformed during this period of time; I actually planned for this confrontation to take place since the beginning and there will be ramifications from it, except the Scarlet Witch she will still loose her marbles.

Likewise Ron will encounter such figures such as Doctor Doom, Loki, Red Skull and so on, right now Magneto is the first up to bat, but that will be in another chapter.

The whole animosity between Ron and Black Cat was placed there because I love those moments where two people are going at each other's throats and then make out for no apparent reason, I will resolve it in a manner of speaking, from there it is an all out cat fight for a place in his heart.

Next chapter will have Ron and the ladies having some fun, though I am debating having Shego make an appearance next chapter or not, will accept suggestions but do not get your hopes up.

By the way in keeping with the realism of the city what sights are usually seen in New York? Could use some help in this area.


	11. Chapter 11

Stoppable Rules!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, or any Marvel characters that may appear in this story, despite my many attempts to do so, (Damn Disney executives!), now on with the story.

Just to give fair warning this story will be placed on hold while I work on some new material, this is none negotiable. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

A/N: The symbiote is referred to as male.

"_**Symbiote talking**_"

"**Private thoughts**"

"Normal talk"

"_Whispering_"

-Media or transmissions-

Chapter 11:

Ron drove towards Westchester rather calmly, though if one could hear his thoughts, they would see that he was quite nervous. It wasn't everyday he was going out with three beautiful women who also happened to be world class heroes.

***What the hell am I doing?***

*_**Panicking right now, shall I release some endorphins?**_* His symbiote asked.

***No…I can do this, it's just a tour of the city…nothing more**.* He told himself but both knew that he didn't really believe that.

He soon arrived outside the school that acted as headquarters to the X-men while also teaching young mutants about their powers. Ron was awed by the size of the place.

"Rufus check this out…" he said in awe.

*Squeak* "Wow!"

*_**Most impressive.**_*

Spotting the intercom he stepped up to announce he's presence.

*BZZZZT* "Hello?"

-Xavier's meat house, you pick'em we gut'em.—A young man's voice broke through, leaving a bewildered Ron, Rufus an SC.

-BOBBY! What have we told you about doing that!?— An angry woman's voice was heard in the background followed by hasty apologies.

-I am so sorry about that…Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, how can we help you?—

"Um…I'm looking for Betsy Braddock?"

-Oh you must be Ron, let me buzz you in.—

The gates soon opened and he drove in taking in the large expanse of land and forest.

"Man, the gardener must be loaded if he has to mow all that. Either that or they've got an army of gardeners." He spoke out loud.

"Yep." Rufus concurred as even he had never seen that much greenery in one place.

He stopped at the front door and before he could knock it was opened by a woman with vibrant red hair and green eyes. He was stunned by her beauty and it took a serious amount of self control for him to not do something outrageously stupid, like drool.

***Wow! Talk about a knockout***

"Why thank you for the compliment." She spoke with a smile as she caught the thought.

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry I'm a telepath and could not help catching that stray thought."

Ron turned several shades of red at hearing that. He HAD heard of telepaths and had it not been for his life of experiences, good and bad, he would have considered the whole thing as pure fantasy.

Now here was an actual telepath right in front of him, a drop dead gorgeous one to boot…and now she had caught him red-handed with her powers. It was a damn good thing his male instincts did not decide to send images in his brain which she could have picked up. He would NEVER be able to live with himself if she did.

"Um…I…what I…"

"Oh don't be ashamed, despite my years of training I sometimes slip. Oh but where are my manners? I'm Jean Grey." Jean spoke as she held out her hand.

"Ronald Stoppable, pleasure to meet you ma'am." Rod replied as reciprocated the greeting, hoping to make up for that action of letting his thoughts on her looks slip for her to pick up.

"Hey!" A small voice spoke from his pocket.

"Oh and this…" he spoke as he reached in and pulled out "…Rufus."

"Hi." The small rodent waved.

"Oh my! You have a naked mole rat for a pet?"

"Yeah."

"I used to have one when I was a kid, didn't last long but I did enjoy its company, Hello Rufus." She spoke as she took its small paw and shook it.

"Cool." Ron replied and placed Rufus on his shoulder.

"Come in, Betsy should be down in a moment and the others are dying to meet you." The red head spoke as she allowed him in.

"They are?" The young hero asked perplexed as they began to walk through the entryway.

"Uh-huh, we caught your appearance on Larry King's show and before you ask one of our team members figured out who you are."

*Sigh, I can wager I already know WHO that team mate is.* "It was Wolverine wasn't it?"

"Yes…he was quite agitated when he figured it out, though for the life of me I don't know why."

"Yeah…our first meeting wasn't what I would call pleasant."

"Ah, I suppose that is par the course when dealing with Logan. He is a bit gruff around the edges but he is a good man, he just has a hard time showing it."

"I have no doubt about it ma'am…"

"Please call me Jean; you gained some friends with your comments last night." She spoke before he could continue as the pasted the living room.

***As well as some dangerous enemies...*** She thought before signaling the Professor of their guest.

"Call me Ron then and as I was saying I don't doubt he is a good man. Sensei would not have taught him if he wasn't, but he could use some tact when talking to people. Then again he did catch me at a bad time so I am equally at fault."

"Hmm, oh here we are…" They stopped in the large dining room were several people.

"Everyone this is Ron."

Inside were several men and women, who were just finishing up breakfast from the plates on the table. One of the men stood up and approached the two a well built man with brown hair and ruby red glasses.

"Hello I'm Scott Summers, you can call me Scott." He spoke as he held out his hand.

"Call me Ron, cool shades by the way." The blonde spoke as he greeted the first field leader of the team.

"Thanks."

Next up was black woman with white hair, who also happened to be a seriously attractive woman who could have been a model for any magazine of her choice. Not to mention would have really gotten a load of attention anywhere and from any man who had his thoughts on women.

***Is every woman here taken out of a modeling catalogue?*** He thought as he took in the sight of the weather witch of the group.

"Hello, welcome to the Xavier's Ron, my name is Ororo Munroe."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Hi" Rufus greeted.

"Oh my, what a curious creature." Storm spoke in surprise.

"Well, he isn't like other mole rats but he's been watching my back for a while. I can't exactly tally how many times, but I can say that it's a LONG tally."

"I wonder if he's brain is more developed?" A male voice spoke behind him.

Ron turned and came face to face with a blue furred man with a slight bestial appearance. He was quick to recognize the mutant in question as well.

"Oh my God! You're Beast!"

"Oh? You know me?" He asked quite surprised at the reaction.

"You're like one of my favorite Avengers."

"One of them?" He asked in a mirthful tone.

"Well like I said on TV Cap is one of my inspirations."

"Oh quite right, still it is better than nothing, Hank McCoy at your service." Beast presented himself.

"Believe me the pleasure is all mine…Can I get an autograph later?" He asked earning some chuckles from the group.

"So this is the young buck that Betsy is crushing on." A woman with rich brown hair with a stripe down the middle spoke as she made her way towards them; she was quite beautiful even though she appeared to be covered from head to toe, she could have easily made any man worth his salt turn and stare.

"Hey sugah, Ah'm Rogue."

"Ron, nice to meet you."

"Hmm, she was right you are quite the looker."

"She…said that?" To his credit he made sound casual enough the men did not pick up on it, the women however knew better.

"Yep, good thing you showed up the poor dear has been in a bit of funk for a while."

"She did mention she had a bad break up, but I didn't want to pry any further. Let's face it having a heart to heart before facing off against undead ninjas and mutant animals is no time to have a pow wow."

"Yeah…she failed to mention the ninjas." Rogue spoke making a note to get the story later.

"Did someone say ninjas?" a young man of brown hair wearing a Hawaiian shirt and brown cargo shorts spoke up as he entered the dining room followed by an older man in a hover chair.

"Robert please, we have a guest." The man spoke, Ron got the impression of knowledgeable and patient man.

"Hello, I'm Charles Xavier." Xavier spoke as he held out his hand.

"Ronald Stoppable, it is truly an honor sir."

"Likewise, I found your comments on mutant/human relations rather enlightening."

"Just telling it like it is sir, I had my fair share of racial slurs pointed at me but I'll be dammed if I end up like those bigots in the FOH…friends of humanity my ass."

"See…" The young man spoke up "…here's someone who at least gets it, Bobby Drake my man, but you can call me Iceman when I'm uniform."

"Call me Ron…so where's the meat?"

"What?"

"I believe it was advertized."

"Oh man, sorry about that but I couldn't resist." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nah its cool, remind me to tell you of the time I took 7 pies to the face from a pie cannon some friends of mine made."

"Cool."

"So I catch you guys at a bad time?" He asked as he spied the dishes.

"Nonsense my young friend…" Charles spoke up "…we were just finishing up; in fact I should apologize for us not clearing things up sooner for your arrival."

"No problem sir…in fact let me help you out while Betsy gets ready." Ron said as he extended his hands, they were soon covered by SC and from them came several tendrils that grabbed a plate each.

"Oh my stars and garters, so this is the symbiote Betsy told us about." Beast spoke as he watched with rapt attention as it took the kitchen utensils and placed them on a small cart in neat stacks.

The others were surprised to say the least.

*_**Show off.**_*

***Oh quiet you, I can tell you're enjoying this just as much.***

*_**Maybe.**_*

"Fascinating, I had heard of some of the abilities the Venom symbiote possessed but from recordings we have he never showed that ability." The professor spoke as he saw the symbiote retract into Ron.

"Well SC says that Venom isn't all there in the head department. Though I can bet that anyone can see that when you meet him/it, or whatever works."

"Would you mind staying for some tests?"

"Ah, ah, ah not today luv, it's my turn to play with him." A very familiar voice spoke from behind him.

Ron turned to face the source and stopped cold.

She wore her hair lose just as when he first met her, she wore a slight shade of makeup meaning some eyeliner and violet lipstick that matched her hair, though he didn't think she needed anything to enhance her beauty.

What she wore seemed to enhance her figure, a shoulder less blue shirt that clung to her chest under a black denim jacket, skin tight black jeans and black ankle length boots.

***Like it? I saved it for a rainy day.*** She telepathically sent while smiling coyly.

***Um…I don't think it's raining but I think you look great either way.***

"Thank you Ron. I see you brought your friend Rufus."

"Yep, couldn't leave the little guy behind, who knows what kind of trouble he would get into."

"Hey!" the small rodent pouted at that.

Betsy chuckled a bit and approached the young man but kept her eyes on Rufus.

"Oh don't mind him dear, we know the score don't we?" She asked as she petted him earning and affectionate nod from him.

"Say… where is the ol' sourpuss at?"

"Who?" Storm asked.

"Wolverine, I thought he would be here demanding a rematch or something."

"Why would he want a rematch?" Rogue asked this time.

"'Cause I kicked his ass back in Japan for being an asshole."

That stopped them all cold, and there was good reason too, Wolverine was one the best if not the best of the X-men in close quarters combat, and to hear someone beat him up was very rare. There were some such as Jennifer's cousin Bruce when he was the Hulk, but they were not sure if there others.

"Wait a minute! You did what!?" Bobby asked startled by the revelation.

"You missy owe us a story." The southern Belle said to her teammate.

"Well… you didn't ask, besides I wanted to spare the ol' boy's pride."

"How bad did he lose?" Scott asked, though Jean and Betsy both sensed his amusement.

***Don't laugh Scott, it isn't funny.*** His girlfriend scolded.

***I'm not laughing…yet.***

***He got kicked in the balls and got put through a wall…twice before he was piledrived into the floor.*** Betsy sent as she couldn't resist the opportunity.

"HA!" Scott laughed as the image of Logan put through his paces was too funny not too.

This was shared by Iceman when Ron explained what they did.

"Oh man…" Bobby chuckled as he wiped a tear "…if it weren't for the fact that he'd gut me I'd be totally retelling this story."

"So where is he?"

"Oh we had a bit of an argument last night during your appearance on the teli and he left in a huff, he'll probably be back by nightfall." She answered with a dismissive wave.

"Guy needs to relax, it's not like I went out of my way to make an enemy. I've already got my share of enemies and the last one I want is an irate X-man."

At that comment Betsy expression fell.

"Ron…why did you make does comments about Magneto? You must know how dangerous he is right?"

"Know and frankly, I don't care."

"Ron! This is serious he isn't someone to take lightly." The violet haired telepath scolded with some worry mixed in.

"She's right you know, Magneto isn't one to take comments like that lying down, he'll be gunning for you and most likely will bring his acolytes with him." Scott spoke up as he wondered whether or not the young man understood the danger he was in.

"Acolytes?"

"His personal guard you could say…" Charles spoke "…an elite group of mutants he brought together to help in his agenda, and more dangerous than the Brotherhood he originally founded."

"Hmm, I'll have to do some research on them later but I stand by my words, he is no better than the Nazi if he spouts off ideas like genetic superiority."

"Ronald…there's something you should know about him before you judge. He too was a survivor of the camps like your Grandfather." Xavier spoke solemnly to the young hero.

"What? But…but has he learned nothing of what happened there!?"

"He did, unfortunately it was that humanity can be cruel to those who are different." The founder of the X-men said sadly.

Ron was mad now and made it known.

"That idiot! Doesn't he see what he has become!? That he's propagating the same ideas the Germans did back then? I thought someone like him who suffered the actions of those who think that all others are inferior should know better than parroting the very same crap they say!"

They were all taken aback by Ron's anger; clearly he did not relish the idea of a fellow Jew acting as the ones who inflicted terrible horrors on his people.

"I believe some part of him is aware of it, but that part is drowned out by all his anger and bitterness. I have made many tries to reach him and have succeeded at times but…"

"Well when he comes a calling he and I are going to have a long talk about his life choices. He might call me whatever he likes, but I don't care, he is no better than the Nazi who ruined so many lives and nearly killed off a whole race." Ron said as he smacks his fist into his palm.

"Ron…" Betsy started to speak but Ron cut her off as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Betsy, thank you for worrying about me but I have been taught that a man must always remain true to his words, if I back down I give reason to doubt myself and I have come too far to let that happen." He said confidently to her as he looked straight into her eyes as he spoke.

"Okay…but just be careful all right?" She replied as she placed her own hand on top of his.

"Hey the Ronman always looks out for himself and I got SC and Rufus to watch my back." He replied giving he's patented smile and she in turn gave him one.

"Don't forget us dude…" Bobby interjected "…we outcasts have to stick together."

"Quite right Robert, the X-men will gladly be of assistance." Beast spoke as the others nodded.

"Indeed, though I believe we have taken too much of your time already." Xavier spoke.

Ron quickly looked at his watch and saw he had been there an hour already.

"Oh right! We better hurry if we want to pick up Jen and Carol."

"It was nice meeting you all."

"Likewise Ron, I do hope we can have a chat and discuss more on your views on human/mutant interactions." Charles said as he once more extended his hand at the young man.

"Sure." He said with smile as he shook hands.

Ron said his goodbyes, though not before Rogue made one last comment.

"Try not to stay out to late; Betsy can be handful at night."

"I'll try and get her back before ten."

Betsy saw a chance for some fun and slides up next to him while wrapping her arms around his right one causing him to freeze up as he can feel her breasts pressing themselves into his arm.

"Oh but Ronald it would too late in the evening for you to go back home…" Then she leaned in to whisper in his ear "_…but I'm willing to share my bed with you._"

*Gulp!* "Um…t-that's ok, I uh wouldn't want to impose."

"Oh believe me, it is no bother at all." She replied as she stroked his face and walked towards the door with a sway in her hips.

"Why do I feel like I've just bitten off more than I can chew? Again." He asked no one in particular.

*Giggle.* "Don't worry sugah, that means she REALLY likes yah." The southern belle said.

"Uh right… we'll see you around."

***What have I gotten myself into?*** He thought as he followed her out.

*_**I believe a wild ride Ron as you human's say.**_* His symbiote partner quipped and he could have sworn that his symbiote was enjoying this.

_At an unknown location in the business districts of Japan…_

High above the busy streets of Tokyo, in one of the many tall buildings that occupied the area stood one Lord Monty Fiske AKA Monkey Fist.

Wearing high priced business suit and black gloves to hide his hands, the man gazed at the metropolis while sipping some tea.

"Sweetie! We have guests!" The voice of DNAmy rang from outside the office as the doors opened and in came in the mutated woman wearing a hooded trench coat, followed by Viper and four Hand ninja carrying a large moving sack.

"Amy, Viper I see that our endeavor proved useful." The British lord spoke in a high and mighty tone.

"Yes…sadly things had to get a tad messy when our friend here…" Viper spoke as she nodded towards the sack "…got a tad bit riled and resisted our peaceful offer of extraction."

"Oh dear, I take it there were witnesses?"

"No we took care of those but unfortunately not the camera system in time, thanks to him."

"Oh bother, we will have to speed up the plan then. We might as well speak to the gentleman and place our cards on table." Monkey spoke, Viper agreeing and motioned for the Ninja to open the sack.

Two did so while the other two readied their swords.

They removed the rope and stepped back as the individual inside thrashed his way out revealing a scaly green man with gill on his neck and red eyes. Yes here stood the mutated fish man Gill, product of spending too much time in the toxic waters of Camp Wannaweep.

*Gasp* "Shit! Where the fuck am I? And who the fuck are you shitheads?"

"He's a real charmer isn't he ladies?" Fist asked sarcastically as he ignored the angry mutation.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Calm yourself my young friend; you are in no immediate danger." The monkey man spoke, stressing the word immediate for Gill's benefit.

"Yeah so what? I can take you losers on."

"Perhaps but then you wouldn't have the pleasure of hearing our most generous offer." Viper commented.

"And what would that be?" The mutant asked snidely.

"How would you like the opportunity to maim and kill Ron Stoppable?" She asked.

"…I'm listening."

Monkey Fist took up the conversation as he looked back at the window.

"I was recently freed by our benefactors in the Hand and HYDRA from my unwanted imprisonment, during that time our common foe has stepped up his game."

"Yeah, I heard he took on those alien freaks and saved the planet…fucking squeeb." Gill grumbled as he clenched a clawed fist.

"Indeed, though he no longer associates with Kim Possible, he has become more than a mere fly in the ointment." Fist spoke as he too clenched his fist in hatred of his arch foe.

"So how do I take him out?"

"Ah there in lies our offer, right now Gill you are quite the villain, however any two bit hero could take you…" Viper spoke as she started to pace around him "…however we can change that with the help of Amy here and some help from AIM." As she spoke two men in yellow beekeeper suits showed up.

"What can they do?"

"Have you ever heard of gene splicing Gill?" The terrorist asked casually.

"Yeah, you take two things and mix'em up or something."

"In layman terms yes…in this case we will take a recently acquired DNA sample and combine it with your own and make you into a veritable force of nature."

"And then I can take out Stoppable?"

"Perhaps…" Fisk spoke as he turned to look at him "…The buffoon's powers have grown and he may be able to match you, however we won't know until we try won't we?"

"I'm in, if can take him out I'll take that shot."

"Excellent. Then I wish you luck Mr. Gill and once we finish your upgrades you shall be airdropped in he's last known location." Monty said as he headed for the door followed by Amy and Viper.

"Where's is he?"

"New York, possibly around Manhattan, however if you cause some chaos and carnage then he will most assuredly come to you."

Gill smiled at that.

"Yeah I can handle that."

"Good, if all goes well we will both be rid of that pest."

"…wait whose DNA did you get?"

All three stopped at the doorway at that and Monty turned to look at him with glowing yellow eyes.

"Does the name Abomination ring any bells?" He said with a cold cruel smile that was reciprocated by the mutant.

"Pump me up and let's get ready to crash the big apple guys."

_Back in New York near of Avengers mansion…_

Ron and Betsy

"So Ron I've been meaning to ask, how did you meet up with She-Hulk and Carol?" Betsy asked as they near the address of Earth's mightiest heroes.

"Well…it was after I got my own place here that went to some supplies for the kitchen…" He started to say as he drove.

"I was minding my business when I heard someone yelling, I turn and I see this punk running with a purse in his arm"

"Now here I was with a mugger about to make his grand getaway, so naturally I nailed right in the nose."

"Naturally." Betsy quipped as she looked at him to continue.

"When the owner comes up to me, lo and behold there stood the Scarlett Witch, Wasp and Ms…oh sorry Warbird in front of me. We talked and then I went after the twelve and beat the crap out of Venom."

"Okay that explains Carol what of Jennifer?"

"Well the next day I went to the Baxter Building so they could run some tests on me and SC, I met her there but officially it was in the Avengers Mansion I showed my face."

"The Avengers know who you are?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes, but it was an unavoidable situation…Rufus had to heed natures call."

*Squeak*"Hey!" The embarrassed rodent complained and for good reason, after all he might be an animal, but he had his dignity after all.

"Oh don´t be that way, you did and I don´t think you have room to complain mister I ate a whole cheese wheel."

Rufus just pouted but did not refute that fact.

"Well anyway I really needed to talk to Captain America about…something."

Betsy detected both the tone and emotions conveyed by the young man but respected his privacy.

It wasn´t long that they reached their destination.

Both Ron and his companions got out of the car and headed for the intercom next to the gate.

*BZZZTT* "Hello?"

-Hello, may I ask who is calling?—A male voice spoke with a noticeable British accent.

"Yes this is Ron Stoppable; I am here to pick up Ms. Walters and Ms. Danvers."

-Ah yes, please come in Mr. Stoppable and wait in the foyer I shall tell them of your arrival.—

"I have a guest with me; may she please wait inside as well?"

-Of course sir.—

"Thank you…" He finished as the gates opened, he stepped aside and motioned for Psylocke to pass first. "…well after you."

"My, my, always the gentleman?" She said with a smile as she walked passed him.

"When it counts yeah." He replied as he followed her to the doors.

He knocked and was soon greeted by an elderly gentleman in a butler's uniform.

"Hello and welcome to Avengers Mansion."

"Good morning sir, may we come in?" Ron asked as he did not see why he shouldn't ask, it was common practice to him.

"Indeed sir, my name is Jarvis." The now identified man spoke as he let them inside.

"Ron Stoppable and this is Elizabeth Braddock." He said as he held out a hand towards her.

"Pleasure madam."

"Likewise sir."

"The ladies will be here shortly, may I offer any refreshments while you wait?"

"I'm good thanks." Ron replied.

"I had breakfast before arriving, but thank you all the same."

Jarvis nodded before departing once more, leaving the two for the arrival of the other tour guides.

Betsy took this time to take a quick look around the place.

"I must say this place does look just as calm as the mansion."

"First time here?"

"Yes, Beast would often remark how it was no different than Xavier's."

"Superheroes left and right just waiting for trouble to brew?" Ron quipped with a smirk on his face.

"Ha! Indeed, it does seem like our lives are rather colorful."

"Yeah but in my mind nothing beats a little peace and quiet after a day of beating up street punks and super villains bent on global domination. THAT is worth the time to do after all."

"I have to agree with you there…" a familiar voice spoke from around the corner.

"Captain, what are you doing here?" Ron as the man came and greeted him with a firm handshake.

"I was just about to head to the kitchen for a snack, it is good to see you son."

"Likewise sir."

"And who is your friend?"

"Elizabeth Braddock sir, I believe you are familiar with my family." She spoke as she offered her hand.

"Ah yes, you are Brian Braddock's sister correct? How is he?" Rogers asked as he had met the man on previous occasions when they helped the Black Knight on previous missions.

"Oh fine, off doing what he does best for Queen and country."

"Indeed, I could not think of a better man for the job."

"Thank you for that, Beast often spoke of you when he reminisces his days with your team." The violet haired mutant spoke.

"As do we here." Steve replied.

It was at this point did the two ladies for which they were waiting for arrived.

"Hey guys…" Jen's voice carried down from the stairs making all three look up.

Once more Ron wondered exactly what he got himself into when he looked at the Jade Amazon.

Jennifer wore black long sleeved crop top that left her midriff bare revealing a toned stomach, a white mid thigh skirt and her signature running shoes she took on missions. Ron had to admit that he was attracted to the cousin of the Hulk. Despite Jennifer's appearance, one would have to blind not to admit that while she had green skin, she was very beautiful, and that can be further improved by the fact she can really kick ass when she needs to.

For some reason Betsy felt…threatened by the tall woman's attire. Judging by Ron's gob smacked expression and the sensations of satisfaction she got from the woman pointed to a plan in the making.

***Bloody Hell! She's trying to muscle in on my man!*** The Psychic thought not taking into account that her romantic interest was unaware of her attraction and therefore was a free man.

"Wow Jen, you look…great." Ron said as he tried to not make himself out a fool.

Jen chuckled as she approached them.

"Well, I like to dress to impress, besides I wanted to show how _loveable_ I could be." She said with a smile and a wink.

"Oh…uh you saw the show did you?" He asked with a bit of nervousness.

***Put me in a life or death situation and I mock death, put me in a room with beautiful women and I clam up, what is wrong with me?***

That was when his partner decided to thrown in its two bits on said question.

*_**Would you like for me to list your problems in alphabetical or numerical order?**_*

***Damn smartass symbiote…*** He mentally grumbled.

"Yes we did, pretty smart way to one up Jameson."

"Hey if he's gone slam me better for it to be shown who the better man is now than later, I give him a couple of weeks before he decides to come at me."

"Still enjoyed that little show…" ***though I could have done without Mrs. Kitty Kat making a play at him. I may not have a problem with Carol but if what I read on that woman is right, well all bets are off.*** she privately thought.

"So Psylocke I heard you and Ronnie here had a wild time in Japan?" Jen asked casually taking note the slight flinch she made when he called him Ronnie.

Betsy knew she was being baited and decided to up the ante. The mutant ninja wrapped her arms around Ron's right one, who went rigid upon feeling her breast encompassed said appendage…again.

She took some mischievous joy in the brief spark of jealousy from Jen and embarrassment and joy coming from Ron.

***Now this is more like the old Betsy Braddock everyone knows and loves.*** She thought to herself.

"Well I would say that Ron here isn't such a bad dance partner when the chips are down, it was so…exciting watching him charge into the fray like some dashing rogue hell bent on saving his woman…oh I just get the shivers thinking about it." She said as maintained her hold on her captive.

Not one to back down from a fight Jen approached Ron, who gulped as he saw the hungry look in the green woman's eyes, and gently placed a delicate finger under his chin and looked directly into his eyes.

"Well it sounds like you can go the extra mile when you want to Ron, maybe you can give a demonstration…in private."

"I think…that I should um…check my schedule and get back to you later." Ron said as calmly as possible.

"I'll be waiting with eager attention."

Steve remained quiet as he watched the young man get besieged by both women who clearly had a vaunted interest in him.

***I'm glad Clint or Tony aren't here, one would mock and the other would encourage.*** He thought with some humor.

At that moment the final player appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What's with all the ruckus guys?"

Ron turned to looked and found her positively divine.

She wore a sky blue dress that reached her thighs, white sandal shoes and had actually braided her hair into a ponytail that dangled on her partially exposed back, and a clack choker around her neck. One thing was clear to Ron; she certainly lived up to her former name.

"Now I know why they called you Ms. Marvel, love the look Carol."

Carol was not one to let flattery get to her but she found it nice to be complimented so honestly for once.

"Thanks, I don't normally go with this kind of dress, but Jen figured it wouldn't kill me to change things up once in a while."

"And once more my keen fashion sense proves true in the face of adversity." She-Hulk spoke proudly.

"And the world thanks you profoundly for it." Ron added to her comment with a sage nod, earning a smile from her.

"But you do look great in that Carol." He said honestly to her before continuing.

"Well ladies I am your humble tourist for the day, lead me on to perilous journey that is the city of New York." He said with his well known humor.

"Oh we will indeed kind sir, but be warned it may get bumpy along the way." Betsy replied as she took his arm and lead him away and giving a smirk to the gamma green heroine.

"_On it is on now._" Jen whispered while Carol ignored her and followed the two though she also found herself not licking the closeness Betsy exhibited.

***I can't possibly be jealous...right?*** the blonde thought before joining them.

Steve simply shook his head in amusement and walked to the kitchen.

Outside the four heroes plus a naked mole rat stood outside his car debating seating arrangements.

"I think Jen should ride shotgun, the seat adjusts so she doesn't get all cramped up like a sardine."

"Fair enough." Carol said as she understood where he was coming from.

"All right, I can accept that, so where would you like to go Ron?"

"Hmm, about we visit the spots you are most familiar with and take it from there."

"Good plan…" Betsy spoke up "…I'll go last since the place I have in mind doesn't open till later ok?"

"Ok Bets, how about you two?" e asked the other two women.

"That's ok…" Carol spoke as she turned to Jennifer "…you go first Jen."

"Hmm, how about a walk around Central Park? Last time we were there was for a tussle with the foes and six."

"Cool, I did want to check out the gardens since I heard they have a Japanese garden there." Ron spoke up as he agreed to the plan.

"Then off we go then." Jen said as she and the others got into the car and drove away.

_Later at Central Park…_

All four reached the large park area and walked to the area that had peaked Ron's interest. As they did Carol decided to chat with the young man.

"So Ron, I know you were in the hero business before you…bonded with the symbiote. How does it feel now to back then?" She asks as she walks next to him while the other two listen in.

"Please call him SC, and I guess now the focus is on me and not…Kimberly, so it feels a bit more surreal…back then no one really paid attention to me." He spoke as he thought back to his time with his ex.

"Oh? I thought that since you and Kim worked together you both got the credit."

"Nah, Kimberly was the star of the show and I was the guy who lost his pants all the time, sometimes I wonder if I'm a closet exhibitionist for all those wardrobe malfunctions." He chuckled.

"I hear ya Ron…" Jennifer spoke as she stood next to him on his right "…I mean I'm the one going out in a white and purple bathing suit facing off against guys who can tear it to pieces and give anyone a free show."

"I don't see the problem…" Betsy spoke now earning looks from the other two "…I personally have no problem showing off my body, if people care to look at me then let them." The woman said casually.

"Riiiight, I never pegged you to be so… free spirited Bets." Ron spoke as they neared the area.

"Stick with me Ron and I will show just how free spirited I can be." The woman spoke with half lidded stare and a smirk before pushing forward.

"Okay, TMI…"Jen said as she stamped down her jealousy "…Ron back to the topic."

"Right, well like I said I was the sidekick and she was the hero. No one minded me much and I never really made an effort to stand out."

"What about the Lorwardian invasion? I heard you single handedly stopped the two leaders by yourself." Carol asks him.

"I…I don't like to talk about that…" He spoke with some apprehension in his voice, he never liked thinking about what he did or what came after, the nightmares may be gone but the memories would always be there.

Carol sensed his troubled mind and cursed her slip up. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I made you remember something unpleasant… I know what it's like to go through traumatic events." She softly at the end.

Jennifer knew full well what she was talking about, Marcus Kang, Rogue and her drinking problem. To this day the team never fully forgave themselves for that lapse in judgment on their part, neither did Carol when she let herself get lost in her alcohol addiction.

Betsy wasn't present when the X-men found Carol but Beast had told her of the incident with Rogue when she had first been body switched and was dealing with her new status. Then there was her encounter with Slaymaster it was a trauma that still haunted her to this day.

Ron saw a bench and quietly sat there with his arms resting on his legs, Betsy and Jen sat on either side of him while Carol remained standing and Rufus scampered out of the pocket and gazed at his human friend.

She could tell their talk had an effect on him and waited for him to make the first move.

"The memories… they never go way, do they?"

*Sigh* "No Ron…they don't, you wish sometimes that they would but they are a part of you until the day you die."

"She's right…" Betsy added as she gently took his hand, Jen mirrored the gesture with his other one "…Lord knows that what we go through in this business is far from pleasant. We see and experience things that leave us feeling…different and not in a good way sometimes."

Jen picked up where the psychic left off.

"But thinking about the good can outweigh the bad, I know that it doesn't always seem that way but sometimes it's all we have when we are by ourselves."

"Ron I can't say your experiences could equal ours…but if you feel like you need to talk to someone I…we will be there if you need to talk." Carol finished giving him a reassuring smile while Jen and Betsy squeezed his hands gently in support.

Ron took a moment to process that and admitted to himself that he dwelled too much on the past; it was time to move on and start anew.

"You know what? You're right I have got to stop moping about this and move on with my life." He spoke as gave them his patented smile.

"Damn right you do." Jen spoke up as she stood and held out her hand and easily lifted him up.

"Besides, you are the one in the spotlight luv, Kimberly has her life to live and you have yours. Make it count and enjoy the ride." Psylocke finished.

"Right, now then let's keep going and get a better look at this place."

"Yeah!" Rufus squeak as he scrambled into his pocket space.

The ladies smiled at his renewed upbeat attitude and proceeded to continue showing him the sights.

After seeing the Gardens, Jen chose the mall as their next destination though the three were worried that Ron would get noticed for being in the company of a recognizable avenger.

However when people approached Jennifer no one paid attention to Ron, no one asked who he was or what he was doing there with her and Carol.

When asked how he managed to deflect their attention he just gave a smile and said it was an ancient ninja trick combined with a combination of SC's natural ability to see in 360 degrees and Spider sense.

Naturally Betsy, the X-men's resident ninja asked how the ninja ability it was accomplished and if he could teach her.

Ron however said it was a secret and he was sworn never to reveal it unless it was to a member of the school…though when Betsy upped the fem fatale look he was very hard pressed to keep it.

At the mall Ron perused around but found no need to buy anything, though he did get the ladies something as thanks for taking him out and showing him around despite their protests.

He bought Jen a perfume she had fancied but could never find the time to buy, he got Carol a jacket to replace her old one and Betsy got a dress (Black, slit on the side that showed plenty of leg and enhanced her already impressive bust)…after she modeled it for him, much to Jennifer's and Carol chagrin.

Carol being the baseball fan that she was had them catch a game at Yankee stadium and revealed her love for junk food, something she shared in common with Ron thus he promised to have her try his world renowned Naco.

Finally all cached a Broadway show starring none other than Mary Jane. Naturally they went back stage so Ron could say hi and congratulate her for a great performance.

She of course was glad to have him there and passed on Peter's gratitude for living up to his Uncle's words as well as sticking one to Jameson.

It was nightfall and Betsy had decided to call in her choice to cap off the night. She led them to a nightclub that, according to her, was very unique.

"Earthly Haven..." Ron said as he saw the bright neon on the top.

"Yep, I and the girls found it not too long ago." Betsy spoke as she led them to the door where a very imposing bouncer stood.

"Hey Dennis, how's life treating you old boy?" She spoke to him.

"Doing fine Miss Braddock and is it me or is that She-Hulk behind you?" Dennis asked as he spotted the Jade Amazon of the Avengers.

"Why yes she is, to her right is none other than Warbird and we are showing our good friend here the sights, thought we could top of the night with a proper welcome at Haven." She replied to him.

"Well you came at the right time, its ladies night and drinks are half off."

"Marvelous, is Julia in by any chance?"

"Sure is, she's been wondering when you and your friends would drop by."

"Do give her call would you?"

"Got it." He spoke as he placed his hand on his head and closed his eyes.

"Done and done Miss Braddock, you enjoy yourselves and keep out of trouble." He spoke as he moved aside to let them pass.

"Well ladies and gent, let's go see what mischief is to be had." the violet haired psychic said as she once more took Ron by the arm and led him inside.

Unknown to them a figure and saw them and from the thoughts going through that person's head it was none too nice.

***What is she doing here!? I come to lay low and plan some payback and that bitch just happens to pop up!? Well fine, I get to cream her sooner rather than later.***

Spotting the bouncer and having witnessed what he could do she thought her plan ruined but he did not move to warn anyone.

Not one to deny such an opportunity, the person took a nearby trash can and hurled it at him with great force.

"Ugh!"

Dennis went out like a light as it struck his torso, the figure then easily picked him up and dumped his unconscious body into a trash bin and made her way inside. She pulled out a cell phone as she did.

***Better give Carl a call and tell him I'll be late.***

_Inside the club…_

"Welcome to one of the few places where humans, mutants and metahuman's can mingle." Psylocke spoke as she showed a diversity of people of different shapes sizes and colors.

"Wow…" Ron said in awe.

Coming towards them was a woman who was clearly powered; she had blood red hair and orange skin with yellow eyes that showed no iris.

"Hey Bets, been some time since I saw you here…" She spoke with familiarity before spying her companions "…and with two Avengers no less, what's the occasion and whose the hottie?"

"Well Julia we're simply showing Ron here the beauty of this fair city…"

"Ha!"

"And decided to end it with your oh so fine establishment."

"Well how can I not take such a grand opportunity to impress new and famous clientele? Welcome to my humble establishment." Julia spoke with pride.

"Glad to be here Miss, how did you come up with the idea and how do you manage to set this place up?" Ron asks as he gives the place a look.

It was a two floor room, it had pool tables on the side, a bar where a four armed man was mixing and selling drinks, tables where waitresses took orders and in front of those was a karaoke bar.

Upstairs was a dancing floor where the muffled music and rhythmic thumping said it was packed.

"Well before my mutation awoke, which is only a physical one as you can see, I owned this place. When people caught sight of me they naturally fled."

The Avengers and Ron frowned at this.

"So I figured this was the end, but a good friend of mine who stuck by me told me to keep it up and running and cater to a wider clientele, mutants like myself. Then as time passed and word spread it expanded to include sympathetic normals and the occasional meta who just wants to kick back and relax like normal folk."

"Nice." Jen commented.

"I know, but enough about me, let me get you the best seat on the house." She spoke, from their there were seated and Julia waved one of her girls over.

"Rosalin please make sure my friends here are well treated 'kay?"

"You got it boss." The normal looking woman said, to which Julia simply nodded and left the group to their own devices.

Rosalin gave out some menus to each and took out a pad and pen.

"What can I get you?"

The four took a look and after a couple of minutes made their choices.

"I'll have an order of chicken wings in barbecue sauce, some Nachos with extra cheese and a Pepsi." Ron spoke as he made sure Rufus was fed his daily dose of TexMex.

"I'll have the double cheese burger with fries and a Sprite." Jen ordered.

"I'll have two hot dot dogs and some chili fries with a glass of water please." Carol asked.

"A shrimp cocktail with the works and a Miller light." Betsy spoke surprising some with her choice of drink.

"Okay, I'll be back in a tick." Which was proven true as one moment she was there and the next she was gone.

"Huh? Quick little thing isn't she?" Carol quipped.

"Better make sure we leave a nice tip." Ron added.

"So guys how do you like the place?" Betsy asked.

"Well…." Ron began…

*Wooosh!*

Their drinks were soon in front of them before he could finish.

"…the service is top notch and I like the idea behind it."

"Me too…" Jen started as she gave a look around "…I feel like I can really kick back and enjoy myself."

"I feel the same, thanks for bringing us here."

"You're welcomed."

It was just a few minutes before the speedster waitress brought the food and they dug in while making small talk.

"Excuse me ladies but nature calls be right back." Ron spoke as eh excused himself.

Once gone Betsy decided to have a little girl talk with the others.

"Well ladies now that Ron isn't here we can discuss something that I believe has been put on for long enough."

"Oh?" Jen spoke as she had a feeling where she was going with this "…and what? Pray tell, is it we should discuss?"

"Our mutual interest in Ron of course." The psionic ninja replied.

"Wait I…" Carol started but Betsy continued.

"Carol there is no use denying your attraction to him, I saw you react when I grab his arms or at the mall when I modeled that dress he bought for me."

"…okay so I admit I do find him to be attractive and sweet." The blonde spoke truthfully.

"Oh he's is more than that I assure you, I saw him in action in Japan and I can tell you he is as brave as any member of our teams can be."

"Wouldn't have pegged you for the "knight in shining armor" type Bets." Jen said as she drank.

"Well neither did I, but there is just something about him that makes me want to know more." She replied to the comment as she reviewed all she had seen from her romantic interest.

"Yeah, I get the same feeling; he's nice, makes me laugh and is obviously a natural caregiver," Warbird says as she goes over their day with and the few interactions they had with him.

"I saw that too, but he also seems to hold back like at the park." Jen commented as she remembered how down he seemed when Carol mentioned the Lorwardian incident.

"Well that's no surprise given what he went through before following in Spider-man's wall crawling footsteps."

"What do you mean?" She-Hulk asks genuinely curious.

Betsy bit her lip as she debated is she should talk about what occurred in Japan. She did a quick mental scan to see where Ron was and found him still in the Bathroom.

"Promise you won't say anything?"

Both nodded as they leaned in close.

"I don't know how much you know but Wolverine, myself, Daredevil, Elektra, Black Widow and a S.H.I.E.L.D agent named Kim Possible, or Mankey as she is now known, went to Japan to help rescue someone from the Hand."

"Wait isn't Kim that woman who Natasha hangs out with sometime?" Jennifer asks Carol.

"Yeah, she is, but what's her connection to Ron and the target?" Carol asked Elizabeth in turn.

"Well it turns out Ron is part of a secret Ninja School and wielder of a magical sword that the Hand wanted among other things. The target was close to Ron though how close I don't know but if his reaction is anything to go by it was deep."

"Anyway, me and the others all had dealings with the Hand and were asked to help. Possible however had a different reason for going as she had dealings with the school or more importantly with Ron."

Both women process those words and recall his reaction when Felicia asked if he had anyone in his life. Betsy senses their realization.

"That's right ladies Kim was his ex."

"But what happened? I mean on TV he sounded bitter." Carol spoke.

"Bitter? You should have seen him in Japan, he was livid, you see SHE cheated on HIM behind his back and what's worse her parent's who he trusted as much as his own knew about it and approved." Betsy spoke sadly as she recalled the feelings she felt.

"Damn…I would be pretty pissed too if that went down on me." Jennifer said as she empathized with Ron.

"It gets worse, when he found out…he nearly killed himself."

*GASP!* "He did!?" Carol asks in shock which Jen mirrored as well.

"Yes…the poor man was saved by his little sister, I don't know what he did afterwards but he ran into the symbiote eventually and bonded with it because it wanted to play on the side of the angels and here we are now."

"Poor Ron, no wonder he said those things about respect and honesty, I never would have pegged Kim for the type to dump and ditch." The jade skinned woman spoke sadly.

"Yeah, I mean I don't know how it all went down but he must have really loved her if he was that devastated." Carol added.

"Yes…but her loss is…well our gain, the three of us clearly feel something for him so the question now is what do we do about it?"

"Well…we could each try to date him and see who ends up with him." The blonde suggested.

"…yeah, I guess we could leave it up to him, but we should take it slow last thing he needs is to be overwhelmed." Jennifer said as she thought that it was a good idea.

"I agree as well, though should we be worried about this Black Cat?" Psylocke asked.

"I doubt it; from the way they talked it seems she did something to upset him." Jennifer says in dismissal of the Cat burglar's words.

"I don't know…something tells me she's taken a liking to Ron regardless of whether or not it's mutual." Warbird said as she heard rumors about the woman in question.

"Well whatever the case…we must focus on ourselves and him, so we are agreed that we'll each pursue him and have the victor claim the spoils?" Betsy asks as she looks at her two rivals.

"I'm in." "So am I."

"Then ladies may the best woman win."

"Here, here." Jen said with a smirk.

With that done they waited for their mutual interest to arrive.

"Sorry for the delay ladies had to give the attendant a tip." He said as he came near.

"Oh that's all right Ron; we were just enjoying a little girl talk…" Betsy spoke before deciding to ask something of him "…by the way could you be a dear and ask the bartender to give me a martini, I usually enjoy one before leaving."

"Sure Betsy, anything I can get the rest of you?" He asks.

"I'll have one also please." Jennifer asks.

"I'm good Ron but thanks for asking." Carol replies as she prefers not to indulge in old habits.

"Be right back, you stay and keep them company Rufus." He said to his animal friend as he placed him on the table.

"Roger!"

With that done he headed to the bar where the four armed man was both serving and entertaining the clientele. He got close next to a woman with long black hair wearing a green tube top and black leather pants.

"Can I get two martinis please?"

"Sure thing pal let me finish up with the rest."

Ron just grabbed some peanuts as he did, however unknown to him the woman next to him gave him a long look.

***Hmm he looks hot, and looks like he can go a few rounds.*** She thought.

"Hey there handsome, you seem like your lonely care for some company?" she asked.

Ron heard her and for some reason it felt familiar.

"Sorry I…" whatever he was about to say died as he got a good look at her.

"OH MY GOD! SHEGO!?"

"Well never did get that kind of reaction before, oh wait I have." She said, though she wondered how he knew who she was.

"Care to give a gal a name to go with the face handsome? And a phone and address?"

"Uh…um…you don't remember me?"

"I think I would remember a fine piece of meat when I see one…have I threaten you before?"

"It's me, Ron Stoppable."

"…" whatever reaction Ron was expecting…

"HA HA HA HA!" That was not it.

"Oh God, there is no way you could be Stoppable."

"Oh really?" Ron asked in a challenging tone.

"Yes really, in fact prove it, I dare you." The former villainess spoke while still wearing a smirk on her face.

"Okay, When Kimberly was working at Bueno Nacho you wore a jacket she wanted, when your brothers were kidnapped you went to help, when you were hit by the attitudenator you and her were best friends, you once…"

As he continued to list their many encounters she found her mouth hanging open in shock.

***Holy shit! He IS Stoppable…and he got hot!***

"But…but what happened to you? You look…and where is Possible?" She asked.

"She and I are no longer an item." He spoke neutrally as he turned to face the bar.

"What? You two were like newlyweds without the wedding, what happened? She cheat on you:" She joked as she nursed her drink, however upon looking again at the young man she saw him hunch and clench his fists.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me!? She actually did that? Miss perfect, can do no wrong Possible?"

"Yes…" He hissed venomously.

"Well I didn´t see that coming, not from her at least."

"Heh, guess you know better at least."

"Sooo…care to explain why you look like a Calvin Klein model?"

*Sigh* "Listen Shego…"

"Amanda."

"What?"

"My name is Amanda, only go by Shego when I'm working."

"Huh, I still had you pegged for a Shelly or Sheila, heard you went into business for yourself."

"Yep, I make sure to test security systems for anyone who can meet my price and is on the up and up, and you're dodging my question." She spoke though it was at this time the bartender came.

"Here you go sir." He spoke as with two of his arms he gave him his drinks while the other two cleaned a glass.

"Never pegged you for a heavy drinker Stoppable." Chelsea dryly said as she eyed the drinks.

"These aren´t for me but some friends I came with and…" he didn´t get to finish as he felt his spider sense go off.

*_**Ron! Danger! It's near and it's coming from the women´s table!**_*

He turned to look at the table were he left the women and saw another woman approach.

She had long auburn hair, wore a purple outfit with a plunging neckline that showed of her cleavage, there were spike on the sides of her arms and legs and domino mask that was part of the outfit.

From the looks of things she was mad.

The women saw him look at them with worry and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Hey She-Hulk!" the woman yelled as she launched a right hook at the Hulk´s cousin just as she turned to face the source of the yell.

*BOOM!*

The blow connected and launched her straight at Ron and Shego. Ron acted fast and grabbed her while pulling her down to the floor just as Jen flew over them and into the many bottles.

*CRASH* *BOOM!*

A second blow was heard and Carol soon followed her team mate into the now broken shelves.

Betsy was pushed away and into a padded booth that absorbed the blow but still knocked her unconscious. Rufus who had scrambled away after Carol was punched ran towards the psychic.

"Bitch its payback time!" the woman yelled as she stomped her way through the throng of people.

"Oh shit! I know who that is!" Shego spoke with alarm as Ron helped her up.

"Who?"

"Titania, a loon who is probably as tough and as strong as that bitch Warmonga."

Ron could only think of two words to describe the situation.

"Ah Hell!"

To be continued…

A/N: I know, I know I'm a bastard for leaving you waiting for more but those are the breaks.

As you can see the ladies have a plan, Shego has made her grand entrance and old foes are gearing up for a major beat down on our friendly neighborhood blonde goofball.

The idea for making Gill a Hulk level threat was a tough one but, I wanted to explore more of Ron using full MMP with the symbiote, now he isn't invincible he will get hurt but it is necessary and it opens up a new avenue for Ron to connect with the local heroes when they see him go all out.

Gill will not be the only villain who will reappear to make Ron's life miserable, there will be one or two more, also I am debating whether or not to allow Carnage to exist as well as have Morlun take a shot at him given that he could be seen as a totem for the Monkey.

On to the reviews for last chapter:

Rune Tobor: You are to something I have cooked up regarding the Lotus Blades origins.

eckles: Sorry for not sending any notice, been busy with school, work and this, love your stories and hope to read more of them, specially your Tomb Raider, Daredevil crosses and am curious about how you plan to cross with Robocop.

You are correct that she will figure out who he is, already I have the confrontation planned out and technically SHIELD did not look into him until after the Lorwardian incident but liked what they saw in him Kim was not overlooked just tested. Will elaborate further as the story progresses.

And you are right Ron has evolved to a higher social and heroic level than Kim.

Freedom Guard: Always a pleasure to hear from a pear with such a well rounded selection of unique stories. Will talk about including your idea into my story.

coldblue: Well you can guess that our plasma wielding vixen will be in the running and won't just have Kim to deal with. And Magneto will not take Ron's comments lying down.

Well guys, I'll get back to this story as soon as I can but don't fret all good things comes to those who wait. Peace out!


	12. Chapter 12

Stoppable Rules!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, or any Marvel characters that may appear in this story, despite my many attempts to do so, (Damn Disney executives!), now on with the story.

Once more into the breach folks, here we are once again with another installment of this little adventure of mine. Hope I haven't lost my touch and you enjoy the ride.

I would like to ask you if to post a challenge there is a forum I need to go to or do I place it in my profile? I ask because not all of my ideas I can write so I figure give others a chance to astound me.

Also to all you avid comic book readers I need to know what titles were present from X-men, Spider-man, Avengers from the 90"s to now.

I ask this because I want to be consistent when there is an event taking place for example; this story was set after heroes reborn. Gambit's actions during the Morlock Massacre were exposed hence why I have Psylocke available; It is during the Legacy Virus yet not before Colossus sacrifices himself.

I need to know so I can make an accurate assessment and meld it with my story, I like to be consistent with my work.

I would to thank FG for Beta reading this for me and wish him luck in his own stories as well.

On with the show!

A/N: The symbiote is referred to as male.

"_**Symbiote talking/Ron wearing the suit.**_"

"**Private thoughts**"

"Normal talk"

"_Whispering_"

-Media or transmissions-

Chapter 12:

_Earthly Haven…_

Ron was quite frankly gob smacked, what started out as an innocent outing with three lovely women had turned into a super human brawl. He was here TRYING to enjoy the company and now he had go into combat again.

The villainous powerhouse known as Titania was stomping her way towards the still stunned She-Hulk and the dazed Warbird.

"Ugh…anyone get the number of that bus that hit us?" Carol muttered as she tried to recover her full senses.

"No but it goes by the name Titania…or as I like to call her the pain in the ass that won't quit." Jen replied as she gathered her wits and also try to get her body out of the cocoon of less than welcome sensations from the impact.

"I'll show you pain all right bitch!" The auburn haired woman snarled as she reached her nemesis and pulled back hard on her hair.

"AGH!"

"Always disrespecting me huh hero?"

"Not much to respect in the first place." Jen replied before grabbing her ankle and sweeping her off her feet. That helped give her some breathing room while naturally pissing off the enemy that was before her.

"Ugh! Why you!" rolled away while her nemesis did the same.

Both women went at it then and there with powerful blows, Carol had gone to check on Betsy while changing into her uniform, she would have liked to have helped Jen out but she needed to check on telepath as well get the non-combatants out before that.

Shego in the meantime knew enough to realize things were about to get ugly fast.

"Come on Stoppable…" Shego muttered as she made her way to the exit while dragging the young man away "…this ain't mutant wiener dogs or sinthodrones this is big leagues heroics."

"They need help!" Ron all but shouted at her.

"I know okay, but unless you can whip up some that weird blue glow you pulled off last time…"

"_**She does raise a valid point Ron, if you use the power it would provide us ample time to distract her and change into more fitting attire.**_"

***Right, just out of the line of fire bud, you know what happened the last time I used it while you were on me.***

"_**Understood Ron, I will see you soon.**_" SC replied before he awaited the signal to leave.

"You know what Shego…" Ron spoke calmly with a determined look in his eyes that caught the former villainess off guard "…I think I may just do that." His eyes glowed blue as an ethereal flame incased his right fist.

***Whoa…when did he grow a spine, oh right, after the invasion.*** She thought to herself not noticing the symbiote break away.

"Get this people out of here, while I try to get Miss Mood swing out of here." He ordered before leaving towards the fighting duo.

"Okay, but mark my words Ron I am so getting an explanation after this is over…" she muttered before addressing the terrified patrons "…okay folks! Two choices: Stay and get your head caved in or Go and live to party another day!"

***I so need to get paid for this…maybe I should take it up with Stoppable latter, he looks like he can go a few rounds in the sack.***

Meanwhile She-Hulk and Titania were still locked in combat. Jen ducked under a right hook and launched a left uppercut; Titania swerved to the right and threw her knee into the other woman's stomach…

"Ugh!"

Once her foe doubled over she clasped her hands and drove them down to the back of her skull, slamming the jade Amazon into the floor with resounding boom and crack as it caved in

***I got ya now!*** Titania maliciously thought as she raised her foot to stomp on her enemy's neck, however…

"Heads up!" a man's voice drew her attention away just as glowing fist slammed into her jaw and sent her through a wall.

*BOOM!*

"ARGH!"

Inside Ron was shaking his fist wildly. Now he had hit a lot of hard things ever since he went out on his own and bonded with SC, but that was one thing he had never hit before. He was reminded of Wolverine's Adamantium encased fist when they fought.

"Damn, what is she made of!?"

He yelled as he checked if he had broken any bones.

***If I had known she was that tough I would have used more power in the punch.***

"Ron, you ok?" Carol asked with some worry as she held the unconscious X-woman with Betsy's arm over her shoulder and Rufus looking worried for his master on her other shoulder.

"Yeah…" he spoke as he helped Jennifer up, who was shaking the cobwebs in her head "…but next time I do that I should more MMP on the strike dang that hurts!"

"MMP? Is that some kind of symbiote power?"

"No, that's…that's something else, something I can't use with SC hence why he isn't bonded to me right now."

That surprised the former Air force pilot, she did recall Steve saying he single handedly defeated the Lorwardians, perhaps this MMP he referred to was the key.

***I wonder if it's like the Destiny Force Rick used?***

"As fascinating as this conversation is…" She-Hulk spoke as she stood up and wiped some blood of her lip.

"…we have a super villain head to bust open. And I doubt she' going to be down for long despite that heck of a hit you just landed on her."

After palming her fist, the Gama empowered woman marched through the large hole made from Titania's unwilling flight ready for round two.

"Well somebody sure is in mood tonight." Amanda quipped as she had sure to get everyone out of the building safely.

"Not now Amanda, we have to put an end to this now, so with that said looks like you're on the clock now...Shego." the blonde hero said to the plasma wielder before taking Betsy form Carol and Rufus crawled up his arm with a look of worry for the violet haired woman..

***Okay that will definitely take some getting used to, who would of thought the sidekick would step up to the big leagues?***

Shego thought with a surprising amount of respect for the young man. Sure he was a good partner for KP in the past, but he usually did not like being in the spotlight too much. This she had to see.

"Carol, I'll take Betsy someplace safe…" he said with a discreet wink to the Avenger "…I'll make sure to call the cops and get you some help." He finished, once more winking when he said that.

Carol understood the veiled message there; he needed to be out of sight to change into his work clothes.

"Got it, hopefully we can finish this before things get real bad."

"Well now you've done it." Shego cried out with her hands in the air in exasperation.

"What? What did I say?" Warbird asked in confusion.

"You just jinxed this whole damn thing. Every time anyone says that, things DO get real bad!"

"Oh come on, really? How could you po…"

"GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" All of them heard a male voice yell and soon rushed to see what caused it.

Standing in the middle of the street was a shirtless man in gray pants with a steel ball and chain; he sent a scathing glare at She-Hulk who had Titania by the neck a fist cocked and ready to pummel her enemy's face that mirrored her opponent's action.

The man stepped next to a street lamp and placed his hand on it, however what happened next caught Ron for a loop as the man's skin turned the same shade of color and took a metallic shine as well. From there he hurls the ball at the Heroine holding his wife with incredible force.

*WHUMP*

"UGH!" Jennifer cried out as it struck her chest after releasing Titania. She was thrown back into a nearby car that caved in under the force of impact.

"O-kay…I think that counts as a jinx all right." Ron spoke out loud in shock.

"It's the Absorbing Man! He can take on the essence of anything he touches including powers." Carol spoke with increasing worry, despite not being very smart the man was still dangerous. Especially with the absorbing ability since there had been plenty of times he gave anyone he fought a serious case of headache.

"Great, just great…listen sidekick, get your girl out of here and call some heavy hitters if you know any because this shit just got real."

*FWOOSH!*

The former villainess ignited her hands as she jumped out of the hole to engage the duo.

"She's right, will buy you time to hook up with us, though I don't know if the four of us will be enough for those two."

"Gotcha, SC time to suit up." Ron spoke as he looked at the symbiote slithering towards him. Slowly it extended a tendril towards an outstretched hand and once more bonded with his host.

Carol nodded in satisfaction before joining She-Hulk and Shego. Ron soon following after and taking off in another direction with his passengers in toe to an adjacent alley, from there he stuck to the wall and commenced to ascend it until he reached the roof.

There he ran until he was a safe distance away and deposited Psylocke into the alcove of locked door.

"Watch over her Rufus, and keep watch just in case some of these guys get too nosy."

*SQUEAK* "Roger."

He gave a grateful nod before his alien companion covered him in black and red and assumed his heroic persona as the Scarlett Spider. He made his way towards the ledge of the building before looking back at Betsy, he sent her a comforting thought as well as a desire for her safety in hopes she would somehow pick it up despite her current state.

With that done he leapt across rooftops in hopes his assistance would not be needed, though if things went as they did for him in the past as Kimberly's sidekick then it was a false hope at best.

_Back with the others…_

"Get back here you green skinned bitch!" Titania screamed as she chased after Shego who kept her distance from the super strong woman, all the while lobbing plasma at her to maintain their distance.

***Normally I would love to get up close and personal, but not with this psycho. She's worse than anyone I have yet faced judging by sheer power alone***

She thought as she spared a glance towards the other two women dealing with her opponent's husband.

She-Hulk and Warbird knew it would be suicide to get in close to the man who currently resembled a living statue of metal, if he were to get hold of them he would easily duplicate their powers and strength, hence why they resorted to hit and run tactics from above and below.

"Hold still ya damn pest!" Creel yelled as he swung his weapon towards Jennifer who deftly dodged under it and leaving him opens for an energy blast from Carol.

*ZZZAAAT!*

"Argh! You'll pay for that bitch!"

"God that is so cliché, don't you people have any NEW lines to use?" Jennifer spoke out as she delivers a well-placed drop kick to his exposed and wounded back.

"Ugh!"

"Keep the pressure on him!" Carol shouted as she swooped down and punched his jaw before flying out of his reach.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jen muttered.

***At this rate we won't even need help so long as the twiddle's here don't get a clue and team up.***

Unfortunately those expectations were not met as Titania had enough of the former member of team Go.

"That's it!" The irate woman yelled as drew back her arms and then slammed them together in the other woman's direction.

*KRAKOOM!*

"UGH!"

"Shego!" Warbird cried out as she dived in to catch her ally as she flew through the air from the shockwave the villainess released.

She-Hulk was aghast as their ally was thrown away like a rag doll, this distraction cost her as the Absorbing Man quickly grabbed her by the neck.

"I gotcha now!" Creel let out as he absorbed her power and took on a shade of green similar to her own.

"Gah…let…me…go." His prisoner let out as she grappled him for her freedom.

Carol for part had managed to catch Shego just before she would have slammed into the side of a building, though from the blood on her ears and nose it was a safe bet that she was in no condition to fight.

"Ugh…can't…hear right…feel dizzy, close to throwing up." Amanda spoke weakly as she tried to get back on her feet.

"Easy, you just got knocked for a loop." Carol warned before giving Titania a scathing glare and rising up to meet the woman who was looking very smug right now.

"You'll pay for that."

"Bring it on, I'll pound you just like I did her and then the green skinned bitch is next." The auburn haired woman spoke with anticipation as she charged at Carol, however…

"_**Heads up!**_" a voice to her left cried out, and before she could turn to face the source she was kicked in the head towards her husband, the impact causing him to release Jennifer.

"Augh!"

"Ugh!"

Both metahuman's scrambled to their feet to gaze at a man wearing a red and black uniform similar to Spider-man's. Mary was noticeably uncomfortable in his presence as she remembered all too well her encounters with the web slinger.

"_**Now, normally I'm all up for a wild night out on the town but you two take the cake.**_"

"Who the hell are you!?" Creel shouted at the interloper.

"_**Ugh, see ladies…**_" Ron casually spoke to Jennifer and Carol, though he was not happy with what he was seeing with Shego and would make sure to later voice his displeasure to the criminal duo along with giving them a serious physical beating. "_**…this is precisely why people need to read and watch the news more.**_"

"So you like to jabber on like the pest huh? Well listen up I'm…"

"_**Wait! Do you hear that?**_" He asked in all seriousness.

"Hear what?" The Absorbing man asked in turn.

"_**The sound of me not caring.**_" He finished as he sent two strands of webbing at the distracted villain and pulled him towards himself.

"Shit!" Creel had just enough time to yell before Ron delivers a powerful clothesline to the man that made him turn a full circle before landing on the street hard.

"Ugh!"

"_**I can't believe he fell for that. Oldest trick in the whole book and yet he falls for it.**_" Ron spoke out loud.

*_**Neither can I quite frankly.**_* his symbiote replied.

"You bastard! I'll make you pay for that!" Titania furious screamed came loud and clear as she charged the masked man and tries to assault hi as he speaks to her as if nothing was a miss.

"_**Now, now…**_" ducks under a right hook

"**It's hardly my fault…**" Jumps over a kick.

"_**The guy can't see a bluff three miles away.**_" He ends as he jumps over her while delivering a heel kick to her unprotected back.

"Augh!"

"I'll show you who you're messing with bug boy!" The currently Gamma powered man charges at his new opponent with clear intentions to hurt the man.

"_**Oh I am so scared…NOT!**_" Ron quipped as he ducked under a wild swing.

*_**I advise caution Ron, he appears to have mimicked miss Walters powers making him substantially stronger and more durable, I suggest we go full strength here in order to bypass the power he has gained.**_*

***You don't say…we guess this a good time to use some more of my training.*** He replied back to his partner as he went to engage the man.

Titania looked to interfere but she was deterred by green plasma shot to the face.

"UGH!"

"Round two bitch!" Shego snidely spoke to her as her hands ignited.

***Payback time!***

Singed and slightly burnt the villainess all but snarled at the challenge.

"You have just made number two in my shit list lady!"

"And here's number one!"

She-Hulk shouted as she vaulted over Shego and ran at her nemesis, Shego not far behind.

With Ron and Creel the fight was more intense, Creel had She-Hulk's abilities yet Ron had the agility and training that gave him an edge the former boxer could not match.

*CRUNCH!*

"Stand still!" Creel yelled in growing fury as his foe jumped over him after he drove his fists into the street in an effort to crush him.

"_**Now why in the name of all things intelligent would I do that?**_"

Delivering a swift kick to the mystically enhanced criminal's head he spotted Warbird up high.

"_**Warbird! You down for a team up?**_"

"I thought you'd never ask?" Carol replied as she swooped down and delivered a left hook to the recovering man's jaw that twisted straight into a spin kick by Ronald.

Titania was having problems of her own as Shego sniped at her from a distance whenever she exposed herself to take on Jennifer.

Jennifer was evading her opponent's wild swings, making Titania angrier as the fight progressed, an odd sight considering who she was fighting.

"Ah, what's the matter Mary?" ducking under a left hook "…usually I'm the one with known anger issues, sure they're not like my cousin's but let me tell ya having a bad hair day is just brutal."

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!"

"Somebody is in a foul mood..." Shego quipped as she lobbed a pair of emerald fireballs at the woman, earning a pain filled cry

"…what's the matter honey? Not getting any from your man? Come on you can tell us it's just between us girls."

"I will k…ugh!"

Titania grunted as her anger let her receive a kick to the midsection by Jen that sent her flying into a wall with a loud crash.

"Maybe what she needs is a time out; take a bubble bath, read steamy novel, things like that you know." The jade Amazon added as she gave Shego a wink.

"I hear you, but instead she has to go and wreck my favorite bar."

"God, that is so annoying do you have any idea how many have banned…"

"Hold that thought, looks like she is catching a second wind." Shego spoke calmly as they both look to see the super strong woman stomp her way towards a parking meter and rip it out of the concrete.

"No more games, you both die!" She screamed at the emerald duo as she charged in with her improvised weapon.

***God, I hope I wasn't this bad when I was working on the other side of the fence.*** Shego privately thought to herself as she readied herself for another bout.

Meanwhile Ron and Carol were still dealing with the woman's husband, who was equally getting more frustrated at the heroic duo.

Ron's partner, enhancements as well as training made it virtually impossible for the man to hit him while Carol's hit and run tactics made him lose his temper more than once, Creel was only lasting this long due to the power he took from Jennifer thus granting him greater endurance and healing as he tried to destroy his enemies.

***Never get this much trouble with that bastard Spider-man, so why the hell is this guy so much better!?***

Creel thought as he swung his ball at the arachnid themed hero.

"_**Dude, just give up man, your lady is getting her butt whopped, you are only lasting so long because you're using a cheap knock off my friend's powers…just face it you REALLY suck.**_"

"I'll kill you!"

The man screamed as he slammed the steel ball with all his strength on where Ron used to be standing own.

***Got end this now, SC any suggestions?***

*_**Remember that move you were practicing after you read that Japanese comic you liked so much, the one about the kid in the orange jumpsuit?**_*

***Yeah…oh I get it! This will definitely be interesting, just hope we can get the timing right.***

"_**Warbird, go high and wait for my signal to strike!**_" He spoke in all seriousness as he rushed Creel, while Carol despite her confusion did as asked and flew up above them.

Creel was as ready as he could be when his opponent charged at him, he swung the metal sphere and threw it at where his head was but Ron did a baseball slide under the weapon and when he reached the appropriate distance he quickly pushed off the street and slammed his feet on the man's face. The power behind the blow left the Absorbing Man stunned; hence he was not prepared when Ron used his spider ability to cling to the man's shoulders and flung him at Carol.

"_**Hit him now!**_" The Scarlett Spider shouted as he got ready for what would hopefully be the next phase of his plan.

Carol clasped her hands as he saw their enemy quickly approaching her and then slammed them down on too his back at full strength.

"ARGH!"

As Creel was struck Ron had already leapt into the air and released a large net of the symbiotic webbing at the man, once it make contact it ensnared him and there Ron began to pull him down until he was caught up in spin. At the sixth spin Ron finally slammed him down with such speed and force…

*BOOM!*

…The very street caved in and a dust cloud formed from the powerful impact...in the center was a very unconscious Carl "Crusher" Creel. The attack had drawn the attention of Shego, Jen and more importantly Titania who was in shock and fear for her husband.

"CARL!"

Jennifer took this opportunity to finally end the confrontation and rushed the distracted woman.

"Hey Titania!"

Titania heard the voice and turned around just in time to get a right hook to the stomach, followed by a left-right spin kick combo the face and finally ended with a fierce left uppercut that launched her near the crater where her husband lay.

"Uuuhhh…" finally the powerful women was taken in by the fatigue and pain and slipped away into unconsciousness.

The four heroes stood triumphantly over the beaten foes feeling quite satisfied.

"Well that was one for the record books…" Shego spoke before taking a look at the newcomer, she had heard of him but this was the first time she got a good look at him since the CNN broadcast "…so you're the new webslinger on the block."

"_**Scarlett Spider actually, nice to meet you.**_"

Ron replied while he thanked that his voice was altered by the symbiote.

"Shego when I'm working with the cape crowd." She spoke as she thumbed at Carol and She-hulk.

"_**Pleasure to work with you again ladies.**_" He spoke hoping they understood the need to hide who he was from Shego.

"Likewise Spider…"Jennifer replied before a look of mischief came over her eyes "…by the way did you see a blonde hottie leaving with a violet haired woman in his arms?"

"_**B-blonde hottie? Uh I was flagged down by a person with the woman in question if that's who you mean, in fact I should uh, go check the area for them and tell him you are asking.**_"

"Oh please do, we were having so much fun together isn't that right Warbird?" Jen quickly turned towards the blonde who was just as surprised Ron was.

"Uh yeah, I'm sure he's worried about her and us." She said a bit bewildered at being included in the conversation.

***I swear she's gets me in the most weird situations known to man and woman.***

"_**Well let me just handle this two first…**_" the Scarlett Spider spoke as he extended his arms and fired some of his webbing on Titania and then the Absorbing Man "_**…hopefully that will hold him until the authorities arrive, so ladies I bid you good night.**_"

And with that said he leaped on to a nearby building and ran towards the place where he left Betsy.

"Well, he was interesting." Shego commented in a light tone.

"You have no idea how right you are." Carol commented earning a smirk from Jen.

"Well, I am need of a good night's sleep to get rid of this damn headache so ladies I'll be seeing you around when I give your security system a go next Friday." The plasma wielder spoke before turning around and left the two with their criminal charges.

***Shame I didn't get a chance to finish my little chat with Stoppable, never did ask if he was passing through or how he knows two avengers…I wonder if they know where he lives and is he listed?***

_Later…_

Consciousness came slowly to Elizabeth, she felt some pain on her back as well as a headache, and it was then that she recalled what happened earlier and tried to sit up but only managed to groan in pain as her muscles protested the rapid movement.

"Ugh…"

"Easy miss you took a rather nasty hit and will need to rest a bit." A woman's voice spoke calmly to her.

"Who…where am i?"

"In an ambulance ma'am, your friend was quite worried."

"Can you please let me up?"

"Sure, now go slowly, you thankfully didn't break anything but you will still feel a bit tender in your back."

Calmly the EMT gently helped the ninja telepath rise to a sitting position while being careful not to jostle her too much.

Taking stock of her surroundings she saw several police cars and ambulances around the area; she spotted Jennifer speaking with SHIELD agents escorting Titania and Creel into vehicle wearing power suppressors. Carol was talking with the police and Ron was with Julia, both of which soon spotted her looking at them and ran up the ambulance.

"Betsy, thank goodness you're awake! Are you all right?" Julia asks her friend.

"Well, I may need to pay a visit to my local chiropractor in the foreseeable future but other than that I am fine luv." She replied with small smile at the owner of the bar.

"Well that's a relief; you had us worried there for a sec." Ron spoke up with a smile directed at her.

"Yeah…worried." Rufus added from his place in Ron's pants.

"Oh you'll learn that it takes more than some muscle bound gorilla to take me down my dear Mr. Stoppable." She said with a wink directed at him.

"You are incorrigible my dear Miss Braddock." The blonde haired hero replied with a chuckle.

"It's just part of my allure." She said with a rather suggestive tone at the end that had the young man going a bit red while Julia giggled at his reaction.

"**You are such a riot whenever you come by Betsy.**" Julia thought loudly to her friend who gave her a discreet wink.

Jennifer and Carol moved towards the small group after finishing their business.

"Well this evening sure ended with a bang." Jennifer spoke calmly as she brushed her hair from her eyes "…just glad it didn't mess with my wardrobe, these are my favorite pants."

Carol rolled her eyes at her friend's antics…though she was secretly glad her dress wasn't damaged as she did enjoy wearing something other than her typical attire.

"How are you Elizabeth?" she asked their rival/friend.

"Oh I'm fine my dear, it will take more than a knock to the head to put me down. You should have seen the time I helped take on the Omega Red and Sabertooth now that was a rather novel experience."

"What about you Julia?" Ron spoke up.

"Well I'm fine and thankfully my employees and patrons are safe, though poor Dennis has some bruises on his ribs." Julia replied sadly as she had seen her telepathic bouncer off in an ambulance.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm really sorry this happened, I never expected Titania to be here and…." She-Hulk spoke with clear guilt and sadness at what her self-proclaimed nemesis did.

"Now don't you go blaming yourself Miss Walters, you'd be surprise how often we have someone mess up my place because they had one to many drinks." The mutant proprietor of the club replied with a soothing tone.

"Still, I could have bills forwarded to the Avengers, I'm sure we can come up with some way to help pay for the repairs and medical bills."

"Nah, I got insurance and a good health plan in place for this type of situations, it was bloody murder to find companies willing to take chance on me given my looks but I'm good."

"Still I feel I should do something to make up for this." The Hulk's cousin replied.

"Well once my place is back up in running you can always spread word around or maybe endorse it, but just that missy." She pointed at her with a smirk on her face.

"Deal."

"Well now that that's been settled, I'd say it's time to bring you lovely ladies to your homes and bring this…lovely, evening to a close before God only knows what else decides to ruin it for us."

"Aw but Ron, the night's still young and it isn't even our curfew yet."

Jen said with pouty lips and innocent look in her eyes earning a giggle from Julia and Betsy and an exasperated yet amused sigh from Carol. They knew that Jen was always like this and that always made things rather interesting every now and then.

"Now, now, I made a promise to have you home before that young missy and the Ron man is a man of his word."

Jen however got an idea that did not sit well with Betsy who sensed some mischief and lust from the large woman, she and Carol frowned when she leaned next to his hear and spoke calmly.

"Oh? Well perhaps I'm feeling a bit…_naughty._"

Whispering at the end, and causing a large blush to appear on Ron's face.

*GULP!*

"Well…uh…I…oh…"

"Jen! Please stop trying to give Ron a heart attack."

Carol chided though she did think his reaction was kind of funny.

"Oh but he looks so sweet blushing like that."

"Ugh, I will never get women." Ron muttered much to their amusement.

"There, there." Rufus spoke as he patted his leg in sympathy.

*_**Yours is an odd species when it comes to interactions between the male and female when you wish to mate with each other.**_*

***We are not mating!***

*_**The pheromones I happen to smell in the air dictate otherwise.**_*

***I swear that you sometimes enjoy seeing me lose it SC***

*_**…a little.**_* the symbiote replied with what Ron could only imagine as a mischievous smirk.

_Avengers Mansion…_

After finally getting his emotions under control the heroines and hero left Julia's company and headed to Avenger HQ to drop of Jennifer and Carol first before leaving with Betsy.

He stood at the gate with the two while Betsy stayed in the back to rest up her body after the night's events…and to plan a little something she thought of regarding herself and Ron.

"Well ladies, I feel like today was a rather good day despite its end and I hope I was a gracious guest and I thank you for the tour."

"Hey, we should thank you again for getting us this stuff." Jen held up the box with the perfume he bought her.

"You sure we can't pay you back Ron, I mean it was real sweet of you to get us these but I don't want you to feel we are taking advantage of you." Carol added.

"Nah, that's okay Carol, since we're friends I'd like to show my appreciation for that friendship."

This earned him some smiles from the two as they liked that he considered them friends, though they wanted to be something more than that…at least in Jennifer's case as Carol was still reluctant about her feelings since it has been a short while since she met him.

"Well if you ever need anything you just ask, besides I think the team has taken a shine to you."

"Yeah Ron, if you ever want to joining the ranks we would be more than happy to put in a good word for you. You've done a lot of good already so having you here is a real good thing"

The Jade skinned Avenger added.

"I don't know about that, I think I first need to walk before I can run, I mean you guys are big time heroes and me well…I'm not, at least not yet."

"Well we won't push, but I think you are selling yourself short Ron. There is more to you than you realize and when you feel you are ready will be here." Jennifer replied with a warm smile while Carol nodded in turn at her friend's words.

"Thanks…I'll see you around ladies."

Ron holds out his hand towards the ladies, Carol gives him a firm shake, Jen on the other hand quickly gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"You earned that Ronnie." She says before leaving a stunned Ron, a frowning Betsy and a stunned Carol, who soon follows, but it was fairly obvious that Betsy was not going to take the whole thing lying down…oh no..

***All right, if that's how she wants to play it than it's time to up the ante.***

Betsy's ever present competiveness soon rises with that thought.

Once she saw both women leave the area, she waited for Ron to get back inside…who was still caught a bit of guard by Jen's actions but tried not to read too much into it.

Once he climbed inside she carefully moved to sit next to him while trying not to seem too obvious about her intentions.

"Ron, may I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure Betsy, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I don't want to impose but would it be too much of a bother if I could stay at your place tonight? My head and back are still giving me a bit of trouble."

Ron paused for a bit when he heard her request, he knew that she was interested in him on a more personal level and a bit reluctant to get involved with anyone just yet.

However he did see her get hurt and what kind of friend would he be if did not at least try to help her out when she had been so kind to him.

Besides, if his experiences had taught him things, one was to always be careful since injuries have a nasty way of getting worse when one did not expect it

"Sure Betsy, I just hope you don't find my humble abode not up to your standards."

"Oh it can't that bad."

_Later at the Ron's penthouse…_

"Bloody Hell! You live here!?"

That came from a very astonished Psylocke as she exclaimed in surprise as she look around the home of on Ron Stoppable.

She had been caught off guard when he took her to a very high price area of the city, when he took her to the penthouse area she was quite beside herself as she was not aware how well off he was.

"Welcome to Casa de Stoppable." Ron spoke proudly as he let Rufus out to get a snack and SC to eat.

"This place most a cost a pretty penny Ron, however could you afford it? I'm not saying anything bad by that, but you don't strike me as being one of the high roller types who can afford to live in this place."

"Well I am pretty well off thanks to some royalties I get from the Bueno Nacho franchise as well some investments made. Not that I use it all mind you since the last time I had this type of cash I let it go to my head…it was not a pretty sight. No way am I going back there, I like myself just the way I am thank you very much."

He mock shivered much to her amusement.

"Well I am surprised by that, most people I know would try to indulge in the life of champagne wishes and caviar dreams and so forth."

The violet haired beauty spoke with a bit of smirk forming on her lips though it wasn't quite all there as she remembered a certain someone.

***Like a certain embittered winged ex of mine.*** she thought with equal parts sadness and anger as she thought of Warren and their last fight. She had hoped that he would change, but he was still bitter over the revealed in the faux trial Magneto arranged for Gambit.

"Heh, yeah well let's just say that I indulge rarely in those vices, besides I don't all that much so I donate some to the local charity organizations back in my hometown and here."

"My, my Mr. Stoppable you are quite the philanthropist."

"Nah, I'm just trying to make the world a better place for anyone and everyone who needs it."

"And so modest and humble too, definitely a good man at heart."

***Why can't there be more men like him, we wouldn't nearly have to struggle so much to achieve coexistence if there more people with his mindset.***

"Well I think I've taken too much of your time so you can bunk in my bed since I don't have sheets for the guest rom yet."

While that comment was with good intentions, it gave Betsy something to use to get her own rise out of Ron. And being who she was at heart, the psionic warrior woman sprang at the chance.

"Why Ron, how forward of you, most men I meet wait until the third date before attempting to bed me."

Betsy said in a sultry tone…before bursting out in laughter at the sight of Ron sputtering and blushing like mad.

"Oh good Lord, you are too easy luv."

"Man, why do all the pretty ones like to mess with me ever chance they get?"

Ronald let out an exasperated breath before casting an amused look at her.

"I'd say it's because you are simply look adorable when you are all flustered."

She replied with cheeky grin.

"Well now that you've had your fun at my expense let's get you settled in."

They soon headed to his room and Betsy took note of the blade that was placed on the wall.

"Is that…?"

"The Lotus Blade, Master Sensei thought it best I keep it close given the fact that the Hand would strike at me again."

"Hmm, wise move, they are a rather unruly bunch but they do not forgive or forget past transgressions against them. Wolverine can attest to that fact given his encounters with them."

"Well, I'll be prepared as best I can when they make their move, especially if Fisk is back as they planned."

"You know you have our support should you require it Ron…"

She spoke with honesty and determination to him and was pleased by the acceptance she felt coming off him for those words

"…now Ron, I hate to take further advantage of your hospitality but would you happen to have something for muscle aches. I could use some on my back if you don't mind."

She said with a disarming smile.

Ron was of course oblivious to her intentions so he simply left to get the Icy/Hot he kept in his medicine cabinet, it may seem redundant to keep it as well as other medicines in his home what with the symbiote taking care of any disease or wounds he incurs but never let be said he was caught unawares…except now when he returned to the his room.

"Hey Betsy I got…the…ointment…for…huh!?"

There she was on his bed…back towards him…sans her blouse and showing off the unblemished skin of her back.

"Oh good, you would be a dear and place it on me?" She spoke in a relaxed tone as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"What!?But…you…I…guh…"

"Oh need to be shy Ron, I promise I won't bite and I trust you to be the picture perfect example of a gentleman."

*GULP!*

***Oh crap…they REALLY like to mess with me. But…NO! NO BAD THOUGHTS RONNY!***

"Okay…I-If you sure."

With some slight hesitance he approached her and gently sat next her. He applied the medicinal cream onto his hands and once more he hesitated a bit.

***Remember I trust you.***

She telepathically sent to him as she felt his qualms about doing this. She expected that and truth be told she felt a bit guilty roping him into this kind of situation. But she was committed now and had to see this to the end.

He calmed down if only a little before going through with it and began to gently massage her back. The minutes passed and Ron was still slightly off guard as Betsy would often let out the occasional pleasurable sigh or moan she would emit.

Whether it was intentional or not on her part didn't mean anything as the sighs and moans were doing merry hell on the young man. Not to mention that his male hormones were having a field day sending all sorts of images into his head.

***Think unsexy thoughts! Think unsexy thoughts! Think unsexy thoughts!***

That was the mantra he kept repeating, though since he was not being very discreet about it Betsy slyly smiled. She really was happy that unlike most men he was indeed trying to be a gentleman for her sake, and she liked that in a man who could keep his hormones in control.

Finally Betsy decided to give him a reprieve, albeit reluctantly, any more and he looked ready to either faint or lose his self control, much like he was about to with Felicia.

"Ron I think I will have to kidnap you and make you my personal masseuse, because that was simply divine."

She spoke as she stretched out like a feline unmindful of her state of dress.

Ron however averted his eyes from her out of respect for her.

"Ron, I'm dressed now."

"_That's a relief…_" he whispers ***Anymore of that kind of interaction and I was liable to act on some perverted impulses. Then I am really going to be in hot water***

He thought, though Betsy picked up on this and spoke to reassure him.

"Ron, you don't have to worry, I may not be the kind of woman your use to dealing with but I assure you that I take no offense for any thoughts that may have popped up during this little jaunt of ours."

"Well I just don't want you to think I'm some pervert or something. Sure I find you drop dead gorgeous, I'd have to be blind not to, but I don't want to take advantage of anyone."

He said as he looked away from her.

"Ron, look at me please…" Elizabeth's voice was soft as she gently brought her hand o his face and gently tugged it towards her

"…I will not lie and say that I wasn't experiencing some rather candid thoughts about you as well, but that doesn't make us perverted as its only natural…besides, I will not deny that I do feel some measure of attraction for you…even Jennifer and Carol thought the same."

"They did?" Ron was genuinely surprised by that as he figured the Jennifer was much like Betsy while Carol seemed to be just friendly with him.

"Yes, and while I do not know what their motives are I will say that my own are from knowing that you are a good and noble man. That doesn't mean that I wish for something more intimate this moment. I know you still feel some measure of pain in your heart and I am content with being your friend and should that change later on then I will give thanks for it."

"Betsy I…thank you, for being my friend and in regards to being more than that, you are right I do need time before I decide to commit myself to another."

"You are welcomed, though I should warn you that myself and the other girls may swoop in and claim that heart of yours so be ready for a wild ride when it happens."

She replied with a smile and a wink.

That only served to make Ron blush like mad again, much to her amusement.

"Right, well before that I need some sleep so I'll crash on the couch."

"Oh? Why not share the bed? I promise I will keep my hands to myself…well I'll try at least."

"What did we just discuss?" He asks in an amused tone.

"I never said I wouldn't have any fun along the way, life is too short and I plan to make the most of our time and I like to keep you on your toes."

Ron could not help himself and finally began to laugh gently at the situation.

"Good grief, I have my own stalker…two at least that I know of."

Betsy just laughed at his remarks.

Finally they said their good nights and left the sweet bliss of sleep to take them over while thinking of what if's in life.

_Meanwhile in an unknown location in the land of the Rising Sun…_

"Are we ready to proceed?" the woman known as Viper voice neutrally asked a man in a yellow beekeeper like uniform as she gazed down into a medical ward where one villain known as Gill was about to undergo a radical transformation.

"Yes, Gamma emitter is fully charged, IV line has been set up and the subject is prepped for augmentation."

"Then let's not keep the young man waiting." Monkey Fisk spoke from the shadows as he took a place next to Viper.

"Do it."

The AIM scientist nodded before signaling his compatriot below to begin the operation.

"Initiating mix sequence…now." And with the press of a button power surged through the machinery as the mutants blood mixed with that solution that contained the DNA of one of the Hulk's deadliest enemies, and from there surged into the body of the willing subject who growled at the feeling of the green liquid being forced into his body.

"GRRR!"

"I would brace myself Mr. Gill what comes next is rather painful or so I am told."

"Firing Gamma pulse."

*BZZZZZZZ*

An emerald beam began to pass back and force across the mutant, who was now clenching his fist and gritting his teeth as his blood and body burned and swell under the radiation.

"AARR**RGHH!**"

His roars were deafening as his body began to transform further as the final blast finished. Muscles expanded, bone cracked and mended and his voice began to deepen as the terrifying transformation continued under the watchful eyes of scientist and terrorist alike.

Finally, after what seem like hours to him yet minutes to the others, the transformation ended.

"My, my, it would seem that we have a successful metamorphosis. Wouldn't you agree Miss Viper?" Monty asked while never taking his eyes off the subject.

"It does in did look that way…" she replied before activating the intercom "…and how are we feeling Mr. Gil?"

"**FEEL? LIKE A FUCKING MONSTER, HEH HEH HEH.**" The creature chuckled darkly in a deep, gravelly voice that unsettled some of the nearby scientist.

He now stood at 10 feet tall, though that was mostly because he was hunched making his arms nearly touch the floor. Bony spike protrusions were shown on his elbows, mid back, knees, and taped off the tips of his fingers, the last of which stood at an inch in length and had slight curve to them.

His head also went through some changes as the forehead now was encased in bone shaped like a "V", a mouth filled with dagger shaped teeth and oozed out a green substance that instantly corrode the floor like it was a mere nuisance; his gills now stood behind his ears, which took on a an elfin like appearance, and were reminiscent of a shark's.

"**STOPPABLE WILL SHIT HIS PANTS WHEN HE GETS A LOAD OF ME.**"

"Yes he will, but first we need to lure him out and I think we can all agree that a little murder, mayhem and chaos in the big apple will do just that." Fisk spoke casually and with no remorse for his words or the dark intent he placed on them.

"**MAYHEM? I LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT. GILL WAS A LOSER AND THE PAST, BUT NOW…NOW I AM POWER INCARNATE! NOW I AM MAYHEM! HA HA HA!**"

***I hope you enjoy my gift to you Ron Stoppable, soon vengeance will be mine!*** Fisk thought as his eyes glowed yellow and a cruel smirk appeared.

To be continued…

A/N: Well there you have it, I hope you enjoyed it, the battle scenes are always tricky when it comes to super heroes and just as much as romantic scenes. Now Betsy isn't the final choice, I just wanted to give her a heads up on the competition; the other ladies will get their own one on one time with our loveable goof as well.

You are also probably wondering why I placed that comment regarding the dangers of combining the Symbiote and the MMP. I did overpower him hence why I needed to give him an additional weakness besides fire and sound…I will delve further into this in the Gill battle later on.

I haven't decided if I should immediately go for a confrontation with Magneto or if I should have my new and improve Gill have a go. Will see how the next chapter goes, as for the appearance of Gill I was thinking of a combination of a RE Hunter, Doomsday and movie ver. Of Abomination when I wrote him that way.

I apologize that in the previous chapter I put to names for Shego, it is Amanda, and I don't know why I put Chelsey instead….will correct soon enough. Will see more of her later on as the story progresses.

As a heads up I am working on my Darkstalker fic next and then…then things get tricky as I tackle the Amazon Arc for my Halo/DCAU story…how on Earth I will pull that off will be a test of patience and creativity.

On to some reviews:

Tribernator: I'm back.

Anon-Lemming: Thanx for the heads up in my mistake.

Darkone: Will have to think how to pull that off.

GeorgeTobor: It was difficult to point out Magneto's fall from grace and become the thing he despised the most, I took some flak for that but it needed to be said. Sorry no Valkyries, it is tricky enough as it is trying to get him with the ladies I selected.

vagabond2879: Thank you for kind words, like I said before I wasn't easy dealing with Magneto's past but I always felt that no one really paid his past any mind until the First Class movie came out.

CajunBear73:

The ladies will each make there own approach to claim young Stoppable's heart.

I'm not out to make a Kim bashing fic, but the drama is a necessary component to my story and we will see some frown upon her actions.

Super powered Cat fight will come eventually, just a question of when.

Well that's all for now folks, I'll be seeing you in the Darkstalkers cross and laer with the Chief. PEACE OUT!


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTICE

Ok, I have tried to keep this quiet but the amount of questions on when I will update has forced my hand.

About two weeks ago my house was robbed, among the items taken was my laptop, hence all updates are now stalled. I apologize that this causes distress to some of my fans but right now all my effort and money is being diverted to beefing up security in my home and helping replace some of the items stolen, leaving little to no time to work on my fanfics. For those of you interested my family is safe as this tragedy occurred while we were all at work or school so no one was hurt.

Please bear with me as I try to figure something out regarding my stories and don't give up on me yet, I have taken beatings before yet life has yet to find a way to put me down and this will be no different.

I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive this delay and are patient with me in the wake of these circumstances.

Peace out!


End file.
